


Three Six Five

by 2jinbros



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jinbros/pseuds/2jinbros
Summary: 3 familes6 pairs5 storiesOr it just the past about the third, the sixth and the fifth?Haseul can't let the past disappear yet. Jungeun has to find about the past. Vivi was trying to live without the past.Hyunjin wants to be the best.And the kids want to escape the chain that attached on their legs. Feel free to live in the world they know least about.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 172
Kudos: 239





	1. The families

**Author's Note:**

> Before you scroll down to read, let me remind you one more time that this is an abo dynamics fic and you'll see a lot of alpha/beta/omega in the story. If you comfortable with it you can read it but there is no specific, detail smut going on down there. This is an ot12 family story which focus more about (well) the families of course. 
> 
> So this is the first chapter which is the light introduction to each characters. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 : The families

___

A single arm wrapped around her waist, startled her from her deep thoughts. She silently sighed before her eyes set back down to the thing she previously did. Which was cooking for the breakfast.

Then she looked to the owner of the arm. Her wife was using the other hand to reach the cereal box on the shelf above their heads. The woman did it effortlessly. Being short, she just watched and slightly forgot about the eggs she cooked.

“What are you cooking baby?” Her wife asked after settled the box down and started to reach for a bowl next.

She frowned. Not because of the question but the name. “Don't call me that.” She said in a whisper but loud enough for the taller woman to hear.

“What? Baby? You don't like it?” Her wife was now giving full attention to her. Curious of the reason why she can't call her ‘baby’ all of a sudden.

She pouted but turning her gaze back to the eggs, afraid that they would be overcook. “I’m not a baby and don't call me that when the kids are here.”

The other woman looked around. “The kids aren't here. What are you talking about Seul-ah?”

“Nevermind.” She sighed again. Why was she thinking too much and it just morning. She should leave her thoughts for a moment but that wasn't what she did every time she reminds herself about that. “Anyway, why are you eating cereal when I'm right here making breakfast.”

Her wife returned her playful glare with a cheeky smile. “Sorry.. I just really love this brand new cereal.”

“More than me huh?”

“No, Seul.. No.” Her wife approached her, wrapping her arms around her body from behind. She let out a soft grunt but the taller woman already pampered her with kisses all over her head and shoulders. “There's nothing that I love more than you.”

“Even the kids?” She teased.

“Well the kids are grown up so..”

“Jinsoul!” She scolded her wife.

“I was joking! Of course I love them and you equally.” Jinsoul defended herself before Haseul hit her. It was always so funny to tease but Haseul could be scary sometimes so Jinsoul knows the limits.

Also, she loves her daughters so much more than Jinsoul did, that's what she always said to her wife. Jinsoul didn't mind that actually, she was used to that silly argument already.

“Where's the kid by the way?” A kiss lingered on her neck, she tilted her head more. Then answered the question with a satisfied hum when she really wasn't aware of the real question was.

“Hmm?” Jinsoul pulled away, staring at her as a chuckle left her mouth.

“It's saturday..” She turned the stove off and served the eggs on the kitchen island along with the toasts and other breakfast for the kids. That's where they eat their breakfast, especially on weekdays when most of them just quickly grab their meals and eat them while running through the hallway.

“So? What's the point of making breakfast if they haven't woken up yet?”

She rolled her eyes. “You wake them up then.”

Jinsoul pointed at herself. Exaggerating. “Me?”

“Who else? The neighbors?” She chuckled when her wife rolled her eyes in a slow motion. She knew it was just a joke but deep inside, she was concerned. Sometimes she could see Jinsoul trying to avoid spending time with their daughters and sometimes Haseul was just anxious.

It’s easy to handle the twin in their twenties but her oldest daughter is quite challenging.

Haseul, a 37 years old omega woman who works as a high school English teacher. Her wife an alpha, Jinsoul who was also the same age as her, works as a college professor, and the love of her life along with their daughters.

It seemed odd at first when they had three daughters who were already in their twenties. One of them is an omega while the other two are alphas. The couple found out when their age hit 15, where they showed more of their personalities and their physicals.

Her twin, surprisingly split between which one is omega and the other is the opposite. It's obviously from her and Jinsoul. Her oldest daughter is an alpha, was the stubborn one. Haseul wasn't ready to let all of them live their own lives yet though some of them already begging to live separately.

Haseul is overprotective, despite being an omega. She's protective over her kids more than Jinsoul, which the alpha won't ever argue about it. It just, the past made her like that. The past that was over 20 years ago, still like a fresh wound in her head.

“Alright, I’ll go get them.” Jinsoul gave a soft pat on Haseul’s butt before turning to walk away but she stopped when a figure entered the kitchen first.

“Hyunjin? You're early today.” The taller woman commented, making Haseul swirled her body around to face her oldest daughter. It was only one reason for Hyunjin to wake up early, which is when she has to go to a morning shift and the mother was right. The girl was already in her work attire.

Hyunjin, 22 years old. The first daughter she had. The ‘problematic’ one but Haseul won't ever let that ruin her thoughts. She loves all her daughters equally and as a matter of fact, Hyunjin was the one she cares the most. And worried the most.

After the first daughter hits her puberty at the age 14, both Haseul and Jinsoul were worried about the changes of Hyunjin’s behavior. The kid became quieter than ever and it's hard to read her. That time was the start of the worst when the girl grew distance from her sisters and mothers. Then after that, bad things started to happen which given Haseul more stress.

One year. One year of crying every single day. One year of hiding herself in her room because of shame when Hyunjin was brought into juvenile for a small crime she made which Haseul never understand till now. It was Jinsoul who always came to comfort her and her twin to help her with anything. Haseul felt miserable but she felt guilty for making her wife and children worried about her condition. She just can't accept the fact that Hyunjin did a crime at a young age. She blamed her daughter’s bad influence friends.

After Hyunjin got out, things have been getting worse and worse. Her bond with the sisters was ruined. It was hard to see the three of them together in a room. Jinsoul had tried but she's not the only one who should, to make things better.

Haseul didn't help either. She suffered with minor depression ever since she was a teenager so Jinsoul didn't want to hurt her wife even more.

Gazing the girl up and down, Haseul cleared her throat. “You're going to work? Isn't it Saturday?”

She knows it's Saturday and she knows when were Hyunjin’s days off but she still wanted to talk to the girl who now she realized taller than her. Almost at the same level as Jinsoul.

Hyunjin put her bag down on a chair and sat on the other next to it. She knew her mothers were waiting for answer but she would take some time. Exhaling. “Yes.”

Haseul raised her eyebrows, about to speak when Jinsoul cut her first.

“I’ll go get the twin.” The taller wife walked to her daughter and planted a kiss on top of her head with a comment, “Good morning.” before she walked out.

That's when Haseul immediately opened her mouth. “You don't have work on Saturday Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin looked so calm. She looked down at the egg that was stabbed with a fork, causing the half cooked egg yolk to flow out. She liked the scene of it and forgot about her mother’s statement. Haseul had to call her name again.

“Hyunjin.”

“I have to replace someone.”

“Oh, part time shift?”

“Full time. Like usual.” Hyunjin kept on playing with the egg when she didn't even eat it.

“Alright. Stop playing with your food.” Haseul lightly slapped the girl’s arm and Hyunjin stopped. Obeyed her but instead, she pushed her plate forward. Haseul frowned.

“I'm done. Need to go now.” Hyunjin got up, reaching for her bag.

“What? You don't even eat.” Haseul swore Hyunjin sat on the chair for only a minute. She grasped the girl’s wrist but Hyunjin tugged her hand back, quite strong and she realized the alpha strength her daughter had. However, Haseul won't let go yet. “Hyunjin.”

“I'm full. Thanks for breakfast.” The girl said calmly and tried to release her hand again but failed. She can but she won't hurt her mother.

“You not even eat it, Hyunjin.”

“I did. Please let me go. I need to go now.”

“No, you have to eat.” Haseul pulled the girl back to the chair. She pushed the plate towards her and waited.

Hyunjin grabbed the toast instead. Put it in between her teeth, she got up again. She repeated. “I’m done.”

Haseul sighed as she watched the girl ran with that piece of bread. Seconds later, Jinsoul came downstairs, back to her.

“Where's Hyunjin?”

“She gone for work already. Where's the twin?” Haseul sat down and finished Hyunjin’s crushed egg.

“They can't even open their eyes. Maybe if you shout their names, they will run down here.” Jinsoul giggled. She knew those two were scared of Haseul but also the most spoiled by Haseul. And it's true once Haseul uses her voice to call them, she just has to count to three for her kids to come downstairs.

“I’m not gonna do it on the weekend.” Haseul giggled slightly with her wife’s loud chuckle. She meant not to disturb their days off when they had nothing to do and just stayed at home.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Jinsoul asked.

“Therapy session.”

“Oh.” With that Jinsoul walked to the fridge to distract the awkwardness. Maybe she thought she knows her wife too well. Haseul didn't like to talk about it so she kept it shut or just choose another topic to talk about. But yeah, she was human too, so she had made mistakes too. “Do you want me to send you there?”

Jinsoul cursed herself. Haseul always drives herself there, saying she doesn't need anyone’s help but Jinsoul is her wife. Of course the taller woman wants to do anything for her.

“No.” Haseul answered shortly.

“Will you go out with me tonight?” Jinsoul changed the topic to the main one, which she thought about it since a few days ago.

Haseul raised an eyebrow at her. “Where?”

“Uhm, new movie just came out. Wanna go see it?” Jinsoul didn't face her wife as she reached for two pack of cheese in the fridge. One for her and the other one, she handed it to Haseul. Her bob haired wife tried to reach it when she teasingly pulled it back, earning a glare. Jinsoul grinned. “So?”

“What are we? Teenagers?”

“We can act like them.”

“Gross.” That wasn't Haseul. It was another voice from the kitchen entrance. Both wives turned to see their youngest daughter in a red polka dot pants and an oversized grey sweater.

“Now you're awake. I was going to eat your breakfast, Hyejoo.” Jinsoul leaned away from Haseul and walked to her daughter. Only to ruffled the girl’s hair and listened to the loud whine. As if she didn't just woke up to a bad hair already.

“You won't dare, ma.” Hyejoo, the 20 years old daughter walked by the kitchen island and reached for her meals. Her stomach already growled to be fed, that's why she woke up. Also because Jinsoul already ruined her nice sleep in her room earlier.

“Where's Yerim?”

“In her blanket.” Hyejoo shrugged. “So, you guys are going out tonight?”

Jinsoul looked at Haseul first, she didn't get the answer yet but to her dismay, Haseul shook her head and stretched her hand out to pinch her daughter’s soft cheek. “I'm going to spend the day with my babies today.”

Hyejoo’s face almost emotionless. “I'm 20, mom.” She was used to the affection but still stick with her words that she’s already a grown up.

“And you're my baby.” Haseul replaced her fingers that were pinching the girl’s cheek to her soft lips. Smooching Hyejoo’s puffy cheek. Jinsoul didn't want to feel jealous but she did but at least she let it in.

“Mom~” Hyejoo whined.

“Oh sorry. Continue your breakfast with your mother, I'm going to get my other baby.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes as soon as Haseul released her. She looked at Jinsoul who chuckled at the sight. Then the older woman gave her a teasing look. “You better not..”

It was too late when Jinsoul already tackled her head and left hundreds kisses everywhere.

“Ma~~”

_______

  
  


An alarm went off. She groaned.

She didn't remember set it this early. It's Saturday. Then she blamed herself for being a light sleeper. Nonetheless, she needs to turn it off before someone makes her.

Reaching for the phone, she finally realized that it wasn't hers. It's true, she didn't set an alarm this early. It was her wife’s but no, she's not blaming the person who sleeps comfortably next to her.

6:00 AM

Why would her wife wanted to wake up this hour on Saturday? Yet she had to wake the woman because she ‘accidentally’ tap the dismiss button instead of snooze. Or that was just her intention.

Turning around, she nearly changed her mind not to disturb her wife once she saw the peaceful sleep the woman had. However, she was afraid that there's something important to do at 6 AM.

“Babe..”

And yes, her wife is a heavy sleeper.

“Jiwoo ah.. wake up..”

She slipped her hand inside the blanket, reaching for her wife and her palm felt the woman’s hot bare skin. It slightly surprised her but then she remembered their work last night. Then she tried again. “Jiwoo ah..”

“Hmm.?” Her wife, Jiwoo hummed but still with her eyes closed. She could see it despite the darkness of their massive room.

“Your alarm went off. It was six in the morning ?”

“Oh.” Jiwoo commented shortly before changing her sideways position to lie flat on her back. She rubbed her eyes. “Okay.”

“Why is it so early? It's Saturday.”

“I want to cook something.”

She frowned. There's a few to explain. “You cook?- I mean you want to cook at 6 AM?”

No kidding, the statement really made her wide awake. Her wife wanted to cook? That was rare to hear.

“Yes,” Jiwoo sat up and stretched her body. The sight of her bare back, just perfect for her wife to look at even though there was only 10% light in the room. “Someone’s coming but I have work today so I'm going to cook early.”

“Wait, you have work today? And who’s coming?” She sat up, followed her wife.

“I have an appointment with my client today.” Jiwoo got up naked, the cold hit her but she just giggled cutely. While her wife couldn't take her eyes off her body. “.. and Chaewon’s coming here later.”

“Who?”

“Our niece, Jungeun.. Why is it so hard for you to remember her?”

“Because we rarely meet?” Jungeun shrugged as she was searching for her niece, well Jiwoo’s niece in her memory. She better recognize the face before Jiwoo scolds her. “Ah, that brat- wait you're going to work. So who's gonna take care of her?”

Jiwoo giggled. “She's 22 Jungeun.. she just wants to spend time here with us. And I'll be quick because I only got one client for today.”

“She’s what? Didn't we celebrated her sixteenth birthday last year?”

Jiwoo palmed her face. She didn't want to talk too much when she was naked and need to get ready. “That was years ago. I bet you didn't know that she studies in your college.”

“What?”

Jiwoo went to the bathroom. Leaving Jungeun alone on the bed, confused. Didn't know that brat studies there before or she just didn't remember.

Jungeun, 36 years old woman. An alpha. The BBC Art College’s president for 7 years as she took over her family's legacy. She's not overwork but she did it just perfectly, since it's not something she wanted to brag about. Not something she wants in the first place.

Her wife, Jiwoo also 36 years old, a beta. They had been married for 16 years when they were 20. Jiwoo was there for Jungeun so the alpha chose the right time (which actually so early) to ask the girl to marry her which the answer was a loud yes.

Unfortunately.. they didn't gifted for any children. Jiwoo was infertile, she was so sad the time the doctor told them the result. She blamed herself. She thought Jungeun might wants kids so that their life wouldn't be lonely but Jungeun didn't want to hurt her wife by mentioning it every single time. She marries her because she loves her, and not for producing babies. Children are bonus, if they can't have it then they shouldn't force themselves.

However, Jiwoo still felt guilty and also the house was quiet without kids. 16 years and more being together, Jungeun didn't really complain about that but still, Jiwoo’s thoughts were different.

Now they were busy with work and love for each other. And they have Chaewon. Sometimes, yeah.

But that brat..

***

“Eww, aunty Jungeun please take a bath.” A blonde haired girl pinched her nose to block the smells from entering. Her disgusted look showed everything, and Jungeun took everything to not kick the girl out of her house.

“I did.”

“When? Two days ago?” The blonde haired Chaewon plopped herself on the brand new couch. Jungeun watched the girl reached for a remote tv while the other hand still on her nose.

The alpha didn't know if that kid just exaggerated things or she was really smelly. Either those, Jungeun didn't really care. She let herself fell next to her wife’s niece which is officially hers too since 16 years ago.

“Don't get too close to me!” Chaewon pushed her aunt away but Jungeun stayed still.

“What's wrong? I don't really smell.” The older woman pulled her armpit to her face and sniffed. She could hear Chaewon’s gags but she shrugged after that. She sworn that there's no bad smell on her.

“Ugh I just don't like alphas okay!” The blonde finally admitted. “I don't like their smells. I don't like them at all to be honest.”

Jungeun’s eyebrows knitted, staring at the girl in disbelief. Is she for real? “Since when? I remember when you always want to follow me everywhere when you were young.”

“When I was young and now it's different.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “I don't like them. They're dirty and aggressive.”

The woman chuckled instead of offended. Chaewon must have heard someone talking about alphas like that, she thought. “I heard people said if you say that you're gonna end up having a partner exactly like that.”

“Ew please no!” Chaewon shook her head,trying to get rid of the thoughts. She didn't want a dirty, gross alpha as her partner. She’s a freaking princess. “At least I want a clean alpha.”

“You could find another betas instead.” Jungeun commented.

Chaewon raised her eyebrows. “Um, I'm an omega..”

It's quite shocking, Jungeun frowned. “What? I thought most of your family are betas.”

“Well I’m not.”

“You don't smell like omega?”

“Ew aunty, don't smell me. Gross.” Chaewon moved to the end of the couch to stay away from Jungeun. However, she tried to explain. “I'm the only omega in my family. It's weird but it happened. And I don't think I have a strong omega smell since I grew up with betas around me.”

“Make sense.” Jungeun nodded her head. “So what are we gonna do while waiting for Jiwoo?”

Chaewon’s eyes lit up, Jungeun didn't know why but it was like there was a bulb above her head. The alpha hoped it was something good.

“Let's cook something!”

“Oh, okay..”

__________

  
  


“Mama?”

She was called. Her daughter stood by the door of her room, she smiled. “What is it baby?”

Her daughter made a disgusted face but entered the room to approach her. She saw the girl’s gaze for another person under the blanket, sleeping on the bed while she was getting ready for work.

“I'm an adult, mama.”

Then there was a voice interrupted. It was the person who they thought was sleeping on the bed. “You make me laugh Yeojin.”

“Just sleep, mom.” The girl, Yeojin rolled her eyes then returned back to her mama. “Can I borrow your car?”

She gave her daughter an apologetic look. “Sorry baby, I'm going to work today. You can borrow your mom’s.”

Yeojin sighed. She clicked her tongue but before she speaks to her other mother, the latter already cut her off.

“I'm going somewhere today.” The woman got up and Yeojin immediately covered her eyes, afraid that her mother was naked at the moment but she heard a comment saying, “I have my clothes on Yeojin.”

She looked at her wife. “You're going somewhere? So who's gonna look for Yeojin?”

Her wife who was the tallest one in the family walked towards her at the dressing table, giving a light kiss on her head and quick to pull her daughter’s ear. Both were bickering behind her but she only continued to do her hair.

“Mama help!”

She looked through the mirror. Her wife tackled her daughter’s neck with her arm, she shook her head. “Sooyoung.”

Her wife stopped. Throwing a grin before pretended to stroke their daughter’s hair softly. “Didn't she say she’s an adult earlier? So she can look for herself, right Yeojin?”

Yeojin pouted. She's not actually an adult when she just a high school senior but she wanted to act like she’s an independent woman who can do anything such as driving her mom's car like her plan today. Being the only child in the house has such perks but seemed like both her mothers were busy on Saturday so she needed to think for plan b.

“Wait, mom. You said you're going out, with who? Can I come?”

“No.” Sooyoung said nonchalantly and glanced at the clock. “Actually I’m late now so I need to get ready. Talk to your mama.”

Yeojin felt a pat on her head before she watched her mother disappeared in the bathroom. Then her eyes set back to the woman who left in the room. “Mama, can I come with you?”

“You can't honey. There’s nothing to do in the clinic actually, you'll get bored and might ruin the things there.” She mumbled the last few words so her daughter won't hear it.

“Then what should I do today? I’m bored already.” Yeojin pouted. Her mother came to hug her with kisses on her cheeks. She whined but didn't actually want the woman to stop.

“Why don't you go out with your friends today?”

“I don't have friends.” Yeojin deadpanned.

She sighed. That worried her but she has no idea whether her daughter didn't want to have friends or other kids didn't want to be her friend. She didn't want Yeojin to be lonely at school. Sooyoung had joked about their daughter being unique and kids didn't like her because of that but the words concerned her every time she thought about it.

“What about Heejin? Isn't she your friend?” She remembered Yeojin had talked about the girl.

“She's 4 years older than me, mama..”

Heejin, who lives alone next to their apartment. They can say she was from a rich family to own the big space for herself when she just a college student. The thing is, Yeojin usually goes there to play with the girl that her mothers didn't know what kind of things they do but they seemed close. And Heejin is nice.

She just hoped Yeojin didn't bother the girl too much but at least that's Yeojin’s friend.

“Well, you always go to her house to play. Seems like what a friend means to me.”

Yeojin suddenly flipped her hair. “Okay, mama. For your information I didn't come to play. We discussed about conspiracy theories and ghosts.”

Her eyes widened. “About what?”

“Oldies like you and mom won't understand..”

Yeojin was startled by a hand on her ear again. “Oldies like who kiddo? Hmm?”

“N-nothing.. hehe..” Yeojin pulled away from her mother. She was surprised when Sooyoung had done already and now fully in fresh clothes. “Maybe I should go to Heejin’s place. You're right, mama. Bye!”

With that, their daughter disappeared.

She looked at her wife again.The attire. “Training?”

Sooyoung shook her head. “A special game tonight.”

She sighed, slightly disagreed with her wife’s work but she can't do anything about it. “You should give Hyunjin a break. I feel like I treat her injuries everyday.”

“More reason for her to practice then. She will be on top one day. That time, she doesn't have injuries to be treated anymore.” It sounded like a joke but both knows that was the real goal. Sooyoung was so stubborn and strict but so was Hyunjin, the girl she was coaching.

She could only watched her wife without saying anything but the taller woman sensed her gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sooyoung opened her mouth.

“Come on, there's nothing to worry about, honey. I know what I'm doing.” Sooyoung came to kiss her on the lips. She melted immediately but that doesn't mean her concerns disappear. She still watched Sooyoung’s steps and the woman let her because they love each other and their precious, annoying daughter.

_______________________

[Ask me anonymously [CC]](https://curiouscat.me/2Jinbros)


	2. The Connections Between Us

Chapter 2 : The connections between us

___

  
  


“Get in loser.” 

Hyunjin looked forward. There she was, the person she waited for, and it took her fifteen minutes to finally show up. She rolled her eyes at the name she got. However, her legs moved so she brought herself in the car, in the shotgun seat. Greeted the driver with the raising eyebrows sign. 

Then her nose caught something. “Can you at least clean your car?” 

Sooyoung sniffed. There's nothing wrong with her car, or maybe she just used to it. Anyway, if it was really smells that bad, there could be only one person to blame. “It's from you . Your sweat and everything after the game and I don't have time for that.”

“It's weird to know your wife is a doctor when you..” Hyunjin side eyed the older woman but she just kept her mouth shut after that. 

“I'm what? And since when you talk too much huh?” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. She knows that Hyunjin barely talk because she’s only a talkative person inside her mind. Yet at least their teasing for each other was normal, they became closer after years working together.

“Shut up, just drive.” 

“Tch..” Sooyoung drove to their destination. Their regular practice spot since she started to coach the young woman. “What did you say to your mother this time?”

Seriously. Hyunjin was already nervous about the game and she didn't want her thoughts to fill with her mothers. If she wants to talk, at least talk about the fight, or new skill or anything but knowing Sooyoung, the woman never talk about their work outside. 

“Same old thing. I said I have to replace a coworker.”

Sooyoung chuckled. “I won't ever think that you are a good actress so I assume both of your mothers are just oblivious.”

“Maybe.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Do you ever get caught for the bruises on your body?” Sooyoung wondered about it sometimes. It took time for bruises to faded so how Hyunjin kept them to herself only and not even her siblings know about it.

“Almost..” 

There was one time when she got home when she thought everyone was asleep. With her left leg can't really cooperate with her body because of the previous game. She walked weirdly into the house, supporting herself with a hand on the wall. 

Until she saw her mother in the living room. Thankfully it was Jinsoul so the woman didn't ask too much like Haseul did. Hyunjin just have to act like nothing happened and walked as normally as possible but her expression kinda betrayed her at the moment and Jinsoul saw that. So the only thing she said that she slightly sprained her ankle before coming in. 

Other than that, it just Haseul wondering why she has to come home late at night. And smelly as fuck the omega had to cover her nose from it.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“It's okay to be nervous.” Sooyoung whistled and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Then she glanced at the girl next to her. It wasn't that hard to read Hyunjin after knowing her for a long time. The girl was surely nervous every time she has a game later on. Her pupils that trembled showed a lot. 

“So who's my opponent today?” Hyunjin changed the topic. She rather not hearing any names from Sooyoung but part of her was eager to know. 

“Not sure exactly. They said they're from the other state. I think because it's a special one today but don't worry there'll be more than one fight.”

The information was unsure as Sooyoung herself didn't want to think about the opponent. She knows Hyunjin felt anxious about it so they would rather think about the prize which is twice the one in the normal day. Since it was special but of course the fight would be special too. 

Wonder who could join besides Hyunjin. 

***

“Come on, Hyun.. Focus.”

“I am.” Another swing was made. 

“You're not. Your punch is weak.” Sooyoung fixed the target pads on her hands before letting Hyunjin to continue. She sensed that Hyunjin was extremely nervous, that's weird. 

The girl did feeling nervous but not like this. When she has to focus, she did well but this moment, Sooyoung knew that something’s going on inside her head. “Alright, take a break.”

“No, let's continue.”

“You need it Hyunjin. Take five, let's talk.” Sooyoung tossed the pads away and walked along with Hyunjin to an empty bench. She saw the girl was tracing her fingers on her hand wraps. “What is it?”

“I’m scared.”

Sooyoung didn't expect that answer. She didn't expect an answer at all as she thought the girl would ignore her. “That's beyond nervous. Are you okay? It's like a normal fight Hyunjin, it's not-”

“No. Not that.” Hyunjin cleared her throat. “I don't care about the fight. It just.. my mother..” 

Sooyoung noticed the intense air that came out from Hyunjin’s mouth. “Which one?” She had one name in mind. 

And it's not that one. 

“Haseul.. she.. I feel like she keeps breathing on my neck. I know she worries about me but I want her to stop that. Before she found out about ..this.”

Sooyoung’s hand settled on Hyunjin’s back. “I can't help you with that but you don't have to think about it too much. She's your mother, of course she worries about you. If you want her to stop then you have to tell her what have you done behind her back.”

Hyunjin looked up, glaring when Sooyoung grinned as if this is her funniest joke she ever made. 

“Are you crazy! She probably won't ever let me out of the house if she knew!”

“I know. It just your reaction is so funny.” Sooyoung laughed at the girl’s face. “And we should talk about you being an adult but still lives with your parents issue later. Now take a real break.”

“Yeah..” 

______

  
  


  * What are you two doing right now? ^.^ [sent]



Jiwoo put her phone on her desk, she didn't wait for a reply from Jungeun but her wife usually replies right away. So she just assumed that Jungeun and Chaewon were having fun at the moment. Now, she would wait for her client. 

A beep was heard from her intercom. She listened.

“Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Jung is here.”

“Send her in please. Thank you.” 

The thing beeped again and Jiwoo walked to the big couch in the middle of her office. She had prepared a few things on the coffee table earlier, only for her client to arrive. It's not that Mrs. Jung was late, Jiwoo reached her office early today due to the help of Jungeun in the kitchen that made her work finished faster. 

The door was opened, Jiwoo readied her smile. She was greeted with her client’s smile and a formal 90 degree bow. Jiwoo didn't actually need that but Mrs. Jung was such a person with manners. 

“Good morning, Haseul!” She exclaimed as she already started the therapy session with her client. The bob haired woman smiled at her, chuckled with her sudden childish voice.

“Good morning Mrs. Kim.”

Jiwoo pouted. “How many times do I need to remind you to call me by my name?”

“Ah, sorry Jiwoo. I forgot.”

“It's okay. Please have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” Jiwoo offered and she sat across once Haseul settled herself down. By the second, she noticed the hesitant look on her client. 

Haseul spoke up first. “Can you.. can you seat next to me?”

Jiwoo’s lips turned upwards, she immediately got up, leaving her notes and stuff behind and approached Haseul. “Sure. As long as you feel comfortable.”

Haseul smiled slightly when Jiwoo settled next to her but then her expression changed again. Her thoughts were filled with a lot of things she wants to let out. Everything that she wanted to say to this person she'd still call a stranger, which felt better than talking to someone she knows. Well, she knows who Jiwoo was, her name and kinda her bright personality but still not someone she knows inside out.

So Haseul hoped that the therapist won't mind listening. After all, that's how Jiwoo’s job like. 

“How are you feeling today?” The bright smiled girl asked softly. Haseul could feel the peace within the voice, this is why she chose the special treatment. The payment wasn't a problem for the Jung.

“A lot.. mixed..” Haseul bit her lip. “The nightmare came back last night.. I was so shocked and not prepared.” 

Jiwoo nodded for her to continue.

“I woke up early today even though it's Saturday but I had to because of.. it. I don't know what to do so I made breakfast knowing that the kids will wake up late so I don't exactly know why I did that. And when I was cooking, I can't feel the presence of my wife until she came to touch me. I was surprised at the moment because I was lost in my thoughts.”

“And it because of the nightmare?” Jiwoo asked which Haseul immediately nodded.

“The same nightmare I told you about.” Haseul sighed.

The nightmare that haunted her because of the incident in the past. It felt so real and it's like the incident repeated over and over again in her dream. She wanted to scream but Jinsoul will be worried a lot, she didn't want that. Her wife used to stay awake for her when she first experienced the unwanted nightmare, then after Haseul went for a therapist, she told her wife that she could handle it by herself which she couldn't actually. 

This recent one was quite different. 

“I dream about Hyunjin a lot in the same nightmare. I was so scared.” She didn't realize that tears were getting in her eyes already but she kept on explaining the details unconsciously when she didn't plan to.

  
  


_ She was in that room again. She knew what would happen next, hoping that she could use her brain to escape but this is just a dream. She was helpless.  _

_ Her fists clenched on her bedsheets, she was on her stomach. Books scattered on the bed with her.  _

_ The door to her room was closed. She quickly sat up, although her mind told her not to turn but the dream was like a loop. She hates when she already knows what the next thing she’s gonna face.  _

_ And it's.. _

_ Not what it is.. _

_ She gasped, her legs stumbled backwards and she fell. While her eyes were full of fear, staring at the figure in front of her. Her lips trembled to call the figure’s name but her voice stuck with her breath in her chest.  _

_ The figure spoke before her. _

_ “You should've told me, mom.” _

_ “H-hyun..jin..” _

_ “I want to meet her mom.” _

_ “NO!” _

Jiwoo handled her client well when Haseul got her panic just now. She let the woman leaned on the back rest after giving her a glass of water to drink. 

Haseul tried to calm her breathing. She looked up to the ceiling, then closed her eyes. 

“Do you have kids, Mrs. Kim?”

Jiwoo was caught off guard. It's not Haseul’s fault, the woman knows nothing about her life but with the way Haseul asked her along with the name, she felt like a truck was coming and hit her. She had to be professional.

“No, I can't- I don't. I don't have kids.”

“I hope you understand me when I talk about mine.” Haseul admitted and Jiwoo silently sighed in relief. 

“Of course, you don't have to worry about that.” She knows how to do her job. Even without having children, she could understand what it feels to be a mother. 

“My kids..” Haseul suddenly chuckled. “I don't know if I should call them kids when the youngest already 20 years old.”

Like Hyejoo said, she's an adult but she doesn't seem or act like one. Her twin, Yerim was different, Haseul could see that. Both of them have grown up pretty, perfect and everything Haseul would say. She wants the best from them. 

Yet recently, Hyejoo asked to rent an apartment and live by herself. And so does Yerim. Haseul didn't know what to say, she was completely speechless. She felt odd about it because for Hyunjin, she kept the girl in the house after she came out of juvenile. She let Hyunjin worked as a part time barista in a cafe near their place. The 22 years old girl went there by bus. 

So she had no experience with her kids wanting to live by themselves until Hyejoo spoke up first. Never knew that she felt so heartbroken that time but had no idea why. They actually can live by themselves and it's not illegal. 

“It seems like they're distance from me. I’m anxious.” Haseul dug her fingers in her hair, sighing. “It's like they don't like me and my wife. They want to go away from me. I.. I can't.. I can't let them.. Hyunjin can't live by herself, she needs to be monitor every second.. Yerim too.. and Hyejoo is still a baby. I don't want them to leave. Jinsoul felt the same too.. did she? Or she just let them be? I don't know, Mrs. Kim- wait is she had someone else?”

Jiwoo’s eyebrows raised at the quick change of Haseul’s thoughts. The woman had been thinking too much that she had a feeling about something false. “Alright, now please take a deep breath..”

Haseul followed her movement. 

“Let's slow it down and talk about one at a time. You can start with anything.”

Haseul leaned her head back again. She took a few seconds to think and to empty her messy mind. “Can we talk about my first daughter first?”

“Sure.”

______

  
  


“MAAAaaa!”

Jinsoul jolted up, hearing her daughter screamed her name. She put her glasses down and ran out of her office room. It sounded like her middle daughter, Yerim. What would it be this time. 

Once her hand reached the doorknob of the twin’s room, she heard the same voice calling for her name again. Without any do she twisted it open. “What is it?!”

In front of her, there's Yerim who was on the floor, looking like she just crying and still sobbing. And in the corner of her eyes she saw a figure under the blanket on the bed, she knows it was Hyejoo but why she covered her whole body like that? 

Before she could ask again, Yerim shouted.

“Hyejoo burned my hair!”

“She what!?” Jinsoul rushed to her middle daughter, her precious omega. No wonder the girl was fisting the bottom of her hair earlier. This couldn't be worse, Hyejoo won't do that to her sister, right?

Well, Jinsoul doubted that. She saw a movement from Hyejoo’s bed so she quickly looked up to glare at the young alpha. From that expression, Jinsoul knows the girl would defend herself with any reasons.

“It because she wants to go on a date with a person I don't like!”

Jinsoul whipped her head to the youngest daughter. 

“You what?!”

Yerim turned to glare at her sister. The one who she shared a womb with, also the one who annoyed her the most. She hates when Hyejoo knows a lot about her and even threatened to tell their mothers about it. 

And now her secret was revealed to one of them, Jinsoul.

“Ugh, shut up stinky!”

Hyejoo tossed her blanket away and got up, shadowing both her mother and twin sister who were on the floor. “What did you just called me?”

“Stinky! You smell like poop!”

That statement right there. It never changed. Jinsoul remembered when her daughters argued, that topic would always brought up to piss Hyejoo off. Deep down, the woman glad that some cute things never changed since her daughters had grown up. 

Yerim hid behind her mother right when Hyejoo tried to catch her. She even squealed but thankfully Jinsoul was there to stop them. 

“Enough, Hyejoo. Your mom wouldn't like to hear this.”

“She called me stinky!” 

Yerim peeked her head out from Jinsoul’s back. “Oh sorry. I should call you skunk instead!” With her tongue out. 

They probably weren't ready to be adults yet.

Hyejoo squirmed in anger, she had to think of something for revenge. “Y-you.. you date two alphas at the same time!”

Yerim gasped at the betrayal. But she could feel her mother was about to turn towards her in a slow motion. She gulped hard to see the deadpan look on the older woman’s face as they looked at each other. 

This was only Jinsoul. Imagine if it was Haseul instead. She would pee right at the moment. 

“I-I’m n-not..” Yerim’s eyes trembled as she was searching for something to distract her mother. Then her burnt hair caught her mind. “L-Look ma, she burned my hair. It ruined!”

Jinsoul looked at the tip of Yerim’s hair that had a burn mark on it. Also made her hair looked uneven. The mother sighed. This was actually worse than the shirt incident where Hyejoo cut Yerim’s favorite shirt to pieces because she didn't get what Yerim got. At least they bought a new one after that but hair.. Yerim has to wait for it to grow.

Or,

“Are you okay if we make it shorter?”

“What no! Ma!” Yerim whined.

“It just a centimetre shorter. It didn't look any different.” Jinsoul reassured her daughter who was pouting like a kid. She traced her fingers on the girl’s poor hair.

“Yeah, ma’s right. You still look ugly anyway.” Hyejoo shrugged. 

“Hyejoo.” Jinsoul warned. “I'm gonna let your mom decides for your punishment later.”

Hyejoo frowned. “Ma, no! I'm an adult, I don't need punishment!”

“If only you act like one..”

“Ma…”

Jinsoul shook her head as it was the final decision. Yerim made a mocking face towards her, she felt like burning the girl's eyebrows for later but for now, she clenched her jaw. Defeated.

“And you.” Jinsoul pointed at her other daughter who was startled by it. “Who is this date Hyejoo talked about?”

Now Hyejoo was making faces to her sister. Smirking. Maybe she wasn't defeated, maybe she's the champion for the day. “Oh I can explain to you!”

“Shut up, Hyejoo!”

“Now you know my name.” Hyejoo let her tongue out.

Yerim clenched her fist into a ball, glaring at Hyejoo. If that girl open her mouth one more time, she might do something that will shock both her mother and Hyejoo. They would surprise with her despite being an omega.

“Hyejoo, could you please leave us. I need to talk to your sister.”

Hyejoo huffed. “I let you two this time though it’s my room. And make sure to punish her for being a player, ma. She's an alpha magnet.”

“Hyejoo, get the fuck out!” Yerim screamed but her mother who was next to her held her shoulders. That's a lot had revealed. Hyejoo is such a snitch. She made sure to plan on a great revenge after this. 

Once Hyejoo walked out, by slamming the door of course, Jinsoul told Yerim to get in the bathroom while she prepared for things to cut her daughter’s hair. It was just the tip of it, they don't need to waste their money for it. 

The atmosphere was silent. The only sound that heard was the scissors against Yerim’s hair. Plus their breathing until Jinsoul spoke, which Yerim hoped it has nothing to do with her dating topic. But that was hopeless.

“I don't mind who you dated, I don't know about your mom but I can talk to her about it.”

“Okay..”

“Is it true? You date two alphas?”

“No!” Yerim moved but Jinsoul told her not to or she’ll ruin her own hair. “They're just my friends.”

“What about your omega friends. You know.. alphas could be dangerous sometimes..” 

Haseul had mentioned it ever since they hit their puberty but when Jinsoul talked about it. It sounded different when she herself is an alpha. However, that was the truth. Nobody knows what's inside a single alpha and no one could read them only by their looks. 

“Like Hyunjin?”

“Yerim…” 

Yerim didn't have to mention her sister but she did anyway. The closest example about an alpha she knows. The alpha that she fear the most in this house. So Hyunjin can relate with what Jinsoul explained. 

“Sorry..” She looked down when Jinsoul had done trimming her hair. “Uhm I don't really like those omegas, acting like they're the queen on campus.” Yerim lied, luckily her mother was oblivious with her. The truth was, she felt like a competition with those people who tried to chase hot alphas like she did. They also acted so bitchy around her so she rather throw those toxic people away. 

And Yerim didn't like betas. To her, they're just plain and have ‘no jam’. 

“It's okay but you have to be careful. Or your mom might worry about you.”

“Okay, ma.” Yerim sighed. “Oh ma?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you something?”

Jinsoul raised her eyebrows. “What is it?”

“CAN I GET IN NOW? I WANT TO PLAY MINECRAFT!”

They whipped their heads to the door. Hyejoo was knocking it, at least she did instead of barging in. Yerim looked at her mother first and winked. “I’ll tell you later.”

Then the omega yelled. “Get in skunk! I wanna play too.”

Hyejoo walked in, face pale but Jinsoul didn't know why. While Yerim giggled behind her. 

“No way.” Hyejoo muttered as she walked to her pc but Yerim’s voice stopped her. She clenched her jaw.

“Oh are you sure? Hmm…”

“Fine! Just this time!” Hyejoo’s voice heard different. It's like she was forced to something but Jinsoul could only think it was their silly quarrels. 

“Do you guys want to help me make something for lunch? Your mom's gonna come home later.”

“Later ma. Hyejoo promise.”

Hyejoo gasped. “Why did you said my name?!”

“Alright, I will wait for you two downstairs.” Jinsoul spoke, ready to go but she stopped by the door. “And Hyejoo, don't do that to your sister again. I'm warning you.”

“Got it ma..”

__________

  
  


“You know how right?” 

Jungeun didn't know why her heart felt like she couldn't leave Chaewon alone in the kitchen, but she was sweating and needed to take a shower. Not to mention Chaewon kept yelling about her being the most smelly person that girl ever met. So Jungeun had no choice, she took off the apron first.

“I know.. I know.. please hurry and go aunty, I'm gonna throw up if you stay here any longer.” Chaewon wiggled her hand, signalling the woman to go. She kicked her aunt out of her own kitchen, only Chaewon could do that.

Chaewon suited a drama queen role, Jungeun thought. The girl acted like a freaking princess, poor those who have to live with her in the future. But at least this girl can fry the nuggets and fries. That's what she thought at first. 

Jungeun had done cooking other dishes besides Jiwoo’s main one. It's not that she didn't trust her wife’s cooking skills, it just Jiwoo rarely cooks. Last time was a nightmare so she better prepare. And she made Chaewon to do the easy part which the girl immediately agreed. She walked out of the kitchen and decided to wash herself and changed to something fresh and nice so that the brat won't call her stink anymore. Anyway, Jiwoo would be home later so they can have a nice dinner together. The three of them.

Actually, if there's more.. Jungeun would like it. 

She was still thinking about the day the doctor told them the unfortunate news. She didn't show her sadness in front of her wife but she sometimes cried in the guest’s room that was supposed to be the kid’s. She kept asking if this was what she got for the things she had done in the past. She was hopeless. Regretful. 

Her heart broke into pieces, watching Jiwoo talking to her friends about children. She knows damn well what’s behind the woman’s bright smile. She felt guilty for what happened because to her, Jiwoo didn't deserve any of this. That woman like children so much. And if they had one by the time they planned and ready to have kids, they would've grown up by now. Big and healthy.

If only..

Jungeun shook her head, clearing her thoughts right when the past suddenly flashed in the back of her eyes. However it stopped her for a second. Stopping her from breathing. 

If she knows who-

  
  


“AUNTY JUNGEUN!!! AAAAAAA!!!”

Her eyes widened. What happened to that brat? Was there a cockroach scares her? Should she take a look?

Of course she should, the girl was screaming her name. Jungeun ran back downstairs when she just only reached the top of the stairs. She got back into the kitchen but before she did, her eyes already caught something bright. 

And the house alarm went off.

Damn.

“WHAT THE HELL, CHAEWON!?”

The pot was on fire, smoke had reached the alarm that's why it went off then sprayed the whole kitchen with water. It's raining under the roof, Jungeun was too shocked to be mad at the moment. She needed to get everything safe first.

Firstly, Chaewon but the girl already distanced herself from the fire even far from Jungeun. Next, the stove. The fire was still there but the sprayed water doused above it. Jungeun just have to turn the stove off.

She stretched her hand out to do it quickly before the whole house explodes. 

Then things went back to normal except that everything in the big ass kitchen was wet. Jungeun turned her body to the culprit and gave a silent but terrifying glare. Chaewon grinned. 

“When I asked you.. you said you know how..” Jungeun took a deep breath, closing her eyes and wiped her drenched face. “What is this Park Chaewon?”

“He he.. I’ll clean this place..” Chaewon went for the store to get a few equipment to clean the place. She already knows that Jungeun will forbid her from entering the kitchen from now on like her parents did. Well, she just too good for a regular kitchen. Maybe she should try the royal ones.

Not even five minutes, Chaewon started to whine. “Aunty, please help me.. My noodle hands couldn't take it anymore..”

Jungeun rolled her eyes. She sent a message to her wife first before getting up to help the brat. 

  * Chaewon almost burned the kitchen. And can you buy some nuggets and fries on the way home? Love you ^.^ [sent]



_______

  
  


“That's why I don't like them. They just don't fit me.” Yeojin explained about her classmates. They always talked about the power they hold as alphas and omegas while the betas being the ass kisser, trying to get to those popular kids. 

At their age, they started to learn about their personalities. It's like puberty. Yeojin wasn't one of them because she was still denial. Maybe she late about this kind of stuff or maybe she just a normal beta. She didn't care about it though. If it's about getting friends, she didn't mind that at all.

One leg dangling on the armrest as she lay upside down on her neighbor’s couch. Her eyes were on the television just like her neighbor. Anime was played on the big screen but none of them were focusing as they kept talking about random stuff. 

They had watched the episode anyway. It's time to talk because both of them talk a lot. Her neighbor, Heejin a 22 years old college student who lives alone in a huge apartment likes to talk to Yeojin. They mostly had the same taste, Heejin didn't have to go out to find friends even though Yeojin was younger than her. 

“Yeah, people like that suck. I’ve met some of them on campus.” Heejin grimaced when she remembered that time when a bunch of alphas came to flirt with her just because they knew she’s an omega. She hates when they think they can have anyone they want.

And other omegas too. She had met one who she thought could be her friend but then the girl acted like she was the campus’ royal princess or something. Like that girl had a red carpet when she walked and when alphas come near her, she over acted like they were just a pile of shit. Heejin had to laugh, but she also had to distance herself from the girl.

Not the type of friends she wants at least.

“This is why we don't have friends. We're too cool for them.” Yeojin chuckled at her own joke but with her state that was upside down she choked on her own saliva and regretted what she did right away.

“Get up. I don't want you to die in my house.” Heejin pushed her, so she turned her body around and sat up. While the older girl was on the floor, finishing their chips. Her house rule is not to make the couch dirty because it's expensive so she rather eats on the floor.

“If I die here, I can be your guardian ghost.” 

Heejin rolled her eyes. “If you die here, I bet you will scare the whole residents of this building.” 

Yeojin thought for a second before she nodded. “You're right.. but that's fun.”

Then the topic about ghosts started again. Yeojin wondered what kind of ghost she will be once she dies and she wants to go through the walls so bad and Heejin just listened to her like a good sister. Both of them being the only child in their families, it was like they're perfect to be sisters. 

“Wanna sleepover?”

Yeojin pursed her lips, thinking. “Sure.”

“Great. Then we can watch Naruto marathon..”

“Not sure..”

“Yeojin..” Heejin whined. She knows that the younger girl didn't like to watch anime as much as she does but she wants someone to accompany her. She was bored and alone.

“Alright, I'll tell mama once she got home. She finishes late I guess.” Yeojin shrugged.

“Ah, what about the other?” Heejin was curious. She didn't exactly catch Sooyoung’s job when she was introduced or they didn't actually say it to her. Now, she was curious and suspicious.

“My mom? Uh, I think she went out with the girl I talked to you about. So I guess she will even be late than mama.” Yeojin dipped her hand in the chips bag but frowned when it was empty. Heejin was munching the last one but her eyebrows knitted together. Head tilted a little.

“Who?”

“Hyunjin. The quiet girl. She’s always with mom but I often saw mama treated her in our living room. So she must be a patient too. A special one, maybe because I've never seen mama brought a patient home before.” 

One time Yeojin got out of her room to get some water due to how thirsty she was at midnight but she was met with three people in the living room. Two of them were obviously her mothers but she didn't recognize the other one. That was the first time she met Hyunjin. 

She thought her mothers helped Hyunjin in the street when a scene of the girl was beaten by a group of people played in her head. Then she realized that time wasn't an accident and the two adults actually know the girl quite long when Yeojin found Hyunjin in the living room in the middle of the night at least twice a week. 

She tried to make conversation but failed. She hoped that she can talk to Hyunjin one day and be her friend because to her, Hyunjin was someone intrigued her. She also wanted Heejin to meet the girl so they can create a group.

“Why.. Dr. Ha treated her often? Is she ill?”

“She's not ill but she always injured. Mom always brought her home in that condition so my theory is.. mom did joined the underground fight again but this time, it was Hyunjin instead.” 

There’s a few for Heejin to take with explanation. “What is that?”

Yeojin had been searching, or she had found out at first about her mother's past career since she was also curious about that alpha. She was the only person in the family who was unaware about it. Vivi was fine with it, she supported her wife’s career but once Yeojin found out and spoke about it, Sooyoung decided to quit. 

The alpha then focused more on her family until one day she brought Hyunjin which Yeojin didn't know where her mother met the girl, into the same event she used to join years ago. So her theory again, her mother was the manager of Hyunjin? 

“There’s an underground- wait before I tell you can you please don't tell anyone about this?” Yeojin pleaded. Albeit she thought the event was cool and glad when her mother had her name in the history of it, but it was still a secret and can't be discussed in the open place. 

Heejin nodded vigorously, eager to know the hot topic of the day. 

“So there's this underground fight for alphas. A lot of random alphas joined because of the prize, it was superb! And I think Hyunjin was one of them that's why she always ended up injured.” Yeojin explained. 

“Is she that weak?”

Yeojin shrugged. “But I think the fight was brutal. I’ve searched about it through my mom’s office and learned that there's no rule in there. You just fight until one wins.”

Heejin gasped. “That's terrible!”

“I know right! But that is what makes it cool though. I would like to join-”

“No Yeojin. You’ll be into pieces!”

Yeojin rolled her eyes. “Well that's what my mother said. And the fight is for alphas only anyway.”

“Wait you're not?” Heejin tilted her head, confused. She got that Yeojin’s parents were both alpha and omega so she thought that might be alpha instead of omega by the way she observed the girl but she might be wrong then. “Oh you're an omega?”

“Nah, I don't know yet.” Yeojin scratched her head. Being unknown was worse. She always got bullied and kids were calling her immature and had no identity. “I wish I'm an alpha but mom said I am too weak for her kind. She's so annoying.”

Heejin reached to stroke Yeojin’s back softly. Seeing the girl sad was the last thing she wants. Yeojin genuinely her sister to be honest. “It's okay. You'll find out one day and you'll be happy with it.”

“My English teacher said the same thing and I like her. Lucky for me I had good people around me.” Yeojin grinned as she snuggled closer in Heejin’s embrace. She knows this wasn't an alpha’s move, but she’s smaller and younger so it's more comfortable like this. 

“Yeah, you do.” 

____________

  
  
  


“Hyun-” Sooyoung looked around her before she turned back to the girl. It was a mess. Hyunjin was. “Zero, can you hear me?” 

The coach used Hyunjin’s fighter’s name when they were in the battle area. So nobody knows about her real name, the battle was indeed anonymous where people know you by your fighter’s name. Sooyoung’s one uses to be popular back then in her time, and now it was Hyunjin. 

The fighter’s eyelids hooded, pupils trembling, searching for her coach. She was a mess, just won the first semi-final but everything seemed worse than Sooyoung thought. 

Hyunjin can't even get up at this point, she stayed on the floor when people crowding around the second semi-final, cheering for their bets. Whoever wins, they would be the one Hyunjin fight later.

The problem is, Sooyoung didn't think she can let Hyunjin gets back in the ring at this state. The girl can't use her right arm which was the strong one and it seemed like she had a broken rib by the way she kept on clenching the area. The last answer is to withdraw from the game.

“Zero, you have to quit. You're not in a good shape-”

“N-no..” Hyunjin used her left arm to support her up. She did her best to cover her face from getting hit, it was clean but her body injured badly instead. Yet at least her family wouldn't know when she gets home later. 

She had reached the final, it was such a shame if she quit. “I can do this.”

Sooyoung shook her head at the stubbornness of the young alpha. Her heart told her to just carry Hyunjin out of the place but her mind told her to stay and let the girl finishes the battle. “Hate to say this but you're gonna lose, Hyunjin..”

“No.. I won't..” 

A few minutes passed, they called for the final round. Everyone cheered, waving their money in the air. Locals would probably bet for Hyunjin since she had her name here and others would bet for the newcomer who wasn't new to this thing. A strong looking male alpha looked straight at Hyunjin’s direction, smirking as he knew how the girl’s condition at the moment. 

His puffed chest screamed for victory already. If Hyunjin was their champion then he should come here often and win the fight easily.

Sooyoung gulped instead of the fighter. She didn't know what else to say to make the girl quit buy it was only seconds before the game starts and the referee already called for their names.

“Zero2!” 

People cheered.

“..versus MetalK!”

And both fighters stepped into the ring, ready (or not for Hyunjin) to start the battle.

The whistle was heard and it started. Sooyoung bit her lip. 

Vivi is going to be mad at her.

***

Sooyoung gripped on the steering wheel hard, her knuckles turned white. She had called her wife earlier and already listened to the woman nagging on the phone. Soon she will meet her and Sooyoung prayed so hard and she never send a prayer for help before.

Hyunjin lost. Obviously.

The girl was unconscious in the back seat, Sooyoung used all seat belts to secure the girl from falling while she drives. So Hyunjin looked like a weird insect that had been trapped in a spider web. 

Sooyoung had no idea but hey, they got the first runner up prize. She thought about the bright side. Not until she caught a glimpse of her wife’s figure in the parking space, waiting for her with her arms crossed. Sooyoung swallowed the lump of her throat.

Luckily, Vivi had done her work the moment Sooyoung called her. It wasn't surprise her at first but hearing that Hyunjin was knocked out badly, Vivi can't help but yell any words that had got into her head to her wife through the phone. Now she walked straight to open the back door and gasped when she saw the poor girl’s position.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” Vivi quickly unbuckled the seat belts from Hyunjin’s limp body.

“She will fall if I didn't do that!” Sooyoung got out of the car, trying to defend herself but she received a glare, so she kept her head down. And shut her mouth.

“Quick, carry her before anyone could see us!”

Vivi covered the area while Sooyoung carried a whole Hyunjin on her shoulder. It was midnight, the residents might be sleeping by now. And so does their daughter, they thought. However the journey to their fifth floor apartment took time that Sooyoung felt her shoulder might come off anytime. The only thing that kept her still was her wife’s killer glare. 

“Don't be mad at me. She's the one who wants to do it! I’m not forcing her at all!”

“And you can't even stop her?” Vivi made her wife stopped talking again. “I can't believe you, Sooyoung..”

“Sorry..”

“What are you going to say to them?”

Them.

Haseul and Jinsoul.

Sooyoung froze. Her heart skipped a beat remembering that person. She was a coward, she hates this. Herself. She can't even say the name, can't remember the face. It hurts.

Vivi knows what she had done by saying that. It made her heart beat madly like she was having a heart attack, but more like she was in panic. Then it happened. The whole thing was replayed again, in her head. She wanted to scream for it they get off her mind but nothing would help her. Nothing wants to help her because she was at fault. She's not innocent no matter how many times she tried to convince herself but no, she would never be the innocent one. 

“W-we should hurry.”

“Y-yeah..”

They reached their floor but as Vivi was about to punch in the passcode of their apartment, the door to Heejin’s apartment opened. Both couple froze.

“I know that you secretly have a crush on Sasuke right? It's okay, I unders-”

Heejin and Yeojin stared at Vivi and Sooyoung. Also Hyunjin on Sooyoung’s shoulder. It happened about ten seconds, nobody said a word until Yeojin opened her mouth.

“Is that Hyunjin?”

The door beeped open, Vivi’s eyes slowly staring at Heejin’s reaction while her hand moved to open the door wide. 

“Uh, yes..” Sooyoung nodded slowly despite the pain she felt on her shoulder since they were in the elevator. “Yeojin, why don't you stay with Heejin for awhile. Me and your mother have something to do first.”

“O… kay..” Yeojin and Heejin stepped backwards slowly as they were in a slow motion video but their eyes still on Hyunjin. That girl looked terrible and now Heejin believed the younger girl as she can see herself. Should she call ambulance? No, Vivi was there. It was fine, she guessed.

*** 

“How is she?”

Vivi glared at her wife. “Barely survive. Thanks to you.”

Sooyoung groaned. “Honey, sweetie come on.. I know it’s my fault, don't mention that.” 

Vivi got up from her crouching position to stood next to Sooyoung. They stared at the girl on the couch. “We still need to get her to hospital, Sooyoung.”

“You know we can't.” 

Sooyoung and Hyunjin had been doing some illegal things since they both met each other. If Hyunjin was brought to the hospital, there would be her record written and it was easy for anyone to track them. Vivi knows it too. She helped them a lot since Sooyoung is the love of her life. 

Their attention changed to Sooyoung’s phone. An incoming call from ‘cafe’, displayed on the screen. It was Hyunjin’s workplace. Sooyoung tapped on the green button. 

“Hello?”

-Mrs. Ha, Hyunjin’s mother called me earlier, asking about her daughter. I told her Hyunjin had more work to do but we already closed and she knows. So I told her Hyunjin did an extra work. Then she said she's picking her up. What should I do? Hyunjin isn't here.-

Vivi watched her wife bit her lower lip.

“J-Just… when she's arrive, tell her that Hyunjin had gone already. The rest is on me.”

-Alright, Mrs. Ha.-

“Right, thanks.” Sooyoung hung up. She was sweating bullets. “Shit..”

Sooyoung paced back and forth, searching for a good idea. She knows it was Haseul.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

“Haseul’s coming to pick up Hyunjin at the cafe.”

Vivi stumbled backwards at the name. Her breath hitched but Sooyoung kept talking.

“Can you wake Hyunjin up? This is important. I'm gonna make a call.” Sooyoung ran to another room. She was nervous, she needs a drink first before dialing the number that she kept in her contact but never used it before. This was the moment she used her acting talent. Trying to be someone else. 

She hoped Haseul would fall for her act.

-Hello?-

Something flashed before her eyes. 

It's not Haseul’s voice. 

That’s her. That voice. Sooyoung was speechless until the second ‘hello’ was heard. She used the other hand to support from dropping the phone on the ground, so now she held the phone with both hands but still shaking.

Sooyoung cleared her throat. “Hello.. is this..” She dragged a silent for three seconds as it was a part of the plan, before continuing. “.. Hyunjin’s mother?”

-Yes, this is her mother talking. Can I help you?-

Sooyoung took a deep breath. She took everything not to scream that name through the phone. Her tears started to flow, her voice stuck. Hoping her voice won't be recognized.

-Hello?-

-Who is it, babe?-

-I don't know but she asked me if I’m Hyunjin’s mother.-

-What?-

-Hold up… uhm hello? Is anyone there?-

Sooyoung cleared her throat again. “Uh, sorry the connection was bad. Your daughter fell and slightly injured so I brought her to my apartment and treated her. I just want to inform you in case you are worried about her.”

-What? W-where is your apartment? I’ll go there right now.-

“It's xx building, xx street, A01 xx city. So I'll wait for you to come.” 

It's not their apartment address.

-Okay, thank you. I'll get there as soon as possible!-

Sooyoung quickly hung up and she finally breathed when she forgot about it earlier. Her eyes stared at her phone screen, hand almost crushing the device until a tear dropped on the phone. She gasped. 

Quickly wiped her tears, she walked back to the living room. Vivi’s eyes glued on her movement until they were facing each other. “How was it?”

“We're gonna need Heejin’s help for this.”

_____________________________________

  
  


Please leave your thoughts or questions in the comment or Curious Cat : <https://curiouscat.me/2Jinbros>


	3. I Wish I Could

Chapter 3 : I wish I could

____________________

  
  


_ A strong wind hit her face. Stronger than her fragile heart.  _

_ She was in a thick blue sweater, it was a present she got from someone that daily makes her smile. Even the thought of the name, her lips would unconsciously turned upwards.  _

_ Her mother said she was so lucky to have .. her.  _

_ She agreed to the old woman. She was too lucky actually, that she thinks nobody would have such friends as.. her. A very nice person, everyone loves her. _

_ She loves her. _

_ “Sooyoung!”  _

_ There she was, running towards her. Arms wrapped around herself, her outfit was too thin for the weather today. Sooyoung frowned, immediately concerned but that smile warmed her heart.  _

_ “Sorry I was late.” _

_ She just nodded slightly before taking off her own sweater. The girl watched her. Confused. “What are you doing Sooyoung?” _

_ “Take this. You're cold.” She handed the material. The present the girl gave her, then smiled at her. It doesn't matter to her if the cold air stabbed into her skin like a maniac, Sooyoung only think about her.  _

_ “You don't have to. I gave it to you for you to use it.” The sweater was pushed back to her direction but she held it still.  _

_ “I know. It's mine so I want you to use it right now.”  _

_ That smile again. _

_ “Thanks. You're such a nice friend.” _

_ Oh. _

_ ___ _

  
  


“W-what happened..”

Heejin was speechless to see the Ha’s couple by the door. With an injured girl in the middle. Her eyes accidentally met the now conscious girl, she shuddered under the cold gaze. That's not how she thought the girl would act when she saw her on Sooyoung’s shoulder earlier. Maybe that was just her resting bitch face, Heejin hoped.

“Uh haha.. we need your help Heejin.” Sooyoung was fidgeting on her spot, waiting for Heejin to let them in or she would barge in like a rude person, she didn't care. The time is ticking.

“Okay.. what is it?”

“Can you let us in first?” It was Vivi who surprisingly became the impatient one. She let a quick apologetic smile towards her neighbor. And her daughter who was as confused as Heejin.

“Sure..” 

Once they led Hyunjin in, which quite difficult because of the girl’s state, they let her sat on the expensive couch Heejin owned. The injured fighter herself had no idea why she was brought to the next door, all she wanted was just a nice rest because her rib seemed like it didn't cooperate with her nicely. Also she felt disappointed for herself. 

“So.. what's going on?”

“Alright, let's make this quick because we're running out of time.” Sooyoung cleared her throat, she choked on her saliva for talking too fast. “We need your help to act like you're helping her- oh by the way this is Hyunjin. She’s uh.. my friend.”

Heejin brought her gaze back to Hyunjin who didn't look at her, or just avoiding her gaze. She didn't know why but she felt it. “Yeah, Yeojin told me her name earlier.”

Yeojin palmed her face. Then she felt a glare that was coming from either her mothers, she didn't want to look. So she just looked back at Heejin and mouthed a sarcastic ‘thank you’ at the girl. It was supposed to be only between them and now they knew that she had shared the story with Heejin. 

“Anyway.. as I was saying, we need you to act like you're helping Hyunjin who fell and injured herself. So the story goes, you brought Hyunjin here and treated her..” Sooyoung dragged her eyes to Hyunjin’s body. There was no much external injuries she could see except the small shape of bruise on the girl’s left jaw. Other than that, she had major injuries inside, like on her right arm and rib. Yeah. “Here, on her jaw and her leg.. uhm left one. Or right, it's up to you.”

Hyunjin glared at her coach. She was so confused and who is this girl. Why did she was the one who treated her when she knows well it was Vivi even though she was unconscious at that time. “Why?”

“Because when your mother arrives here, Heejin will be the one who meet her. And explain to her what had happened to you.”

“WHAT?” Hyunjin’s eyes wide. She regretted it right away when she felt the pressure on her rib. “My mother? Who? Haseul?”

Sooyoung pressed her lips tight before answering. “Both actually..”

Hyunjin leaned back. She was dumbstruck with terror, her head already imagine both of her mothers’ concerned faces, looking at her. Especially Haseul. “Shit..”

“I told her you fell and Heejin which is me at that time, found you and brought you here. They're coming anytime right now. So we need to prepare.”

Heejin was still confused. She looked at Yeojin for help. “I.. you mean I have to pretend?”

“Yes. And we should go now. Thank you so much Heejin.” Sooyoung clasped her hands together, thanking her neighbor for being such a kind person. 

The thing was, Heejin didn't even say anything about agreeing to whatever this is. The situation still baffled her and she didn't know if this was real. “Uh..”

“Come on Yeojin.” Vivi called. And Yeojin had to leave too, she threw an apologetic look at her friend/neighbor. Her mothers had reason for this, she's not a stubborn child. Maybe naughty, sometimes. And honestly for her, she felt sorry for Heejin to suddenly have to face this. She herself didn't know what to say or do.

Heejin sighed, closing the door once they got into their apartment, which was a couple feet from hers. Not without Sooyoung throwing a thumb up towards her, she held the urge to roll her eyes at the older woman. 

And now what. Hyunjin just sat there, perplexed. Heejin had a feeling that this girl is a cold person, so it would be useless if she tried to talk. However, this is her house, her rule. Maybe she should treat her like a guest. After all, she still concerned because the fact that she knew the girl was injured. 

“A-are you badly injured?”

There was no answer. That's it, Heejin thought. She shouldn't try to be friendly with this girl, it just an emo girl like a few she met on campus. People like them are hard to make conversations with, it was such a waste of time. 

“Okay.. let's just wait for your mother, then.” Heejin walked to the kitchen, at least she should prepare something for drinks. She's not a bad person, she knows how to treat her guest despite being alone and had none other than Yeojin to visit her place before.

“Do you want some juice?”

Still no answer. Heejin started to think that this girl was mute but she heard her talking to Sooyoung earlier. Maybe she was just mad at Sooyoung. Well, Heejin was mad too but she can't, her heart is too soft to be mad. And this Hyunjin girl scares her with her only poker face. 

“Or milk?” Why would she even try? Hyunjin won't answer her but Heejin didn't know why her mouth kept talking. She just needs to throw the awkward situation away. 

“Milk.”

The omega jolted at the voice. She wasn't paying attention, was it Hyunjin? She looked back and saw the stare, it must be her then. She wanted some milk, okay. Heejin came back into the living room with a glass of milk, she had prepared some drinks for Hyunjin’s parents later.

“Here.” She stretched the glass over the girl’s face. When she realized it was too close to Hyunjin’s face, she pulled back. That was awkward. “Sorry.”

Hyunjin raised her right arm but that was a bad idea when she winced. Startled Heejin. She can't use that hand, so she raised the other one but when her fingers touched the glass she winced again. At first, Heejin thought that she was allergic to milk or glass or something but that was a stupid thought. Of course, she was injured. 

“I can't..” Hyunjin muttered softly but she seriously need that. Her throat was dry from the fight earlier, since she was unconscious and Sooyoung didn't even offer her anything to drink after she woke up. The best coach ever.

Then what should Heejin do? It's not her fault that girl can't use both hands but to be sure she didn't say that outloud. Not with an alpha at least because she already told herself not to interface with one. 

“Then how.. should I..” Heejin stuttered. Suddenly a thought of pouring the milk into a bowl so that Hyunjin can drink it like a cat came into her mind but she quickly shook it off. That kind of an insult actually, she can't help herself with those kind of thoughts. 

Hyunjin gulped hard, it was audibly heard through the whole room. So Heejin felt guilty. “L-let me.. uh feed you..?”

It was awkward. Very. Her hand was trembling, it made the milk looked like it's bubbling inside. She stretched it to the girl’s lips, hoping Hyunjin wouldn't mind drinking like that. She's thirsty anyway. 

Once the glass reached the girl’s soft lips, Heejin tried so hard not to move. Or she would spill some on the girl. It surprised her when she had to tilt the glass quick since Hyunjin was chugging on the milk like she hasn't drink for years. The girl even tilted her head back to empty the glass, Heejin had to follow the movement. 

Too focused on a single thing until she heard a yelp from the alpha. And it was due to her own knee that was pressing on the girl's thigh, she immediately moved away with a loud sorry. Luckily Hyunjin already finished the milk or else, it would drenched the girl’s body.

“I'm so sorry!”

Hyunjin wiped her lips with the back of her hand, carefully not to hurt her fingers or any other places that she didn't know had injured. Just as careful, she leaned back on the couch. Satisfied with the drink she just had, a thank you would be nice.

“Thanks..”

“You're welcome. Do you need anything else?” 

Hyunjin shook her head. She was actually nervous of the thought that both her mothers are coming over. Knowing that she was injured, it wouldn't be a minor topic then. Just this morning she talked about Haseul being too protective over her with Sooyoung and now it's going to happen.

And the doorbell rang.

Heejin gave Hyunjin a look before she walked to the main door. Inhaling the air deeply, she opened it. Her eyes directly met with two concern mothers. She gasped loudly when her brain suddenly functioning with that familiar face.

Of fucking course it had to be her professor.

“Prof?!”

“Heejin?” The taller woman was confused. Her student? Not to mention her best student. “Are you the one from the phone?”

“Who? Oh yeah! That's me! I'm Heejin!” Heejin’s heart pounded like crazy. They almost caught her slipping. 

“Oh, Heejin. Where is Hyunjin?” Haseul could sensed the student-teacher thingy but she was worried about her daughter.

“She’s in here. Please come in.” Heejin offered them and led the way to Hyunjin who watched the whole thing from earlier. Both young women had their faces turned white due to different reasons.

Haseul immediately went to her daughter. “Are you okay now? Do you need to go to hospital?” 

Hyunjin shook her head in horror. She can't go to hospital, they will know her internal injuries and that means, no more works so no more training. She didn't want to stop her career at this moment. She believes she will heal immediately. Hopefully.

“What happened exactly?” Jinsoul asked and that was directed to Heejin but the girl was unaware at first. Then, Jinsoul had to clear her throat so the girl heard her.

“Oh yeah.. she.. I was doing something and saw her rolled down and fell.”

“Rolled down what?”

“The.. the stairs! I came up to her and brought her here. There was nothing serious, she injured her hands-” Heejin remembered she should say the real plan, not the real injuries, but she already messed up. “.. and her legs.. her face too..”

Haseul gasped. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath and sighed. Now she sounded like she should go to the hospital right away. Falling from the stairs and hurt her both hands and legs, and face, pretty sure Haseul would call an ambulance to get Hyunjin.

“We should go to the hospital now. Jinsoul.”

“No, mom.. I'm okay.” Hyunjin clenched her teeth when she tried to reach her mother’s hand. To convince the woman at least, but it was a failed move. She winced hard through her gritted teeth. “Y-yeah.. I'm.. o kay..”

“Jinsoul!” Haseul called her wife again.

Jinsoul went to the other side of Hyunjin but the girl protested immediately. “No, I don't want to go to the hospital, please. I just wanna go home.”

“Hyunjin..”

“Ma, please.” Hyunjin rarely begs her alpha mother but once she did, Jinsoul couldn't help it. Hyunjin was still her precious daughter. “I’m okay. I’ll heal. Let's just go home..”

“Let's bring her home Haseul.” Jinsoul said but seeing Haseul frowned, she didn't know her decision anymore. Even so, her wife’s expression changed to a soft one. 

“Let's go..” 

Heejin awkwardly stood in front of the family. Her lips pressed tight into a thin line, her pupils moved to each person every second. “Uhm, do you guys want anything to drink?”

“No, it's fine Heejin. Thank you so much for helping Hyunjin. I didn't expect you at all at first.” Jinsoul got up first. 

Well, Heejin didn't even help at all. Where is her Oscar, she did her best in acting. “Me too, actually.”

“Well, we'll get going now. Thanks for everything again.” Haseul spoke up this time. She held her daughter while Jinsoul was on the other side. They led Hyunjin to the door and then said their goodbyes to the girl again. It was such grateful that there was Heejin to help their daughter, or else they didn't know what would happen. Haseul reminds herself to pay something for the girl later. Since Jinsoul knows her, it would be easy to find her again later. 

Behind the door of Heejin’s neighbor, there was the couple, listening to everything. Sooyoung was standing, resting her forehead against the door while Vivi leaned her back on it. 

“That voice fucking scare me.” 

Sooyoung glanced at her wife. Vivi hardly curse but when she does, it must be something that makes her really nervous. Terrified. Sooyoung knows who her wife meant, because Vivi didn't know Jinsoul. So that means one person. 

_ “Can we go somewhere else instead?” _

_ She turned to her friend who looked terrified. “What's wrong? You don't like it here?” _

_ “No, Vivi. Let's go home.” _

_ It was a party, held by a senior from their high school. She thought it would be fun but seeing her best friend like this, the mood disappeared.  _

_ “Alright then. I'll call my uncle to pick us up.”  _

_ “Thanks Vivi. I'm sorry for disappointing you.” _

_ She smiled sadly. “There's no fun in this party if you were unhappy about this. Maybe we should do other things that make us happy.” _

_ Her friend’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” _

_ She nodded. “Yeah.” _

  
  


“I'm such a coward, Sooyoung.” Vivi slid down the door and sat on the floor. Sooyoung followed her and hugged her tightly. She always melted to this woman’s touch. Anything from Sooyoung gives her warmth.

“No, you're not. We’re just.. we're not ready yet.”

“Mama? Mom? I don't think this house is too small that you have no space to sit.” Yeojin scratched her head. She was told to sleep already but like always, she was thirsty in the middle of the night. Then she found her parents cuddling by the door like the bed or any other comfortable places were irrelevant for them.

“Why aren't you asleep yet?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“You always thirsty.”

“That's not my fault?”

Vivi laughed at her wife and daughter bickering. She was used to it and it surprisingly made her happy instead of worried of them. Well sometimes, when Sooyoung bullied their tiny daughter too much and when the light strength of the alpha could hurt her daughter who was two and a half times smaller. 

“Come here. We need your hug too.”

“Please, I'm an adult- you better have some space for me.” Yeojin skipped to her parents. She would grab some water later but now, family hug.

They laughed when Yeojin jumped on them, mostly on Sooyoung for revenge of.. anything. She didn't care about hurting her mother since she knows Sooyoung had her name in the Alpha Underground Battle. In the top three actually. She could be famous.

“We love you Yeojin.”

“Pfft, I know.”

___________

  
  


It was Sunday morning. Haseul woke up early again because of the same nightmare but also she wanted to check on Hyunjin. She couldn't sleep thinking about her first daughter. Hyunjin still refused to go to the hospital, Haseul wanted to call a doctor to come but she still didn't want to. 

Now she was standing in front of Hyunjin’s room when she heard the girl’s voice inside. Seemed like she was talking to someone on the phone. It wasn't her intention to eavesdrop but she accidentally listened to the conversation and it made her curious.

“I know but.. no, I'm okay now… I don't, but.. it's not what I mean.. ugh!.. I'm bored okay! I wanna practice… oh come on… please… …. Fine… bye…”

Practice?

Haseul knocked on the door. She heard the first daughter’s voice, letting her in. It was opened and Haseul saw Hyunjin on her bed, looking up at her. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“Why you woke up so early? You need to rest more.” Haseul came and sat next to her daughter, bringing her hand up to feel Hyunjin’s temperature, in case she has a fever. It was fine, she was relieved but Hyunjin still didn't look that well to her. “Why don't you rest and I'll call you when the breakfast ready hmm?”

“Mom.”

“Yes, honey?”

“I need to pee.”

Haseul blinked her eyes, her brain was registering. “Oh, you need help?”

Hyunjin sighed, closing her eyes. Eventually, she can't do much without her mother. “I can't get up.” 

“Alright let me help you.” Haseul got on her feet first, then she put her arms under Hyunjin’s armpits, supporting the girl to get up. Damn, Hyunjin was heavier than she thought. This girl really had grown up an alpha. Even Haseul stumbled backwards that Hyunjin had to hold her mother still.

Haseul led her daughter to the toilet carefully. She let the girl in first then left her alone, settling her business, while she waited outside. Her eyes looked around her daughter’s room. Strong smell and everything was neat as if Hyunjin only used 10% of the things here which was the bed. Even so, knowing her daughter well, Hyunjin was quite a neat person or maybe not quite and just a perfectionist. Well, she must have inherited Haseul..

Yeah.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Hyunjin?” Haseul startled as she was drowned in her thoughts. Her head immediately whipped to the bathroom door and she already saw Hyunjin there, supporting herself with her left arm on the door frame. Haseul quickly reached for her. 

“This is embarrassing..” Hyunjin lowered her head down, avoiding her mother’s gaze as they walked back to the bed. 

“No, Hyun.. it's not embarrassing. It's okay.” Haseul reassured her daughter. She had done so many things to her daughters since they were born. This was nothing to her, not embarrassing at all. “If you need to go somewhere, don't forget to call me or your siblings and ma, okay?”

“Okay.”

Hyunjin lay back and rest. It was such a shame that she couldn't do much due to the pain in her body. She would usually exercise in the morning especially on Sunday because it was her day off. And now she couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself, but still begged Sooyoung to let her practice. That coach was at least sane enough to prevent her from doing that in this condition. 

“I'll ask Hyejoo to bring your breakfast later.” Haseul kissed her daughter’s head while Hyunjin hummed to her words. Then she walked out, heading to her room to wake her wife up.

***

“Please mom~ I don't want to go there~”

Yerim had her face on the kitchen island, whining at her mother who was cooking. She blamed herself for waking up too soon and now Haseul told her to bring breakfast to Hyunjin’s room. “I’ll wake up Hyejoo and told her to do that.”

“You sure she won't be grumpy if you disturbed her sleep?”

“Ugh!..” The middle daughter groaned and slammed her face back to the surface. She hates it when her mother especially Haseul did this to her. “Why~”

Haseul turned with a tray of food she prepared for Hyunjin. Settled it in front of Yerim and the girl rolled her eyes. “Why? Hyunjin can't move too much, so you need to bring this to her. Is it that hard?”

“Why don't you do it then?”

Haseul sighed. “Because I have to cook for your breakfast next.”

Yerim stomped on her foot, showing her tantrum but Haseul gave her the look. The one when she always throwing her tantrum since she was young. So she stopped and took the tray from her mother. “Fine!”

With a kiss blew towards her by her mother, she walked upstairs, slightly nervous. Last night she was informed that Hyunjin had injured so she didn't think the girl was in such a good mood. She prayed hard that Hyunjin was still asleep at the moment so she would just put the tray on the nightstand. 

_ “Just go home Yerim.” _

_ “I will tell mom and ma!” She screamed at her sister’s face. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, she was too angry to wipe it off.  _

_ Her sister’s friends just laughed at her face. They were all tall and scary, she cried even more. Her sister? That girl didn't do anything to protect her. She was bullied by those kids and Hyunjin did nothing? _

_ Just because they're Hyunjin’s friends? _

_ “You won't dare, Yerim.” _

_ “I will tell them! I will tell mom that you smoke-” _

_ She fell on her butt. Terror overtook her face, her head up, glossy eyes stared at the girl above her. _

_ Hyunjin just pushed her. In front of her friends who were now laughing at her.  _

_ “Go home Yerim! And don't you dare tell mom!” _

_ ***  _

_ It was when Hyunjin just got out of juvenile. Their mothers brought the girl’s home and Yerim was in the living room at the moment. She was startled by the not so familiar figure after a year not seeing the girl.  _

_ She scared it would be the same.  _

_ Until now she didn't tell her parents that Hyunjin smoke but they found out themselves along with the crime that Hyunjin did.  _

_ Hyunjin was quiet. Like always but Yerim spotted the difference which the girl seemed more cold, it made the omega shuddered whenever the girl was around.  _

_ Ever since that, she never had a proper words with Hyunjin. It was all just ‘Mom call you.’ ‘Dinner’s ready.’ and such. She still scared to make a conversation and she didn't want to because of that day. Hyunjin acted like she wasn't her sister so she will act the same. _

Her hand shook, luckily the tray was big enough to not making the food spills. She stood before the door for a minute now, she needed another minute but her hands started to numb. She had to do it after all.

Yerim chanted in her head as if she can make Hyunjin sleeps with her mind. The middle child was hoping, praying and anything so that she didn't have to meet Hyunjin’s cold gaze. She decided not to knock.

Struggling with the doorknob at first, Yerim finally in. Her eyes settled on the person on the bed, the tray almost slipped off her hands when a pair of eyes settled back on hers. She let a soft yelp, didn't know what else to say next until Hyunjin spoke up first.

“Maybe you should knock.”

“I-I did! You just d-don't hear it.”

Hyunjin knows damn well because she wasn't sleeping after all. It just the sound of the doorknob twisted, not the knock but Hyunjin decided not to drag it as a big problem. She saw Yerim had her breakfast now and she was super hungry since last night. In her head it was just food.

Yerim brought the tray closer to the nightstand but Hyunjin’s voice stopped her.

“You can put it here.” Hyunjin gestured in front of her. She can't twist her body much to take it from the nightstand, her arms couldn't reach it. 

Yerim stretched her arms out but she lost her balance when it almost reached Hyunjin so it was about to fall. And Hyunjin who saw it quickly raised her arms unconsciously, causing her to scream from the pain she felt in her arm. It felt like an electricity went through her body. 

Then a glass of juice fell on the alpha, making her clothes drenched with it. And the glass fell on her body where it hurts. She happened to squirmed again. Everything was unfortunate. 

Yerim on the other hand, was panicked. She thought Hyunjin let her scream of anger towards her for being such careless. Her heart beat madly, her knees weak. She was frightened, her legs unconsciously moved backwards.

_ “Did I fucking told you to touch my stuff?!” _

_ “H-hyunjin.. you said a swear!” She gasped. This was the first time she heard her siblings said that. She was terrified.  _

_ “Then don't touch my stuff, dumbass!” _

_ She cried. The shoes were snatched from her hands, it hurt her hands. Hyunjin was stronger than her, and she used violence towards her.  _

_ “I will tell ma you said that!” _

_ Hyunjin raised her hand above her head.  _

_ She held her breath. _

  
  


Yerim didn't realize that her tears already rolled down her cheeks. She was crying uncontrollably, her breath hitched. 

“Yerim..” Hyunjin called for help, she was in pain but she saw her sister suddenly cried. It confused her.

Then Yerim ran out of the room, leaving the girl alone. She skipped down the stairs and looked for her mother, Jinsoul was already in the kitchen with Haseul so she immediately crushed herself into the alpha and cried loudly.

“Yerim, what happened?!” Two of the adults were worried, seeing their girl suddenly like this. Jinsoul stroke her back to calm her down when she couldn't even talk because of her loud cries.

Jinsoul turned to Haseul, raising her eyebrows. She thought Haseul just told her that Yerim went to Hyunjin’s room to pass her breakfast but what exactly happened then?

Then Haseul felt like something got in her head. Her eyes widened. She ran upstairs to the first daughter’s room. It must be something with Hyunjin.

When she barged in the room, she saw Hyunjin trying to move all the things away from her. Now that she felt pain and sticky at the same time, she looked up to see her mother. She grimaced. “It hurts mom..”

“What happened?!” Haseul rushed towards the girl, embracing her daughter. She saw a single tear rolled down Hyunjin’s left eye. It's hard to see her cry, so this must be really painful for her.

“Y-Yerim dropped this and.. she just cried and ran..” Hyunjin clutched her side where it hurts. She was sweating. 

“It's okay. I'll help you..” Haseul let Hyunjin rest on her back first before she put the food that had spilled all over the bed away. Then she helped Hyunjin taking her shirt off, but she gasped. “H-Hyun..”

A dark bruise formed on Hyunjin’s right side. And this girl still refused to go to the hospital. Haseul felt tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't watch Hyunjin like this. “We're gonna get you to hospital, Hyunjin.”

A slight nod was made, Haseul immediately went out to get the others but Yerim was still crying with Jinsoul hugging her so she had to wake Hyejoo up instead. The youngest daughter luckily just woke up, so Haseul immediately asked for her help. Hyejoo didn't protested much, she was worried too. 

They cleaned Hyunjin first before bringing the girl to the car. Jinsoul was the one who drove them all to the said hospital. Hyunjin in the back seat with her mother and Hyejoo while Yerim sat quietly on the shotgun seat. She stopped crying when Haseul made a quick explanation about what happened to Hyunjin, so Yerim was wrong. She thought that Hyunjin yelled at her and wanted to hit her. 

Like she used to.

______________

  
  


Jungeun heard a door slammed shut, she jerked in her sleep. That was from the bathroom, she opened her sleepy eyes, seeing her wife just came out from there. She didn't think Jiwoo saw her awake yet, but what caught her attention was that her wife was crying. 

Jiwoo was crying and she didn't know why. 

The woman got back on the bed, slipping herself in the comforter next to Jungeun. Still sobbing and Jungeun couldn't just watch her like this.

“Hey, baby what's wrong?”

Jiwoo was surprised at first but she wiped her tears off her face. Eyes puffed but she didn't care anymore. “N-nothing..”

“No it's not. Tell me. You don't feel well?” Jungeun pulled her wife in her arms, checking on the woman’s temperature. She kissed the beta’s forehead. “I’ll bring you to the clinic.”

“No, Jungie. I’m fine.. it just..” Jiwoo snuggled closer, hiding her face on the crook of Jungeun’s neck. She sobbed again. “I did the pregnancy test..”

Jungeun’s heart broke into pieces. Her eyes blinked. Staring at nothing. Everything went quiet until she took a deep inhale. “Baby…”

“I'm sorry, I just want to know.. I..” 

“Shh.. it's okay, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.” Jungeun stroke Jiwoo’s hair. 

“It is my fault Jungeun-”

“No, it's not. Please don't say that.” Jungeun leaned away to look at her wife. Puffy eyes but still looked cute, she smiled at her. “If you want a child, we can adopt one. Or two or how many you want.”

Jiwoo pouted cutely. “I want your child.” 

She froze. 

Her child. 

*** 

She had some time alone in her designated office but nothing much she wants to do. The mood of working wasn't there when her thoughts filled with things she hoped she forgets. Everything went on a replay again, she tried to get to one by one. 

_ “Hello cuz!”  _

_ “What do you want Jungeun?”  _

_ She laughed, changing the phone to her left ear. “I just want to know how’s my favorite cousin now. Last time you called it was when you asked me for money and then you disappeared.” _

_ “I'm doing fine. What about a rich brat like you? Still annoying?” _

_ She heard the girl laughed on the other line. They like to tease each other. With her being the rich brat and her cousin being the poor one. At least they were still in contact.  _

_ “I’m just fine minus annoying. Well I just want to say that I'll come by soon.” _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Yeah, I can't wait to meet you. We can play like we used to.” _

_ “Ew, I'm not like that anymore, I'm an adult.” _

_ She laughed again. Her cousin was only two years older than her, still a high school junior but claimed herself as an adult. Interesting, she thought. _

_ “Alright, we could play what adults play then.” _

_ “Eww that sounds even gross.” _

_ She just realized it and they laughed. “Alright I'll call you later when I'm arrive then.” _

_ “Right, bye.” _

  
  


Jungeun pulled out a photo album. It had been so long, she looked at a picture of them playing when they were ten years old. Their big smiles, they were more like best friends than cousins because Jungeun had no other friends. 

A ding was heard from her phone. She looked down to see her personal assistant’s number came up with a text.

  * I got the details of your cousin. -



It was sent along with the information Jungeun needed. Her name, that wasn't the same as she used to know anymore. Her address, number and occupation. 

A doctor. Interesting, she thought.

She didn't know that was her cousin’s goal but at least it was something cool isn't it? Thankfully she’s not a lawyer, she chuckled to herself.

Dialing the number, she put the phone against her ear. Waiting. Hoping the doctor isn't busy at the moment. 

Then she heard the same voice she hasn't heard for over 20 years. 

“Hello?”

“Hello cuz.”

_________

  
  


I'm sorry for the big ass gap between paragraphs. It just happened like that when I pasted it. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Leave your thoughts and questions in the comment, or anonymously in Curious Cat : <https://curiouscat.me/2Jinbros>


	4. The Past in Me

Chapter 4 : The Past in Me

______________________

  
  


The doctor explained about Hyunjin’s rib fracture but it was lucky that it was a minor, but still they need to monitor her. Plus her other minor injuries, the doctor asked about the situation and they told him the little information they got from Heejin. 

“Oh, at first I thought she got into a fight but I guessed I was wrong.” He apologized for the mistake, then went back to his work, leaving both women confused.

“Fight?” Jinsoul asked but she didn't know who she was asking because Haseul was too deep in her thoughts at the moment. “It's not a fight. Right?”

Haseul looked deep into Jinsoul’s eyes. It's not, isn't it? Hyunjin didn't get into fight right? She’s a good girl now, she didn't do that thing again. They monitor her well, and there's no way Hyunjin involved in a fight. Heejin wouldn't lie to them like that.

_ A phone ringing. _

_ Haseul went to pick it up and she was greeted by Hyunjin’s high school teacher over the line. A slight disappointment could be heard through the teacher’s voice before telling something about Hyunjin to Haseul.  _

_ She almost dropped her phone and if it's not because of Jinsoul, she didn't know what she was doing.  _

_ Both of them got into the principal's office with Hyunjin sat between them. Bruises all over her face and Haseul couldn't release the grip of her hand on Hyunjin’s arm. She was worried and mad at the same time no matter how many times Jinsoul told her to calm down. _

_ “She fought three students at the same time and they were brought to the clinic.” _

_ “And you're not bringing my daughter?!” Haseul snarled. Why her daughter had to be here while she was injured too. _

_ “She had only little injuries and also she was the one who started it.” The principal explained. Slightly glanced at the girl.  _

_ Haseul whipped her head towards her daughter. “Is it true Hyunjin?” _

_ “... they are all weak..” _

_______________

  
  


She got a text from Hyunjin, saying she was in the hospital. Of course, Sooyoung expected that to happen but at least the girl was treated well. She didn't have to worry about anything else since it was Hyunjin’s parents who brought her and they said that the girl fell. Like the story Sooyoung planned. She chuckled.

Walking into the big building, the strong medical smell poked her nose. She hates it. That was another reason why she wore a mask, and also a baggy hoodie over her body. So she wouldn't be recognized. Who would know her anyway? Doctors? Nurses?

Walking inside, she didn't ask anyone there. Hyunjin texted her which room was it so Sooyoung could read the signs there to find the place. She came at this time because Hyunjin told her that there's only Haseul who watched her. The woman took a day off so that she could take care of her daughter. 

Even though the nurses there were enough but Haseul still couldn't leave her. She let Jinsoul and their twin go to college and she called her school for a day or two to keep an eye on Hyunjin.

Sooyoung didn't tell Vivi yet. The doctor was busy in her clinic and she didn't think it was a good idea to tell knowing her wife had anxiety with her past. Even so, she would probably be honest with her later. 

Pushing the door opened, Sooyoung greeted with two figures in the room. Hyunjin covered her expression and Sooyoung swears she wanted to laugh at the face. Then another pair of eyes staring at her, Sooyoung knows with her outfit like this, Haseul would be terrified. 

She pulled her mask off. 

It's not like Haseul knows her anyway. It just the other way round, Sooyoung heard a lot about her but this was the first time she faced the woman. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon.. who..” Haseul brought her gaze towards her daughter on the bed. She was feeding the girl when a stranger suddenly barged in. 

That was just Sooyoung’s style. 

Hyunjin was speechless, she had no idea what to say. She obviously can't say that Sooyoung is her coach. “Uhm she’s..”

“Coworker. I'm Sooyoung, her coworker.” Sooyoung extended her hand for Haseul to shake it with hers. Her eyes slightly glanced at Hyunjin who was gulping hard, afraid that their secret would reveal but of course Sooyoung had planned this well. 

Or else she might see Jinsoul. And that's the last thing she wants to happen. 

“Oh, sorry I didn't know that. I'm Haseul, Hyunjin’s mother.” Haseul went to the other side of the bed after she introduced herself. She heard Sooyoung mumbled something but she couldn't get what it was so she just continued to feed her daughter and gave some time for her and Sooyoung to talk.

Sooyoung smirked. “Well, what an unfortunate. I felt bad for you, friend.”

Everything that came out from Sooyoung’s mouth irritated Hyunjin so much. She knows the woman was mocking her but to her mother Sooyoung was just being nice. If Haseul wasn't here, Hyunjin would throw anything towards her coach but if she thought again, it was her own failure that she turned like this. Her own mistakes and weakness.

“Don't you have work today?” Hyunjin asked, play along.

“Later, but I have something to deliver to you. Good news.” Sooyoung didn't change her smirk. With that, she let Hyunjin knows that it's going to piss the girl off. And true, Hyunjin already clenched her jaw, as if she knew what it was. 

“Don't..” Hyunjin whispered. 

“You got a week off. Isn't that great? Right Mrs. Jung?” Sooyoung changed her gaze towards Haseul, observing the mother’s reaction while she heard Hyunjin’s soft gasp that came out under her breath. She tried not to wheeze.

“Hyunjin have to rest more anyway. Thank you for the information, Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung nodded gently, her smirk didn't go off her face, still annoyed the younger girl. She knew the girl wanted to fight but if she was in this condition, there's no chance of winning and she even hurt herself more. Hyunjin is stubborn but Sooyoung had enough with her wife nagged her about letting the girl hurt herself. They should take a break for now.

“So you don't have to work. And about the apartment we want to rent, we will move in after you heal I guess.” 

Haseul frowned. “Apartment?”

She wasn't the only person who was confused about the statement. Hyunjin frowned too. She didn't remember about renting an apartment with Sooyoung. This old woman had a family, had her own apartment. Why would they need to move into a new one? However, when Sooyoung did a slight signal towards her, her expression softened. 

Right. Sooyoung was helping her about the problem they talked about before. 

Yet Haseul was there, hoping that Sooyoung didn't mean what she said. 

“Oh, Hyunjin didn't tell you? Me, Hyunjin and some other coworkers decided to rent an apartment near our cafe so we don't have to use transport and the cost would be lessened if we shared.” Sooyoung explained but the face that Haseul made, proved her that what Hyunjin said about her mother was right. Haseul indeed a strict mother who can't let her daughter be on her own. 

It's not Haseul’s fault when Hyunjin used to be a very problematic kid back then. 

“She- you never tell me about this?” 

Hyunjin bit her lip, blinking her eyes. It's hard to talk about this with Haseul because the mother thinks she decides everything that related to Hyunjin’s life. Now she didn't know what to say.

“Maybe you guys should talk about it once Hyunjin heal but don't worry Mrs. Jung, I can take care of Hyunjin.” She winked. And that didn't make Haseul less worried. 

“No.” It suddenly came out of the mother’s mouth. She herself was surprised by it. “I-I mean… we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

Hyunjin nodded her head slowly. She glanced at both her mother and coach before gazing back on her unattractive white hospital blanket that covered her lap. It was awkward to see them in the same room, her heart was beating crazily hoping that none of this would make their secret known. 

“Anyway, you're not working today, Mrs. Jung?”

Ah shit, she hates to say that name over and over again. Jung.. It reminds her everything. She tried to act cool and make the conversation going on but before Haseul could answer, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Haseul and Hyunjin watched her fished for the phone out.

“Excuse me.”

She swirled and walked to the door as her eyes immediately read the text that her wife sent to her. She frowned.

  * Can you come home now? -



Why is her wife at home instead of her clinic? Is she sick? Sooyoung typed her reply before turning back to face the mother and daughter and gave an apologetic smile.

“I wish I could stay longer but I have to go now.”

Haseul nodded and smiled back at her. “It's okay. I hope we will meet again another time.”

“Of course not.” Sooyoung muttered as she wore back her mask like a mysterious person. Hyunjin rolled her eyes because she could hear it clearly but not sure if her mother did. 

“What is it?” Haseul politely asked even though she also heard it well. This made her even more suspicious of this masked woman who friends with her daughter. 

“Nothing. See you around Hyunjin.” Sooyoung ruffled the girl’s hair, bowing slightly towards Haseul and walked out of the room. Her legs moved faster and she better be quick. 

That text seemed normal but the timing not. 

Something was wrong.

__________________

  
  


“How do you got my number?” 

She paced back and forth around the room for the sixth time already. Her voice was soft, to cover the panic that rose in her body. Her eyes flustered all over the place, as if she was looking for an answer to an unknown question in her head. 

“Oh come on Vivi. It's not that hard..” She listened to the woman’s breath through her phone. “.. and you don't sound happy. What's wrong?”

“It because you suddenly called me. I thought we had nothing to do with each other anymore.” She tried to sound fierce and cold but the only thing visible was her shaky voice, heavy breathing. 

“Don't be like that Vivi. I hate that we acted like we hate each other. I miss you. I really want to meet your family.”

“You won't ever meet my family, Jungeun. Stay away from them.”

She heard a loud sigh. The real one and not something made up or mocking her. The woman on the other line sounded like she was full of regrets but Vivi didn't want it to ruin her thought that Jungeun was an asshole. The past still lingered like it was yesterday's incident. When it was actually many years ago but it’ll never faded in their minds.

“I don't want to harm anyone Vivi. Even you. I just.. I really regret what happened back then, please.. Vivi, I need your help.”

She held her breath. She had her regrets too. And it was all Jungeun’s fault. She blamed that alpha and her stupid self back then when they were teenagers. Stupid decision that led them into the pit of regrets and there was no cure for it. They had to suffer with it. So both of them were mentally suffered through the years until now.

“I-I.. I can't..”

She hung up.

Vivi got out of her room, searching for her assistant by the door. She already had her bag and stuff, the other woman looked at her confusedly. It's not lunch time yet but Vivi seemed like she was going somewhere else. Even so, the assistant just waited for her order.

“I'm going home now.” She said shortly before heading out. Thankfully it had been practice to a situation like that, her assistant knows what to do so she doesn't have to worry. 

The only thing she should be worry is about Jungeun. She pulled out her phone and texted her wife who she didn't know what the woman was doing at the moment and then hopped in her car to drive her home. 

So, Sooyoung was quicker than her. The woman was already waiting for her in the living room, and when she entered with her puffy eyes that she had already bawling her eyes out earlier on the way home, her wife immediately greeted her with a hug, perplexed. 

“Hey, what happened?”

“Jungeun.. J-Jungeun.. she c-called me..” Vivi said between sobs, her voice muffled due to her face against Sooyoung’s chest but the other woman heard her and hugged her even tighter. She couldn't let go of her wife in this situation, she knew Vivi was panicked.

“Your.. cousin?”

“She's not my cousin anymore!” 

Sooyoung startled at the voice and Vivi leaned away from her. She was shaking. “Hey, hey I'm sorry.. it's okay..”

Vivi had told Sooyoung about what happened and what haunted her till now. She had mentioned Jungeun who was the culprit behind all that happened to her.. and her friend. And she promised not to have any relations with the woman. That now she tried to forget that Jungeun exists.

“What does she wants?”

Vivi rested her forehead on Sooyoung’s shoulder. She took a deep breath. “I don't know.. I told her to stay away from us.”

Sooyoung stroked her wife’s back. “Right, if she gets any closer to us, I’ll make sure to snap her kneecap off and stick it in her ass.”

Vivi went quiet. Sooyoung was unsure if the woman was sleeping or something but she heard Vivi’s steady breathing that made her feel relieved. Then she heard the omega commented. “Ew, Sooyoung. That's gross.”

“I'll do anything for you baby.”

Sooyoung felt Vivi’s arm snaked around her torso, so she brought them to the couch with the same position. It was more comfortable there. 

And Sooyoung actually needs to say something.

“I met Haseul when I went to visit Hyunjin.”

“...”

_ The doorbell rang, she knows who it was so she walked to open the door and greeted the girl who she waited for earlier.  _

_ “Hi Vivi!” _

_ “Hey Jungeun- oh wow are you moving in for years?” She commented as her eyes settled on the luggage behind her cousin. Then she stepped aside to let the girl in.  _

_ “Nah, it just my stuff for a week. You know me.” _

_ “Yeah I know rich brat like you.” _

_ Her cousin rolled her eyes before looking around the place. There was no different since the last time she came, Vivi’s family are not into fancy interior design. They're just average people.  _

_ “Where's your parents?” _

_ “They went out today but I already told them that you're staying here on holiday.” _

_ Jungeun nodded her head.  _

_ “Vivi, who is it?” A voice was heard from another room. Jungeun and her turned to the direction to look at the girl who just came out from the room. Jungeun stared at the unfamiliar face while Vivi smiled at the girl. _

_ “Oh yeah, this is my cousin, Jungeun. She’s gonna stay here for a week.” She turned back to Jungeun.  _

_ “Jungeun meet my friend, Haseul. She lives here with me and my family.” _

  
  


Vivi pulled herself away slowly, her eyes still on one direction she didn't want to look up to her wife. She knows her fault, and Sooyoung knows it too since she told the woman years ago but Sooyoung is a good wife, she didn't blame Vivi for what happened. She loves the woman with all her heart and now that they have Yeojin, their life already completed and there's no need to turn back to the old past. 

However, it's hard for the doctor to forget it.

“How is she..”

Sooyoung clicked her tongue. Nothing much that she observed about Haseul. “She looks fine but I think she was worried a lot about Hyunjin.”

Vivi bit her lip. “She loves Hyunjin.”

“She loves Hyunjin.” Sooyoung repeated with a nod. She got the information from Hyunjin that Haseul was strict and overprotective. That would be one thing, of course she loves Hyunjin. Like Vivi with Yeojin.

But with the Jungs case, they knew it was different. 

______________

  
  


“Give me five reasons- NO that takes much time. So, give me one reason why I have to date you.”

Chaewon had her nose pinched between her fingers, making her voice came out funny. She tilted her head back so the ugly aroma didn't reach her face. She almost threw up because of it. This was worse than Jungeun’s. 

The male alpha smirked confidently when it was just making Chaewon felt more disgusted. Why they never understand her? That she didn't like smelly alphas. At least put on perfume or take a shower before meeting her. 

“I'm handsome.”

Chaewon cracked up, in tears as she was no longer pinching her nose and kept laughing at the boy’s face. Everyone who was walking, looked at her weirdly. She even slapped her thigh and clutched her stomach. 

“Bitch, my grandfather is way more handsome than you and he’s over 100 years old already. Please.. get a mirror. You need at least two surgeries on your face and then you'll look average. Just get off my face, please. I'm done laughing for the day. And don't forget to take a shower.” Chaewon held her palms up before she moved away from the poor boy. She hoped his scent didn't stick on her precious body. 

The boy stomped his feet and walked away in anger. Actually, his friends were watching from far so it was a fail and they were laughing at her as loud as Chaewon did earlier. He was humiliated.

The little blonde girl walked to the restroom to wash her hands. There were germs everywhere, it was from the boy obviously. She scrubbed her palms with soap and rinsed them after but while she was doing it, she heard one stall behind her opened. 

A dark long haired girl stepped out, Chaewon glance at her from the mirror. Another E-girl she found on campus, she rolled her eyes and continued to mind her business until the girl stepped next to her to use the next sink. 

Chaewon stopped cleaning her hands and frowned. She looked up to stare at the girl through the mirror. “This is the omega restroom.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking up also. “Yeah I know.”

“And you're not an omega.” 

The girl froze. She was caught red handed and she didn't know how this unknown small blonde girl knows it. Yet she acted like the blonde was wrong. “I am.”

“You're not.”

“I am.”

“I know it. I can smell it, you stink.” Chaewon flipped her head and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed when the girl faced her.

“What did you called me?”

“Stink.” Chaewon said it slow and clear. She moved her lips to the word in case the other was deaf and can't hear her. 

“What the fuck are you. Scents agent? And if you are, then shut the fuck up and mind your own business, mouse.” The girl stepped aside and ready to head out when Chaewon suddenly blocked her way. 

“Mouse?! Do you know who I am?” Chaewon was mad that she didn't realize her sudden grip on the girl’s hand. This was the first time she touched an alpha, beside her aunty Jungeun.

“I don't know, the janitor maybe.” The girl shrugged, uninterested with the conversation because she was getting late. 

“I am Kim Jungeun’s niece!” 

“Alright Kim Jungeun’s niece. I am late. Nice to meet you and could you please let me go?”

Chaewon looked down on their touched hands, she quickly released the girl’s or more like pushing it away from her. “Eww why did you do that!?”

“You're the one who grab me, girl!”

“I'm gonna report you! I'm gonna tell them that you used the omega restroom and harassed me!”

“Harassed you?! Bitch, are you dumb?” The girl yelled. She never asked to meet an insane girl today. “You know what, I'm late and you don't even know me. So just keep your mouth shut and pretend like nothing happened okay.”

Then she left. Chaewon was fuming. And even worse when her hand smells like the girl’s scent now. She turned back to the sink and washed her hand again, aggressively. It better comes off or she have to use clorox for it.

The blonde swears, she will find that girl again and report her to Jungeun. As if the president care about it.

__________________

  
  


“And then she took out her lighter and then she burned my hair!” 

“That sucks!” 

“I know right.”

Yerim pouted, showing her trimmed hair to a couple of female alphas, where it was burned by Hyejoo a few days ago. They were paying attention to her like she was the queen bee, and she likes it. She even like the unnecessary touches they did to her, obviously they were flirting with her. 

These two girls she just met were nice. The taller one named, Eunseo while the other was called Byul. They seemed to be caring or just looking for omegas. Either way, Yerim likes it.

“You still look pretty I think.” Byul said a compliment and Yerim already twirling her hair with her finger, giggling. 

“Thanks. You're nice.” Yerim put her hand on the girl’s thigh for no good reason but she knows it feels good. She could hear the purr that came out from Byul’s lips. 

“Maybe we should hang out sometimes.” Eunseo said, don't want to be left out. Lucky for her, Yerim turned to her and put the other hand on her thigh also, she grinned. “You should give us your number.”

“Not today assholes. Or forever. Stay the fuck away from my sister you horny ass dickheads.” Hyejoo grabbed Yerim’s hand and yanked her away from her seat earlier. She pulled the girl behind her back and glared at those two girls.

“Hyejoo! They're our seniors!” Yerim scolded her twin.

“I don't fucking care if they're seniors. They didn't worth it. Let’s go.” Hyejoo tried to get her sister to move but Yerim was stubborn. She felt the pull from the girl but of course she was stronger. “Let’s go Yerim or I tell mom!”

Yerim finally obeyed her and sent an apologetic look towards the confused alphas. But not without mouthing ‘We’ll meet next time.’ plus a wink to them before Hyejoo dragged her away. It's okay, she had fun with them and at least the other omegas would know who's the queen might be on the campus.

____________________

  
  


Heejin huffed, annoyed with everything that happened that day. She can't wait to go home already where nobody could disturb her time alone. Also she was tired and she hates Monday's schedule.

“Stop pulling me! You're hurting me!”

“Then stop playing around with those people! You don't know what they want from you!” 

“You don't have the right to tell me what to do! I'm older than you!”

“By what? Ten seconds?”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Stop hurting my arm!”

“Just hurry up because ma was waiting for us!”

“I told you I don't wanna go!”

“Tell that to ma and mom, then!”

Heejin slowed down her pace, she didn't think those two girls see her coming on their way, so she better stepped aside. Yet, one of the girls eventually bumped into her shoulder because she didn't know how to walk straight. That's what Heejin thought.

She pretended like it didn't happen when those girls kept bickering with each other. So nobody saw it but she heard a yell which made her turned her head around.

“Watch where you going will ya!” One of the girls said and walked away with the other girl. Heejin was speechless but nothing she could do. She’s not someone who likes to pick a fight so she continued her walking. Heading to the cafeteria.

Settling her juice box and other stuff on the table, she sat down quietly. Other students better not be interrupting her time because she was tired of that shit. Heejin pulled her hoodie to cover her face. She started to unwrap the straw and poke it in her juice box until she felt a movement on the table.

Heejin looked up and she used everything inside to hold her from groaning out loud because there was someone sat at the same table as her and worse the person was someone she avoided eye contact before.

It was the freaking Park Chaewon. She talked about this girl to Yeojin before and prayed every single day to not having an interaction with her. She would rather choose any random people to talk to than this girl right here but guess, there was no luck for her today. 

Heejin tried to be invisible, she kept sinking in her seat and hoped that the ground would swallow her right away. Her hoodie was covering half of her face, pretty sure she was invisible to the blonde.

“Ugh, I hate alphas!”

“Everyone knows that.” Heejin accidentally blurted it out loud and she quickly covered her mouth with both hands but it was too late. 

Chaewon tilted her head, she actually just realized that there was a person before her. Thanks Heejin for that. “You hate them too?”

“N-No, I meant everyone knows that you hate alphas.”

The blonde gasped. “How did you know? You stalk me?”

“What? No!”

Chaewon leaned her head closer as Heejin leaned back. The blonde is weird and now she was sniffing Heejin. “You're not a beta, you have strong scent but not as bad as alphas. So we're the same, then.”

“Maybe.. I should go..”

“No, we're friends now. It's hard to get a real omega friends these days.” Chaewon shrugged. “Sit back down.”

Heejin who already had her stuff in her hands, slowly sat back on her seat. Her eyes were wandering around the place, hoping that there would be her friends calling for her but then she remembered she didn't have friends. And surely it's not gonna be this blonde girl before her.

“I have somewhere else to-”

“I know you!” Chaewon’s eyes lit up.

“No you don't.” Heejin immediately answered her, expressionless. She also shook her head, denying what just the other girl said.

“You're the Jeon’s heir! Pretty famous huh? But not as famous as me.” Chaewon flipped her hair, her golden blonde hair shining the whole cafeteria. Some students stopped and watched in awe. “Yeah, that's right, we're best friend now.”

Best friend???

“I don't think.. that's how friendship works..” Heejin moved again, to send a hint that she’s not interest with this. Unfortunately, Chaewon pulled her back. 

“It is! I’m Chaewon.”

“I know.. I’m Heejin.” She sighed. In front of the blonde, she shamelessly sighed. That was her intention, to make the girl dislikes her. 

“I know we're gonna be best friends. We have something in common, like we both hate smelly alphas.” 

“I don't-” Heejin stopped. Right. Chaewon got the point right there. But that doesn't mean they are meant to be best friends. She was sure that they were way too different from each other. “I really have to go now.”

Chaewon watched Heejin got up. This time she let her. “Alright, see you later!”

“No, you won't.” Heejin commented before she walked off. 

That was weird. Out of all the people in this place, why it had to be Park Chaewon, the campus’ princess? She just hoped there would be no other second time seeing the girl. All she wants is peace. Not a blonde girl to be her friend.

_____________________________________

  
  


“Yes, ma'am?”

Jungeun turned her chair around to see her assistant walking in her office. She crossed her arms, humming to something random before answering the man. “I need you to find details of another person.”

Her assistant nodded his head, ready for the order. 

“The name is Jo Haseul…

  
  


… or just Haseul maybe.”

  
  


“Anything else, ma'am?”

Jungeun sucked on her lips, thinking. She twisted her body on the chair so it swirled left to right and her fingers tapped lazily on the space bar of her keyboard on the desk. “A ha, one more thing. Could you find the places where Ha Yeojin always been to? And then set a date for me to meet her.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“That's all. Thank you.”

The man bowed at her before walking out. Then Jungeun turned back to where she was earlier, where she was staring at her and Jiwoo’s wedding photo that was framed on the walls. It was the happiest day of her life, she sure for Jiwoo too. 

“Soon, we're gonna have a complete family, baby.”

____________________________________ 

**I'm so sorry for the short update and some of you expect some 2jin and other pairs’ moments but I need to make the story goes well.**

**So here’s some random previews for the next chapter:**

"Mama, your cousin is so nice she treats me food! A lot! And by the way, why you never tell me about her before?”

“Let's go to your house then!”

"What.. do you want..”

“Oof sorry.”

“Who is she? I wanna know her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. I'm Sorry But..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Abuse, rape when the flashback of Jungeun starts

Chapter 5 : I’m Sorry But..

__________________________________

  
  


“Well, well. Look who’s here.” 

A bunch of kids her age approached her as she was on her way to pay for her snacks she took. She rolled her eyes, knowing that these kids would be such a waste of her time. Why are they here, anyway? This is her place to enjoy her time alone.

After school, Yeojin usually went to the convenience store to grab some of her favorite snacks before she took the bus to go home. Most of the time she was alone but not for that day. Those annoying kids were here. 

“Of course it's Ha Yeojin, whose mother was a doctor but still can't figure her daughter’s identity.” The leader of the ‘losers’- was what Yeojin called them, in her mind, said as the rest of them laughed. However, Yeojin pretended like she didn't see them and focused more on her snacks. Those are way more attractive than this group of immature kids. 

With that, the leader who was an alpha, frowned. He slapped those snacks off Yeojin’s hands just to get her attention. Which she still didn't look up, and her gaze was brought to where the snacks landed. 

“Hey, are you blind!?”

Yeojin still ignored them and went to where the snacks were. It made them became even mad, Yeojin was pushed by the boy and fell on the floor. She still refused to interact with them. Her eyes stayed on the snacks. It was blurry because of her teary eyes but she can't cry. She would never cry in front of anyone. Also that was those kids’ intention, to make her cry like a baby so they can mock her but no, she won't.

So Yeojin stayed there, unmoved even those kids called her with a lot of different names they created for her. Until she saw a pair of hands collected her snacks from the floor. Yeojin was surprised, she trailed her eyes along the arms until she saw the face of the person. It was a woman she had never seen before, and the woman smiled at her, offering a hand to help.

Yeojin gladly accepted the help and got back on her feet. Still with her decision to not making eye contact with any of those ugly ass kids. She just stared at the woman, observing the attire that screamed rich.

“You don't have to help her.” One of the kids said. 

The woman looked at them with her expression changed, different than the one she gave Yeojin. She glared at them. “You don't have to push her like that. Where are your parents?”

“Does it matter?” The boy scoffed. 

“Yes, is does. Your parents shouldn't unleash all of you. Look what happened, a bunch of immature kids making a scene in the store.” 

“The only person immature here is her.” He pointed at Yeojin. “She's the one who was denied by her own identity.”

“But you're the one who was denied by your own family.” The woman stepped forward, scaring those kids. “At least she came here to buy stuff, not to disturb other people as if it was something fun when it just to make all of you losers ruined your own image. And your family's.”

The boy’s lips trembled. He was stuck with words and his friends didn't even help. 

The woman stepped closer again. The whole group stepped backwards. “If I see any of you come near my niece again, I won't hesitate to chop off your fingers and shove them in your mouth. Got it?”

They nodded nervously and scurried away when the woman told them to move. Then she turned back to Yeojin, smiling.

“Your niece?” Yeojin asked. She thought it was something made up to scare those teenagers. “That was cool!”

“Cool, right? But I hope to meet you earlier so I could watch you grow up.”

“Wait. Is it real? That I'm your niece??” Yeojin tilted her head. Yeah, she never met this woman before so which side is it? Mom or mama?

“Yes, Yeojin. I'm your mother’s cousin.” The woman took another bunch of snacks from the shelves. “I know we never meet since you were born. I even missed your mother’s wedding though- take anything you like. I’ll pay for it.

“Hold up, which mother is it? Mom or mama?” Yeojin asked while taking a couple more snacks and a bar of chocolate. She likes chocolate but Sooyoung said ‘less chocolate more fruits and vegetables.’ But now it would be this woman’s money instead of her mom’s, so she grabbed one.

“Vivi. I don't know what do you call her.”

“Mama.”

“Yeah, my guess was right. How is she anyway?”

Yeojin shrugged. “She's fine. We're fine. We're happy and I think we're the only happy family along the residents in our floor… because we're the only family there.”

The woman laughed. “You're funny. Not like Vivi at all so I guess your mom is funny?”

“Yes, and annoying.” Yeojin rolled her eyes, thinking about Sooyoung. “By the way, what is your name? What should I call you?”

They reached the counter and put everything on it. “My name is Kim Jungeun. You can call me aunty Jungeun, or Jungeun if you want.”

“I’ll call you aunty Jungeun then. I don't think mama would like it if I call you by your name.” 

“And I don't think your mama would like to see me..” Jungeun mumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing.. Do you want me to send you home? I’m free now, I can bring you to wherever you want to go.” Jungeun paid for the items while Yeojin took the bag with her. Then they walked out and the younger girl finally gave her answer.

“Wait, you have to prove me that you're really mama’s cousin. Thanks for the snacks but I can't follow you if you don't show me any solid proof.” 

“Smart kid.” Jungeun grinned. Just like Vivi, she thought, but Vivi wasn't smart enough when she was Yeojin’s age. “I’ll show you this..”

Yeojin stretched her neck to look at a small picture Jungeun took out from her wallet. It was an old one, and there was her mother, looked so much like her or she looked so much like Vivi. And there were two figures next to each side. One of them was Jungeun, and her younger face reminds Yeojin like someone familiar but she couldn't remember who. It just flashed in her head. And the other girl on the other side also looked familiar. Maybe she would remember it later.

“Are you guys friends?”

“Yeah.”

“This girl too?” The younger girl pointed at the unknown girl in the photo.

“That girl.. I don't know her.. that much but… your mother knows her.” Jungeun felt her breath stuck in her chest. “Do.. do you somehow seen her before?”

Yeojin scratched her head. “This an old photo but she looks familiar but I don't know..”

“It's okay. So.. is this solid enough?” She asked. There's a couple more photos but this was the only one she kept in her wallet. 

“Yes, can you bring me somewhere to eat?”

Jungeun chuckled. “You're just like your mother. Love to spend my money.”

“Genetics.”

_________

  
  


“Sooyoung?” 

“In the kitchen!” She yelled, then heard footsteps near her spot. She glanced at Vivi and then proceeded to look at her laptop. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Hacking.” She said with the most straight face she ever made. Vivi wheezed, she heard it. 

“I don't want to interrupt you but Yeojin isn't home yet. Is she always this late?” Vivi sat next to her, glancing of what exactly her lame ass did with the laptop that Yeojin told her to buy. For future use, the girl said. When Sooyoung was actually watch a meme compilation on youtube in google chrome. 

Sooyoung looked at her watch. “She’s late.”

“Let me call her.” The doctor grabbed her phone and dialed Yeojin’s number right away. She waited a couple seconds before her daughter answered with a cheerful ‘Hello’. She smiled unconsciously. What makes her daughter sounds this happy?

“Where are you baby?” She giggled when she already heard Yeojin’s loud whine.

“I'm not a baby mama~”

“Alright, I'm sorry. Where are you Ms. Ha? Why aren't you home yet? It's getting late.”

“Oh, I'm with aunty Jungeun. Don't worry.”

“...”

Sooyoung noticed the change of her wife’s expression. Her finger moved to pause the video she watched and turned to her side. Her eyebrows raised high when Vivi’s furrowed. She mouthed her ‘what's wrong?’ but the woman didn't answer. 

“W-who..” Vivi’s voice came out low, she didn't know whether Yeojin heard it or not but she heard the girl’s loud voice again.

"Mama, your cousin is so nice she treats me food! A lot! And by the way, why you never tell me about her before?”

Vivi shot a look towards Sooyoung. Alerted her alpha right away even though Sooyoung could hear little from the other line, she knew something was wrong. 

“Y-yeojin.. who..”

“Your cousin, mama. Kim Jungeun..” Then she heard Yeojin laughed. Her grip on her phone tightened. Sooyoung rubbed her thigh to calm her down. “Do you want to talk to her? She wants to say something to you.”

Vivi heard the movement on the other line.

“Hello Vivi-”

“Get my daughter here right now..” Vivi said through gritted teeth. 

“Wow chill. That's what I want to do anyway. I want to meet you and Sooyoung. See you guys later.” Then it was back to Yeojin.

“Mama, do you want anything? Aunty Jungeun said we can have anything. Ask mom if she wants something, aunty Jungeun pay.”

Vivi cleared her throat. She swallowed her shaky voice. “No, baby.. we want nothing. We want you to get home quick.”

“Okay, mama. We're on the way there. Wait for us..” Yeojin laughed. “.. Aunty Jungeun said she wants to kidnap me. She's funny mama. I'll see you later. Bye.”

Vivi stared at the phone screen. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Jungeun was with Yeojin.”

Sooyoung frowned. “What? I'm gonna get her-”

“They're on the way here. She wants to meet us..” 

Sooyoung sighed. “I don't want to meet her. And if she did something to Yeojin, I won't let her alive.” She pulled Vivi closer to her, stroking her back and kissed the woman on the lips. “Let’s wait. We can check on Yeojin by texting her.”

“It's okay Sooyoung. I know Jungeun won't do anything stupid to Yeojin but I know that she had something else in mind.”

____________________

  
  


“Oh it's you again!” 

Heejin turned her head to her side, where the voice came from. Then she wished she didn't do that. There was that blonde again. Why is she everywhere nowadays? Now they were in the parking space. 

_ “Quick, Quick! She wouldn't know that I see her!”  _ Heejin screamed in her head, trying to avoid the girl. She had to go now, her class ended a couple minutes ago and now she was the fastest to head home. Not until this girl suddenly merged out of nowhere.

“Jeon Heejin!”

And now she can't pretend anymore. Who else is Jeon Heejin in the area? Not to mention, there were only the two of them in the space. Heejin almost reached her car but she heard the other girl jogged towards her. 

“Thank god you're here. I'm bored.”

No. 

“Uh, why?” She asked. Her fingers unlocked her car and it lit up. Chaewon’s attention moved to the vehicle.

“You're going home? I thought we could spend time together.”

“Yeah.. I'm going home. Maybe next time-”

“Let's go to your house then!”

“What?” Heejin raised her eyebrows. This girl couldn't be real. Did she hear it well or it just her mind? Also this sounded creepy. She didn't know this girl and now why would she have to bring her home? “Don't you have somewhere to go?”

“No.. that's why I’m bored. We could hang out at your place.” Chaewon shamelessly jumped in without waiting for the owner. Heejin was perplexed, froze on her spot. Then she slowly walked to the driver seat. 

Heejin got in. “Didn't you come here to get your car?” That was the perfect reason why students came into this space. To take their cars since this was a parking lot. And that might be the reason the blonde was here too. So why?

“No, someone’s picking me up today but then I saw you. So I'll text my aunt that I already have a ride.” Chaewon took out her phone and started to text the said person. She turned at Heejin for a second when they were still unmoved. “What are you waiting for?”

“Okay, please don't be bossy. I know what I'm doing.” Heejin buckled her seatbelt. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“I know, damn. I'm not five.” 

*** 

“This is weird. Why are you suddenly wanting to approach me?” Heejin asked while she drives them to her apartment. If this was a bad idea that Chaewon is a bad person, she had to blame herself for easily letting a ‘kinda’ stranger got into her car and soon brought her into her apartment. 

“I don't really have friends. And I see that you don't have one either.” 

Ouch.

“That because you always reject people.” Heejin rolled her eyes. She knew that Chaewon always famous because of some scene between her and the trying alphas on the campus. It always ended up pretty bad. 

“I don't know how to tell them anymore because they won't listen. I don't like their smell. It stinks like hell. And our kind are too bitchy to get close to me.” 

Was that Heejin though? Seems like Heejin but would she admit it? No.

“I thought you have a lot of friends since you said yourself that you're famous.” Heejin had no idea why she talked along instead of keeping her mouth shut. She also had no idea why she still driving Chaewon to her own place, like, are they really going to hang out? At her apartment?

“I'm famous because I'm too good for anyone. I know they make a challenge of who can get close to me. That annoys me so much!” Chaewon huffed, staring out of the window. She looked at the new area she hasn't seen before. “Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“Why is it so far?” 

“So it'll be a quiet place for me that I don't know anyone there.” Heejin explained when she didn't have to but she felt like it. 

“Oh, not even your neighbors?”

Heejin hummed. “I know the family who lives in front of my apartment. That's all.”

“You must be a loner.”

Heejin swore she almost press her foot on the brake. That was humiliating but guessed it was true, she was a loner but she likes it that way instead of having a bunch of fake friends around. She has Yeojin anyway.

“I.. I refuse to respond to that.”

“It's okay. I understand. Wake me up when we arrive.”

The grip on the steering wheel tightened as if Heejin wants it to shrink. “Okay…” 

____________________________

  
  


“Where are you going, Hyun? You're still not well.” 

Haseul was surprised when she met her first daughter by the door once she got back from work. School was tiring but seeing Hyunjin in her hoodie and jacket above it, she was curious. It had been only a day after the girl was brought home from the hospital. She could see Hyunjin’s weird way of walking because of her injuries.

“I’m going out to meet my friend.” Hyunjin took her shoes from the shelf then dropped it on the floor. Haseul watched her struggling to put her feet in those pair. She heard the woman sighed.

“I don't think you can go out by yourself, Hyunjin. I'm not allowing that.” Haseul put her stuff down and approached her daughter. “You can tell your friend you'll meet them when you're healed.”

“I’m fine mom.” Hyunjin was still trying to fit her feet in her shoes when Haseul suddenly crouched down to help. 

“Alright, but I will send you there and pick you up later.” Haseul got up and led Hyunjin to the door.

“You don't have to, mom. You just got home and I can go there by bus.”

“No, Hyunjin. You'll make me worry if you're alone out there in this condition.” 

Hyunjin sighed. When she thought she was the stubborn one in this house but her mother was way too stubborn than her. The woman is the man of the house, even Jinsoul couldn't deny that.

“Fine..”

***

“Do you want me to send you in there?”

“No, mom. I can go there by myself.” 

Haseul glanced at the building again. She remembered something. “Wait, isn't it Heejin’s apartment? The girl who helped you before?”

“Uh..” Hyunjin looked up. “.. yeah..”

“Is she the friend you're talking about? She seems nice.” Haseul was relieved that Hyunjin finally has a friend as nice and sweet looking as Heejin. 

Meanwhile Hyunjin didn't know what to say. “Err.. yeah?”

“Oh, I'll send you there, then. Let's go.” Haseul chanted excitedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She did for Hyunjin too before they both got out where Hyunjin tried to protest her mother.

“Mom, no-”

“It's okay Hyun. I really want to meet her and thank her for the other day.” Haseul helped her daughter when Hyunjin thought she could walk by herself. Her eyes set back on the building. Haseul thought Hyunjin was too shy to make friends but she guessed her daughter had grown up to be friendly? Maybe?

_ “Do you.. want to anything to eat, Hyunjin?”  _

_ Jinsoul looked up to the rear-view mirror, to see her daughter’s reaction, but it was the same. Hyunjin was expressionless.  _

_ Haseul turned to her before turning her head to the back to face their daughter. “Ma’s asking, do you want anything? We can stop anywhere you want.” _

_ “No.” _

_ Haseul turned back to the front and sighed. That day, they picked up Hyunjin since yesterday was her last day in juvenile. Haseul and Jinsoul were very thankful to finally get her daughter back. They waited every single day for this day to happen and Jinsoul noticed that Hyunjin slightly teared up once she walked out of the place with her bag.  _

_ The very first differences they saw in the younger girl was that she became quiet. She didn't say much and when was asked, her only answers were mostly yes and no. Haseul hoped that this wouldn't last long so they can see the best of Hyunjin soon. She missed the time when Hyunjin was still a cheerful middle schooler, that always had a big dream that she told everyone about it.  _

_ Haseul knows it's hard to get the old Hyunjin back. Even her other daughters had grown up. _

_ “We should just go home.”  _

_ Jinsoul glanced at her daughter one last time before she nodded. “Sure..” _

_______________________

  
  


“Mama, mom, I'm home!” Yeojin skipped inside with bags of snacks in her arms. While Jungeun trailed from behind, slightly felt wrong for walking into someone’s house without permission. But Yeojin could be considered as the owner too.

Vivi and Sooyoung stepped into the living room from what Jungeun assumed the kitchen. Instead of looking at their happy daughter, they stared at Jungeun in silence. Jungeun chuckled, but at the same time she missed Vivi.

“Hi..” She greeted awkwardly. “You must be Sooyoung, I'm Jungeun..”

“I know who you are.” Sooyoung said coldly but Vivi clasped their hands together, warming each other. Also Vivi meant that she would talk to Jungeun instead. 

“Aunty Jungeun saved me from the bullies and she scolded them and they ran and.. and..” Yeojin was out of breath since she was rapping the words out. Vivi took the girl into her arms, frowning.

“Bullies?”

“Oh yeah.. about that..” Yeojin avoided eye contact with her mother. “Talk to you later mama. I want to take a shower.”

They let the young girl left the room, so they had time to talk. Jungeun stood there awkwardly, thinking whether she should talk first or not. “Yeojin is a nice kid..”

“Jungeun..” Vivi cut the girl off. “What.. do you want..”

Jungeun took a deep breath. “I miss you.. I.. I want to meet you, Sooyoung and Yeojin and I.. I want to say sorry. For everything..”

“It’s easy for you to say..”

“No, Vivi. It's not easy.. my life turned upside down. I believe karma is a bitch and it made me suffer. I'm so sorry.. for what happened..” Jungeun didn't know she was crying until she blinked her eyes fast. “You don't have to forgive me-”

“You shouldn't do it in the first place..”

“I know, but.. I was young and I don't know-”

“You're so stupid to blame your younger self, Jungeun..” Vivi looked down. “.. I was blaming my younger self too.. it was a nightmare Jungeun. The problem never solves.. and she..”

“Where is she?” Jungeun immediately asked.

“I don't know..” Vivi turned at Sooyoung who was hugging her the whole time. “I was so scared to meet her.. I know it was my fault too..”

“No, it's not. It's all my fault, I manipulated you and your parents. I'm so sorry.. I was such an asshole..”

“Then what would you do? Apologize to her? Do you think she will forgive you? You think she will forgive me?” Vivi cried. “I can even look at her face, I was so ashamed of myself..”

“I don't think she would forgive me.. I don't think she can look at me in the face, Vivi… but..” Jungeun looked up, staring at her cousin. “I-I’m sorry…” It came out a whisper. Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

“W-what…” There was something wrong with Jungeun’s face. She showed a thousand regrets earlier but now it was oddly different.

“Jungeun…”

___________

  
  


“This is her apartment right?” Haseul asked once they stopped in front of the door, they recognized it. Hoping that it wasn't someone else's place. 

Hyunjin nodded but she nervously glanced at her back where the Ha’s apartment was. Then Haseul pushed on the bell. They waited and heard footsteps were getting near. 

The door opened, as they expected it was Heejin but it's not. “Yes?”

“Oh.” Haseul uttered, confused. “Is this Heejin’s house?”

The person they met who was a blonde girl nodded her head slowly, then her eyes settled on Hyunjin at Haseul’s back. “Yes, this is her house…”

“Who is that?” They heard a voice coming from inside. The blonde turned her head. 

“I don't know. It's your apartment, not mine.”

Heejin came into the scene, rolling her eyes at the blonde’s comment. Once she saw Haseul at the door, her expression was quite surprised. She didn't expect anyone especially Haseul to visit her place. “Oh, Mrs. Jung!..

… and Hyunjin..” Heejin said as she saw the other girl at the back, still avoiding her eye contact. She still confused about that. 

Meanwhile Chaewon didn't catch what Heejin was saying since she was busy eyeing the taller girl. There's something interesting she felt through her. 

“I came to send Hyunjin here since she said she wants to come. Also I want to say thank you for helping Hyunjin the other day.”

“Oh really.. it was nothing actually but sure, you're welcome.” Heejin couldn't help but think, why would Hyunjin wants to come to her place? “Uh.. come in..”

“I should go anyway. I’ll get Hyunjin later okay.” Haseul rubbed her daughter’s arm to reassure that she was okay.

“Alright, Mrs. Jung. Bye.”

Heejin closed the door behind her, Chaewon was right next to her then both of them stared at the newcomer. First Chaewon, and now Hyunjin. She had no idea how these people easily get into her place as if they were being friends for years.

“So..?”

“I wanted to see Sooyoung but she thought I was going to see you. She didn't know Sooyoung lives here and she didn't like Sooyoung.” Hyunjin explained short but clearly. Or not actually, when Heejin was still looking perplexed. She sighed. “I’ll go out once she walks out of the hallway.”

Heejin nodded. “Right.. but if you need help, you can call me I guess.” She walked back to the living room with Chaewon slowly followed her but eyes were on Hyunjin. 

There was something odd with Hyunjin that Chaewon likes. So much that she couldn't take her eyes off her, like her smell for sure. She knows right away the girl was an alpha but this was what she meant when she told every alpha on her campus to take a freaking shower. This kind of scent is the only one she approved so she wants to know this girl. But before she could start a conversation with the girl, Hyunjin already walked out as she assumed that her mother had gone already.

Hyunjin walked out but she accidentally bumped into someone on her way out. It made her right side hurts badly.

“Oof sorry.” The person said shortly but when Hyunjin whimpered, the person stopped in her tracks and looked over. “Are you okay?”

Hyunjin didn't know how long it takes for her to heal because this was still stung as hell. She used her right elbow to support herself on the walls. The person who was a shorter woman came next to her, asking again.

“Are you okay?” 

They faced each other. Eyes to eyes and there was something suddenly made them stopped. The woman widened her eyes, she froze. Until the door to Sooyoung’s apartment opened, revealed the tall woman. 

“Hyunjin?” Sooyoung regretted saying that name in front of Jungeun. She quickly grabbed the girl away from Jungeun, they silently looked at each other. “.. shit..”

“Hyunjin?” Jungeun repeated.

**Ten minutes earlier :**

  
  


“Jungeun…”

“I'm gonna get my child..”

“N-No! Y-you can't..” Vivi shook her head. 

  
  


_ She couldn't hold it anymore. That strong smell made her high, she wants it. She wants her.  _

_ Vivi wasn't at home. Her parents too.  _

_ So it just her..  _

_ And Haseul.. _

_ She slapped her face hard. “No, Jungeun! It just in your head. It's not real, it's not real.. you just learned about yourself.. doesn't mean you have to.. shit!!” She slid down against the walls. Her breath hitched.  _

_ She couldn't think straight with that smell. She got up again. “I.. No… yes…” _

_ Without her knowing, she already in the room. The other girl stared at her, surprised when she suddenly barged in.  _

_ (Days ago, _

_ “Vivi, I don't like your cousin..” Haseul whispered even though it just her and Vivi in the room. _

_ “Why not? I know she's weird but don't worry, she won't do anything stupid. I know her well.” _

_ No, Vivi don't know her well.) _

_ “What do you want?” Haseul nervously asked. Suddenly the thought of Vivi and her parents weren't here made her body shook. She can't even look at Jungeun’s eyes. _

_ “I… I'm sorry..” Jungeun muttered softly as her hand unconsciously locked the door. She sucked on the air that was mixed with the scent that made her crazy. “Y-you smell good..” _

_ Haseul frowned. She stepped backwards when Jungeun approached her but unfortunately her back hit the walls. She was trapped already. Jungeun was getting closer and she even heard the girl’s soft groans.  _

_ “Get away from me!” Haseul pushed the younger girl but nothing happened. Jungeun was stronger, it made her confused. _

_ Vivi said that Jungeun didn't get her identity yet, but what is this?  _

_ “I’m.. sorry Haseul.. I can't hold myself..” Jungeun closed the gap between them and Haseul immediately screamed, but her mouth was quickly covered with Jungeun’s hand. She cried silently, voice muffled into the palm. _

_ She was weak. _

_ The feeling of something poking her down there made her squirmed and struggled to escape but instead of getting released, she was thrown on her own bed. Jungeun was beneath her. _

_ “I'm sorry Haseul.. I won't hurt you.. I promise..” _

  
  


“Hyunjin. 22 years old.” Jungeun said. It was the information she got from her assistant but it was only a few. She only got one blurry photo of the girl. She wants more.

Vivi gripped on Sooyoung’s hand a little harder than usual. She knows Jungeun is rich, the woman could do anything so no wonder she suddenly called her after years lost of each other’s contacts. And to think that she knows a lot about Haseul and her family. And Hyunjin.. 

Vivi was the first one to know about Hyunjin besides Jinsoul because she was eager to know about Haseul back then. So she tried to have connections with the girl and asked for Sooyoung’s help until the girl was trained under her wife. They watched her, they cared for her.

And now it was Jungeun who suddenly showed up. 

“You can't do that…”

“I can, she's my daughter. She had my blood.”

“But Haseul won't let you.” 

Jungeun stared blankly. “I will get my child..”

__________________________________

**Back to present**

“Hyunjin?” Jungeun repeated. 

Sooyoung pulled Hyunjin to her house. “Let's get inside, quick..” 

Jungeun followed them but was stopped by Sooyoung. “Don't follow us! Please, don't..”

Jungeun froze there until the door closed. That was a second of her meeting her own daughter. Her heart pounded madly. “Hyunjin..”

“Aunty Jungeun?”

Jungeun twisted her heel around to see a familiar blonde by the door of the other apartment. The one that Hyunjin came out from earlier, it must be something related to the girl but she was confused to see Chaewon there. Is her niece knows Hyunjin?

“Chaewon? What are you doing here?”

“I was hanging out at my friend's place and why are you here?” Chaewon asked. Also confused to see the woman in the hallway. 

Plus, when Heejin came out, things became a lot confusing. “President!?”

Jungeun raised her eyebrows. “Oh hi, I guess you're one of the students. And I was from a friend’s place earlier.” She explained to Chaewon.

“Oh, so…”

“Can I come in?”

“What?” Both Heejin and Chaewon said in unison. Heejin never invite a high class person before, so it surprised her a lot to hear that the president of her college suddenly asked that. When she thought that the time her professor came was surprising. “Y-yeah, sure..”

“I'm sorry but I had a couple questions to ask.” Jungeun followed Heejin and Chaewon inside. “About the girl that came out from your apartment earlier..”

“That girl? Oh yeah!” Chaewon immediately turned to Heejin. “Who is she? I wanna know her.”

_________________________________

**Another short update but now we know what happened in the past. It was 50% of it.**

**I will write more about the kids in the future.**

**I know this is still a cliffhanger. Sorry though.**


	6. She's Different

Chapter 6 : She's Different

___________________________

  
  


Ever since that day, Sooyoung told Hyunjin to stay at home during her week off. She didn't know why and Sooyoung sounded like her mother. She thought Sooyoung could be cool but no, she's just like any other adults she knows, and by that she meant Haseul and Jinsoul. 

Hyunjin was bored. Super bored because her life in these few days were suck. She had to stay at home and do nothing even though she had convinced her mothers that she had healed completely.

She couldn't wait anymore, she has to do something. Her body was aching to move and to make something worthwhile for her day. She walked out of her room, passing the twin’s but she stopped. The door to her sisters’ room was slightly opened, she wondered if there was someone in there. Or both girls had gone to class already?

Hyunjin peeked inside to see anyone there and what surprised her when she saw Hyejoo sat in front of her PC..

Smoking.

She immediately stepped in, the door was opened wide, startling the younger girl. 

“Shit! I fucking told Yerim to close the door!” Hyejoo quickly smacked the cigarette in the ashtray and put it on the floor, in between her desk and the walls. Then she looked back at Hyunjin, clearing her throat. “What?”

“What did I just see?”

“Nothing..”

“Who told you to smoke, Hyejoo?” Hyunjin was deadly serious at the moment. She had no idea how and when did Hyejoo started doing this but to think that she shared a room with Yerim, means Yerim knows all this shit, it made her mad too.

“Nobody. What about you?” Hyejoo replied casually as she continued to play the game on her PC. 

Hyunjin did smoked before but she quit once she got in juvenile and then she stopped for good. One because she has to stay healthy for the fight and two because didn't want to. It sucks. It just to look cool in front of her friends. “I don't smoke anymore. You better stop doing that Hyejoo.”

“Yeah, yeah, this wouldn't get me in jail. Don't worry.” 

Hyunjin huffed in anger but it hurts so much to hear that from her own sister. Yeah, she made a mistake, but she didn't want the twin to end up like her. She didn't want them to make the same mistake she did. “Yerim knows about this?”

Hyejoo lazily turned her chair around after stopping her game. “Maybe if you squint, then you'll see that she’s even worse than me.” 

“What-”

“Hyejoo, you little shit! You drink my-” 

Yerim stopped by the door once she spotted a figure that wasn't Hyejoo in the middle of the room. “.. juice..”

Hyunjin’s gaze followed the omega which made the girl uncomfortable when she walked towards Hyejoo, just to smack the younger girl’s head. 

“Ow, what the hell?! It tastes bad anyway!”

“I knew it. You stinky, you drink it!” Yerim pulled the girl’s ear and they started to yell at each other. Hyejoo’s headphones even fell on her lap and she returned with a slap on Yerim’s head, which the girl jolted, surprised. “Hyejoo!”

“Stop calling me stinky, you slut!”

“Hyejoo!” Hyunjin yelled. She never heard that came out from Hyejoo’s mouth before. And sure that their mothers didn't know about this. “Why did you call her that?!”

Yerim jumped on her bed and covered herself under the blanket. Crying. Whilst Hyejoo thought that the girl was overreacting, she knows because they had called each other with worse names before. It just when Hyunjin was here, Yerim didn't want to argue anymore.

“Oh come on, that's what she is outside.”

“Shut the fuck up, skunk!” Yerim’s voice muffled from underneath the blanket. Hyunjin turned back to the younger twin. 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin was curious.

“Oh, Yerim? She has been going out with a bunch of alpha recently. Attention seeker…” Hyejoo rolled her eyes but stopped when Yerim tossed the blanket away to glare at her.

“I swear, if you open you mouth one more time…”

“You going out with alphas?” Hyunjin cut her off, asking in disbelief. “How come mom allows you?”

Yerim stayed quiet instead of answering. She looked anywhere but Hyunjin and mumbled some words that no one could hear. Then her eyes settled on Hyejoo again, glaring at the girl as if she tried to set her on fire. 

However, it was Hyejoo who interrupted. “Oh you're being mature now, Hyun? You like it being mom’s favorite?”

“Hyejoo.. what the hell are you talking about?” Hyunjin sighed and her fingers went to pinch the bridge of her nose. “You literally smoking in your room and Yerim going out with alphas?”

“You talk too much, Hyunjin. Don't act like I didn't know what you did behind our backs.” Hyejoo smirked. “But don't get me wrong, I support you.”

Hyunjin froze as she felt exposed. What was it that Hyejoo means? “W-what..”

Yerim suddenly paid attention to the ‘tea’ that Hyejoo was about to spill. The last time she heard about Hyunjin did some troubles was before the girl ended up in juvenile. And now when she heard that, her fear suddenly came back, rising in her body. 

Does this means Hyunjin was still the same problematic Hyunjin? Yerim knows she shouldn't trust that girl. And she didn't.

“You know what I mean, Hyun.. one of my friends went to watch the fight when they recognized you.”

“Fight?” Yerim’s ears perked up. 

“I can explain..” Hyunjin took a deep breath.

“You don't have to. You know what to do. We just have to keep each other’s stories to ourselves.” Hyejoo turned to Yerim as she was talking to the girl also. “If any of us tell mom or ma, you know what will happen right?”

“What? Me too? You already told ma what I did so what's the point?! I will tell them about you anyway.” Yerim got up furiously. She still waited for Jinsoul to come and confront her about what happened so she can expose about Hyejoo.

“Tell what?” 

All three of them jumped in surprise. Hyunjin was sweating bullets, and was the only one whose face was madly pale. 

Haseul was there by the door, looking at her daughters confusedly. If this reaches to the mother, Hyunjin didn't know what she would face next. So her eyes were brought to Hyejoo, and with her gaze, she begged the girl not to spill anything. Hyejoo just annoyingly smirked but not until Yerim opened her mouth.

“Hyejoo smokes!”

“WHAT!?” 

Both Hyejoo and Hyunjin had their face turned white. Eyes wide like they just saw a big monster in front of them when it was just Haseul who seemed like having a heart attack, hearing that. So this won't settle just there. Hyejoo clenched her jaw.

“Yerim going out with a lot of alphas. She dates three of them a day!”

“WHAT?!” Haseul felt like fainting right on her spot. Her face went red while she used her hand on the door frame to support her body since her knees were about to fail themselves. 

Meanwhile Hyunjin prayed hard that her name wouldn't be mention so she just stayed in the corner, watching them. Her attention was brought to her mother who she sure was about to collapse anytime soon.

And she was right. Haseul’s knees seemed like they failed to function and with that she slid down, slowly falling but Hyunjin was quick to catch her. Yerim was also aware with that so she skipped closer and Hyejoo immediately stood up. 

“Mom!” 

Hyunjin put Haseul in her arms as she called her. The woman’s eyes were hooded but she seemed conscious to them, and then she frowned. It gave her headache. “What in the world..”

“M-mom, it's not true.. Hyejoo lied..” Yerim sobbed. She was scared whenever Haseul became like this. It happened often when it was Hyunjin who was making trouble and now it was her and Hyejoo’s fault their mother turned out like this. “I'm sorry..”

Haseul put her hand on her forehead. It messed her mind a lot. She started to blame herself for what happened that she forgot to care about her twin. Maybe if she didn't always have that nightmare or maybe if she stopped being paranoid of Hyunjin’s behavior, she would know more about her twin. “I'm.. I need to rest..”

Without saying anything, Hyunjin lifted her small mother up and walked to the main bedroom. Yerim and Hyejoo followed behind while silently blaming each other at the back. Then Hyunjin settled Haseul on the parents’ king sized bed. 

“I'll call ma.” With that Hyunjin left the room to fetch her phone in her room. She did that because she was afraid to face the woman at the moment. And thought it'll give Haseul more stress. 

“Hyejoo..” Haseul called her youngest daughter who stood at the entrance. She felt like tearing up, remembering Yerim’s words earlier. She knows that Hyejoo had grown up as an adult but she’s never okay with the girl smoking. That Hyunjin’s case was enough for her and now the girl had quit. Hopefully.

The youngest girl slowly walked closer while Yerim stayed with the same distance.

“Is it true?” 

Hyejoo didn't answer her so she burst into tears, shocking both of her twin. “Don't do this to me Hyejoo.. Please.. it's never good for your health..”

“Mom..”

“W-why?” Haseul sat up. She can't hold it anymore, she felt dizzy and everything. Her mind was too messed up for her to think. Not to mention about Yerim too. It was the right decision to call Jinsoul because she needed that woman right now. “And Yerim… ugh, I need some advil..” 

Hyejoo immediately went inside her mother’s bathroom where the cabinet of medicines was. She took the right bottle and came back with Yerim went to get a glass of water real quick. It felt like deja vu, they used to do this whenever Haseul had her migraine, thinking about Hyunjin. The difference was that now it was about those twin. 

They felt guilty already but instead of blaming themselves or admit it, they pointed their fingers towards each other. Only if Yerim didn't open her mouth, Haseul wouldn't be like this.

“Mom..” 

“I guess I need a moment alone. I'll talk to you two later once your ma comes home.” Haseul’s voice muffled as she covered her face with both hands. Then she heard soft footsteps, disappeared from her room, she continued to cry silently until the medication hit. So she could just lie down and sleeps.

_______________________________

  
  


“Mrs. Jung..” 

Jungeun took a small and gentle step towards the taller woman she saw in the hallway. Her breath stuck in her throat but she has to act professional.

  
  


_ “I've found details about Haseul, ma'am.”  _

_ “Okay, tell me a little.”  _

_ Jungeun drummed her fingers on her desk as she waited for her assistant to read the file. Her eyes were on the opposite way, since she was spacing out earlier.  _

_ “Jung Haseul, 37 years old high school English teacher in Youth Art High. Lives in xx street xx city with her family. Spouse, Jung Jinsoul, 37 years old lecturer in BBC Art College. First daught-” _

_ “Wait what? Our college?” _

_ The man nodded.  _

_ Wow, what a small world. _

  
  


Jinsoul was a little bit surprised to see the unexpected woman there. Calling her name. “President?”

“J-just call me Jungeun.” She tried hard not to stutter but things happened.

“Oh..” Jinsoul answer awkwardly. She didn't know what else to say and why the president called her in the first place. “Nice to see you, Jungeun.”

“Me too. I uhm.. how are you?” That was too much. It cringed her a lot, she was so stupid for saying that as if they know each other. In fact, this was the first time they officially interact, just both of them. 

“Good.. I'm good, how about you, presi- I mean Jungeun.” Jinsoul clasped her hands together and rubbed her palms. She looked around to see no one in the area yet they were standing in the middle, asking for how their life’s going? “By the way, you can call me Jinsoul if you want.”

“Alright. Well-”

Jungeun was shut by the sound of a ringing phone, which wasn't hers, so she looked back at Jinsoul. 

“Excuse me.” Jinsoul gave an apologetic smile.

“Go ahead.” Jungeun said, then the taller woman picked up her phone. 

“Hello? Hyunjin, what's wrong?”

Jungeun’s ears immediately perked up, she stared at the woman longer than she should at this moment.  _ “Hyunjin..” _

“What? How is she now? Alright, I'm coming home now. Okay..” Then the taller woman hung up, putting her phone back in her pocket and when she turned around she was surprised to see that Jungeun was still there. “Oh, sorry. I have to head home now. My wife..”

“It's okay. You can go now.” Jungeun nodded her head approvingly when deep inside she was shaking. This was real. This Jinsoul, her wife and Hyunjin..

“Thank you, president.” Jinsoul shortly said before she ran out, heading to the parking lot. 

And there was Jungeun, standing alone. Thinking about her decision, whether it was the right thing to do or not. It was her desire. For Jiwoo, for her family but what if Jiwoo knows about this? How is she going to tell her?

_ “I want your child.” _

“I want my child back too.”

_____________________

  
  


“I-I failed to be a mother, Soul… I'm.. I'm tired..”

Jinsoul embraced her wife tightly, she let the woman cried on her chest, letting the tears wetting her work attire. She stroked Haseul’s back while she herself felt like crying but the least she could do was to hold it in. She has to be strong in the family. 

“Don't say that. You're not.. and it's okay to be tired. You can rest…”

“That's not what I mean, Soul. I'm too selfish to care about our daughters and this happened. It's my fault...”

“No, Haseul. Please don't say that. You're not selfish.. it's not your fault. And I'll talk to them okay? They are grown ups they know-”

Haseul swiftly pulled her head away. “Are you saying that they can do what they want just because they are grown ups? You are fine with Hyejoo smoking? Ruining her health? You're okay with Yerim going out with random alphas that we don't know what they want from our daughter? Jinsoul..”

“No, baby, it's not that. It just they know how to think properly as adult-”

“They're not adults! They're still my babies and I will still take care of them! They're not adults!” Haseul kept on slapping Jinsoul’s chest while the woman stayed unmoved. It hurts but Jinsoul won't do anything at the moment. She let Haseul released her anger like that, it's better than her having a panic attack. 

“Soul..” After a minute, Haseul’s body slumped back in Jinsoul’s embrace. “I’m tired, Soul..”

“Let’s sleep. Then I'll go talk to the kids.”

“I don't want to sleep. I don't want that nightmare..”

It hurts Jinsoul so much to see Haseul like this. “Do you want something to eat? Or do you want to watch movies? I’ll put on anything you want.”

Haseul nodded against her chest. She was tired but at least she has to do something else other than sleeping because if she sleeps the same nightmare will come in her dream, especially when she stressed. Then it'll make her cry non-stop. 

“You can go talk to them.” She said once Jinsoul was done turning on her favorite movie on the television. The alpha slipped next to her.

Jinsoul kissed her wife’s forehead. “I don't want to leave you alone.”

“Call Hyunjin to stay with me. We have to settle everything today-”

“Hey, don't think about it. Alright, I'll talk to them and call Hyunjin for you.” Jinsoul pecked Haseul’s lips before she slipped out of the bed. “But you have to tell me what happened in the movie then.”

Haseul chuckled softly. “We’ve watched it before.”

Jinsoul just laughed back and walked out. 

***

“Mom?”

“Hyunjin, come here.” Haseul patted the soft mattress next to her as Hyunjin followed the order silently. The girl had something in her hands. 

“Ma told me to bring you this.” Hyunjin shoved the bucket of ice cream to her mother, along with two spoons inside. It wasn't actually Haseul’s style to eat ice cream when she’s sad or stressed, it was Jinsoul’s but she likes it instead of complaining. Plus Hyunjin was there to accompany her. 

“Thanks..” Haseul put it in the middle and she took a spoon of it. “How are you feeling now, honey?”

“Good.” Hyunjin took a spoon while her eyes were on the movie they watched. She felt better than ever and she can't wait to get back to practice. Only a few days left till she starts her job again, then she'll meet Sooyoung to practice at night as usual. 

Until now, Haseul didn't know that she worked as a part time barista because what Hyunjin said was that she got a full time job. Sooyoung helped her with the arrangement since the woman had her connection with the owner of the cafe Hyunjin worked in. It was easy but Hyunjin herself doubted that this secret would last long. 

“How was your friendship with Heejin?”

“Who?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. 

“Heejin. You went to her house days ago. She's the one who helped you.” Haseul explained. She surprised when Hyunjin easily forgot the girl. 

“Ah, her. Yeah.. she's okay.” Maybe Hyunjin didn't forget the girl. Maybe she didn't catch the girl’s name at first.

“She seems nice. Why don't you invite her here so we could have dinner together?” 

Hyunjin gulped. “I don't know.. mom. I don't have her number or anything..” 

“It's okay, I can ask your ma. Heejin is her student.” Haseul took another spoon, she got brain freeze and stopped for a second. Then she heard Hyunjin’s voice, replying to her.

“What about Sooyoung? Can we invite her too?”

Sooyoung.

Haseul didn't really like that woman because her appearance and personality reminded her of Hyunjin’s bad friends. She knows she shouldn't judge right away but she couldn't help but to always think about it. While Heejin.. that girl seemed like a nice and soft person.

That long thought, made Hyunjin confirmed that her mother didn't like Sooyoung. “What's wrong with Sooyoung? She's nice too.”

“She.. I don't think I like her that much or maybe it's just me but I like it when you friends with Heejin.”

Hyunjin started to get pissed. Her mother knows nothing about her friends, and for Heejin, she didn't know the girl. At all. It was just pretend, she didn't even help her that day. It was Vivi and Sooyoung. 

“What is so special about Heejin? She's just a normal omega and I-”

“Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin turned to her mother who had a shock expression displayed on her face. She frowned. Did she say something wrong? “What?”

“H-how did you know she's an omega?” 

Hyunjin blinked her eyes. “Uh, I can smell her?” It was true, she knows Heejin is an omega right when she stepped into the girl’s apartment. And she knows it was Heejin because the girl was like pulling her with her scent, she didn't know why it was so strong. Yet she thought it was normal.

“You.. smell her?” Haseul asked slowly but her heart pounded madly. No, she thought. It wasn't it, she said to herself.

  
  


_ “Y-you smell good…” _

  
  


Hyunjin nodded her head. “Yeah, she smells nice.”

“Hyunjin..” 

“No. It's not like I like her or something. It just she has a nice smell. I think all omegas smell nice.” Hyunjin quickly corrected herself as she thought that her mother thinks she likes Heejin. But her answer only made Haseul even more scared when the woman’s prediction was right.

Hyunjin is just like..  _ her. _

“NO!” Haseul accidentally thinking out loud which made her daughter jumped, almost fell off the bed. 

“Mom? What's wrong?”

The woman felt hard to breathe. She panicked again and when Hyunjin tried to touch her, she pushed the innocent girl away and made Hyunjin really fell off the bed. 

_ ‘Hyunjin is not her daughter. Hyunjin is not her daughter. Hyunjin is not her daughter.’ _

Hyunjin got up to look at her mother, she frowned. “Mom..”

That's when Haseul realized the reality. She rushed to her daughter and pulled the girl up, back on the bed. Her arms immediately launched around the confused girl. “Hyunjin.. Hyunjin, I'm sorry..”

“It's.. it's okay, mom..” 

“Hyunjin, can you promise me something?” 

Hyunjin slowly leaned away to look at her mother. She nervously raised her eyebrows. This better not be related to her secret because she can't do that. “W-what is it?”

“Promise me you'll take care of yourself when I'm not around. Promise me you'll be a nice person.”

“I.. I promise..” Hyunjin let Haseul pulled her back into a hug. Then she continued. “Is this means that I can rent an apartment with Sooyoung?”

“No, I still need to know a lot about Sooyoung. So maybe you can invite her to our dinner someday.” Haseul kissed the girl’s head. 

Hyunjin smiled. “Okay, uh.. that Heejin girl too?”

Haseul stopped breathing for a second, then she let out a long exhale. If Hyunjin knows how to control or take care of herself, then it wouldn't be a problem for her to be close to Heejin. The history won't repeat itself, right? Hyunjin is not  _ her _ daughter, Haseul kept saying that to herself only to make her calm down. “I'll ask your ma later.”

“Okay. Mom?”

“Yes, honey?” 

This was the first in a long time she felt Hyunjin hugged her back. She felt those hands snaked around her body and pulled her tight. She heard a loud sigh next to her ear. 

“Am I a bad sister?”

“You're not, honey..” This was just how Jinsoul comforted her when she said she failed to be a mother. “You are not a bad sister. You just.. we..”

“Yeah, that says a lot. I used to be so bad to Yerim and now.. it's like empty, mom.. I’m like.. am I really her sister? Why am I so bad?”

“You are her sister, Hyunjin.” Haseul caressed Hyunjin’s hair. She mumbled,  _ ‘No matter what..’ _

“She didn't even want to look at me. It was all my fault..” 

“Everybody makes mistakes, Hyunjin. And you can fix your relationship with her and Hyejoo. It's not too late..” They broke the hug and Haseul noticed her daughter’s teary eyes. She immediately cupped the girl’s face. 

“I want to fix my relationship with you and ma too, but..” 

But she has a big secret that already makes her a bad daughter and sister. She scared if this thing ever to reveal one day. She was scared of how will they react to her. Since Hyejoo already knows a little about it, she knew it wouldn't last long. Sooyoung needs to do something. 

“But what?”

“N-nothing..”

“It's okay, Hyunjin. We will take it slowly..” Haseul kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I’m sorry for pushing you earlier.”

Hyunjin chuckled. “You're strong, mom. I'm surprised.”

Haseul smacked Hyunjin’s arm softly and laughed along.

_______________________________________

  
  


“There you are.”

Jiwoo twisted her head towards the familiar voice. She smiled softly at her wife before turning back to face forward, where she was staring at the kids playing in the park. She felt the space next to her was occupied. 

“I thought you were at home.”

“I don't want to go there yet. You're not there.” Jiwoo admitted. “I finished early today. So I think I want to be here for awhile.” 

Jungeun moved closer as she closed the gap between them. Her arm went to wrapped her wife’s waist, then she plant a soft kiss on the woman’s shoulder. “To watch the kids playing?”

“They have so much fun.” 

“Jiwoo..” 

“No, Jungeun. I'm not talking about us with children anymore. I just like to watch them playing. It didn't sound creepy right?”

Jungeun chuckled. “No, it's not. You can watch them but don't kidnap them.”

“Jungeun!” 

“I'm just kidding..” Jungeun loves it when Jiwoo moved her hand up to scratch her face lightly. She herself felt high with that gesture. “We already have Chaewon anyway. Her spoiled ass was enough..”

“Jungeun! Don't say that, she's our precious!”

“Yeah, right..” Jungeun rolled her eyes. “By the way, did you pick her up today?”

“Yup, I just came from her house. My sister told me to bring you there for dinner someday. We should visit them.”

Jungeun nodded her head against Jiwoo’s shoulder. “Noted that. She makes the best dishes ever.”

“And I'm not?” 

Jungeun felt the hand that lovingly scratched her face earlier, changed to softly pull her ear. Softly because it was a warning at first and Jungeun already chuckled nervously. “I-I don't say that.. you make the best dishes too. It would be the best day of my life every time I eat something that you cooked.”

“You better say that.” Jiwoo giggled and turned to give a kiss on Jungeun’s cheek for being a sweet talker. “Remind me to make the best food for you once we get home.”

Jungeun gulped nervously but it was too obvious. Jiwoo noticed it right away. “Kim Jungeun..”

“I didn't say anything!”

“I see..” Jiwoo narrowed her eyes. Then she laughed. “Alright, I know my cooking skill sucks, I'm not stupid, Jungeun. But maybe I’m good at something else..” 

Jungeun licked her lips, she smirked. “Oh, really? What is it?”

“Yes, I'm good at my job. I think I'm the best therapist ever.” Jiwoo said proudly but in the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Jungeun whose body suddenly slumped at the unexpected answer but tried to act cool.

“That’s good…”

Jiwoo pushed Jungeun away and laughed. “Gosh, you're such a dirty minded, Kim Jungeun.”

Jungeun gasped. “W-what? I didn't say anything!” It was the second time Jiwoo read her without her saying anything.

“I know what you were thinking.” 

“Then why you teased me..” Jungeun pouted. “You always teased me..” 

“Because you're cute.” Jiwoo pinched her wife’s cheek. “I can imagine how cute our..”

Jiwoo stopped and took a deep breath to relax herself. She let an audible giggle and then smiled at her wife. If only they can have a child together. Jiwoo can imagine how cute they're going to be. Much to Jungeun’s feature, she loves it. Yet not all things go with their plan, she tried to accept that. 

Jungeun felt Jiwoo’s hand was about to slip off her face but she quickly held it. Making it stayed there. And she stared at her wife in the eyes. “Babe.. can I introduce this girl to you?”

Jiwoo’s eyes trembled. She tried to steady herself but her voice said otherwise. “I was thinking the same thing..”

“What?” Jungeun was confused. What was it the same thing?

“I think I will approve you to have another girl..” Jiwoo’s voice cracked but Jungeun’s even worse when she suddenly raised her voice.

“WHAT!?” 

“What?”

“Kim Jiwoo, what are you talking about? And that's not what I mean! Wha- a-another girl!? Are you kidding me?!” Jungeun suddenly got up and Jiwoo did the same. Both of them were surprised.

“I'm.. serious.. I mean, you can have a child but I can't so.. why don't you-”

“Are you breaking up with me!?”

“What? No!” Jiwoo let her jaw dropped. She didn't mean like that but of course, anyone would mistakenly understand what she said. “I said you can be with another woman, like another.. wife- uhm”

Jiwoo was cut by a kiss on the lips. Jungeun pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, so they would forget about all the shit Jiwoo said earlier. Jiwoo would always melt with those soft lips of Jungeun and for the alpha, of course she likes it. She did it like everyday but none of the time she felt bored with it. It always gave her everything with only a simple kiss.

But this wasn't a simple kiss, since the kids in the park started to watch them and their parents have to take their attention away.

Until Jungeun broke it first, but her hands were still on her wife’s waist. Both of them were breathless, thanks to Jungeun’s sudden kiss. 

“For over twenty years.. I never thought of having someone else on my side. And I would never think about it for the rest of my life because I have you Kim Jiwoo. Why would I find anyone else when you're already perfect for me.”

“Jungeun..” 

“Can't you see that I'm madly in love with you?”

“I love you too..” Jiwoo felt her tears were wiped away by her wife. “I'm sorry..”

“No, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't confuse you with my words. I was meant to say that I want to introduce you to this one girl I know, she's the same age as Chaewon.. not someone that I like because I can't like anyone else when I have you..”

“I love it when you talk.” Jiwoo giggled. “Okay, I'll meet this girl, but I thought you said Chaewon is enough?”

Jungeun was glad that Jiwoo understand what she was going to say. She hoped that her wife will like Hyunjin, and she hopes she herself can talk to Hyunjin first. She just needed a few helps to reach the girl. 

“I think this girl is different.”

______________________

  
  


“You know if you eat mentos while drinking coke, you will be stronger.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “I'm not stupid, Yeojin.”

“I know but we should at least try.” Yeojin opened the mentos wrapper and readied her bottle of coke. “Maybe we shouldn't try the drinking part. Maybe we should just put these in the bottle and see if it explodes.”

Sooyoung shook her head but her hand went to open the bottle anyway. “You're going to clean everything after this okay?”

“Nah, we can ask mama and told her that the coke suddenly exploded.” Yeojin was ready to throw the mentos in when both of them heard a voice.

“You know what else explodes, Ha Yeojin?” Vivi walked in the kitchen with the fiercest glare she ever make but to Sooyoung it was freaking hot. “Your mama right here.”

“Hi, mama! I don't know why mom was so eager to try this, I already told her it's dangerous.” Yeojin shoved the mentos in her mother’s hands.

“Me!?” Sooyoung said in disbelief. This is the top of the top ten anime betrayals she watched in youtube. “I’m gonna whoop your ass, Ha Yeojin.”

“Not if I’m not here!” With that, the little teenager sprinted out of the kitchen. And even the apartment, and left her mother alone with the lion queen. 

Sooyoung nervously smiled at Vivi as she proceeded to cap the bottle. “Yeojin is so naughty!” 

Vivi slowly walked closer to her wife. She took the mentos from Sooyoung’s hand and tossed it away on the floor, leaving the other woman speechless. “Uhmm, I wonder where she gets that naughtiness from.”

Sooyoung panicked when Vivi suddenly sat on her lap. “Oh, me too.. like who else is naughty in this house?”

“I think it's you, tiger. But it's different~”

Sooyoung felt her world spin at the pet name. Her hands unconsciously cupped her wife’s behind and Vivi loudly moaned on purpose. She cursed in her mind when she heard that. “How different is that?”

Vivi chuckled softly as her lustful eyes stared at the alpha’s lips. “I'm in heat, Sooyoung..”

“I know..” Sooyoung smirked. She can smell that.

“So, rather than making the coke explode, why don't you make something else explode instead? Or do you want an example?” Vivi wrapped her arms loosely around Sooyoung’s neck. 

“I do..”

“Let's go to bed then.”

Sooyoung bit her lip, and Vivi swears it was the sexiest.

“I want to try a new place.” 

“Kinky.. but I don't want Yeojin to walk in with us being naughty, tiger.” Vivi moved her hips. “We better be in our room now or you won't get to touch me for a week.”

“Roger that!” Sooyoung immediately lifted her wife in a bridal style and ran upstairs to their room. Luckily there wasn't an accident happen on the way there because Sooyoung seemed like a real hungry tiger at the moment, and the way she closed and locked the door in three seconds with Vivi still in her arms says a lot. 

Yeojin better be out for awhile.

For awhile means five to seven hours. 

*** 

“I cannot believe my eyes!” Yeojin sang through the doorway. She walked in with her eyes covered by her hands. 

Heejin watched her like any other normal days. “What is it Yeojin?”

Yeojin sighed, lifting her hand up to Heejin’s face because she needs a moment to regain herself from the nauseous she felt. “I decided to come here but once I reached your door, I forgot to take the coke and mentos so I went back inside my house and.. I saw something flashed before my eyes..”

“What is it? Ghost?!” Heejin was excited but she felt weird when Yeojin suddenly gagged. She doesn't think ghost would be gross.

“No! It's my mom, carrying my mama to the room. They were giggling and everything- shit, I’m gonna puke!” Yeojin clasped her mouth. She fake a gag again while Heejin furrowed her eyebrows. 

The older girl didn't want to imagine anything so she walked back to her couch. However, once she took another step, the doorbell rang again but she let Yeojin opened the door since the girl was closer. 

Once the door opened, there goes the little blonde princess but Yeojin had no idea who that was. Heejin just rolled her eyes. This would be the third time Chaewon came to her apartment but she admitted it, it wasn't as boring as she thought. 

“Can I help you?”

Instead of answering, Chaewon turned to Heejin. “Didn't know you have a little sister.”

“I don't. This is Yeojin, my neighbor.” Heejin jumped on her couch as the other two followed her. “And Yeojin, this is Chaewon.”

“Nice to meet you..” Yeojin awkwardly said. And things became more awkward when Chaewon seemed to sniff her? She leaned backwards.

“Thank god, you don't smell. Hi, nice to meet you too.” Chaewon turned back to Heejin. “She's the one that knows Hyunjin right?”

Yeojin raised her eyebrows. Yes, she knows Hyunjin but why the blonde asked that? Maybe she related to Hyunjin, she thought.

“Yes. So if you want to ask about her, you can ask Yeojin.” 

“Sure! And anyway, my aunt told us to invite Hyunjin for dinner. Maybe Yeojin could join.” Chaewon explained. She was excited, not because she wants to follow Jungeun’s order but she finally can meet Hyunjin or maybe she could introduce herself properly. 

“Why? I have nothing to do with her.” Heejin frowned. She didn't want to have a dinner with the president, it's awkward. And she doesn't know Hyunjin that much, so basically she knows nobody except Yeojin. Maybe she knows Chaewon a little bit for the past three days. 

“Because we're friends and Yeojin can be our friend too.”

“Oh..” Yeojin muttered softly.

“Yeojin is already my friend. You just want to use her to get to Hyunjin right?” Heejin rolled her eyes again. 

“You know.. my aunt is rich. She can buy us anything if we do what she wants.” Chaewon smirked when she saw Yeojin’s eyes lit up. Excited to hear more. “By anything, we can use her credit card to enjoy. That's what she said as long as we can get Hyunjin to come with us to her house.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah, wow right?” Chaewon grinned at Yeojin.

Meanwhile Heejin frowned. “What did she wants from Hyunjin?”

“I don't know but I think she wants to set me and Hyunjin together. That's why.. but I'm not complaining though.”

Heejin held her breath, thinking. She didn't think Hyunjin and Chaewon match, by only little information she knows about them but she won't say it out loud. Maybe she was wrong or jealous..

_ Jealous _

“O-oh.. well, Yeojin knows where Hyunjin lives, right?” 

Yeojin scratched her head. “No, I don't but my mother knows about her. I can ask her.”

Chaewon shook her head. “My aunt already said not to let the adults know about this. So you have to be careful if you want to ask.”

“Okay. I'll ask her later.”

“Why don't you ask her now?” 

Yeojin glanced at Heejin but the girl had her lips pressed into a thin line. “Uhm, my mothers are busy with.. adult thingy ? So, I don't want to go home right now..”

“Oh.” Chaewon grimaced. “Gross.” She muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for the other two to hear. 

“I know right.” Yeojin and Heejin said in unison.

_____________________________

  
  


The doorbell rang.

Haseul was getting ready for her therapy session for the day. She raised an eyebrow, unexpecting a guest but there could be anyone right? She looked at her watch as she walked to the main door. 

Surprised with the guests, she was greeted by three girls, all smiling at her but with different kinds. One elegantly smile as if she was in a beauty commercial, another was smiling dumbly, that's what Haseul thought and the last one seemed to make a forced smile, as if the world goes against her but she tried to act like she’s okay.

But well, Haseul recognized two of them. “Oh, hi.”

“Hello, Mrs. Jung. Is Hyunjin here?” The blonde one said, glancing slightly into the house. 

“Hyunjin? Yeah.. she’s in her room..” Haseul eyed Heejin who finally smiled at her sincerely. She concerned. Does this mean they wanted to meet Hyunjin? “Should.. I call her- please come in, I will call her upstairs.” 

The three of them walked in as Haseul stepped back to give more space. But with their shared brain cells, they all stuck in the door frame, making them looked really stupid at the moment. Until Heejin stepped back and Chaewon shamelessly walked in like a princess. It surprised the owner of the house.

“Have a seat.” Haseul smiled at them before she headed upstairs to get her daughter. 

The girls sat on the couch quietly at first. Eyes wandered around like they've never been in someone else’s houses before. “I like the design of this house, totally fancy.”

Heejin grimaced at the blonde’s comment. She looked around and there's nothing special about the living room. Sure Chaewon was being a pick me and Hyunjin wasn't even here yet. 

“This is just the same as Heejin’s house.” Yeojin said in a deep monotone voice. Heejin agreed with that while Chaewon rolled her eyes.

The blonde admitted it, that was just a fake acting. She hummed. “Do you think she'll come with us?”

“I don't know, she seemed cold but I don't think she will reject us.” 

Chaewon gasped. “Imagine being rejected. That couldn't be me.” She flipped her blonde locks gorgeously. It hit Yeojin’s innocent face and the small girl already regretted knowing the girl. 

Heejin held a laugh. “I don't think she remember-”

“Shhh.. they're coming!” Chaewon cut her and immediately straightened her body. The other two went quiet.

As they thought Haseul and Hyunjin were coming downstairs, well they thought wrong when an unfamiliar person reached the floor. A tall like Hyunjin figure with average length black haired stared back at them, frowning. 

The girl blinked her eyes, especially when they settled on a familiar blonde. “Who are you guys?”

Chaewon sighed with her eyes rolled to the back of her head, whining. “Not this smelly girl..”

Of course, it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and that was Chaewon intention. The girl clenched her fists tightly. “What the fuck did you say? And why the fuck are you in my house?”

“Hyejoo, language!”

The girl startled when Haseul reached behind her to pinch her back waist. “Mom, who are these people?”

“They are Hyunjin’s friends.”

Then Hyunjin walked into the living room, looking at the ‘friends’ on the couch. Since when she became friends with them, she had no idea. Her eyes settled on Heejin first, because she immediately caught that familiar scent. Then she looked at the other two. She had seen them before but didn't think it would be considered as friends since she barely talk to them.

“You friends with college girls?” Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected from her oldest sister. What did Hyunjin knows about college girls?

“Hyejoo..” Haseul scolded her daughter. 

Hyunjin bit her inner cheek. “I don't know the-”

“We are friends!” Chaewon abruptly stood up, startling everyone in the room. “We want to ask Hyunjin to have dinner with us tonight. To.. to celebrate our friendship!”

“Friendship?” Hyunjin blinked her eyes. 

“Friendship?” Hyejoo wheezed. “Dude, I take back my words. You friends with middle schoolers, bro.” 

Hyunjin was too confused to laugh at the joke, so only Hyejoo’s laughter was heard through the room, and their mother scolding her for being rude towards guests.

“I’m.. a high school senior..” Yeojin corrected softly then Hyejoo stopped.

“Worse! I thought you were a toddler.” The girl continued to laugh, along with Hyunjin who tried not to cackle. 

“Jung Hyejoo.” Haseul warned again.

So, she's Hyunjin’s sister, Chaewon thought. Why her? There are billions of people in this world and why it has to be the smelly alpha to be Hyunjin’s sister? The differences are too much. She cleared her throat. “Well, we hope Hyunjin could join our dinner tonight.”

“Sure..” Haseul answered instead, but she's still worried to let Hyunjin alone. “.. but can her siblings come with her?”

They looked at Hyejoo and Hyejoo turned to her mother. “This better be Yerim..”

Before Haseul could reply to her daughter, Chaewon already answered the question. “If you mean, this girl right here who seems like she doesn't know what a shower or even a deodorant mean, then no thank you.” 

Hyejoo huffed in anger while Hyunjin burst out laughing. “What did you say, rat?” She was this close to reach the blonde girl but her mother held her. Chaewon immediately pinched her nose. 

“Hyejoo, stop..”

“Rat? How dare- wha- last time you called me mouse and now rat?” Chaewon gasped with one hand on her chest. 

“Next time, I’ll call you raccoon!”

Chaewon gasped even louder. “You garbage truck!”

Hyejoo frowned deeper. If only Haseul wasn't there to hold her, she swears this blonde would walk out of this house, bald. “You are in my house, you little ugly chipmunk!”

“Hold my earrings!” Chaewon passed her pair of silver hoops to Heejin, which the girl awkwardly held it. “You should be glad that I like your sister, or else, I will burn this house down!”

“What?” Haseul stopped from stopping Hyejoo as she quickly turned to face the now embarrassed blonde. She was confused. Everyone was confused.

Hyunjin even more confused when she barely recognized the blonde’s face. And surely Chaewon didn't mean Yerim as the ‘sister’. “What..”

Heejin on the other side was palming her face, embarrassed but then she remembered that she was still holding the hoops. Yeojin awkwardly stood like a child who doesn't want to be in the place to begin with. There goes their plan.

And now they have to start over.

___________________________

  
  


**Thanks for reading and enjoying this story. I hope you like how the story goes.**

**And we'll get to see more interactions with the youngsters in the next chapter.**


	7. Meet You

Chapter 7 : Meet You

________________________

  
  


_ This is the day. _

_ She decided to do it today. _

_ Her heart pounded like she just ran a mile when it just her thinking about someone that she loves. Someone that she adores so much. _

_ And she will confess to that person today. _

_ She’s not a coward anymore but is she strong enough if her confession gets rejected?  _

_ Sooyoung rubbed her face multiple times, almost ripped her skin off. This was the tenth time she practiced her confession and failed. So she decided not to do it anymore and just jumped up and down on her spot.  _

_ By the time she suddenly felt that she couldn't do it anymore. What if Jinsoul didn't see her like she did? What if Jinsoul didn't has feelings for her at all? Her mind suddenly told her to abort the mission she hasn't started yet while her heart told her to release all the flowers she kept inside. _

_ However, her body moved. She walked to their shared dorm. Jinsoul was supposed to be there, she thought.  _

_ And yes, there was the blonde girl. Sooyoung loves those golden locks, it matched the girl so much.  _

_ “Jung Jinsoul.” Sooyoung licked her lips multiple times. Then cursed to herself when Jinsoul turned around. ‘Why is she so beautiful?’ she thought. _

_ Sooyoung opened her mouth, ready to say her practiced words but Jinsoul spoke first. _

_ “Ah, Sooyoung! There you are! I was looking for you.”  _

_ Sooyoung didn't know whether she should continue her confession or let Jinsoul talks. Either way, her heart was flipping inside. She gripped the flower she kept behind her back the whole time. “O-oh? Why?” _

_ “There’s something I need to tell you!” _

_ Sooyoung felt her face went all red. “R-really? I was going to tell you something too.” _

_ Jinsoul blinked her eyes but she grinned. “Wow, is this what I'm thinking it is?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Are we that kind of best friends who finally got girlfriends at the same time? I knew it!” Jinsoul exclaimed happily. She even clapped her hands together and jumped towards Sooyoung, but the girl stumbled backwards.  _

_ “W-what?” Sooyoung’s voice was soft like it was just a breathy sound. Her body trembled but she tried so hard to keep herself together. _

_ “Right? You're gonna say that you got a girlfriend right? Because I just confessed to this girl and she said she likes me too.” Jinsoul explained excitedly but with Sooyoung’s expression like that, she suddenly worried. “Sooyoung? What's wrong?” _

_ “N-nothing..” _

_ “What is that?” The blonde pointed at something that just fell on the floor. _

_ Sooyoung didn't realize that her grip loosened and the flower left her hand. She looked down to her trembling hands. “It’s.. n-nothing..” _

_ “Sooyoung, what do you-” _

_ “Nothing! I remember something! I have to go now!” She twisted her body to the door.  _

_ “S-Sooyoung, wait!” _

_ No. She can't listen to that voice anymore. Why it hurts so much? She thought she didn't expect any answers from Jinsoul but hearing that.. it broke her heart into pieces.  _

_ She can't face her.  _

_ Jinsoul would never has feelings for her like she did to the girl. She won't return her love back. She had to accept that despite the tiny needles she felt stabbed right through her heart.  _

_ Sooyoung was wrong for this. _

  
  


“Sooyoung?”

“Yes?” She answered quickly as the voice startled her. Then Vivi looked at her weirdly.

“You’ve been spacing out. I’ve been calling you many times.” 

The doctor walked towards her wife and cupped her face. She looked at her deep in the eyes, trying to get something that seemed to be bothering her wife lately. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I'm just thinking about stuff. Work.” Sooyoung shrugged. She pulled the woman closer, resting her arms around Vivi’s waist. “What is it?”

“Where's Yeojin? She's not here when I'm home. Is she always going out?” 

Sooyoung shook her head. As the one who usually stayed at home, she knows where her daughter go since the girl would tell her first whenever she wants to go somewhere. “She told me she wants to go to Hyunjin’s house.”

“Hyunjin’s house?” Vivi suddenly had a quick flashback. Which meant Haseul. Also she didn't remember Yeojin and Hyunjin are friends. “Why?”

“I don't know. She asked me for the address and then went there with Heejin.”

“Heejin? That's odd. I don't know they're friends.”

Sooyoung shrugged. “Me too. But I guessed they are friends now, even though I don't really expect Hyunjin to have friends.”

“Well, I don't mind Yeojin becomes her friend. Heejin too.” Vivi agreed if they became friends because it would be easy to keep an eye on them. They should interact anyway, since she knows that Hyunjin is okay, Heejin is nice and Yeojin.. well Yeojin needs real friends.

“Now that we talk about friends, have you mention anything about Yeojin’s bullies when you talked to her?”

“Right.. I always thought about that but she always changed the topic whenever I started it.” Sooyoung sighed. “We both need to do it anyway.”

Vivi agreed with her wife. Yeojin needs to open up to them since bullying wasn't a small case, it could get worse to both the victim’s physical and mental. “We will talk to her later.” 

“And since she’s not here… why don't we…” Sooyoung traced her index finger up to Vivi’s side, making the omega rolled her eyes. 

“You horny tiger.” She playfully slapped the hand that suddenly rested on her ass away. “I'm hungry right now. Make me something to eat.”

“Yes queen.” 

___________

  
  


“I'm sorry I'm late.” 

Jiwoo smiled warmly at her client. “It’s okay. You looked exhausted Haseul, what's wrong?” 

Jiwoo led Haseul to the couch. It wasn't too late to be honest because Jiwoo still preparing her stuff in the middle of the time Haseul walked in. Like usual. However she was concerned once she saw the pounding chest and heavy breathing from the said client. 

“I was handling something at home. My daughter's friends came and there's a little bit mess going on, so..” Instead of sighing like she always did, Haseul chuckled a little. There's a lot going on at home with the kids, she felt like they're still in their teenage years. As if they were still whining about high school problem.

Jiwoo kept her conversation with her client, at the same time she made a few notes and a few questions for later. Haseul was different now. A little but she could notice it. The woman was more open to her than before and she was glad. The more comfortable her client was, the better. 

So, in the middle of their session, a ringing phone stopped them. It was Jiwoo’s and she herself startled by it since she was too focused on her client earlier. But then Haseul gave her a look, a permission to pick up her call which she didn't know who that was. She mouthed a slight thank you and answered the call.

It was from her beloved niece.

“Hello? Yes darling? Hmm? Four more? Okay.. It's okay.. Alright.. bye.” Then she hung up with a slight confused expression on her face. “Sorry, Haseul.. it just my niece informed me that there are four more friends coming to our dinner.”

“Oh, at your place?”

“Yes, my wife wants me to meet with someone. I guessed we’re adopting her..” Jiwoo laughed. “.. except she was too old to be adopted.”

Haseul smiled along. “And then added four more to adopt?”

“No.. haha.. it's not like that. They're just my niece’s friends. I don't think I can handle six young adults, including her. She alone was quite a headache.” 

Haseul laughed at the joke, then she remembered that she had three young adults in her house right now. She knows how it feels but once you love them since they were born, no worse headache could beat your love for them. “I understand that. But I guessed the more the merrier.”

“You’re so right about that. Me and my wife had been together without kids since forever, I wanted to feel something new. Always.” Jiwoo smiled to herself.

“I'm sorry for that..”

“No, it's fine actually. I finally accepted the fact that I can't produce a child.”  _ No, she’s not. _ “There might be something else waiting for us.”

_ Or someone. _

___________

  
  


“I don't know what's going on and why do I suddenly have to follow you to an unknown dinner with unknown people?”

“Oh, but if they're alphas, I bet you won't protest then.”

Yerim glared at her twin sister. She was so furious to suddenly know that she has to come to a dinner that she didn't know who are those people earlier, with her sisters. Now Hyejoo was throwing shade at her when she was literally innocent and their mother had to leave just like that. 

“Shut up.” Yerim rolled her eyes. “Tell me who are they, and why I have to come with you?”

Hyejoo scoffed. “I thought you told me to shut up?”

“Hyejoo..”

“I don't know okay! I don't know them, I don't know what was going on but that blonde chick suddenly ‘confessed’ to Hyunjin and they invited us for dinner. Not us actually..” Hyejoo dragged her gaze towards the oldest sister who sat across them. “.. it just Hyunjin.”

“Then why you and me have to go too?”

“Ugh, you know.. mom..” Hyejoo abruptly smirked which irritated both Hyunjin and Yerim. “She was so concerned about her favorite daughter-”

“Hyejoo, we talked about this.” Hyunjin snarled which scared the middle daughter yet the youngest didn't even flinched, and even smiled evilly.

“Since we talked about this, I suggest you talk to mom and ma about your little fight. And how you get so many girls, Hyun? Are they your fangirls? The blonde seems like she is.”

Hyunjin clenched her jaw, she can't believe her sister’s behavior. How Hyejoo slightly changed when she wasn't aware and the fact that the younger alpha became exactly like her old self. Hyunjin refused to accept that, she didn't want Hyejoo to turn out being a problematic kid. She was enough for making her mothers suffered. 

“I don't fucking know who they are…” 

Yerim started to feel uneasy with their weird arguing. Hyunjin cursed which mean one thing that scared her to the core. The girl she knew was violent as hell (used to be, but she didn't believe that), she better not be in this frame. They're both alphas, anything could happen. “Hyejoo, don't..”

“Oh, Hyunjin. You said swear, I'm gonna tell mom.”

Yerim swears her sister never listen. “Hyejoo, shut up!”

Hyunjin sighed. It's not like she was defeated but she was tired of arguing. And she didn't want to say bad things in the house. “Just come with me, please. I don't know any of them.”

Hyejoo smiled. She loves to test Hyunjin’s patience like that but like she said the other day, she supported her sister. It just, being naughty is her thing whilst she had no idea the rest of the family were worried about that. “Yerim too right?”

“No, I don't-”

“Yes..” Hyunjin’s expression softened as she turned to Yerim. “It’ll be quick, I promise.”

“But..” Hyejoo walked to the oldest sister, wrapping her right arm around the girl’s shoulder. She had thought about something. “.. can you set me with the blonde chihuahua? I want to teach her lessons.”

“I don't know her, Hyejoo. And don't do that, mom's gonna be mad.”

Hyejoo clicked her tongue. “Mom doesn't need to know! That blonde did shit to me before and I want to pay back.”

Hyunjin didn't say a word and shrugged the arm off her shoulder. 

“Oh come on Hyun! We have to teach that annoying omega who we are!”

“We?”

Yerim didn't like how the conversation goes, it was too personal for alphas, and she hates what Hyejoo said.

“Yes, we! I see, well we all saw how that girl likes you but she hates me! And she was known for someone who hates alphas on campus, so who does she thinks she is? A queen? Why does she thinks that you would like her back huh?”

“...”

“Exactly!”

“I don't say a thing..” Hyunjin let out a long exhale. “.. and I don't care.”

“You're no fun, Hyun!”

“Stop it Hyejoo. You literally grounded for smoking, you think mom and ma will forgive you if they know about this?!” The middle daughter interrupted.

“They don't have to know!”

“Well, I'm here. I can let them know.” Yerim looked at her fingernails. Somehow, Hyejoo forgot that Yerim was the reason Haseul knows about her smoking. 

“Ugh, you're such a killjoy! Why don't you let them know that you had sex with one of those alpha jocks?”

Hyunjin and Yerim both straightened their body. 

“What?!” Hyunjin yelled. Her eyebrows knitted together.

“I never do that! You're a liar!” That was true, Yerim never been in that stage before. She didn't want to. It just, she didn't play around for something in bed, she only likes the attention and the different treatment she got from those alphas. None of them ever touch her privately before. She won't let anyone. 

But hearing that from her own twin, Yerim got up to launch her body forward. Hyejoo didn't get to escape when she straddled her next to the still shocking Hyunjin. “Why did you say that asshole! I never have sex with anyone!”

“Well, you look-” Hyejoo didn't finish her words when her neck was choked. She was out of breath and voice. 

“Hey, hey Yerim ah..” Hyunjin tried to pull the girl away. It wasn't that easy, Yerim was surprisingly strong but she managed to do that. Now the girl was in her arms, instead of on top of Hyejoo, choking her. “Hey, stop..”

“She said.. she..” Yerim felt like she breathed fire or at least a heat smoke coming out from her nose. She wasn't pulled that far so there was still a chance. They were close enough from Hyejoo for Yerim to..

  
  


To yank her leg forward and set her foot in Hyejoo’s crotch. She was satisfied once the loud scream was heard throughout the whole house. Hyejoo was knocked out. Then Yerim let Hyunjin pulled her away and hugged her. Still.

Hyejoo was writhing in pain, covering her crotch with both hands while tears rushing down her face. That's what she got for saying false rumor about her own twin. Suddenly she regretted talking too much but everyone knows it wouldn't last long but at least she learned her lessons now.

“You cracked her..” Hyunjin softly said as they watched the youngest sibling suffering alone on the other couch. 

“She deserves that.” 

Hyunjin slowly nodded her head but deep down, she was feeling the pain that Hyejoo felt. It made her legs shook for no reason but she stayed still with Yerim still in her embrace.

Yerim suddenly didn't mind the hug. She was comfortable even though it was still unfamiliar to her. The last time this happened was when Hyunjin was still in middle school, where she always came to her sisters to give them an unreasonable hug. Now the memories faded, they don't really want that especially Yerim. That was sad.

“F-fuck! I can't breathe..” Hyejoo rolled and fell on the floor with a soft thud. Hands still covering her poor injured genitals, she tried to keep a steady breathing. Her neck popped a few thick veins while her throat sore from screaming too much.

“Should we help her or call mom?”

The question was asked for Yerim and now she was the one to give the answer, she smirked.

“No.”

“Yerim!”

“Say that you're sorry first.” 

“I'm sorry okay! It.. ugh! It was a lie… ow!” 

Then Hyunjin approached the girl and tapped her butt while whispering some not really motivational quotes. Both were useless. Hyejoo shook her head.

“That's not working anymore.. I think something broke..”

“Your balls?” Hyunjin tilted her head.

“Don't ask! Just call mom!!” 

Hyunjin nodded and instantly reached for her phone but Yerim stopped her.

“No, don't tell mom!”

Hyunjin looked back at Hyejoo who didn't seem conscious at the moment. “Why?”

“I don't want mom or ma to know that I was the reason she became like this and.. and then we have to tell them the whole story which I don't want that to happen. So let's just get her to her bed and call a doctor or whatever to treat her before mom and ma come home!”

Hyunjin was thinking for a moment, whether this is good or not. Well, she knows a doctor so.. 

She dialed in the said doctor’s number.

________________________________

  
  


“Well, you should be glad that there's no fracture or major injuries happened.” Vivi pulled the blanket back to cover Hyejoo’s body. “but you shouldn't move too much or it'll hurt you and prevent the self healing.”

Sooyoung didn't stop grimacing at the back while hiding behind her petite daughter. She got flashbacks when something similar used to happen to her during her fight or even practice. The pain was still there in her memories. Thankfully they got Yeojin first before anything.

“I’ll put these here. Make sure she takes it on time.” Vivi said as she put the medicine on Hyejoo’s nightstand. Then turning to Hyunjin. “How did it happen?”

Yerim was fidgeting on her spot, refusing to look up to this doctor she had no idea how Hyunjin knows her. Even her family was here and Yerim noticed the short kid from earlier. 

“It was.. an accident? Uhm, she hit herself..” Hyunjin scratched the back of her head and with that, Vivi didn't buy her and just shook her head. The woman knows Hyunjin for years now, she was like her own daughter. 

“Okay.. and take care of her well. I don't think she can't walk properly at this point.” 

“Yes, it happened to me before and I can't even have se-”

“Sooyoung!” Vivi glared at her wife. That was totally unnecessary to say when most people in the room were just youngsters who might not know about adult stuff. Sooyoung was being ridiculous. 

“Oof, sorry..” 

Yerim looked at Sooyoung, then her daughter. There's something on Yeojin that intrigued her but she didn't know what the cause of it. It was unknown. And when Yeojin looked at her, the girl shamelessly picked her nose so Yerim frowned. She changed her mind immediately. 

“Thank you guys. I'm sorry for the trouble.” Hyunjin sighed. She was relieved that there were friends she could rely on. And the Has aren't just friends from what she can say. They're more like a family, except for Yeojin because she didn't really see that kid often. 

“It's okay, we're willing to help.” Vivi turned slightly towards Yerim. “And you must be Hyunjin’s sister. This girl’s twin right?” 

_ Haseul’s daughters. _

_ Jinsoul’s daughters. _

Yerim nodded shyly. Unfortunately she is Hyejoo’s twin, also the one who almost made her twin broke her genitals with her strong kick. 

“We're going tonight right?” Yeojin suddenly asked.

“Where?” Sooyoung looked down to her daughter. Did they decided to go to a nightclub or what?

“Chaewon invited us for dinner tonight.” Yeojin said, glancing at her mama. Probably she was asking for permission since she didn't say anything to any of the adults yet. “So we're on, right?”

Hyunjin sat on the edge of Hyejoo’s bed, looking up to Yerim. “But I think Hyejoo wouldn't make it.”

“Can tell by.. that.” Yeojin pointed at the now sleeping figure.

“So it just me and Yerim.”

Yerim wanted to protest but this means she has to stay with Hyejoo and no, thank you. She would follow Hyunjin tonight. 

“Who is this Chaewon?” Vivi was curious.

Yeojin shrugged. “Suddenly a friend of mine. She is a blonde girl with a tiny voice like she sucks on helium the whole time. But she loud though.”

“I hope she's not someone bad.” Vivi narrowed her eyes. She didn't used to Yeojin having friends since the girl barely talk about it at home. It was just Heejin that they know. 

“I hope so but her aunt is rich.”

“That doesn't make any sense Yeojin ah..” Sooyoung crouched down as if her daughter was that short. She put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Money doesn't-”

“Hyunjin? Yerim? Hyejoo?”

Sooyoung froze. 

Vivi too.

They shared a look. That must be Haseul, by that voice both could recognize it. So that's danger. Their eyes were wide but they don't know what to do. There’s no other door in the room and the voice was getting closer.

“Whose car was that in front of our house? Who’s com-” Haseul stopped once she saw there were more than three humans in a room. She spotted another three unfamiliar- not really unfamiliar faces. Her blood suddenly left her body the second her eyes settled on a certain someone’s.

“Where are they-”

Another person walked in, stopping next to Haseul. Sooyoung held her breath.

_ Dark hair! _

She almost didn't recognize the woman. And the woman… Jinsoul felt like somebody just stole her voice and her ability to move because at the moment, she can't even move a muscle when she looked at Sooyoung in the eyes. 

“S-sooyoung..”

Vivi felt her breath stuck. Dizziness took over and the past played in her mind.

Haseul clenched her jaw hard, it hurts her. 

“Vivi..”

  
  


_ “Vivi please! You have to believe me!”  _

_ She fell on her knees, keeping herself dragged when Vivi tried to move. Her arms were wrapped around the girl’s leg.  _

_ “Let go of my daughter, you whore!” Mrs. Wong yelled at her. Pulling her away from the daughter.  _

_ She cried.  _

_ So does Vivi but the girl didn't do anything to help. _

_ “Jungeun said that you brought alphas in this house when we're not around. So that's what you did behind our backs huh?!” _

_ “N-No! J-Jungeun.. she's the one who raped me!” _

_ “How dare you!” Mrs. Wong pushed her down, along with her belongings. All of it. Vivi was still speechless, she was dumbfounded. “How dare you accused my niece! She didn't even get her identity yet, she was too young! And you accused her for doing such to you!?” _

_ “M-mrs. Wong.. please..” She choked on her own tears. She felt weak already. “Vivi, please..” _

_ “Get out! We don't want to see you again!”  _

_ She turned to Vivi. At least she wants Vivi to believe her. “V-vivi..” _

_ “G-get out..” _

  
  
  


“G-get out..”

“Haseul..” Vivi took a step closer but Haseul immediately stepped back so she stopped. The movement already hurts her. 

Haseul’s eyes trembled. She glanced at Sooyoung. She knows that woman. And Yeojin, she also noticed the girl from earlier. What is this? A family?

“H-how do you get into my house? Who told you to step into my house!” Haseul’s scream was enough to break the doctor’s heart. Jinsoul got on her wife’s back but she repeatedly glancing at the old friend in the room.

Everyone was so deep in their thoughts, that they forgot about the youngsters who had no idea what's going on. 

“H-haseul, I'm.. I'm so sorry..”

“Shut up..” Haseul covered her face with her hands. Her body was about to drop but Jinsoul caught her. “Please.. don't say that…”

“Haseul? Hey honey, are you okay?” Jinsoul called her wife. Hyunjin and Yerim tried to help but then Haseul suddenly cried. They don't know what to do. 

Sooyoung watched the family with a confuse Yeojin in her arms. She let out a breathy chuckle before turning to her wife. “Babe..” She extended her hand to call Vivi. The doctor was crying too. 

“I know it's hard to forgive my wife…” Sooyoung wrapped her arm around Vivi’s body while the other on Yeojin. “.. for what she did to you..”

Jinsoul stared at Sooyoung confusedly. She tried to connect everything together but the longing of her best friend hit harder. She was torn in between at the moment.

“.. but she was sincerely sorry for that. She knows her fault, she regretted everything. I'm sorry on behalf of my wife.”

“What is this?” Hyunjin eventually asked because she felt like watching a drama without knowing the plot. Yet her question was ignored. “Do you know Vivi, mom?”

“Do you know her?!” Haseul furiously asked, which made Hyunjin surprised.

“Well, I mean yeah. I called her because Hyejoo.. injured herself. Vivi is a doctor.”

Haseul whipped her head towards the doctor. She can't look at the face but she wants to. The face that always smiled with her, cried with her and laughed with her. And the face that once believed in someone else instead of her. When she wished for only one person to believe what she said, the truth she's trying to explain but.. 

“W-what happened to Hyejoo?”

“Nothing much, she just hurt her balls. Don't worry, Vivi had helped her.” 

“Then she should go now.”

“Haseul..”

“Now.” 

Sooyoung rubbed Vivi’s arm up and down. There's nothing she could do. She couldn't be mad because she understands how it feels. And she herself didn't want to be there for too long because she can't handle being in the same room with Jinsoul. She couldn't bear the pain anymore. She had enough, she had her family.

Sooyoung pulled her wife and daughter together and led them out of the place. The Jungs gave them space by the door for them to go and by that moment, Haseul didn't even look at Vivi. Not even glance. It hurts the doctor so much. 

  
  
  


“Okay.. mom.. what happened?” Yeojin asked right when they got into the car. Her omega mother was crying, her alpha mother was being quiet and just drives. She was so confused at the back. 

“Nothing..”

Yeojin huffed as she leaned her body back to the seat. “I'm not stupid..”

Sooyoung looked at the girl through the rearview mirror and sighed. Then she glanced at Vivi who was still crying in her hands next to her. “I'll tell you when we get home baby..”

This time Yeojin didn't say anything about the name her mother called her and just waited till they reach their apartment. This wasn't a small thing for sure, since it’s hard to see her mama cries. She knows the doctor as someone mentally strong while her mom was physically strong. And Yeojin herself was someone who rarely cries. 

No, that's just what she thought. She almost cries every time she got bullied but that's not the topic for that day, she thought.

“Okay…”

***

“You know Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked Hyunjin.

“You know Sooyoung?” Haseul asked Jinsoul.

“You know Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked Haseul.

Haseul sat next to Hyejoo on the bed, caressing her daughter’s hair while she sighed. “I didn't know she is Vivi’s wife..”

“Who is Vivi to you? Why are you so mad at her, mom?” Hyunjin frowned. Yerim next to her was wondering the same thing. The whole scene just now surprised both of them and even Jinsoul, but the woman remembered the name Vivi since Haseul had told her about the woman years ago. 

“I..” Haseul looked up to see her daughter’s eyes. No, she can't. Hyunjin doesn't have to know the shit past of her. “.. How did you know them Hyunjin?”

At first Hyunjin was speechless. “I uh.. Sooyoung introduced her wife to me. She's my coworker remember?”

“I want you to stop meeting her. Or them, the whole family.”

“No! She's my only friend, you can't do that!” Hyunjin started to panic. Her secret almost revealed one by one. And now her mother had a beef with the doctor, Vivi which she didn't know why and what was the story behind it but she can't just stop meeting Sooyoung. They had business together. “I.. I gotta go!”

“Wait, Hyunjin!” 

“Haseul wait. You can't..” Jinsoul caught Haseul before the woman went to chase their daughter. “Hyunjin’s right. You can't do that.”

For some reason, Jinsoul was eager to know about Sooyoung. The long lost best friend of hers. 

And Yerim wondered why Hyunjin friends with middle aged women with a kid?

Haseul slapped Jinsoul’s chest hard to make the woman let her go but it wasn't that easy, although it hurts. Yerim even flinched at the sound. 

“Let go of me!” Haseul squirmed but Jinsoul’s arms were too strong for her to escape. She hates that from alphas, she hates that. “I don't want her to get near Vivi!”

“She said that she was sorry! It was years ago Haseul-”

A hard slap landed on Jinsoul’s cheek. Yerim gasped. That would leave a mark for sure, but Jinsoul just stayed frozen. 

“How dare you! How dare you say that.. you think it's easy to forget? You..” Haseul felt the grip loosened so she quickly stepped away while her eyes stared at her wife in disbelief.

“I'm.. I'm so sorry, Haseul..” Jinsoul stretched her hands out to reach the woman but failed when Haseul slapped them away. “I'm sorry..”

“I hate you..”

“Haseul..”

“I hate you..” Her chest pounded madly. Her tears made her vision blurry.

Yerim frowned. “Mom, are you okay?”

She's not okay. Her vision suddenly turned black and her body limp. The last thing she heard was her name being called and Yerim’s loud voice.

“Haseul!”

“Mom!”

_______

  
  


Jungeun opened the door. There were girls but only three girls and the one she wanted to see wasn't there. It twisted her heart a little but she noticed someone.

“Yeojin?”

“Aunty Jungeun? Wow, is this your house?” Yeojin looked up, she hadn't had enough examining the whole mansion from outside. Chaewon was right, her aunt is rich but Yeojin didn't expect it to be her aunt too. “Wait, you're Chaewon’s aunt?”

“Yes, I am. Come on in.” Jungeun let the girls walked in and she informed her wife that the girls had arrived already. 

Yeojin turned to the blonde. “She’s my aunt too!”

“Really?”

Jungeun smiled. “Well, Chaewon is my wife’s niece and Yeojin is my niece.”

“Then what are we?” Yeojin pointed at Chaewon and herself. “Cousin in law?”

Chaewon frowned. “Is that it?”

“I don't think so but why don't we get to the dining room already? Jiwoo is getting ready I guessed.”

“Oh, of food?”

“No, herself. We got maids to cook today because I don't think-” 

“You don't think what, Jungeun?” Jiwoo came down the stairs and immediately reached to her wife’s side. Side eyed the woman before she smiled brightly at the girls. “Look at these cute girls. Hi, I'm Jiwoo!”

Heejin looked from the woman’s head to toes, everything on her screamed expensive even though Heejin herself was a daughter of a rich person. But well, look at her. She was wearing her usual pants and a blouse she found in her closet. Nevertheless, she smiled back.

“This is Yeojin, Vivi’s daughter.”

“Vivi?” Jiwoo repeated as her eyes settled on the short girl. She knew a few things about Vivi that Jungeun told her before. “You're my niece then. Thank god I got to replace someone..”

Chaewon already rolled her eyes and they laughed. “You dare.”

“So, this is the girl that you want me to meet?” Jiwoo turned to Heejin but the girl immediately shook her head. Almost snapped her neck from that. 

“She's Chaewon’s best friend. One of BBC Art students.”

Heejin didn't think that ‘Chaewon’s  _ best _ friend’ part was necessary but she smiled anyway. “Hi, I'm Heejin. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Heejin.” Jiwoo came to hugged each of them except Chaewon because the girl didn't want to ruin her silk dress. “So, where's the girl you want me to meet?”

“Ah, about that. I was about to ask.” Jungeun turned to her niece. The older one. “Where's Hyunjin?”

“She's MIA.” Chaewon said. 

“She got.. a little problem with her family.” Yeojin explained.

“Wait, you know her right? Sooyoung knows her.”

Yeojin nodded. “Yeah, mom is her trai- friend! Mom is her friend.” She cleared her throat. 

Jungeun narrowed her eyes but then Chaewon spoke up. “Her mother already let her and her other two sisters come but when we came back to pick them up, her mother said she's not at home that she didn't come back home yet.”

“What? Really?”

“Don't worry, there's always another day to meet her. I'm too young for marriage anyway, we could wait.”

“WHAT?!” Jungeun frowned.

“Alright why don't we get to the table already.” Jiwoo led the girls to sit before she turned to Jungeun. “I want to talk to you for a second.”

They walked to the other room, Jiwoo already gave her wife an intimidating look. “What are you trying to do, Jungeun?”

“What?”

“That girl, Hyunjin. She had siblings, she had a family. Who is she? And why?”

Jungeun didn't answer right away. 

“She just someone.. don't worry babe.. I know what I'm doing.” 

Jiwoo blinked her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don't want you to ruin someone else’s family just because.. wait- is it because you want to set her with Chaewon? Like Chaewon said?”

“What? No! I don't know why she thinks like that but no. It's not like that.” There’s no way Hyunjin and Chaewon be together because they're basically cousins. “Look, once you met her, I'll explain everything to you and no, I won't ruin someone’s family. So, let's have dinner with the girls and I'll introduce you to Hyunjin next time. Okay?”

“Okay..”

_______

  
  


‘Hyunjin, where are you? Please come home honey, your mom and I are worried about you..’

She hung up. 

That's rude but Hyunjin didn't want to face or hear anything about it that night. She leaned her body against the unknown building by the sidewalk. 

It's almost midnight. 

She didn't know where to go but usually she just ended up in Sooyoung’s apartment but for now, Hyunjin didn't want to bother. The way Vivi cried and Sooyoung’s guilty face earlier, she didn't think it's the best for her to show up. Also Yeojin, that girl looked as confused as her. The family must have a lot of things to talk about at home.

Hyunjin too. 

Yet she didn't want to hear it. Her mom being ridiculous for deciding everything about her. She can be friends with whoever she wants, she's not a kid anymore. And Has family is nice. Vivi and Sooyoung were like her other parents except she insisted on calling them by their names. 

And Yeojin. The girl who always tried to bother her whenever they met but failed all the time. It's not like Hyunjin didn't like her but she didn't think she deserves to have a bunch of friends. Look what friends made her became in high school. An asshole.

Right. 

Hyunjin remembered that she has a dinner with the girls. The unknown girls. Heejin, Yeojin and blonde girl. She looked down at her watch again.

Yeah, it was too late. They probably done by now. 

She sighed but once she took a deep breath, something caught her nose. Something familiar. It was getting closer. 

Hyunjin followed the scent, she kinda like it and knowing who the owner of the smell was, she tried to get to the person. Maybe she could ask for help. 

And baam

She bumped into the person’s back and immediately caught the latter. She might not notice it but the action she did was creepy and the person even yelped. 

“Shit, you scared me!” Heejin stepped back, she almost had a heart attack. She thought someone was about to kidnap her since she was alone in the area but didn't know Hyunjin was here too. 

Heejin stared at Hyunjin’s hooded eyes. There's something wrong with this girl, she clenched on Heejin’s blouse tight. The omega started to freak out. “H-Hyunjin, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry..” Hyunjin released the girl. “Can you help me?”

Heejin looked to her left and right. She didn't want to trust an alpha, but to think that she knows Hyunjin’s parents, also the people who know the girl. “What is it?”

“Can I stay at your place tonight?”

___________________________

  
  


**Badum pssst**


	8. Like You

Chapter 8 : Like You

___________

  
  


“Here’s your pillow.” 

Hyunjin grabbed the soft pink pillow Heejin handed to her. “Thanks.”

“Sorry that you have to sleep here. My guest room is a mess right now, it was like my store or something.” Heejin explained. She wasn't used to someone staying in her apartment, and if it's Yeojin, the girl usually sleeps with her in her bedroom. So there's no way Heejin would let Hyunjin sleeps with her on the same bed. 

So she offered the couch. Not to mention the expensive one she rarely let anyone or even herself sleeps on. Therefore Hyunjin should be grateful but Heejin won't say that out loud.

“It's okay. Thanks anyway..” 

“You're welcome.” Heejin didn't know what else to do. Maybe she should explain a little bit about the apartment. “If you want something to drink, you can go to the kitchen. Bathroom is next to it and.. yeah. That's all.”

“Okay..” Hyunjin put the pillow on the couch. “I'm just going to sleep.”

“Right.. it's already late anyway. I'll go to sleep now but if anything, you could just call me.” Heejin pointed at her room. 

Hyunjin nodded her head. “Do you usually lock your room?”

“Uh, no.?” Heejin blinked. That was an unexpected question and it made her scared. “Why?”

“Can you lock your door? It just.. I sleep walking so.. I'm afraid that I might get into your room.” Hyunjin lied. She never walks in her sleep but the scent that coming from Heejin right now made her crazy. She started to think that Heejin was appealing her on purpose. She thought the girl was in heat but she’s not. It just her scent that was so strong.

Or Hyunjin had a strong smelling ability for omegas. She started to shake, especially when the whole apartment had Heejin’s scent going on in the air. 

This was a mistake. She shouldn't ask to stay here but here she was. 

“Oh, sure..” Heejin slowly walked to her room. Wondering whether she should say goodnight or not until she was in her room. So she just softly closed the door and locked the door. That scared the hell out of her because she also didn't think that it was only because of Hyunjin’s ‘sleepwalking’ thingy.

*** 

  
  


She felt a poke on her nose but she was too sleepy to open her eyes. Maybe it was just an insect landed there so she shrugged it off. 

Another poke. 

Hyunjin let out a soft frustrated groan. She swung her hand above her face to make whatever poked her nose away but nothing was there. She tried to continue her sleep. 

Then again. 

She felt something poked inside of her nostril instead and it stayed. Hyunjin immediately opened her eyes. 

“Ahh!” Her body hit the couch once she tried to back away. She frowned at the smiling figure in front of her. “What the hell..”

“Good morning!”

Hyunjin swiped her hair off her face, she looked around the place. She was still in Heejin’s apartment, on the girl’s couch. And why this girl was here? “Why are you here?”

“Oh, Heejin told me that you sleeps here so I came. Where did you go last night?”

Hyunjin stared at Yeojin with narrowed eyes. This girl just put her finger that who knows where it was before in her nostril. That's nasty. “Somewhere…”

“Tch, you missed a fancy meal in my aunt's house last night. It was so so good!”

“Aunt?” Hyunjin sat up. “Wait, you just ignored what happened in my house yesterday? Did Sooyoung tells you anything?”

Yeojin pressed her lips, shaking her head. “No. She said not now but yeah I don't really care.”

“Liar.” Hyunjin said under her breath. Of course Yeojin would care about it. They were all curious about it. “Where’s Heejin?”

“I don't know.”

“Then how you got into this house?”

“Heejin opened the door.”

“Then where is she?”

“I don't know!”

Hyunjin frowned while blinking her eyes. That shit doesn't even make any sense. What’s wrong inside of this girl’s head? “Where did she goes after she opened the door?”

“Oh, she went to the kitchen.” 

“So she's in the kitchen?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows.

“I don't know! Why you asked me so many questions?!” 

Hyunjin groaned and got up on her feet. “What's wrong with this kid?” She didn't know why she asked when she could just track the scent of Heejin. It was such a waste of time talking to this girl. “Why are you here by the way?”

“To talk to you.” Yeojin followed every step that Hyunjin made, and they were heading to the kitchen. 

“I have nothing to talk.”

“Can you be my friend?”

“I don't think I want friends at the moment.” Hyunjin stepped into the kitchen but it was empty, and the scent wasn't there either. She walked back to the living room with Yeojin sticking behind her. 

“Then why is Heejin your friend?” 

“That's.. because she helped me.” Hyunjin sat back on the couch. She sighed when Yeojin plopped next to her, too close next to her. 

“I can help you too! I can help you with your problem!” Yeojin slapped Hyunjin’s knee, immediately startled the alpha. 

“What do you mean problem? I don't have any problems.” Hyunjin had a few but why would Yeojin knows about it? This girl might just made up something weird and false. 

“I heard mom talked about your problem with mama.”

And that caught Hyunjin’s attention. “What?”

Yeojin nodded. “Yeah, she mentioned about your behavior with omegas. I can help you with that. I read a few books about that but it's hard to search up since it rarely happened to some alphas, so-”

“Hold up. My behavior with what? Sooyoung never talk to me about any of that?” Was it really her problem or Yeojin got the wrong person? Hyunjin never thought that she had a problem with omegas-

Wait.

“What was it you talked about?”

“Are we friends now?” Yeojin smirked. She extended her hand, in case Hyunjin takes the deal.

“Whatever.” Hyunjin shook her hand with the girl’s.

“Best friend?”

“No.” The alpha quickly retrieved her hand back. “So tell me.”

“Right. Like I said, I read a few books about genders and what kind of problem we might have about it. And actually, I read a lot of books about them, because.. well.. I just need to know… So, I found about alpha’s problem. Kinda similar to your problem.”

Hyunjin didn't know whether she should trust this middle schooler or not but she’s listening. “What is it?”

“The problem with omega’s scent. I can search about it since we're friends now.” Yeojin grinned, showing her white teeth.

“Omega’s scent. I don't think I have that problem.” Hyunjin shook her head. She just thought that omegas had strong scent, that's all. It wasn't a problem with her. 

If she knew.

“Oh.” Yeojin blinked. “I guessed mom was talking about someone else then. But we're still friends okay! We already shook hands!”

Hyunjin chuckled at the desperate behavior. She didn't know what does she have for Yeojin eager to be her friend. She just a regular alpha who secretly joined a business with this kid’s mother. Nothing much. 

“Whatever.” Hyunjin shrugged. “But where’s Heejin?”

“She went to her class already, she told me to stay with you here.”

“Why didn't you tell me that earlier?”

“I just want to talk to you!” 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. Heejin was so wrong to ask Yeojin for this but it wasn't like she care or something. 

“Do you want something to eat? You know.. Heejin is rich, so..” Yeojin wiggled her eyebrows. It made Hyunjin held her laughed. 

Are they going to rob this girl’s house?

“Sure.”

______

  
  


“Haseul..”

Jinsoul let out an audible sigh. It irritated her wife even though the woman’s back was facing her. And it was the third time already, Haseul still refused to get off her bed. 

“Haseul, please.. you need to eat something.” The alpha touched her wife’s shoulder but it broke her heart when Haseul jerked and pulled away. “Haseul, I'm sorry..”

She regretted saying that when she knew that Haseul had to seek therapy because of her unfortunate past. Jinsoul knows damn well about that but she still said that which broke her wife into pieces. 

The alpha didn't mean anything bad. She just tried to convince Haseul that some people might change for better but Haseul didn't accept it. The woman was still trauma about it. 

“Don't be like this, Haseul. You'll get sick..”

“As if you care..”

Jinsoul closed her eyes before opening them just to not let tears form inside. Then she lay on the bed next to her wife, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso. This moment, Haseul didn't reject her. “Haseul… of course I care about you..”

“Then why you said that to me? Are you tired of me being like this all the time? How do you want me to be? Happy about the past that I’ve been through?”

“It's not like that babe..” Jinsoul kissed Haseul’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.. but I don't mean that. I'm not tired of you. Never.”

Haseul’s breath became steady. Felt like she fell asleep but she was just thinking and thinking it made her head hurt. Thankfully, Jinsoul’s arm that was wrapped around her made her comfortable yet it still hurt to remember what the woman said yesterday.

“I want Hyunjin.”

“I’ve called her. She said she stayed in her friend's place.”

Haseul furiously turned around, almost made Jinsoul stumbled down the floor. “Who?! Sooyoung? Call her now. Tell her to come home- let me do it myself-”

“Wait, no. Stop, Haseul.” Jinsoul pulled her wife back on the bed. “It's not Sooyoung’s house. She said she stayed in Heejin’s apartment.”

“Heejin?!” Haseul screamed. 

Jinsoul surprised at the loud voice. “Yeah, what's wrong?”

“No..” It was a soft mumble. Haseul’s eyes trembled. Then she felt a soft touch on both of her hands. 

“Is there something wrong?” Jinsoul tilted her head to look closer at her wife. “Don't worry, Hyunjin told me that she's okay. She just had her breakfast, and maybe you should eat your breakfast now. It's getting late, you'll hurt your stomach.”

“I don't feel like eating. I want Hyunjin.” She wants Hyunjin right at the moment, and hoped that the girl would know how to behave. 

“She’ll come soon okay? But right now, you have to eat something. Anything even a little.” 

Jinsoul was surprised because instead of getting an answer, Haseul moved to snuggle closer in her arms. The omega rested her face on the crook of Jinsoul’s neck, breathing the air along with Jinsoul’s attractive scent. She felt calmer. 

“I need more sleep..”

“Okay baby but promise you'll eat after this?” 

Haseul nodded against her then she slowly brought their bodies down to lie back on the soft mattress. She stroked Haseul’s back smoothly.

“Haseul.”

“Hmm?”

“I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm so stupid..”

She didn't receive answers but she felt the hug tightened which made her feel relieved. She kissed on top of Haseul’s head and continue to rub the woman’s back. Maybe a five minute sleep wouldn't hurt for both of them. Jinsoul was staying up last night because she was worried about both Haseul and Hyunjin so maybe she needs that sleep right now. 

  
  


“Ma?” 

They turned to the voice, Yerim was entering their room, looking like she hesitant to say something. 

“Yes, honey?” Jinsoul lifted her head up. 

“Hyejoo… she wanted to pee but.. you know…” Yerim scratched the back of her head. She had no idea what to say and no way she would explain the details because that's gross. “.. and she kicked me out.”

“Oh right I forgot about her.” Jinsoul immediately got off the bed with Haseul suddenly sat up, worried. How come they forgot about their youngest who basically injured at the moment?

Yerim stood there awkwardly while her alpha mother walked to the door, before all three of them heard a scream.

“Maaaaa!!!!”

“Wait, I'm coming!” Jinsoul sprinted to the twin’s room. Hyejoo is the most spoiled among the three siblings, they didn't mind that except for Yerim. 

From Hyunjin to Hyejoo, Jinsoul had to take care of her injured daughters since they were more comfortable with their alpha mother, so it tired the woman out lately. Plus her work on campus. Yet, with the amount of love she had for them, she wouldn't care even a little about it. 

  
  


Yerim turned to her omega mother, as they stared at each other. She played with the hem of her pyjamas, still in her night wear since she got no morning class. “Uh, mom?”

“Hmm?” Haseul patted the space next to her buy Yerim just stayed on her spot, unmoved. 

“Can I go out after class today?”

“With who? And where?”

Yerim held the urge to roll her eyes. She knows that questions wouldn't lead anything good to her. “With my friends. Just.. somewhere to hang out.”

Haseul looked at her daughter right in the eyes. “I can't let you go unless you bring your sisters with you. Now that Hyejoo is injured, we have to wait for Hyunjin then.”

Yerim frowned. That was too much. “Mom, I’m 20! Why do I have to bring Hyunjin and why would you think she wants to come with me? I don't want to go with her, I will go out with my friends only.” 

The girl is 20 but the way she stomped her feet on the ground, she pretty much looked like a five years old to her mother. 

“What kind of friends? Omegas? Betas?”

Yerim chewed her lower lip. Her mother got her right there and the woman sighed. 

“It just.. I.. they..”

“If they're alphas, then I'm not allowing you or you have to bring Hyunjin along.” 

“Ugh, why is my life like this?” Yerim stormed out of the room, leaving her mother alone. It frustrated her out when her life were controlled like this. Haseul was like a strict parent, acting like this. 

Meanwhile, Haseul laid her body down, closing her eyes shut. 

______________________________

  
  


Heejin’s body slumped ever since she entered the building. This was her normal day after finished her class in college. She didn't expect anything after so when she saw Hyunjin still in her apartment, on her couch, she slightly jolted. 

“H-hyunjin? You're still here? I thought..”

“I-I was about to go actually.” Hyunjin scratched the back of her head. She tried to avoid eye contact but the scent kept calling her and made her looked up. 

“Oh.. I.. Okay.”

Hyunjin immediately got up. “C-can I ask you something?”

Heejin felt the strange atmosphere she tried to shrug it off. Maybe Hyunjin was going to ask for help. “What is it?”

“Are you.. like do you ..”

“Do I what?” This was getting hard to understand. Hyunjin was giving her words after words but with no content to make her understand. 

Until the girl finally said her question.

“Do you want me or something?”

“...”

They were staring at each other. Hyunjin waited for her answer while she had no idea what the question means. Like, it wasn't accurate with anything so she didn't know what it was supposed to mean or to relate to. 

“What..”

“Sorry.. I mean, do you like.. want me with you.. uh.. because you gave me your scent..” Hyunjin blinked her eyes repeatedly. 

“I gave you what??”

Hyunjin’s eyes were anywhere but her. The girl was slightly embarrassed but at the same time she needs answer. This was going on in her head for too long, she didn't meet a lot of omega so she didn't know. 

“Scent.. like you called me to.. you know..”

“I know what it is but WHAT!” Heejin almost dropped her stuff on the floor. What should she do at the moment, Hyunjin was in the living room while she was near the door. Should she run? “I-I’m not!!”

“Oh O-okay.. sorry, I was just..” Hyunjin took a deep breath, she still caught the smell. She shook her head while closing her eyes. “..nothing.. sorry..”

Terror slightly took Heejin’s face when Hyunjin suddenly approached her. She stepped back instantly but Hyunjin was quick to defend herself. 

“No, it was.. my mistake! I'm sorry..” Both were panicked because of different reasons. Heejin tried to stay away but the other girl was like otherwise. They looked like they were chasing each other but in real slow. “Forget what I say..”

“..okay…” Heejin gulped. “Maybe you should go now..”

“I will..” Hyunjin strictly nodded her head and walked passed Heejin to the door but she stopped. The scent made her crazy just second after it caught by her nose. She furiously turned her head to Heejin. “.. but I think I can't..”

“W-what do you mean?” Heejin asked though she saw the girl walked towards her slowly. “H-hyunjin..”

“I can't because you didn't let me..” Hyunjin followed the terrified girl’s steps. 

“What are you talking about!? S-stop!” Heejin raised her hand up above the alpha’s chest. They were getting closer and Heejin didn't realize that she was in the dead end of her house.

“I will go..” Hyunjin sucked in the scent of Heejin deeply. “.. after this..”

___________________

  
  


“Should we meet her right now? It seemed like she's hard to meet.” 

Jungeun tilted her head towards her wife, eyebrow raised a little. With only those gestures, Jiwoo explained,

“Hyunjin. That girl you talked about. Why is it so hard to meet her?” 

It's hard because Jungeun hasn't met Hyunjin yet, and that girl doesn't even know her. That moment before was just an accident, they bumped into each other. “She.. she’s quite busy..”

The beta chuckled at the answer. “You know I'm a therapist right? How do I believe that? You even stuttered, Jungeun.. Is there something that you hide from me?”

Jungeun sighed. She was defeated by her intelligent wife. “I’ll take her to meet you tomorrow. How's that?”

Jiwoo tapped her chin, thinking for a moment. She’s free by tomorrow so it would be a perfect time to meet this Hyunjin girl but she hopes the girl really shows up, unlike before. 

“Sounds good. I'm free tomorrow so you'll bring me to her.”

Jungeun sat up. “Wait, I said I will bring her to you. Not the otherwise..” She bit her lip when the woman looked at her intensely. 

“Hmm.. something fishy here.. should I worry?”

“No baby, don't worry. Everything’s fine, nothing's fishy..” Jungeun awkwardly grinned, showing her white perfect teeth. She made Jiwoo laughed. “I hope you’ll like her.” 

“You know me. I like everyone.” 

Jungeun smiled. Indeed, Jiwoo is the brightest person she ever met and the love of her life. The woman literally smiles to everyone who passed by no matter what kind of mood she was in at the moment. “I know.. but I think this girl is special..”

Jiwoo snuggled closer to her wife. She looked up to face each other. “Like you?”

Jungeun was taken aback at first but then she smiled. 

“Maybe..”

  
  


_________

  
  


**I'm so sorry for the late update because of my personal life. I just got a new job and was so busy with it. So, I'm sorry to say that this fic will be slow and short update.**

**I like this story so much that I don't have the guts to stop writing it so I'll try hard to write it in my free time. I'm truly sorry for that >_<**


	9. Don't Deny It

Chapter 9 : Don't Deny It

____________

  
  


“H-Hyunjin, s-stop!” 

Heejin thought she was already helpless. With that creepy gaze from the alpha, she thought she would become the victim of anything that could happen at this moment. And all she knows that Hyunjin was insane. 

When she screamed for the alpha to stop, Hyunjin really stopped but Heejin heard a thud coming from behind the girl and she watched how Hyunjin slowly closed her eyes. Heejin was still in shock. 

“W-what..” She was surprised when Hyunjin suddenly fell on her, unconscious. She was confused, like what was the reason?

Then Heejin saw someone behind Hyunjin with a proud expression. She also noticed something thick in the person’s hand.

“Yeojin- oh shit!” She couldn't hold Hyunjin’s weight and both of them slowly slid down onto the floor. Now they were in a weird position, Heejin was mad because Yeojin didn't even try to help her. 

“Ha Yeojin, help me!” Heejin was struggling, the weight on top of her doesn't match her omega’s strength. She was also curious at the same time on how can Yeojin knocked Hyunjin out with just one swing. Or maybe the thickness of the book that the small girl held did it’s job. 

Yeojin finally followed to crouch down to help. She pulled Hyunjin by gripping the alpha’s shirt at the back and turned the girl around, making the unconscious girl facing up. Then, they watched in silence for a couple seconds before Yeojin spoke up. 

“I freaking knew it!” She slapped her palm on the cover of the book, Heejin didn't know what kind of book was that. It only has a plain black hard cover. And she didn't know Yeojin read books, especially that ‘kind of manuscripts’ books. 

“You knew what? And why did you do that?”

Yeojin was taken aback. “Why- you want to let her do whatever she wants to you? Seriously? I saved you just now!”

Heejin shook her head. Yeojin was right but she was too shocked at the moment. “I mean, how.. how did you know that this was going to happen? What is this exactly? Why is she like that?”

The owner of the apartment turned back to the unconscious girl who looked more peaceful than before. Then, to think again, she almost became a victim to whatever Hyunjin’s intention to do to her. She was relieved for that but now, explanation. 

“That’s what I was going to tell you.” Yeojin cleared her throat, immediately opened the book randomly that she stopped on unnecessary page, just to be seem like she’s a genius or something. “I knew that Hyunjin had a problem with omegas, a.k.a you. I heard my mothers talked about it before…”

“What?” Heejin was still confused. Is this necessary to her? But she almost became the victim so, she’s listening while her eyes couldn't take off the alpha’s face. “Is that why she acted like that to me?” 

Yeojin nodded instantly. She had been eavesdropping on them from outside since she was about to go to Heejin’s apartment, knowing what time the omega usually comes home. “This book.. I read a few things about alphas. And one of it was the problem my parents mentioned for Hyunjin’s case. So apparently, she was sensitive to omegas’ scents.”

Heejin knitted her eyebrows together. That was creepy but hearing that it was a ‘problem’, she didn't know how to react. 

“So? It's true.. she was going to…” The older girl trailed off. Then she watched Yeojin slowly nodded her head. 

“But don't worry!” Yeojin chirped happily but that didn't make Heejin felt better about the thought of Hyunjin was about to harass her. “There’s a solution to it!”

“What is it?”

Yeojin shrugged. “I don't know but I'm sure there must be a solution to it because every problem has its solution right?”

Heejin held the urge to groan at the answer. She deadly thought that Yeojin really can fix this girl right in front of them. But why Heejin cares? 

“Then what are we gonna do with her?”

Yeojin followed Heejin’s gaze to look at the unconscious alpha. “Hmm…”

***

  
  


“I don't think this would help, Yeojin.”

  
  


“Come on, don't be so negative.”

Heejin looked down again. She tried to think of any positive thing about the situation she watched at the moment but no. This was quite a bad idea. 

Hyunjin was tied up both on her wrists and legs. Half of her face was wrapped with a piece of cloth Heejin didn't know where Yeojin got that especially from inside of her apartment. And the little girl said it was to prevent Hyunjin from smelling Heejin’s scent once she woke up. 

However, this looked like a kidnapping. Heejin shook her head. What if Hyunjin’s parents make a police report about their missing daughter and they finally found the alpha was tied up in this apartment. Heejin kept thinking about the unsure consequences.

“This is wrong. What if she gets mad when she wakes up?” She suddenly remembered that Hyunjin is a fighter. 

“No, she won't be mad. Don't worry..” Yeojin reassured, but nervously laughed at the end which made Heejin narrowed her eyes at her. 

Before any of them continue with the conversation, they heard a shift on the couch where Hyunjin was on. They immediately turned in unison, Heejin was scared and Yeojin acted like she’s not scare. 

“I'm not getting near her.” Heejin quickly said before stepping back, leaving Yeojin alone in front of the alpha. 

They heard the girl groaned loudly. Yeojin gulped.  _ “We’re friends.. we’re friends…” _

Hyunjin felt sting on the back of her head, she lifted her hand up to touch the sore area but she felt both of her hands raised instead. With her eyes still squinting in pain, she looked down on her body. She frowned. 

Then the alpha remembered where she was earlier so she swiftly looked up and met with Yeojin grinning face. 

“What-” Hyunjin stopped when her voice muffled. She noticed something that wrapped around her mouth and nose. “Whatdidyoudohume!!”

“You were about to attack Heejin, I had to stop you.” 

Hyunjin frowned. “What?” She darted her eyes towards the girl behind Yeojin, the omega shuddered immediately under her gaze. “Lemego!”

“I can't. You're addicted to Heejin’s scent.”

“Lemetalk!”

Yeojin turned her head to Heejin for permission. Then the omega hesitantly nodded her head before Yeojin moved to take the cloth off Hyunjin’s face.

“I'm not addicted to her scent!” Hyunjin immediately yelled. She didn't realize about herself, still denying the fact that she might go crazy with omegas’ scents. Except for someone related to her. 

Yeojin looked around for proof. She saw Heejin’s college beg, so she quickly grabbed it and shoved it to Hyunjin’s face. “Then explain this.”

Hyunjin accidentally inhaled the scent so she started to shake, twisting her head to the opposite way, still trying to reject the fact. But deep down she felt guilty because it was true. She now remembered what happened before she went unconscious and it was a shame. 

The alpha sighed loudly. “I'm sorry..” She didn't dare to look at Heejin in the eyes. “..but please let me go.”

“Sure, but let us help you with your problem.” 

Heejin raised her eyebrows at Yeojin’s words.  _ “Us?” _

“How? Do you know how?” 

“No, but there must be a solution because every problem has its solution!”

Heejin rolled her eyes. This is hard. 

  
  


“Untie me.” Hyunjin said, along with a sigh. She was scared too. If it's true about her problem, and if her parents know about it, that would be the real problem. Haseul is too protective. The woman wouldn't let her alone if she knew.

And speaking of the woman, Hyunjin’s phone rang. It was on the coffee table, she didn't know why it was there but it happened when both Heejin and Yeojin tried to get the alpha to the couch, the phone slipped out of her pocket. They had no time to put it back. 

And now all three of them looked at the contact ‘Mom’ displayed on the phone screen. 

Yeojin was trying to help, she took the phone, tap on the green button and shoved it to Hyunjin who was glaring at her because Haseul was the last person she wants to talk at the moment but thanks to this small girl. 

_ “Hello? Hyunjin? Honey, where are you?” _

“Mom.. I'm in Heejin’s house. I told ma before.” Hyunjin answered, still not breaking eye contact with the terrified Yeojin. 

_ “I know, she informed me but I was worried. You're not home yet. When are you coming home, honey? I want you here.” _

“I..” Hyunjin trailed off but nothing came out after. 

_ “I'm sorry, Hyunjin.. I was so mad earlier.. let's talk when you get here. Please..” _

Heejin watched the alpha. So this might be the reason Hyunjin came to her in the middle of the night, asking for a place to stay for the night.

“I’ll come home soon..”

“ _ I'll wait for you, baby..” _

Yeojin didn't want to mock because Vivi usually calls her that too. So maybe she and Hyunjin had something in common. 

“Yeah.. bye.” Hyunjin gave a signal so Yeojin hung up before Haseul could say anything else. 

Now what?

“Untie me now.” 

Yeojin did as she was told. Nervously. She glanced at the other person who didn't even say a word since the beginning, also worried about her condition because of what happened earlier. But Hyunjin apologize, right?

“I’ll try to find out how to fix your problem, so don't worry.” 

“Thanks..” Hyunjin muttered under her breath as she was fixing her clothes and rubbed her kinda sore wrists. That was Yeojin’s work for tying her hands too tight but she didn't have to know that. 

The alpha then glanced at the omega. She was embarrassed of herself. For what she did even though she couldn't control herself. “Sorry..”

Heejin didn't say anything, she just stared at the girl. Why? She asked herself. Why she can't feel any hatred or anger towards this alpha? What is wrong with her? This girl before her was about to do something that might change her life an hour before and now she didn't even feel the anger in her body and instead she felt her heart beat fast but for another reason. 

Heejin questioned herself while Hyunjin walked to the door with Yeojin followed her. The omega stayed on her spot, confused with herself.

Maybe she needs some rest. Or more.

_______________________________

  
  


The doorbell rang.

Hyejoo was in the living room since she didn't want to be in the same room with Yerim. So she would rather spend her time in the area than having to breathe in the same air as the culprit who broke her nut a couple days ago. 

Now she had to face the consequences, which to greet whoever at the door. She needs a room for herself after this. 

Walking funny to the main door, she tried not to snarl at whoever visits at the moment. It could be her parents’ friends or whatever. She just swiftly opened the door. 

“GOOD-” A blonde girl stopped her greetings as she looked up on Hyejoo’s face. Both abruptly rolled their eyes at the same time. “Ugh, it's you again..”

“What do you want?” Hyejoo asked sharply. 

“Is Hyunjin here?” 

“I don't know.” 

Chaewon scoffed. She pinched her nose dramatically as if Hyejoo hasn't shower for three years. “How come you not know? She's your sister..” The blonde peeked inside of the house but Hyejoo blocked her sight on purpose. “.. you know what? Let me in and find her myself.”

“Then you're an intruder.” 

“Not when you're here, stupid.” 

Hyejoo clenched her jaw, it was visible to Chaewon but the blonde didn't care. She’s here to meet Hyunjin only. 

“I'm not allowing you.” 

“You're not the owner of this house, your mother is.. so shooo..” Chaewon tried to step in but she was stopped again. Then she groaned. “Come on.. You're wasting my time.”

“Who are you to say that?”

“Ugh, just call Hyunjin. I want to meet her.”

“What if I don't want to?”

Chaewon rolled her eyes again and again. “Don't you have to rest right now? It still sore right?”

Damn.

Hyejoo widened her eyes. How.. 

The blonde laughed at her, covered her mouth with her palm. That was a funny story to hear, and well she thinks the girl deserves that. 

“How did you know?!”

“I had my ways, so.. will you excuse me.” Chaewon used the opportunity while Hyejoo was still dumbstruck to walk pass the girl into the house. She smirked. “Go put on your daily lotion or take a shower or whatever.” 

Hyejoo was still at the door while Chaewon already wandered around like it was her house. 

“Pspspsps Hyunjin.. where are you…” The blonde looked up the stairs. First thought was the room but which room? If she asks Hyejoo, it would be such a waste of time so she better see it for herself. 

“Hey, where do you think you're going?!” Hyejoo chased the omega but the girl already went upstairs.

“You won't tell me her room, so I'll go find her by myself.” 

“What are you? A fucking princess?!”

Chaewon suddenly stopped and swirled her body around causing Hyejoo to brake and almost had a heart attack. 

“Yes. I. Am.”

They were on the stairs, Hyejoo seemed shorter since she was a couple steps away from Chaewon, so she looked up at the blonde. Clenching her jaw. It irritated her a lot when Chaewon pinched her nose again when they're being too close. This girl was something, she thought.

“Just let me call her.”

“Quick!”

Hyejoo walked further, slightly side eyed the blonde girl before she headed to Hyunjin’s room. But then she felt the girl was following her. “Stop following me!” 

“I just want to meet her!” 

“Ugh!” Hyejoo frustratingly groaned and furiously opened the door to her sister’s room without knocking. That was the first time she did that because she was annoyed with this blonde omega right there.

And what both of them saw was Hyunjin doing planks on the floor next to the bed. Shirtless. Only in her sport bra and sweatpants. 

Chaewon dramatically gasped and Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“Can't you knock?” Hyunjin was also startled by the sudden burst of the door, she put her knees down and looked up to see who was the culprit. So her eyes met with Hyejoo’s first before they moved to the other girl behind Hyejoo. 

Hyunjin quickly snatched her shirt on the bed and put it on before she stood up. 

“Now, that was hot..” Chaewon commented lowly as she walked in the room, uninvited. “Hi, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin frowned. She tried to cover her nose but she didn't want to look suspicious so she just stepped away when Chaewon came to sit on her bed, also uninvited. The alpha looked at her sister confusedly, who was just shrugged as an answer. 

“Who…?” Hyunjin can't believe that she realized what exactly her problem when she caught Chaewon’s scent, but not as strong as Heejin. Maybe it was due to Chaewon was in her room. But still, it kinda made her crazy.

“I'm Chaewon, Hyunjin. Can't believe you forgot my name but I forgive you.” Chaewon gave the sweetest smile she ever gives to an alpha. That was illegal to her own law but Hyunjin was an exception. 

“Why are you here?”

“To ask you out. Remember when we were supposed to have dinner at my aunt’s house? Then you just disappeared. So this time better happen.”

Hyejoo didn't know whether she should stay or not but with Hyunjin being uncomfortable around the omega, she stayed there, despite the sore she still felt. 

“I’m.. busy…” 

“You’re not when you did that work out thingy earlier. Come on.. there's a lot of delicious food at my aunt’s.. you will regret not going.”

_ “Food?” _ Hyejoo thought. 

“I don't know, I have to ask my parents-”

“Pfft!!” Chaewon suddenly bursts into laughter. “What are you? Middle schooler? You still ask for your parents’ permission?”

Okay, this girl is rude, both Hyejoo and Hyunjin thought. Yet the princess like action made it less rude and they were just confused with the blonde. Hyunjin turned to her sister. 

“Can Hyejoo come along?”

This time, Hyejoo didn't protest since she heard ‘delicious food’ earlier. That was the chance doesn't matter if she was annoyed with this omega. 

“Uhmm…” Chaewon looked at both alphas. “Still sound like a middle schooler but fine, she can come along.”

  
  
  


“Come along where?” 

All three of them startled when Jinsoul suddenly walked in. Why everything came in abruptly today, Hyunjin thought.

“Dinner at my aunt's- professor??”

“Chaewon?”

Chaewon chuckled. “So it's true. Heejin told me that Hyunjin is your daughter.. well, I'm going to ask Hyunjin for dinner at my aunt's house. And.. that too.” She pointed at Hyejoo.

“She called me ‘that’?!” Hyejoo frowned. “Ma..”

Jinsoul didn't know what to say because she knows Chaewon well on campus. She was quite known as the princess and the president’s niece. Even professors and lectures knows that too. “Uh, I brought your ointment.”

They watched Jinsoul lifted up the plastic bag she held. Chaewon laughed and Hyejoo was irritated. That was freaking embarrassing and the fact that Chaewon knew about her condition. That was humiliating and Jinsoul was making it worse.

“Ma…”

“Oops, I'm sorry. I'll put it in your room.” With that Jinsoul disappeared to the next room. 

“So I guess your mother gave her permission already, so?”

“Not this one..” Hyejoo muttered. There's another mother who is hard to deal with but before Chaewon could ask, they heard a scream.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

“JUNG YERIM!”

It was from the next room, Hyejoo slightly smirked thinking that Yerim must got in trouble. That’s fun to hear, so she and Hyunjin immediately went to the said room, the door was opened wide. They wondered what could it be. 

Chaewon who didn't know what was going on, followed them to the next room. Then she met the other mother on the way, so she greeted nicely. “Hi, Mrs. Jung!”

“Chaewon?” Haseul was confused but she also worried of what happened. And why Jinsoul suddenly yelled their middle daughter’s name. “What happened?”

The alpha mother and sisters already in the twin’s room. Haseul gasped when she saw Yerim, covered with her blanket, trying to get to Jinsoul who kept stepping away from her. There's a phone in Jinsoul’s hand and it's not hers, Haseul knew that but why Yerim was half naked in the first place?

“Ma, please!” Yerim begged.

“Jinsoul, what's going on?” 

Yerim whipped her head to the voice, she stared at Haseul in horror. The grip on her blanket tightened. 

“She tried to send nudes to someone in chat!”

“WHAT!??”

Chaewon raised her eyebrows. “Wow, that's wild.” She muttered softly at the back. 

“JUNG YERIM!” Haseul scolded. Her fist clenched, this was surprisingly terrible to hear. Her daughter did that..? “What on earth..”

“It's not nude!”

“Then why are you naked?” Hyejoo asked but she received a glare instead. 

“You shut the fuck up or I’ll snap your dick in half again!” Yerim was furious but her mothers’ glare stopped her from acting like that. The adults also shocked that it was Yerim who did that to Hyejoo.

“Wow, I already like this girl..” Chaewon said to herself while she watched the family drama. 

“Jung Yerim…”

“I’m not naked okay!” Yerim felt like crying. She was embarrassed. All eyes on her, she felt like she just did a crime. 

Jinsoul pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. “She wore lingerie..”

“MA….”

“Lingerie?!.. oh my..” Haseul covered her face with both palms. “Yerim, why did you do that?”

“This person asked her for it.” Jinsoul raised the phone in her hand. Hyejoo took it to look at who was the person. 

“Moonbyul? She's a senior on campus! I knew it! She wants you for that!” Hyejoo explained.

“Give me my phone and everyone gets out! Now!” Yerim snatched back her phone and pushed Hyejoo away. “This is none of your business!”

“Yerim..”

“OUT!” The girl was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't help but feel humiliated and shameful. She threw her phone away on the bed and pushed everyone out, even her mothers. “I don't want to see any of you!”

They couldn't do anything and now they were outside, Yerim had locked the door. However Haseul didn't just stopped right there, she kept knocking on the door and called for her daughter. Her heart broke, knowing about that but worse to see Yerim breakdown like that. 

Hyunjin, Hyejoo and Chaewon stood at the back, facing each other. “Well, this is awkward.” The blonde started but only Hyejoo heard it since Hyunjin seemed like she was lost in her thoughts. 

“Hyejoo, help me find that girl. I'm gonna teach her a lesson.” Hyunjin dragged Hyejoo with her and Chaewon followed as well leaving the married couple in front of the twin’s bedroom. 

“You mean Moonbyul?”

***

  
  


“Did she send it?”

“No, not yet.” The shorter girl fidgeting on her seat, waiting for a reply that she and her friend expected. They were impatient. 

“Aww, come on. What took her so long? To prepare?”

“Maybe, she wants to look good for us.” They both laughed evilly. “She was so easy tho. This is gonna be quick for us to get her.”

“I know right? Like she would melts with only sweet words-”

The taller alpha was cut by a fist landed on her cheek. She stumbled on the floor, leaving her friend shocked. They looked up to see an unfamiliar girl who looked so mad, with her fist clenched tight. 

Another girl at the back, and they recognized her. Something clicked in both girls’ minds. Yerim’s twin sister was here with a girl who punched Eunseo on the face and a blonde girl they also knew. 

“What the fuck!” Eunseo screamed as she touched her already bruised lips. 

Hyunjin didn't know which one is Moonbyul but for sure both girls were talking about Yerim earlier and it made Hyunjin even furious. She grabbed Moonbyul by the collar. “What the fuck did you do to my sister?!”

“W-Wha- who!?”

“Don't act like you don't know!” Hyunjin spat. “You asked for her nudes! Who do you think you are?!” 

Moonbyul’s cheek was the next victim and now both college senior alphas were on the ground, slightly terrified. “S-she’s the one who wants to send it!”

“Don't you fucking dare deny that, you assholes! She's not a fucking toy for you to play with!” Hyunjin raised her fist but Hyejoo stopped her, much to Chaewon’s dismay because she likes to see alphas getting beat up especially by Hyunjin. It was hot. 

“Hyunjin enough! People are watching us!” Hyejoo screamed whispered to her sister for the girl to calm down. She could see some people slowed down to watch the scene. The attention was unnecessary, she thought. 

Hyunjin ignored that and continued. “If I see you getting near or text my sister again, I'll make sure to chop off each of your dick, fucking horny assholes!”

The older sister walked out of the scene while the other two followed. She was furious and Hyejoo didn't get to say anything towards the two assholes since she's still not in the mood because of her sore genitals. Yet she got to warn those two for the last time before storming off. “We’re watching you..”

  
  
  


Hyunjin was too deep in her thoughts, in anger that she forgot to look at the direction she was walking, causing her to bump into someone. Someone that wasn't unfamiliar for her anymore. “Sorry..”

“It's fine-” The person she bumped to, looked up and was surprised with the face. “Hyunjin?”

“Heej-”

“Jeon Heejin! There you are! What a coincidence!” Chaewon chirped happily. “And now we can have dinner together again! With Hyunjin this time.. and her sister yeah..”

“What?” Heejin couldn't leave Hyunjin’s stare at the moment and they were silently watching each other. “Why are you two here anyway?”

“You should see Hyunjin punched two alphas earlier because they were messing up with her sister.” Chaewon linked her arm with Heejin’s. “She’s so cool. Unlike her other sister..”

Chaewon said the last few words quietly but Hyejoo could hear it well. The alpha just rolled her eyes before she tugged on Hyunjin’s shirt. “Let's go Hyun..”

“W-wait, but we have dinner together! Where are you going?” Chaewon tried to stop them. She also dragged Heejin along who was minding her own business earlier. Yet the girl was curious on how Hyunjin acts in front of Chaewon since the blonde was an omega too. 

“It's not even lunch yet..” Hyejoo commented shortly. 

“Then, let's have lunch together!” Chaewon kept her pace to Hyunjin’s level so she could walk next to her. So Heejin was pulled together without any choice. 

“Why is she like a parasite to you?” Hyejoo whispered to her sister that she only got a shrug. 

“I don't know..”

____________

  
  
  


Sooyoung played with her daughter's ear while they were watching a show on the television. No matter how many times Yeojin told her to stop or slapped her hand off her ear, she still kept on doing that and received a loud groan. She loves to tease the small girl. 

“If you don't take your dirty hand off my ear mom…” Yeojin gritted her teeth while her eyes stayed on the television. She clenched her fist, just waiting for any moment to slam it on her mother’s stomach. 

“What do you mean dirty? It's clean.” Sooyoung pulled her hand to her face to sniff it. There's nothing wrong with it and there’s no dirt on it. She even checked both hands, but before she wanted to show it to her daughter, the girl spoke. 

“I saw where your hands went before mama went to work this morning..” Yeojin rolled her eyes. She didn't want to remember but she accidentally thought about it. Her face showed too much disgust. “..gross..”

“What? What did you see? And why did you see that?” Sooyoung leaned away to look at her daughter. 

“The question is.. why can't you keep your hands to yourself when you're with mama? I literally saw both of you doing nasty thing almost everywhere, and I don't want to talk about what happened in your room.” Yeojin grimaced. 

Sooyoung chuckled. “That’s not nasty, kiddo. That's love..”

“Gross..”

“Well, don't you want a little sister or brother?”

Yeojin immediately whipped her head towards her mother, facing the alpha with the most serious face. “Don't you dare.. I'm not allowing both of you to have any child. Nuh uh.”

“Why?? We’re not that old. We still can have babies..” Sooyoung wrapped her arm around Yeojin’s neck. The kid struggled to break free. “Since you're not a baby anymore..”

“I will keep mama away from you, I swear! I don't want any sister or brother! I'm your only child!”

“Okay, chill.. wow, you're so bossy like your mama.” Sooyoung released the little girl and put both hands up in defeat. 

“And I'll tell that to mama too.” 

“Why are you like this to me? I thought you're on my side?” Sooyoung pouted but that was just gross to Yeojin. 

“Because you always wrestled me!”

“What? That was fun.”

“It's not! You take advantage of me since I'm weaker than you. Just wait until I'm strong enough to beat you and join the underground fight.”

Sooyoung’s smile dropped. “No, don't join the fight. It's not good.”

“Why? You joined it. Hyunjin joined it.” Yeojin raised her eyebrows. 

“I know but I don't want you to join it. It's dangerous.”

_ ‘And it's not only fight related.’ _

Yeojin leaned her body back on the couch. She pouted. “Fine..”

“Let's watch a movie. I don't like this show anyway.” Sooyoung tried to change the topic, and Yeojin looked at her phone screen. 

“They invited me for dinner later. So, yeah we still got a few hours.”

“Wait, who?”

“Heejin and.. I forgot that blonde girl’s name but we will go to her aunt’s house for dinner later. Hyunjin’s gonna be there too.” Yeojin said as she picked on random movie on the screen. She didn't notice that Sooyoung was looking at her, curious.

“Really? Hyunjin? Heejin?”

“Yeah..” Yeojin stopped. She remembered something so she slowly turned to her mother. “.. about Hyunjin and Heejin.. I have something to tell you..”

____________________

  
  


Hyunjin looked at Heejin. Heejin looked back at her. Chaewon looked at Hyunjin while Hyejoo looked at her. 

And there's Yeojin, looking straight at the door, waiting for it to be open. 

“Hi guys!!” It was Jiwoo who excitedly greeted them. She already recognized the familiar faces, except for two other tall girls. “Come on in!”

One of them must be Hyunjin, so Jiwoo was curious and eager to know which one is it. And surprisingly the two looked similar to each other. However, Jiwoo gave each of them a hug except Chaewon and the two alpha siblings, she waited for Jungeun to come and introduce them but Chaewon did it first. 

“You must haven't met these two yet. So this one is Hyunjin..” Chaewon pointed at the said girl. “.. and this one is.. her sister.”

The sisters bowed politely but Jiwoo tried to hug them. They're not familiar with that gesture but they accepted that anyway. And by the time Jiwoo hugged Hyunjin, she felt something different suddenly came towards her. The scent, the familiar scent, the familiar hug. It's weird but she shrugged it off.

“Hi, I’m Jiwoo!”

“H-Hi, Jiwoo..” Hyunjin said awkwardly. Yeojin wheezed at the back. 

Jiwoo giggled. “You can just call me aunt Jiwoo if you want.”

“Oh.. okay..” Hyunjin scratched the back of her head. 

“Where’s aunt Jungeun?” Chaewon lazily plopped down on the couch, it was more expensive than Heejin’s but the omega didn't mind it. She knows the president is rich. 

“Ah, she's upstairs..” Jiwoo twisted her head to the stairs. “Jungeun! They're here!”

“Coming!” 

They heard footsteps going down the stairs then watched the president walked towards them. But before anything, Chaewon spoke up. “Did you take a shower?”

“Yes, Chaewon. I even put on perfume.” Jungeun rolled her eyes while her wife just laughed along with the girls. Then the older alpha turned to Hyunjin. Her eyes softened. “H-hey..”

“Good evening.” Hyunjin bowed down and Hyejoo followed her awkwardly. By awkwardly means two things, one because she felt awkward in the house, and two because she still felt awkward in her crotch area. 

“Good evening.” Jungeun smiled. 

So this is the time. She won't let the opportunity go easily. 

She'll take what hers.

_________________

  
  


**I don't know if Jungeun did the right thing or not. What do you guys think? And about the others too. Like Yerim’s case and Sooyoung’s (+ Hyunjin) secret?**

**Sorry for the late update because I was busy with work. I hope you guys like this story. Comment your thoughts here. ^.^**

**And the next update still gonna be slow, so I'm so sorry for that.**


	10. Thinking of..

Chapter 10 : Thinking of..

____________

  
  


_ It was raining.  _

_ She was soaking wet, standing in front of a door. Knocking on it, hard.  _

_ “Come on.. please open up..” She leaned her head against the door. Rain drops from her head, rolling down the hard surface, she didn't stop knocking. Or slapping the door with her palm. _

_ Until it opened, she had a quick reflex that she instantly looked up to the owner of the house. There the person was.  _

_ Her best friend.  _

_ “Jungeun? What are you doing here? It's raining!” The angelic voice girl immediately pulled her inside, not wanting her to be more wet from the rain.  _

_ “J-Jiwoo..” She muttered in cold and nervousness.  _

_ “What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” _

_ Jiwoo always cares for her. Always.  _

_ Unlike her other friends or most of her friends who stick up with her just because she’s rich, has money and everything. Jiwoo is different. The girl was with her since they were young, where both of them didn't care about money, just loyalty of a friendship matters.  _

_ Now that they were teenagers, it stayed like that. Jiwoo didn't ask for money, she loves her.  _

_ “Let’s go to my room.” Jiwoo softly tugged her sleeves, leading her to the girl’s room, upstairs. “I forgot that my parents aren't home so that's why it took so long to open the door. Sorry.” _

_ “It's okay..”  _

_ Once they reached the room, Jiwoo didn't say anything but action did. She does everything fast from handing her a towel, setting the water for her, to picking any clothes that suit her. While she was still wiping her face with the pleasant smell towel.  _

_ After half an hour, everything was done. They sat on Jiwoo’s bed, facing each other. Jiwoo did a great job for not pressuring her by asking a lot of questions. The girl just waited for her until she broke into tears.  _

_ “Jungeun..” Jiwoo pulled her into a warm hug, caressing her back softly. _

_ She didn't deserve Jiwoo.  _

_ “I.. I-I did something terrible…” She sobbed in the girl’s shoulder. “..something bad..” _

_ “Shhh… it's okay Jungeun..” _

_ She shook her head, tightened her arms around the beta. “N-no.. it's not okay..” _

_ “Everyone makes mista-” _

_ She swiftly leaned back and looked closely at Jiwoo. The girl blinked her eyes.  _

  
  
  


_ “I r-rape s-someone..” _

  
  


_ Jiwoo froze like she was put into a spell. Except the spell was Jungeun’s words.  _

_ “W-what.” _

_ _________ _

  
  


“So Hyunjin, are you still studying or..?” 

Hyunjin slowly looked up from her food and shook her head towards Jiwoo. She threw a glance towards Jungeun who also waited for her answer. 

“No, I work..” She didn't know what else to explain but that was unnecessary. All her works are mostly private, even with her parents. She turned slightly to Hyejoo. “My sister is still studying.”

“Oh, where is it?”

“Uhmm..” Hyunjin fully turned to Hyejoo. She forgot the girl’s college name. “Art?”

“It’s BBC Art.” Hyejoo said shortly when she was too focused on the food. She gave a look at Jungeun, the president but of course the woman didn't recognize her, she thought. 

“Really? So you, Chaewon and Heejin were on the same campus? Right Jungeun?”

Jungeun nodded her head, smiling. “And their other sister.” She added. 

The sisters looked up at Jungeun in unison. It felt weird but maybe Jungeun knows their family since their mother works there too. Hyejoo nodded her head. “Yeah..”

“And where did you work, Hyunjin?” Jungeun asked a little too sharply to hear since the older alpha was slightly pissed that Hyunjin had to work instead of continuing to study like her sisters. “And why didn't you continue your study?”

Jiwoo tapped on her wife’s thigh under the table. She thought Jungeun didn't have to sound like that. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin played with her food using chopsticks, thinking of what to say. Whether she should just tell the truth, but before that, she looked up and glanced at each person around the table “I… was a troublesome kid.”

Jungeun didn't say anything and Jiwoo raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

Hyunjin sighed. “I don't want to continue studying after I get out of juvenile, so I apply for a job. Part time job- I mean full time. Full time job.” She cleared her throat as she felt Hyejoo shifted a little next to her. “A barista at a cafe.”

“Oh.. well, at least you did good now, right.”

Hyunjin shyly nodded at Jiwoo. “Yeah.”

“Why did you get into juvenile?”

“Jungeun..” Jiwoo placed her hand on the alpha’s thigh. It's weird when Jungeun suddenly acted like this and these girls would think that she's a busy body or something. “Sorry for that Hyunjin, she always asks a lot of questions.”

No, that's not true and Jiwoo knew that. Yet she didn't want Hyunjin to be uncomfortable around them. 

“It’s okay.”

Jungeun played with her food also. She was deep in her thoughts about Hyunjin. The girl was right in front of her but she didn't know how to make a good conversation. She’s awkward. 

“Well, let's eat so we can have time to watch movies and talk.”

“Please not anime..” Yeojin muttered loudly so they laughed at her while Heejin narrowed her eyes towards her like she was brutally betrayed. 

“Don't worry. It's a romance movie.”Jiwoo joked and some of them groaned in frustration. She laughed. 

“I rather watch anime now.” Yeojin said before shoving a spoon of her meal in her mouth.

“We will watch whatever you guys want. You can sleep over too.”

“I take the master room!” Chaewon immediately raised her hand up in the air. With chopsticks between her fingers. 

“Master room is our room, Chaewon ah.” Jungeun said monotonously while Jiwoo laughed at both her wife and niece. 

“Which room is the biggest?”

“Master room.” Jiwoo answered.

“Then I'll take the master room, thank you.” Chaewon smiled like a princess. She thinks she’s supposed to be treated like one.

Jungeun rolled her eyes but she knew how to stop this girl’s insane request. “Do you know that the master room is filled with my scent? Do you want that?”

Chaewon gasped dramatically. “Ewww, no. Gross.”

Hyejoo chuckled but she kept her head down. 

“I’m taking the biggest guest room then.”

“It's for Hyunjin and Hyejoo.” Jungeun immediately replied. 

Chaewon glanced at Hyunjin. “Let me replace Hyunjin’s sister. I want to be with Hyunjin.” She winked at the said alpha who instantly gulped. 

“No.” 

Three people said that at the same time and time stopped right there. The rest of them didn't know where to look, those three people were at different places. 

Jungeun, Yeojin and Heejin who said that. They also had different reasons for it but those were all secrets. 

To save the awkwardness, Jungeun spoke up. “Why are you suddenly flirty with alphas? I thought you hate-”

“It was just Hyunjin okay! I still don't like you, and you aunty.” The blonde girl pointed at Hyejoo and Jungeun. The youngest alpha Jung didn't want to care since she got a bunch of delicious food, anything else wouldn't matter anymore. 

“Chaewon..” Jiwoo shook her head. “Just let Hyunjin and Hyejoo in one room and three of you in another room.” 

Hyunjin looked at the time. “I don't think our parents would let us stay..”

Hyejoo leaned in towards her sister. “Come on,Hyun.. they got a lot of food. We could eat breakfast like a king! Also mom and ma had issues with Yerim so we don't have to interrupt them.”

Hyunjin didn't know if Hyejoo had the point or not. “We still need to tell them.” 

With that Hyejoo rolled her eyes. She wondered how a used to be bad kid Hyunjin became someone that was so scared of her parents, especially Haseul. Is it because of that secret she kept from them? Who knows..

“Fine, whatever.” Hyejoo mumbled and continued eating. She glanced up and surprised to see the annoying princess wannabe was actually staring at her. As she caught the girl doing that, she chuckled when Chaewon tried to cover her action by pinching her nose while they looked at each other. 

It was funny for Hyejoo, she suddenly felt less irritated. 

“I'll inform our parents first..” Hyunjin excused herself as she got up and walked to the door with her phone in her hand. 

That was just an act. She didn't know what to do exactly, since she knows Haseul will ask her too many questions. Staring at her phone screen, Hyunjin just sighed repeatedly. She could just go home and politely reject their offer but Hyejoo seemed excited to stay. 

Hyunjin just couldn't stay longer in the same room with omegas, that's why she excused herself to be alone without their scents ruined her mind. “Damn it, what should I do?”

Dialing Jinsoul’s number, she kept staring at the screen instead of putting the phone near her ear. Jinsoul takes time to pick up, she knows that. Hyunjin wondered what happened at home. With her mother and Yerim.

“Yes, Hyun?”

Hyunjin cleared her throat. “Ma, me and Hyejoo decided to stay at a friend’s house for tonight..”

A few seconds after waiting for any responses, Hyunjin heard her mother start to talk. “Which friend is it?”

“Chaewon. I think you know her.. I don't know.”

“Ah that girl in your room earlier. Okay, I'll tell your mom about this.”

“Uhm, how are they?” Hyunjin asked, biting her lower lip after. She could hear the mother’s light sigh through the line. It must be hard to be in her place, she thought.

“Yerim still locked herself inside. Haseul.. she got a headache.” The alpha mother tried to sound normal as if she wasn't tired of what happened these few days. As the leader of the family she had to be tough for everyone. “She asked for you and Hyejoo but I just let her rest first. We'll talk about this later.”

“Okay, ma..”

“Take care, okay.”

“I will, bye.”

“Bye.” Jinsoul hung up first. She must be tired and needed rest too. Hyunjin noticed it recently but she didn't know how to talk with the alpha. It felt awkward for her to talk about personal stuff with her family members. That's why she rarely talks. 

_____

  
  


It was midnight when she felt thirsty. Being in someone else’s house was awkward, she thought she could just sleep till morning and then go home. She wasn't used to this, didn't know about Hyejoo. 

Apparently, the younger alpha was sleeping soundly, looking so comfortable next to her. She can't relate since her throat screamed for water. And the problem is, she didn't want to walk out. The room was enough to prevent any omegas’ scents for that day from reaching her, she had suffered enough.

So, Hyunjin won't go out alone. 

“Hyejoo..”

“...”

“Hyejoo..”

“Huh? What…” Hyejoo muttered softly but she turned her body away from the sister, covering her head with the blanket. As if she didn't want Hyunjin to answer her. 

“Follow me downstairs, I'm thirsty.”

Hyejoo frowned, but her expression was hidden under the thick material. Then she poked her head out and narrowed her sleepy eyes towards her sister. “What are you? A kid?”

“Come on..” 

“Hell no. Just go! What are you afraid for?”

“I'm not afraid!” Hyunjin frowned. 

“Then go!”

With a groan, Hyunjin got up. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 11PM. It's not that late, she guessed. Her eyes settled on the door, ready to open it but suddenly the scent already caught her nose. She scrunched her face, trying to prevent it from her nose. 

It was Chaewon. She knew it. She could tell the difference between Chaewon and Heejin. The only omegas in the house. It made her scared of what she might do if she couldn't control herself. Hyunjin didn't know whether she should cancel her trip to the kitchen or just bear with the scent. 

Being not so smart, the alpha slowly walked to the said kitchen, which was already bright. Means someone was in there. She peeked in, and she was right. Chaewon was doing something in the kitchen, that wasn't drinking, Hyunjin wondered since the omega’s back was facing her. 

And the scent pulling her closer without the other girl knowing. That she might be in trouble. Or not, by the way she was head over heels for the alpha. 

Humming to her favorite song while cutting some strawberries for her to eat, Chaewon didn't know that there was Hyunjin walking closer behind her with her fists clenched tightly. The alpha closed her eyes, her mind telling her body to stop. 

And she stopped.

But it wasn't because of her. Even, she was pulled away, out of the kitchen by someone. 

Someone who she also recognized the scent. 

The night is going to be crazy.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!?” Heejin screamed-whispered as she pushed Hyunjin against the wall in the dark alley of Kim's house. 

Hyunjin sucked the air deeply instead of answering. Then she opened her eyes and looked deeply in Heejin’s. Clearly she was distracted by the scent. And the beautiful eyes on her sight. Even though it was quite dark, Hyunjin still could see the brown orbs that made her stop thinking for a few seconds. 

Only for a few seconds, and that moment was the time Heejin forgot that she was also an omega who actually knows about Hyunjin’s problem. 

“THAT’S CHAEWON! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER- ugh!”

In a blink of an eye, she was flipped, pinned against the wall. Her eyes widened, heart beating madly once she looked at Hyunjin in the eyes. She felt the strong grip on her shoulders that kept her glued to the wall. “H-Hyunjin..” 

Heejin was shaking. Her voice stuck in her throat. When Hyunjin leaned closer to her face, she held her breath, her weak hands tried to push the taller girl away but it was a failed attempt. 

Hyunjin’s hot breath was hitting the left side of her face, she shivered. Then the alpha moved down, slowly reaching her neck like a vampire. That's when Heejin knew she fucked up. Should she scream? Waking up everyone or just letting Hyunjin?

“H-Hyunjin n-no..mmm..” Heejin felt wet kisses on her pulse, her eyes unconsciously rolled from the feeling. Her trembling hands came to tug the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt. She didn't know what she was doing but..

“You smell so good..” 

Out of sudden, Hyunjin bit Heejin’s neck as if she was a vampire but she's not. Causing the omega to yelp loudly. With that Heejin pushed Hyunjin but still, the alpha was stronger. She needs help. 

“You smell so fucking good, Heejin. I want to fu-”

Before the words finished, Hyunjin was yanked away and her back hit the other wall behind her. “NO!” Hyunjin cried once she was apart from Heejin. She tried to go back to the girl but someone already blocked her. 

“Stop, Hyunjin!” 

It was useless to stop Hyunjin with words because the girl had gone crazy. She needs the omega so bad, that she didn't notice the people around her, trying to pull her away. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin were on both of her sides while Jungeun was in front of her, keeping her still.

“What the hell is going on?” Chaewon came out with her strawberries, confusedly watching the people outside of the kitchen. 

Jungeun whipped her head towards her wife who was comforting Heejin. “Jiwoo, bring Heejin and Chaewon away from here. Now!”

“Wait what?” Chaewon didn't know the situation but Jiwoo already pulled her away, along with Heejin. “What happened?”

“Heejin!” Hyunjin screamed for Heejin to come back to her. The omega’s scent stuck with her. She couldn't let it disappear. It’s killing her. 

“Hyunjin, calm down! You can't do that to her.” Jungeun calmly said. She slightly remembered the past but quickly shook it off her head. “Hey, relax okay?”

“N-no..” Hyunjin breathed heavily as she slid down the wall with Hyejoo and Yeojin holding her. Then Jungeun kneeled down in front of her. Hugging her. 

“I.. I wanna go home.”

“Hyunjin..” Jungeun called softly. She didn't have enough time with her daughter yet. At least she would let Hyunjin go tomorrow. “Let's go and rest in the room.”

“No. I want to go home right now.” The younger alpha looked up to the president with teary eyes. She shook her head, didn't want to stay there any longer. “Hyejoo, call mom.”

Jungeun’s fingers fidgeting on her lap. She didn't want them to call their mother. “I'll send you home tomorrow. How's that?”

Hyunjin was still shaking her head. Apologetically glanced at Jungeun. “Hyejoo, call mom now.”

Hyejoo did call their mothers. Both of them. And they were on their way to where the siblings were. The news of the Jung's coming made Jungeun’s heart stop beating. What if Haseul saw her?

Is she going to apologize? Or just stays quiet? 

Even so, would Haseul want to see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late and short update. I am so so so busy ㅠㅠ


	11. It's You

Chapter 11 : It's You

___________

  
  


_ “Hello? Yeojin? What's wrong?” _

“Mom, it’s Hyunjin..”

_ “What? What's wrong with Hyunjin?” _

“She attacked Heejin earlier. And now she looks..” Yeojin looked at the said person. “..not really good. Can you come here?”

_ “Alright, I'll go there right now. Send me your location.” _

“Got it. It is just aunty Jungeun’s house. If you know where her house is.”

_ “...” _

“Mom?”

Yeojin heard her mother sighed.  _ “Your mama won't like this..” _ The woman mumbled through the phone.  _ “But it’s okay.I'm getting ready now.” _

_________________

  
  


“It makes sense this Chaewon girl lives here. She’s kinda like a rich man’s daughter anyway.” Jinsoul commented as she made a turn into the mansion. She looked up to the house. Pretty cool, she thought. 

“Can we talk about this later or let's not talk about the house or anything. I'm thinking about my daughters right now.” Haseul snapped next to her but it was a calm tone, the woman brought her hand up to massage her temples. “Don't you worry about them calling us in the middle of the night. Telling us that it was an emergency? What if something bad happened?”

Jinsoul didn't answer that question. She sighed and glanced at her wife. “Haseul.. I'm sure Hyunjin can handl-”

“She can’t! Hyunjin can't handle things, I know it! That's what I’m worried about! She.. she can't..”

Once Haseul couldn't figure any words to say, Jinsoul already parked the car right in front of the mansion. The alpha quickly turned to her wife. “Hey, hey relax.. You're thinking too much.” 

She kissed her wife’s forehead. “Why don't you stay here for a second while I go grab them inside. Hmm?”

Haseul shook her head, disagreed. “No, I want to meet them now.” She already took off her seatbelt and got out of the car, leaving Jinsoul, staring at nothing. Before she followed the omega out. 

“Honey, wait.”

Haseul wasn't that steady, the headache wouldn't leave her. There was too much to think about. With her teenage omega at home and these two alphas. She let out a loud sigh before pushing on the doorbell.

The door swiftly opened, startled both women. Their heads slightly went down to look at a girl who was the one opening it. Immediately recognized her.

“Oh, I thought you were my mom.” Yeojin breathed out. 

Haseul frowned to see Vivi’s daughter but the girl had done nothing wrong, so she cleared her throat, taking the shorter girl’s attention. “Where’s Hyunjin and Hyejoo?”

“They’re inside.” Yeojin stepped aside. But before the two women stepped in, she blocked them one more time. “Oh, and.. if you're an omega, please stay away. Hyunjin couldn't take omega’s scent. She went crazy-”

“What?” Jinsoul frowned, but was surprised when Haseul suddenly pushed Yeojin aside to get in the house quickly. “Haseul!”

The alpha had to help Yeojin first before they followed Haseul inside. Jinsoul didn't know what happened and what's wrong with Hyunjin. Now she's worried. A while ago she talked with the girl and now..

“YOU!”

Haseul screamed. Pointing her shaky finger towards a woman, Jinsoul recognized right away. “President?”

“Mrs. Jung..” Jungeun muttered under her breath, referring to the alpha one and couldn't even look at the other. She was embarrassed, guilty but at the same time, she felt the ego in her rising. In her mind, she thought Haseul would go to get Hyunjin, so her grip on the said girl tightened, making the birth mother fuming in anger. 

“Let go of her!” Haseul yelled, choking on her breath. Yet her body stayed still because she couldn't move closer to the person who she called a beast, when she thought the woman was already gone in her life. But there she was. Sitting next to HER daughter. Haseul’s daughter. 

Jungeun didn't even move. Hyunjin was so high to even care about it. Her head was still spinning like she was in a roller coaster. Heejin’s name still chanted on her lips. 

“I SAID LET GO OF HER YOU MONSTER!”

“Haseul..” Jinsoul tried to calm her wife down but then another woman walked in the living room. Curious about what happened that seemed like there were more than 3 people were heard in the room. 

Jiwoo opened her mouth when her eyes met Haseul. Ready to say her name when her wife, Jungeun suddenly said.

“She’s my d-daughter..” with a shaky hand holding onto Hyunjin. 

Jinsoul suddenly realized who.

Jiwoo blinked her eyes repeatedly. 

Yeojin and Hyejoo froze.

Hyunjin slowly turned her sweaty face to the woman, her breathing suddenly calmed. Then she looked back to Haseul. 

That was Haseul’s nightmare. Her uncontrolled body dropped on the floor and all she saw was black. 

__________________

“They took Hyunjin, you guys can come out now.” 

Both Heejin and Chaewon looked up at Jiwoo by the door. They noticed the emotion that the beta showed. Seemed like something really went wrong after the Hyunjin’s incident. 

“Uh, okay.” Chaewon replied before the woman walked away. Then she turned to Heejin who was slightly distracted by who knows what. “Heejin?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

It felt hard to answer that question because Heejin didn't know herself right now. There was someone in her head since the beginning of the day. She was confused?

“Uhm yeah. I'm okay.” 

“Right.. I don't know what’s going on earlier. Why did Hyunjin attack you? Is she….” Chaewon’s voice trailed, making Heejin looked up. 

“She what?”

Chaewon leaned in as if there was someone else in the room. “...horny?”

Heejin suddenly blushed with her eyes wide open. “W-what are you talking about..”

Chaewon wiggled her eyebrows, smirking. How come this girl didn't even worry about this? And she also didn't know that she almost was the victim earlier. 

“Well, you know.. she was quiet and shy.. So she might be a beast inside-”

“I don't want to talk to you anymore.” Heejin immediately cut her off and got up on her feet. She better go somewhere else, a place without this blonde. 

“Wait, Heejin..!”

Heejin ignored her, walking straight to the living room but the first thing she caught was Hyunjin’s smell.

  
  


Wait.

What?

Heejin frowned. What the hell was going on? With her nose? How come she can do that? What's wrong with her?! 

“Heejin?”

The omega jumped forward as she startled with the voice from behind. Jiwoo also flinched, didn't know Heejin was easy to get scared of. She muttered a small sorry before talking. 

“You and Chae should go to sleep now. It's getting late.”

“I-I'm.. thirsty..” 

Jiwoo saw the pupils of Heejin shook uncontrollably. The girl was scared for real. “Are you okay?”

“I.. I'm..” Heejin hesitated. 

“Let's get a drink first.” Jiwoo softly pulled Heejin with her to the kitchen. 

Handing Heejin a glass of water, Jiwoo watched the girl’s face. It was a minute, Heejin didn't say anything. She was still shocked with what happened, it was understandable. Jiwoo too actually.

“Since you guys heard the things in the living room. And yeah, Hyunjin is Jungeun’s daughter.” 

Heejin’s eyes stopped on hers. Yet no voice, still. So Jiwoo continued.

“I just know.. I mean. Now I know who it was and that's why Jungeun tried to get me to Hyunjin.”

“You're.. not mad?”

“Mad?” Jiwoo stopped for a second. “It was a long time ago, before we became an official couple. Jungeun blamed herself a lot for what happened. I've never got mad at her ever since.”

Heejin nodded her head slowly. It was such news but still, her head was full with Hyunjin. She hated that.

“So apparently, the thing that happened to Hyunjin was the same that happened to Jungeun, years ago.”

“What?” 

“They couldn't handle omega’s scents. It was a rare syndrome. That's why she did that to you earlier. I'm sorry for that.”

“Oh it's not your fault, Mrs. Kim.” Heejin knew that. She was saving Chaewon and forgot about herself. But. Kim Jungeun? “Mrs. Kim.. doesn't seem like that?”

“Yes, hers was already gone. There could be only one thing to stop it.”

“What is it?” Heejin asked, too quick. She made Jiwoo flinch. 

Yet, Jiwoo didn't think she should tell her. “It's getting late now. We should go to sleep.” 

“Oh, right.” Heejin seemed a little bit disappointed with that. But at the same time she questioned herself about why she was eager to know. It wasn't her problem. 

__________________

  
  


“Where’s Hyunjin?”

“She's sleeping in her room now. You should go back to sleep too. Don't worry about the kids, I'll watch them.” Jinsoul whispered in one breath, as she caressed her wife’s hair softly. 

“Soul.. I..” 

“Shh.. it's okay. We can talk about this later. After you feel good.” Jinsoul gave the warmest smile, it melted Haseul immediately. 

Sometimes, she felt like she didn't deserve Jinsoul.

  
  


_ *** _

  
  


_ “Jinsoul.. y-you can leave me if you want.” Haseul sobbed, looking down as she avoided the other girl’s gentle gaze.  _

_ “W-what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you!” _

_ Haseul snapped her head up, teary eyes staring at her girlfriend's. “I’m pregnant! Can't you see? I'm pregnant with someone that is not you! You don't deserve me Soul..” _

_ Haseul cried in her hands before Jinsoul came to hug her. It was warm but not enough to stop her from crying. Instead, she cried even louder.  _

_ “Hey hey.. it's not your fault..” Jinsoul kissed her forehead. “And I won't leave you, Haseul. I won't ever leave you for the rest of my life.” _

_ Haseul stopped to look up to face the alpha. “S-soul…”  _

_ “Haseul, will you marry me?” _

_ *** _

  
  


“Hyunjin knows.”

Jinsoul sighed. They had planned to keep the secret forever, thinking that the culprit won't ever come back. But guessed they were wrong for thinking that. Jungeun firmly claimed her daughter earlier. Haseul was scared to death. 

And Jiwoo. The culprit’s wife. Coincidentally, Jiwoo happened to be Haseul's therapist.

"I will try talk to her later-"

Haseul snapped her head towards her wife. "She will hate me for not saying the truth." She was trembling in Jinsoul's arms. Her eyes shook, she didn't want to think but it was inevitable. Her mind was messed with all these things that happened. Not to mention she was still traumatized about Jungeun who she thought already gone from her life. 

"Haseul, don't think about that.." Jinsoul planted a kiss on top of her head. "I'm sure she'll understand."

No, Jinsoul wasn't sure about that but she had to try.

________

  
  


Hyejoo walked in her room a.k.a her shared room with her twin. She looked at the other bed where the omega was and chuckled. 

"Next time, ask ma for a separate room if you want to send nudes."

"Shut the fuck up." Yerim turned around to face the wall instead of her sister's face. She decided to go to sleep when she heard the girl's voice again. 

"Don't you have class today?"

"It's none of your business." Yerim really didn't have the mood for any of that. Means she might bump into those alphas Hyunjin beat. 

"Do you know that Hyunjin had another mom?"

Yerim turned. If this was Hyejoo's trick to get her attention, then she succeeded. That news was a surprise after all. Something Yerim never thought she'd hear. 

"What?"

Hyejoo nodded her head. "You're about to get your eyes pop. The person was our college president."

"WHAT?!"

"I know right? What a news. You have no idea how surprised Hyunjin was last night. Even mom fainted."

Yerim sat up. "S-so, Hyunjin.. is not our sister?"

"She is, dumbass. She's still mom's daughter from what I heard. But not ma's. I don't know the whole story though."

"Oh."

Hyejoo chuckled again. "That was just another story. Let me tell you about what happened last night." She sat on her gaming chair, leaning back like a boss behavior while smirking. There's a lot of tea to spill since she knows that her twin won't get ready for class. 

Yerim leaned in to hear more. 

________________________

  
  


_ “She’s my d-daughter..” _

  
  


Her eyes shot open. She was sweating bullets. Sleeping didn't help at all. Now she can’t stop thinking about it. 

What else was hiding from her? Why does it have to be her?  _ Why me? _

Things happened too quickly for her to catch up with everything and that was a lot. She still couldn't get Heejin off her head and now she wasn't Jinsoul’s daughter? Or Haseul’s? What was the actual truth?

Hyunjin can't sleep. And she can't just stay there doing nothing. So she tossed her blanket away to get up from the bed. The sun has risen anyway, maybe it's time to grab some breakfast. 

No. She didn't want that.

She’s hungry but not now. Hyunjin wants to know the truth. She needs her mother to tell her the truth about her. There's a feeling that Haseul might hide something else from her like she did to the whole family. 

Walking to the master room, Hyunjin didn't spare the time to knock as she just opened the door slowly. Assuming Jinsoul wasn't there since the alpha mother had gone to work already, she saw Haseul alone on the bed. Sleeping. 

The woman didn't seem so well. Maybe because of the last night incident. 

“Mom..”

“Hmm?” Haseul sleepily turned around when she was called. Her eyes focused on her daughter’s face before her brain identified the person. “H-hyunjin..”

Hyunjin watched her mother sit up. She had to say something but she can't. Her tongue froze out of sudden. She couldn't say the words she planned to say. 

“Hyunjin.. I'm..” Haseul got up to grab her daughter’s hand but in a swift move, Hyunjin backed away. She was slightly disappointed. “Hyunjin honey.. I'm sorry..”

“I-I want to go out for a while.” That was it. Instead of a question, she said something she didn't want to. 

“What? No.” Haseul shook her head. With Hyunjin’s condition, she won't let the girl out. “You can't, honey. You-”

“You can't tell me what to do. Y-you.. you..” The alpha’s hands were shaking in fear and anger. Both making her heartbeat increased. She glared at her mother with teary eyes. “You lied to me in my whole life.”

“Hyunjin..”

“W-why?”

Haseul came to slip her arms around the taller girl. She put her head on the girl’s chest, listening to her daughter's heartbeat. Tears rushing down her face, wetting Hyunjin’s shirt. She had no idea how to explain. 

“I don't know how to explain, Hyunjin. It.. it hurts so much..”

Hyunjin blinked her eyes confusedly. Letting her tears fall on top of Haseul’s head. What was hurting her mother? Why is it hurt for her to explain? Was this her fault?

“Am I your daughter?”

“Yes! You are my daughter, Hyunjin!” Haseul leaned back and held Hyunjin’s head with both her hands. “You are..”

“And her..”

“NO!” 

Hyunjin felt a squeeze on her cheeks, it was quite hard. She frowned. “W-what? B-but..”

“She has nothing to do with you! With us! She's nobody! She's just a monster!”

“M-mom, you're hurting me..” Hyunjin held the woman’s arms. Her jaw was hurting from the pressure. Haseul quickly pulled her hands away. 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” She moved her hands to Hyunjin’s shoulders and sighed. “Hyunjin.. please know that ma is always your mother. It's just me and ma, okay? There's no one else.”

“But at least you have to tell me the truth.”

__________________________________

  
  


“Mom, do you hear anything about Hyunjin? Did she text you?” 

Yeojin skipped to the living room to join her mother who was too focused on the tv show. The older woman was thinking about Hyunjin too earlier but this game show on the television suddenly caught her attention. And now that Yeojin had mentioned, she drew her attention back to think about Hyunjin. 

“No. I guessed she was sleeping right now.” She side eyed her daughter who just plopped herself on the couch. “But why are you not in school right now?”

“School is close.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “What are you? The school’s principal? Go get your ass ready.”

“No~ mom.. I'm tired. Not in the mood for school..” Yeojin whined. Her body slowly moved to her mother and dropped her head down on the woman’s lap. 

“Why aren't you like this when your mama’s around?”

“Because she's fierce. Even you are scared of her.”

“Hey!” Sooyoung playfully pinched her daughter's stomach. “Who said that?”

“Your actions said that. You literally whipped for her-”

Yeojin groaned when her mouth was covered by the alpha mother’s hand. She glared at the woman. 

“I can't hear you talking nonsense.” Sooyoung showed her tongue at her daughter who immediately bit the skin of her palm. She yelped but not too long when she tackled her daughter back. Tickling the girl until she cried for help.

“Okay, s-stop hahaha… mom! That’s hurt hahaha.. stop!”

“You had the audacity to bite me huh?” Sooyoung didn't stop even though she could see the tears in her daughter's eyes.

Yet she stopped when the doorbell rang. 

She looked at Yeojin who looked back at her. 

“Who’s that?”

***

Sooyoung opened the door once she saw a familiar face on the monitor. She was about to greet when the person suddenly barged in. “Hey-”

“M-mrs. H-ha… p-please… h-help..”

“Heejin, what's wrong? You don't look well!”

Heejin looked like she was about to fall unconscious. Her pale face and sweats. She even hugged her body as if the temperature went super low.

“Y-you need.. to help me..”

“Heejin, are you sick?” Yeojin asked which obviously Heejin was in a mess. The girl didn't need to answer that.

“What can I help you?” This made them concerned about her. They had never seen Heejin in this kind of state before. “Do you need Vivi?”

Heejin shook her head.

“I-I think I need s-someone else.”

__________________________

  
  


“Jungeun, breakfast’s ready!”

Jiwoo took off her apron. Hopefully the meals for today’s breakfast are not that bad. It was just toasts and eggs so the chance of her messing up might be less. Or not. Who knows. 

Once she felt that Jungeun didn't answer her, she decided to walk upstairs instead of calling her wife’s name again. Maybe the alpha was in the bathroom, getting ready for work. 

Or.. not for work. 

“Jungeun?” Jiwoo called. Slightly unfamiliar with the outfit that her wife was on. “You're not going to work? Where are you going?”

The alpha glanced at her through the mirror before turning her heels 180 degrees. She smiled warmly. “I'm going to get our daughter-”

“Jungeun.” Jiwoo inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes tightly, not knowing what else to say, her wife still with the same freaking answer. Until she felt hands on her waist. Lips on her exposed neck. “Jungeun…”

“She’s my daughter.. mine..” Jungeun whispered, sounded a bit too possessive. “She’ll live with us and we're gonna have a complete happy family. Don't you want that?”

“B-but Jungeun-”

The alpha cut her wife by kissing her on the lips. Too aggressive in the morning that she let out a growl that sent shivers to Jiwoo’s spine. 

Her jaw was locked by Jungeun’s hand, she can't say anything but to kiss the woman back. She always loves Jungeun’s touch but this was a bit too intimidating for her to enjoy the moment. And she knows that this was a warning. 

“Don't try to stop me, baby.. I don't like that.” Jungeun mumbled through her lips, she nodded her head almost immediately. 

The president smirked. “Good. Me and Hyunjin will wait for you at home later. Love you.” 

Then, Jiwoo was left alone in the room. 

________________________________

  
  
  


Heyyyyyyyyy….. sorry for the late update. I'm so busy!!! Hope you enjoy the story! 

I'm scared of Jungeun! >_< lol

[Ask me - curious 🐈](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros)


	12. The Audacity

Chapter 12 : The Audacity

_____________________________

  
  


"Get some water and a towel!"

In a split second, Yeojin came back with a bottle of water and a small size towel she found in the kitchen. Handing them to her mother who was checking on Heejin's temperature. Yet the older woman frowned as she looked at the bottle. 

"What? This is what you want!"

Sooyoung didn't say much but groaned. "Give me that!" She poured the water into the towel before wiping it on Heejin's hot skin. The girl had so much sweat and Sooyoung could feel her fingers burning from the touch. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I-I don't k-know.. I can't sleep and this won't stop.. it h-hurts.." Heejin couldn't keep her eyes open when she talked. ".. and I can't breathe t-too.."

"What? Shit.. I'm not a doctor.." Sooyoung looked up to her daughter for help. "Don't you read something about this from your book? You- wait?"

The alpha looked at her daughter. Yeojin wasn't looking at her and the girl's eyes clearly changed. "Yeojin? Hey!"

"M-mom? Why.. she smells so good?"

"Huh? What?" Sooyoung turned to Heejin. Then her daughter. Then back to the sick girl, until she realized something that made her eyes widened. "Oh shit!" 

Sooyoung was in a quick action. She picked her daughter up before the girl realized it and ran to the room. Locking the girl in her own room, she got back to the living room while covering her nose with her shirt.

She heard the door knocking. Her daughter sounded mad. Maybe it was her first time facing an omega in heat- wait a fucking minute.

"Yeojin is an alpha!?" Sooyoung shouted to nobody but herself. She chuckled a little but still in shock. Then she remembered something- or someone. Looking down to the forgotten girl. "Oh crap!"

The woman quickly dialed her wife's number and after a ring, she heard a voice but she cut it immediately. "Heejin's in heat. Help me!"

"What? Why are you with her?"

"Long story short- uhh.. just come home and help her!"

"On my way but don't get near her!"

"Roger that. And Yeojin is an alpha!"

"What the hell? No way!"

"Yes! She's my daughter right? But don't worry I already locked her in her room. So come quick honey! Love you!" Sooyoung hung up. 

She was about to get out when she heard Heejin's voice, calling. 

"Mrs. H-Ha.. I need H-hyunjin.."

Sooyoung turned around to look at Heejin. Thunderstruck. 

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

_____________________

  
  


"Hello? Can I help you?"

Two men in suits looked up at her. One of them smiled. "Hi. I am Hyunjin's manager from the cafe where she works. May I speak to her for a moment?"

Yerim frowned but she shrugged. "Wait." She walked in to get Hyunjin. 

"Take your time!"

It's weird and creepy for her but she couldn't care less. She just thought that her parents should hire a maid or something because she can't be the only person to open the door for someone else. 

"Hyejoo."

"What?" Hyejoo replied, annoyed because she was eating peacefully before Yerim called her. 

"Call Hyunjin. There's someone at the door looking for her."

"And you can't do that?" Hyejoo rolled her eyes but she did it anyway. She walked upstairs but saw the two guys on her way. They smiled but she got suspicious, unlike her twin. "Who the hell was that?" She asked herself. 

Hyunjin was sleeping with Haseul. Hyejoo knocked on the door twice. "Hyun."

"Hmmm?"

"Someone is looking for you right now."

"Who?"

Hyejoo shrugged. "I don't know. Two men in suits?"

Hyunjin rolled off the bed. She lazily walked to the door, closing the door slowly, not to wake her mother up then both of them went downstairs. Hyejoo followed her sister to the door. 

"Yes?"

"There's someone who wants to meet you in the car." The man pointed at the black car behind them. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo looked at the car, then looked at each other. "Can they meet me here?"

One man talked to his ear piece before nodding his head. Then he silently walked to the car while the other man watched, as confused as the sisters. But the man got back to where they were, he whispered something to his friend. 

"No. They want to meet you in the car."

Hyunjin turned to Hyejoo. "I'll be there for a while."

"Wait, Hyun.."

"Don't worry, miss. Your sister is safe with us." The man said before leading Hyunjin to the car. 

"Like I trust any of you.." Hyejoo rolled her eyes but then another man handed her a piece of folded paper. Seemed like there was something in it. She hesitantly took it before the man walked away. 

She opened the folded paper and met with a lot of money. With a note. Yet Hyejoo was amazed with the money at first. And the note was,

'I borrow your sister for a moment. No harm. Just want to talk with her about something. Enjoy this amount and you can ask me for it anytime but don't tell anyone about this okay? Xoxo - Kim Jungeun'

"Ooooh.." Hyejoo scratched her head. The president was surely loaded but.. well. "She said no harm right? So Hyunjin's alright."

The youngest alpha walked back into the house while Hyunjin struggled to get herself out of the car once she set her eyes on Jungeun.

"Get me out of here!" She growled.

Jungeun turned to her driver. "You heard her right? Get us out of this place."

The driver started to drive. Hyunjin yelled at him. "Get me out of this car!"

"Hyunjin.."

"Don't talk to me you fucking monster! You!" The girl swung her hand towards Jungeun, a punch landed on the president's shoulder. And another. Jungeun didn't stop it until a sound was heard. 

Hyunjin looked at the man on the passenger seat, he pointed a taser at her face. She kept her mouth shut and stopped her attacks. 

"Hey!" Jungeun growled. "Don't you dare do that to my daughter!" She snapped and he retreated back into his seat. 

"I am not you daughter!" Hyunjin gritted her teeth.

"You are, Hyunjin. Do you want to take a DNA test?" Jungeun asked calmly.

"You raped my mother!"

Jungeun chuckled. She thought it was fun to have a quarrel with her daughter. "You won't be here if I didn't do that."

Hyunjin clenched her jaw. Her tears rolled down as she wiped them off aggressively. "Y-you monster!"

The girl launched her body to attack but Jungeun effortlessly pulled the girl into a hug. She pat Hyunjin's back softly and caressed the girl's head. "Shhhhh… shh… it's okay.. I'm sorry for everything… but I love you okay?"

"I don't want your love!" Hyunjin pulled her body back. She frowned. Jungeun is crazy, she thought. "Send me home right now!"

"We're going home baby. We're gonna spend time together with your mommy."

Hyunjin glanced outside. She knows this wasn't the way home. "I don't want to be your daughter!"

Jungeun giggled while shaking her head. "Then you want to be Haseul's and Jinsoul's daughter. Didn't they already have a perfect twin? An omega and an alpha? They even sent the twin to college but not you right? Is that the kind of family you want?"

Hyunjin didn't say anything because she can't. Her heart hurts from beating too fast. 

"Hyunjin baby.." Jungeun reached for the girl's hand but was slapped off. She just chuckled. "I know Haseul loves you but.."

Jungeun tried again. She grabbed Hyunjin's hand forcefully and put it on her lap. She smiled, and loved how Hyunjin put her hand on her lap. She's a great mother, she thought. 

".. but would she, once she knows that you're an underground fighter?"

Hyunjin snapped her head up. How the hell? 

Jungeun could feel the girl's shaky hand, so she laughed. She had pushed the button. It wasn't that hard. "She would think that you're a trouble. Am I right?"

Hyunjin felt hard to breathe but she kept glaring at the woman who returned with a warm smile. 

"Me and your mommy wouldn't think like that. Never. Because we love you."

"W-we barely know each other." Hyunjin finally spoke. 

"That's why we should spend our time together!" Jungeun chirped happily. "Look! We're here already. Can't wait for our first family hug!"

"Y-you're crazy.."

"I know." Jungeun pulled Hyunjin's head and planted a couple of kisses. "Your mommy loves kisses too. Get ready for that." She giggled. 

___________________________________

  
  


"How is she?"

  
  


Sooyoung asked but she was confused when her body suddenly pushed away by her wife. "What? Why?"

"I told you to take a shower! You stink!" Vivi pinched her nose, as well walking to the kitchen to grab some wine. Yeah, wine would help in this situation.

"I did! But I was too worried so I sweat." The alpha showed her teeth to the other woman. "So, how was Heejin?"

Vivi sighed. Sooyoung knows it wasn't something normal because nothing stressed her wife in her work before.

"I gave her an injection, so she was fine. For now." Vivi poured a glass for Sooyoung. "I think this happened because of last night's incident. You told me that Hyunjin tried to.. you know right? And now Heejin acted weird like this. She kept asking me to get Hyunjin. It just.."

Sooyoung came to her wife's side and hugged her. "It's okay. We'll help her if we can."

"That's the problem, Soo.." Vivi looked up. "We can't get Hyunjin and let them.. mate.. like that. There's a hundred reasons we can't do that. It might be illegal too."

"Don't worry. I do illegal shit too."

Vivi immediately sent a death glare towards her wife. Her hand came up to the woman's collar. "Soo.."

"Uh, hey! Remember what I told you about Yeojin?" 

Yeah, they forgot Yeojin.

  
  


The teenager turned her head once she heard the door opened. She rolled her eyes. "Finally.."

Walking in her sexy, doctor, omega mother, who immediately hugged her, squeezing her face onto the boobies. "Oh my poor baby! How are you? Are you hungry?"

Yeojin shook her head. 

"There my baby alpha kiddo!"

There goes her sexy, unknown career, annoying, alpha mother, ruffling her hair into a mess. She could only glare at the woman while the left side of her face was still glued on Vivi's boobs.

"You're an alpha?" Vivi pulled back to ask. "Don't be like your mother okay?"

"Hey!" Sooyoung protested. 

"Don't worry, mama. I won't."

"I'm super offended right now." Sooyoung crossed her arms. She saw Yeojin's mocking face so she pulled the kid's ear which scolded by her wife. What a spoiled ass kid.

"Wait, how was Heejin?"

Vivi shot a glance at Sooyoung. "She's sleeping right now. I gave her an injection to block her heat at the moment. I don't know how long it would last."

"Is that the only problem? She was in heat? That's all?"

It's like Yeojin knew. Since Yeojin read a lot of stuff about it, she might suspect something. She was there last night too. "I had a feeling that this was related to Hyunjin. Right?"

Both women didn't say anything but Yeojin clicked her tongue. 

"I knew it!"

"Maybe you could help search for it."

The little girl smirked. "It's my job."

____________________________

  
  


Haseul felt weird when she found nobody in her first daughter's room. She walked to the next room, knocking on the door. She only heard a small "yeah" so she opened it. 

Yerim was on the bed with her phone but when the girl saw her mother, this specific mother, she put her phone down. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Hyunjin was?"

"No?"

"Oh, okay." She glanced at the phone before pulling the door back to close it but Yerim's voice stopped her. 

"Wait, mom."

"Hmm?"

"There was someone from her work looking for her but then I don't know. You should ask Hyejoo."

Haseul frowned. "O..kay.."

That's weird. Who was that person? Sooyoung? Didn't Haseul already told Hyunjin not to go out? And if it's Sooyoung, it makes her more worried. 

Just as she was about to close the door again, she saw Hyejoo on the way there. The girl also saw her but quickly turned around. That's even weirder. "Hyejoo!"

"Huh, yes mom? Do you need help? Do you want me to get something?"

Haseul knows her daughters like the back of her hand. This girl couldn't lie at all. "Where's Hyunjin?"

"Hyun..Jin.. hmm? It's been long since I heard that name. Could you define me how Hyun-"

"Hyejoo."

Hyejoo gulped. "I don't know mom. She told me she wants to get some ice cream. I just said yeah and she went out. Do you want me to call her?"

"Ice cream?" Haseul tilted her head. "I told her not to go out."

"Well, she's Hyunjin. She's so stubborn, we all know that."

That wasn't wrong but something still isn't right in Haseul's eyes. 

_____________

  
  


"Eat up, Hyunjin. I know that's your favorite." 

Hyunjin stared at the food. It is her favorite meal but she has lost her appetite. Obviously because she was basically kidnapped right now. And now she had to eat with Jungeun and Jiwoo sitting across her. 

Jiwoo looked at her apologetically. The woman felt the fear she felt too. It was so quiet but only Jungeun did the talking from the beginning. Until the alpha snapped. 

"Why aren't both of you talking? Come on, say something. I don't wanna look like a fucking asshole here. Just fucking talk, is it that hard?"

"Jungeun.."

"There.. that's call talking." Jungeun pulled her wife's face to look at her. "Right, Hyunjin? Why don't you talk to your mommy?"

"J-Jungeun-"

"Shut up, our daughter's talking." Jungeun dropped her hand on Jiwoo's thigh. Squeezing it, making it uncomfortable for her wife to say anything. 

"Why did you do this? Why now? I'm already 22."

"It's not that easy to find you Hyunjin. Now that you're here. I'm so happy. Right, baby?" She turned to Jiwoo who was quivering in fear. Hyunjin felt sorry for that woman. She didn't know what Jungeun did to her but seemed like Jiwoo didn't talk much like last time. 

"This wouldn't work, Mrs. Kim. I-" Hyunjin startled when a hand was slammed hard on the table. Jiwoo flinched. They watched Jungeun's red face, glaring. 

"Call me mom! I am your fucking mother." Jungeun gritted her teeth. 

"You didn't raise me like a mother!" Hyunjin snapped back. 

Jungeun got up. "It's because your mother ran away from me and went to another alpha!"

Hyunjin frowned. And so was Jiwoo. "W-what?"

"I-I told her.. I fucking t-told her.."

  
  


TW! : Rape

  
  


_ The taste of her body. Jungeun went crazy. _

_ For real.  _

_ She never thought it was heaven.  _

_ With how tight Haseul was since she was a virgin, and so was Jungeun who just put her little buddy in action for the first time.  _

_ And she did it without any protection. Jungeun wanted to put on a smile for the rest of her life.  _

_ Haseul was beautiful. Gorgeous.  _

_ Jungeun stared at the woman's naked body. Covered in sweats and her sweet. The girl looked exhausted. Jungeun knows she likes it too. The tears are fake, she thought. The screaming was a made up. The punches and scratches were just acting.  _

_ The girl was still crying.  _

_ "I like you." _

_ "F-fuck you.." Haseul still managed to speak. Jungeun chuckled. 'Cute.' _

_ "I will take full responsibility for our child." Nobody had thought an immature young teenage alpha would say something like that.  _

_ Yet Haseul continued on crying while hugging her body, which Jungeun's crazy ass thought she was cold. The alpha went to cover her with a blanket.  _

_ "Go away you freak!" _

_ Freak _

_ That hit her into reality. She's not in heaven. She's just a freak.  _

_ "N-no, I'm n-not.." _

_ She thought she was about to be a good parent. She likes Haseul and Haseul must be liking her too, right? She saw how Haseul looked at her. Wasn't that how people fell in love? No? Wasn't Haseul called her with her scent earlier? Didn't that mean Haseul wants her? _

_ No.  _

_ When the fact that she just raped someone. That's all. There's no love story in there.  _

_ "N-no!" _

  
  
  
  


"She already went to her gay wife when I came back for her."

Hyunjin widened her eyes. Her what wife? What the hell was she talking about? And she didn't think Jiwoo gets it too. 

"Jungeun.. we don't understand what you say."

Jungeun groaned. "I just want to say that I would raise you if she didn't run away from me."

Hyunjin didn't want to believe her because it was different from what Haseul told her. Yeah, she was supposed to believe her omega mother but she decided to find the truth by herself. It's either Jungeun lied or her mother, but Haseul wouldn't do that and Jungeun seemed so desperate and.. crazy.

"But what's the point of raising you if she didn't know what her daughter did behind her back?"

Hyunjin and Jiwoo looked at each other. 

"Underground fighter is not bad and I know Sooyoung because Vivi is my cousin. We could spend the time together with that."

Was this blackmailing? Hyunjin couldn't figure but she was so sure that Jungeun threatened to tell Haseul about this. She sighed. "I should go home before my mother notices."

Jungeun clenched her jaw. Jiwoo felt another squeeze on her thigh. She was pretty sure it left a mark but then the alpha smiled. "Sure. We have tomorrow and another day right? I'm not that greedy."

Hyunjin gulped. 

_____________

  
  


"Where have you been,Hyunjin?"

As she thought there would be nobody in the living room but there Jinsoul was, sitting on the couch with her comfortable sweater on. Hyunjin assumed that the woman had been home for a while before she came. 

"Uh, I went to-"

"Where's the ice cream!?" 

They heard a squeal, turned out to be the youngest of the house, coming down the stairs. Hyunjin gave her a look. "Huh?"

"You said you were out for ice cream. Did you buy some for me?"

It was an act, maybe that's what Hyejoo informed their parents about Hyunjin's whereabouts. "Well, uh.. I ate them on my way here. Sorry."

Hyejoo faked a pout. She quickly raised an eyebrow at the older sibling before walking to the kitchen. Ice cream wasn't her cravings at the moment. She might want some ramen. Especially the one that Yerim made because she was too lazy to make her own. 

"We could go grab some, Hyejoo." Jinsoul spoke before Hyejoo stepped in the kitchen. 

"No, it's okay ma. I smell something even more delicious now." The youngest alpha smirked as she stared at Yerim's bowl of hot and fresh ramen. The twin saw what's coming and quickly hid her bowl. 

"Don't you dare touch my ramen!" Yerim warned. Nevertheless, Hyejoo was stubborn and naughty. She chased her twin around the kitchen island until Yerim whined for her mother's help.

"Ma…!"

"Hyejoo, stop bothering your sister." That was all Jinsoul said before turning her attention back to the television. Hyunjin was still there, she didn't notice her. So the girl decided to go upstairs to her room. 

Hyunjin met her other mother along the way there. Haseul gave her a concerned look she always did to the oldest daughter. "Hyunjin."

"Hey mom."

Haseul caught her arms to have a better look. "How are you doing now?"

"Better. Don't worry about me too much. I'm fine." Hyunjin kissed Haseul's head and walked to her room, leaving the older woman in the hallway. She didn't want to talk at the moment. Too exhausted. 

There's a lot of information whether it's true or not, that had been stuffed in her head, she couldn't keep up with those. 

Finally, she got her phone back. It stayed in her room for that whole crazy day and once she turned it on, there's a few calls she got from the same number. 

Sooyoung. 

Maybe the woman was wondering about her right now. She tapped on the calling button. "Hey.."

"Yes, finally!" Sooyoung pushed on her words that made Hyunjin raise her eyebrows. "Uhm, Hyunjin. You good?"

"Yeah, I guessed."

"That's good." Sooyoung's voice trailed. "Well, you know.. there's this problem that got you to do with it. But I don't know how to explain to you."

"What? What is it this time?" Hyunjin sighed. 

"Is your mother with you?"

"No, I'm all alone right now."

"Good. Now I want you to listen carefully. This is a secret between us, you got me?"

Hyunjin pulled her phone away, staring at Sooyoung's name on the screen. "What in the hell.."

"Hyunjin, are you there.?"

"Uh yup yeah, I'm here. So what is it?"

She heard Sooyoung cleared her throat.

_________________________________

TW! : Abused

Jungeun ghosted her lips on Jiwoo's ear. The beta shivered in mixed emotions, her hands were gripping tight on the sheets. Her body was all sore, Jungeun did her stress relieved that night. She can't say anything. 

The alpha is an alpha. 

"Baby.. I'm so sorry.." A hand softly rubbed on her bruised ass. She bit her lip. "I was so sad. I'm so so so sorry, baby.."

Jungeun gave sloppy kisses on her bare shoulder. "Some things upset me and you…" The alpha's hand slid up to her tits, giving them a nice massage. "...are.." She bit the skin of her shoulder, then licked the beautiful mark. "...one of them.." 

Then finally, Jungeun growled. 

Jiwoo whimpered. 

"Shhh… baby.. it's okay. I won't hurt you anymore. You're my queen." Jungeun pulled Jiwoo's face to give a passionate kiss. The bruised lip made Jiwoo flinched. 

"Oh, sorry baby! I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much." The alpha caressed the bruise with her thumb. She stared at her wife's face. "But please don't upset me, okay? Hmm?"

Jiwoo nodded slowly. 

"Good. Today, I'll cook for you. I'll clean you, do anything for you because you know what? You're my queen. Right?"

All Jiwoo did was nodding. She can't utter any words anymore.

"That's my baby! Our baby girl will come here too, so we should think about what we will do later!"

"J-Jungeun-"

Jiwoo didn't get to finish the word because her nipple was pinched hard. She gasped loudly. 

"I hate it every time you call my name like that. It's like you don't agree with my decision but I know it's not true right? Right baby?"

Another sharp pain made Jiwoo immediately nod her head. Then Jungeun smooched her on the cheek. "I love you."

______________________

  
  


Dang.. I'm sorry you have to face the crazy Jungeun lol.


	13. Give Me All

Chapter 13 : Give Me All

______________

  
  


Hyunjin rang the doorbell of Sooyoung's house. It took the woman a few minutes to get to the door, Hyunjin didn't know what she was doing in there but her eyes slowly landed on Heejin's door which was a few metres away from her. 

"Oh hey, Hyunjin, come on in."

Vivi greeted her, Hyunjin walked in the apartment. Weird because she had informed Sooyoung that she's coming but where the hell is that annoying alpha? "Where's Sooyoung?"

"She's.. she's in the bathroom. She'll come soon. Have a seat, Hyunjin. Make yourself at home." Vivi gave a warm smile before she walked back to her room. Then Hyunjin noticed something on her. 

The woman was only wearing a robe. Hyunjin hardly rolled her eyes and was disgusted with the thought of naughty Sooyoung. What did she do to have a coach like this?

"Ah Hyunjin! You're here! That was quick, I was taking a shower-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear about your sex life." The younger girl rolled her eyes again. She sat back on the couch, her gaze following Sooyoung's movements. 

"Oh, come on. It's great!" Sooyoung chuckled.

"But you only got Yeojin tho." Hyunjin deadpanned. Sooyoung immediately dropped her smile. 

"Yeojin just didn't want siblings. It's not that I'm weak in bed or something. It's the opposite." 

Hyunjin frowned at Sooyoung's wiggling eyebrows. This woman was such a pervert. She was about to speak when Vivi's voice was heard across the room.

"Sooyoung, I swear if you keep talking about our sex life.." 

Hyunjin held her laughter when she saw Sooyoung gulped. What a whipped wife she is. "Now I know who's the dom."

Sooyoung lazily flicked the girl's ear. "Shut up. Of course I'm the-" A bottle landed on her head before she could even finish the word. She yelped in pain. 

Hyunjin just laughed at her. 

"Why is she so moody after sex?" Sooyoung mumbled and pouted. That was disgusting for Hyunjin to hear and see. She didn't come here for any of that. 

"Okay, can we talk about the thing you said to me last night?" Hyunjin spoke, straight to the point before Sooyoung tells her something she didn't want to know. 

"Ah, Heejin." Sooyoung got up and walked to one of the drawers near the television. She picked out something from it before showing it to Hyunjin. "But before I tell you, how did you get out?"

"It's not easy to convince my mother but I'm here now. So?" Hyunjin shrugged because she tried not to recall the time she asked Haseul's permission to go out. Forgetting that, her eyes landed on something that looked like a syringe. "What was that?"

"An antidote." Sooyoung muttered mysteriously. 

"For?"

Hyunjin hoped it was for her problem but unfortunately not. 

"This is just to prevent an omega in heat. Like I told you yesterday, Heejin is in heat. She needs this but it was just temporary." Sooyoung handed the small object to the other alpha. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Inject her with this."

Hyunjin's eyes bulged. "What? Are you crazy? Why should I? Why me?"

"Because it was your fault, she became like that." Sooyoung said so casually like it wasn't serious. 

"Are you crazy? I can't get near her!" The younger alpha pushed the syringe back to the older. "Just ask Yeojin to do it."

"No, Yeojin can't because she's an alpha too. Like me. Like you."

"What?" Hyunjin stood up. "Is this a prank, Sooyoung? You know that I can't get near her right? You know what I'll do right?"

She kinda regretted that night. And Heejin suddenly became like this. 

"Hyunjin.." Sooyoung got closer to the alpha. She put her hands on her shoulders. "Think about it.. Heejin didn't accept anyone but you right now. She kept calling your name.. Hyunjin… Hyunjin…"

"Stop.." Hyunjin grimaced.

"And she cried for your help. Her scent was all over this residence. What if the other alphas smell her? Those who aren't you?"

Hyunjin softly escaped from Sooyoung's touch. She turned to face the woman. "I'm not her wife. I don't even know her that much."

"Well, maybe you should get to know each other? And you're the one who's crying for her too right?" 

Hyunjin shook her head. She can't believe she tried so hard to escape from the house just to be in this situation. Maybe she should go to the other place from her plan. "But I'm not doing this. What if she hates me?"

"She is clearly screaming your name!"

"That's because I bit her that day! Not because she likes me or something!"

Sooyoung laughed. "What are you? A vampire?"

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm out."

Sooyoung watched Hyunjin leave her house. She smiled flatly to nobody. That was a step, she thought. 

"Did she do it?" Vivi asked, coming out of nowhere still in her sexy robe. She walked closer to her wife and circled the woman's waist with her arms. 

"Yes, but later." Sooyoung let out a sigh of relief. She turned to her wife. "And now.. shall we continue? Since Yeojin is in school. We have all day right?"

Vivi bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. Ask yourself. I see you have become weaker these days." She teased. 

"Weak- what?! Oh hell nah!" Sooyoung swiftly pushed her wife to the couch. Her hands were quick to untie the no longer needed robe. "I don't know what do you mean weak but it ain't me baby."

"Prove it."

"Gladly."

________

  
  


"Hey!" 

It wasn't her, she thought. 

"Hey! Hyunjin's sister!"

Crap, that's her. She turned her head around. Who would call her that on campus? Yet that question didn't need the answer once she saw the blondie brat reaching towards her. 

"Why did I stop?" Hyejoo mumbled to herself. "What do you want?"

Chaewon stopped a metre from the alpha. This time, she didn't look disgusted or cover her nose but Hyejoo still rolled her eyes. "How was Hyunjin?"

"Why do you ask me?" Hyejoo deadpanned.

"She's your sister, duh?" 

"She's fine. Even better if you stop caring about her." Hyejoo mocked. She turned her heels and walked. In a second, she heard footsteps behind her. Sighing, she spoke without turning to the girl. "What else do you want?"

"You're jealous because I care for your sister and not you." Chaewon suddenly said which Hyejoo immediately stopped her track. She just didn't get any of this bullshit she faced. 

"Why would I- ugh! Why are you following me then?" 

"Do you know where Heejin is? I didn't see her today." Chaewon looked around them, hoping to see the friend she wanted to see. "Yesterday too. It's like she's gone."

Hyejoo grunted. "Do I care? She's your friend, not mine."

"Is it because of what your sister did to her that day?" Chaewon ignored Hyejoo's words and gasped. "What if she's having a panic attack? We need to help her!"

"We? Are you kidding me?" Hyejoo frowned at her. She stopped and so did Chaewon. "Are you obsessed with me or something?"

"You wish! I can smell your-"

"Hey Chaewon!" 

Both girls stopped looking at each other with Chaewon shutting her mouth once she heard that voice. In the corner of her eyes, she saw one of the boys who was obsessed with her. Now this is a real obsession. She cursed under her breath. 

"Shit, not him again."

Just as the boy arrived near them, Chaewon quickly acted using the last braincells she had. Her hand immediately reached for Hyejoo, it was disgusting she thought but she had no choice. "What do you want, Johnny?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. Stunned. "That's.. that's not my name.."

"Well, whatever your name is, you're still following me even if I rejected you. Can't you see that I'm having a good time with my girlfriend, He.. Hyu.. Hinata.. right now?"

Hinata?

The boy looked so confused at the moment. "Y-you borrowed my notes earlier. I just want it back.."

Chaewon rolled her eyes. Her hands and Hyejoo's were still jointed together, Hyejoo didn't mind that because she was watching funny shit right now and can't stop wheezing at the back. 

"Is that all the pickup line you have? You know this is why I don't trust alphas."

"I'm not alpha.." The boy's voice became smaller and smaller. 

"And that shit doesn't make any sense. What does pickup lines have to do with alphas." Hyejoo added, offended. 

"Whatever. We're going." Chaewon pulled Hyejoo's hand and left the boy alone. All respect to him for being such a brave boy to talk to the campus princess. Also, Chaewon still needs those notes, that's why. 

Right after they made a turn, Chaewon tried to quickly pull her hand away but failed. "Let go of me."

"I thought you were having a good time with me?" Hyejoo chuckled. 

"Ew, no. It was just an act." The blonde grimaced. She tried again but what happened next, she was pulled instead and crashed on Hyejoo's body. Her face was suddenly red. This was the first time she had ever been so close to an alpha. "W-what are you doing?!"

"We're having a good time now, right?" Hyejoo uttered seductively. One hand shamelessly circled around Chaewon's tiny frame. Another one let go of Chaewon's hand and went up to the girl's side face. "So why don't we.."

Chaewon was in a mess. She tried not to shake but she did, a little. "Y-you still stink.."

Hyejoo let out a low chuckle. That didn't go as an insult anymore. It was funny to her every time Chaewon said it. "So I guessed you would get poison when you're this close to me, but I see you breathing just fine?"

"I'm h-holding my breath.." 

Hyejoo smirked as she licked her lips. "Well, good luck doing that while I do this."

She leaned in. 

At first she wanted to scare the girl but… Chaewon didn't seem to move. 

Hyejoo felt her heart beat fast. She was inexperienced in this so how? Yet she didn't want to back up, this felt so right ? She wondered how this cutie, pouty lips taste like. Strawberry? Cherry? 

It felt so fucking soft!

Hyejoo melted in a second. So this is what the princess' lips taste like huh? Worth it. She moved her lips, liking every moment their lips connected to each other. Her arm tightened around Chaewon and she could feel the girl was gripping on her shirt too. 

Hell yeah, this is heaven.

Not until. 

"Jung Hyejoo, what the hell?"

Hyejoo shot her eyes open. She pulled away but didn't push the blonde. Her eyes scrambling, searching for the owner of that voice. They landed on the figure, she cursed. "Fuck.."

Yerim giggled. "What was that? You have a girlfriend?"

Chaewon shyly glanced at Yerim. She was too high at the moment, couldn't think straight. Then Hyejoo finally let go of her. 

Yerim had her jaw dropped as she recognized who. A cackle left her lips out of sudden, she quickly covered her mouth. This was new to her, too fucking new that she had to adjust her brain. Hyejoo was making out with the college's president's niece. The girl who she was so annoyed at. 

"Jung Hyejoo.." Yerim laughed. 

"Shut up, what do you want?" Hyejoo moved and pulled the blank Chaewon behind her. She was still not letting the girl go. 

"Ma was asking for you. We should have gone home ten minutes ago."

"J-just go! I'll follow behind." The alpha cleared her throat. 

Yerim did what she said but not without a smirk that plastered on her face. She can't wait to tell this to their parents, especially Haseul. Hyejoo must like it, right? "Okay.. don't be late or.. ma might want to meet your girlfriend…"

"Shit." Hyejoo closed her eyes, frustratingly. She turned around and met with Chaewon's suddenly innocent eyes. "Uhm.."

Hyejoo had nothing to say so they just had a staring contest. Until she leaned in again to peck on those lips, sending Chaewon surprised one more time. And blushed, of course. "I'll talk to you later. Got to go!"

She ran.

What kind of 'later' she meant, the omega wondered.

__________________________________________

  
  


"Hey." 

  
  


It startled Jiwoo at first. She spun her body around to see who it was and turned out it was Hyunjin. She didn't expect her to be there but this must be Jungeun. Poor girl, Hyunjin had to follow what her wife said. "Hey Hyunjin."

"Mrs. Kim told me to go here." The alpha hesitantly said. She watched Jiwoo, working on the plant in their backyard. "You.. don't have work today?"

"I took a day off." Jiwoo took off her gloves before she walked towards Hyunjin. Didn't want to treat her guest badly, especially Hyunjin wasn't just a guest for Jungeun. Thank god the woman had something to do in her office. "Have you eaten? Do you want something?"

Jiwoo was about to roll down her sleeves when she caught Hyunjin's gaze on her arm. Knowing what the girl saw, she decided to stay silent. The bruises will disappear, she thought but Hyunjin didn't even move her gaze to anything else, so Jiwoo awkwardly cleared her throat. 

"She did that?" Hyunjin asked, grimaced at the thought. A fresh bruise on Jiwoo's arm slightly bothered her. 

"It was nothing serious.."

"She abused you?"

"Hyunjin.." Jiwoo sighed. "She's stressed about things.."

Hyunjin frowned deeply. "And you let her beat you?!"

"I.. I was-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I had some things to settle earlier but I am free now." Jungeun approached them from behind. She happily put her hand on Hyunjin's shoulder but the girl swiftly twisted her hand, causing her to yelp shortly. "Whoa.. easy. What's wrong?"

"Did you hit your wife?"

Jungeun glanced at Jiwoo. "She told you that?"

"Doesn't matter! Why did you beat her? Is she some kind of toy to you?" Hyunjin pushed the older alpha by the shoulder. Jungeun didn't really flinch from her place but her body moved. 

"What do you mean? She's my queen." Jungeun chuckled.

"Then why did I see bruises on her arms? You beat her because you were stressed? Are you out of your mind?"

"Hyunjin.." Jiwoo tried to put down the intense situation but of course she couldn't. 

The older alpha looked at her wife and Hyunjin. Then she smiled. "Aww you care so much for your mommy. I'm sorry, I did it without thinking. You really stressed me out yesterday, Hyunjin. That's why. But I already apologized to my queen here.." 

Jungeun pulled Jiwoo in a hug and kissed her head. Yet that didn't make Hyunjin feel better about them. She still frowned. 

"You have no right to hit your wife, Jungeun.."

That pushed the button in Jungeun's head. That name. 

She tightened her grip on Jiwoo and Hyunjin swore she heard the beta yelped. "I told you to call me mom right?"

"Jungeun…"

"Shhh… don't talk baby.. I don't need to hear anything." 

Hyunjin saw how Jungeun's hand slipped to pinch Jiwoo's waist and it seemed so freaking hurt. The girl stepped forward. "Stop! You're hurting her!"

"J-Jungeun-"

"I told you not to talk baby. Why can't you listen? Or you need some lessons huh?"

"Jungeun stop!" Hyunjin couldn't just wait there and watch. She tried to pry Jungeun's hands away from Jiwoo but to be very honest, the older alpha seemed to be much stronger than the younger despite her petite body.

"I am your mother, Hyunjin.."

Hyunjin clenched her jaw. She gripped on Jungeun's wrist hard but the woman didn't even budge. Until she finally sighed, "M-mom.. please.."

It sent the woman to victory. Jiwoo looked at Hyunjin, in shame. She felt bad for the girl but she was scared of hurting too. Jungeun finally loosened her grip on her. 

"That's my daughter." Jungeun smiled. She stretched her hand out to pull Hyunjin in her hug, with Jiwoo still in her arms. She hugged both of her loved ones. "I love you two."

Hyunjin didn't know what to do. She just stayed there. The burdens on her back slowly faded, it's weird but she denied that this hug gave her something. No. "Don't do that again.." She whispered in Jungeun's ear, who returned with a chuckle. 

"As long as you're here with us.."

Okay, that shit was a threat. Hyunjin leaned away, her eyes met with Jiwoo's. Then she forgot what to say. "I.. I-"

A phone ringing. 

Thankfully. Hyunjin fished her device from her back pocket. It was Sooyoung. She stepped back and answered it. "What?"

"Heejin! She was in pain! She needs that antidote!"

Hyunjin felt her heart stopped but also confused. "And why do you have to say this to me?"

"You have that antidote!"

"Sooyoung, I told you I'm not gonna-"

Jungeun's ears perked up as she heard that name.

"No, I mean the real antidote. The injection!"

Hyunjin frowned. "What? I don't have that!"

"Yes, you do. Check your sweater pocket."

Hyunjin slipped her hand in her sweater's pocket. She felt that small thing again. "Shit.." It was there. Sooyoung freaking put it in her pocket earlier. That woman.. really got on her nerves these days.

"Fuxk you Sooyoung!"

"Come on, Heejin's dying! I'll send you her house code. Thanks, Hyunjin. Bye!"

"Wait, wait! Sooyoung!" Hyunjin looked at her phone. It was disconnected already. "This asshole.." she gritted her teeth. 

"What's wrong with Sooyoung?" Jungeun asked. 

"Everything." Hyunjin put back the syringe in her pocket, along with her phone. "Sorry but I have to go. Emergency."

Jungeun was hesitant at first but she just let it pass this time. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll call an uber." Hyunjin was in a hurry but she stopped. Turning back to the couple. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you know what I mean. I'll be back once I settle this.."

It sent both women speechless. Jungeun grinned in happiness. 

_________________

  
  


"Where did you go, Hyejoo?" Jinsoul asked once her daughters got in the car. 

Instead of Hyejoo, Yerim was the one who's answering. "Ooh, she's having the time of her life." The girl smirked but received a hard smack on her head. She screamed.

"Hyejoo! Why did you do that?! You are an alpha for goodness sake!" Jinsoul scolded the youngest daughter. She can't believe the loud smack she just heard. It was really an alpha strength.

And now, Yerim was crying in the backseat, holding her ached head. It was hurt as hell, she wanted to pass out. Yet Hyejoo was kinda satisfied and guilty at the same time. Also their mother didn't stop glaring at her and didn't even start the engine. 

"Tell me what is wrong with you and why you did that to your sister."

Hyejoo crossed her arms. Yerim's crying sound was so loud and annoying, she felt like giving another one to shut the girl up. "She's being a bitch."

"Jung Hyejoo!" Jinsoul raised her voice and it was scary as hell. Even Yerim was startled by it. "Yerim, let me see your head."

"I think I had a concussion."

"Aww, poor baby.. but why Hyejoo did that? Is there anything I don't know?"

Hyejoo snapped. She glared at the twin. "Don't.."

Yerim sent her a peace sign before talking. "Hyejoo was…"

"Yerim, I swear.."

"... Ack, it hurts ma.. maybe I'll tell you later." 

Jinsoul caressed the girl's head. "It's okay. Now, put your seatbelt on and rest. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"Alright, ma." Yerim let out her tongue towards Hyejoo when Jinsoul turned to the wheels. The younger twin rolled her eyes as she sat back properly on the shotgun seat and put the seatbelt on. 

"I can't believe you Hyejoo. You need to learn how to love your sister."

"Ugh.."

______

  
  
  


1 9 1 0 0 0

  
  


Hyunjin nervously entered the apartment. First off, she didn't know what happened inside and where Heejin was and secondly, the seconds she stepped in, her nose caught the scent. It had been a couple days since she had that scent. It made her go crazy again. 

Sooyoung is crazy from letting her do shit like this. 

She gripped on the syringe tightly. 

"Maybe I should just stab this thing on her and run- f-fuck.. that smell.." It sent weakness through her body, her legs couldn't keep up with the steps. "Damn it, why me?"

Her eyes looked around. The living room was empty and Heejin was in the room, obviously. She could feel where the scent came from. Hyunjin knew where the room was, but if she didn't, she could still track it using the smell of Heejin. 

That girl was surely in heat, Hyunjin felt like growling. She was slowly taking steps to the closed door. The syringe was ready in her hand. "Alright, just stab and run. Stab and run. Stab and- that sounds like a murder plan."

Now she was right in front of the door. Her head was leaning against it because she felt so much pain. Her brain was clouded with the scent. She also heard whimpers from the other side of the room. This was a bad plan after all, she thought. Screw Sooyoung.

"H-Heejin? Are you in there?"

"Hyunjin?"

Oh, she recognized her. "Y-yeah, it's me. Sooyoung told me to-"

"Hyunjin!" The alpha heard some rustling inside. She readied her syringe to inject the girl. 

Wait, but where though?

Hyunjin didn't get the time to think, the door burst open before her eyes. And before she could react, Heejin already pulled her inside. 

And the worst part was,

The syringe fell out of her hand as she stumbled into the room. "S-shit!"

"Hyunjin.. y-you have to help me. It hurts so much.." Heejin pulled her to the bed with the omega fell first, staying underneath the alpha. 

Hyunjin noticed that Heejin only had her bra on, the omega felt like burning. It was so hot for her and it didn't help Hyunjin at all. The alpha shamelessly leaned in, with open mouth kisses on Heejin's neck. The smell drove her insane, she could go rough at the moment. "F-fuck!"

Where the hell is that stupid thing!? Hyunjin scolded herself in her head. Part of her luckily still functioning, thinking about that antidote as what Sooyoung said. But the other part was busy tasting every inch of Heejin's addictive skin. The girl even wrapped her arms around her. 

"Hyunjin… please.."

'Somebody will kill me if I do this.' Her brain reminded her. She didn't know who Heejin's parents or family were. Where the girl from and all. And if this gets to Haseul and Jinsoul..

Hyunjin went up to the girl's jaw. Her hands were everywhere, she didn't want to mention it. Heejin was moaning in mess, grinding against her body. The girl's hands were everywhere on Hyunjin too. They were groping each other sexually. Until Hyunjin abruptly stopped.

"S-shit, I can't.." 

"No, Hyunjin!"

"I-I have the antidote.."

"No, it didn't work on me! Please.." Heejin cried. She didn't loosen her hold on the alpha. 

"No…" Hyunjin suddenly remembered Jungeun. If it's true that she had Jungeun's blood and her problem might come from her. Hyunjin might be like her. 

That woman raped someone in her teenage year. That someone was her mother, Haseul. 

And if Hyunjin couldn't control herself, she would end up with the same history. Her eyes dropped to Heejin's face. That beautiful face. 

What if she ends up like Jungeun and Heejin becomes like Haseul? Jungeun is crazy. She's not. 

But she can't control herself right now. Heejin already in her arms, she could do anything to this girl.

"You're taking too long.."

Heejin pulled her face closer. 

________________________

  
  


"You were spacing out, honey."

Haseul looked up from the kitchen island. She was staring at nothing with her chin in her hand. Jinsoul noticed the frown on her face. "Oh, hey."

The taller woman approached her, giving a kiss on her head before she turned to grab some water. "What's on your mind, hmm?"

"It's just Hyunjin.."

"Don't worry baby, she's grown up. She'll be back soon." Jinsoul put a glass of water on the table and sat next to her wife. "I don't want to add more worries to you but earlier, Hyejoo hit Yerim on the head in the car."

"What?" Haseul turned to her wife. "Why?"

Jinsoul shrugged. "Yerim seemed to be exposing something about Hyejoo to me and the girl just smacked her head. It was so loud, and Yerim cried."

"God.." Haseul buried her face in her hands. 

"It's okay babe. I'll talk to Hyejoo or maybe give her some lessons." Jinsoul rubbed Haseul's thigh. "Don't worry please. You're thinking too much, you're hurting yourself."

"I'm sorry, Soul.."

"You don't have to apologize-"

"You have done a lot. For me and the kids. And I'm just making you stress.."

"No, baby.. don't say that. Nobody in this house makes me stressed because I love you guys. So much." They locked eyes. Haseul melted in the alpha's gaze. She wanted to kiss her.

And Jinsoul did it first. Lightly kiss on the lips but that's not what Haseul wanted for. Before Jinsoul pulled away, she already had her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her to close the gap again. 

This time the kiss wasn't the same. It was a little bit rough, Jinsoul admitted that she was a little surprised. It's rare for Haseul to be like this, especially when they're outside of their room. Nevertheless, the alpha wrapped her hands on her wife's waist. She nibbled on the woman's lips, and licked them to get an entrance. Haseul moaned softly and parted her lips to let her alpha's wet muscle in. 

"Hmm.. soul.."

Jinsoul pulled away for air. "Wow." That was all she got in her mind. 

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to touch me for the past few weeks…" Haseul spoke, breathlessly.

"It's okay, I understand-"

Haseul put a finger on Jinsoul's lips. Shutting her mouth so she can continue. "I want.. I want that now.."

Jinsoul felt like her inner was popping champagne. Celebrating. "Let's get this to the room." She was about to get up when Haseul held her down. 

The omega shook her head. 

"What's wrong?"

"Let's do it here."

Her eyes widened. And why did her face feel so hot, her whole body too? She was stuttering. "W-what?"

Haseul skipped from her seat to Jinsoul's lap. The night gown that she wore slid up to her thigh, showing too much of her skin. "You look so sexy right now, we have no time to go upstairs."

Jinsoul looked down at her cartoon sleepwear, blinking her eyes. "I-I.."

"You want to fuck me or not?" Haseul sounded a little annoyed. 

Jinsoul held her breath. She can't believe what she just heard. Haseul just said 'fuck'. She was blushing madly. That was too freaking hot for her to handle. "Y-yes!"

_________________________________________

  
  


"This is to celebrate Yeojin for becoming an alpha!" Sooyoung lifted the milkshake glass in the air. Followed by Vivi while Yeojin covered her face, embarrassed because they were in public. After the toast, Sooyoung excitedly ruffled her daughter's hair. 

"I hope you become mature too."

"I am mature!"

"Sure you do, baby." Vivi pinched her cheek. "Aww you're so cute, just like me!"

"You just called yourself cute." Yeojin deadpanned. Sooyoung side eyed her wife. 

"I'll whoop both of your asses if you don't say I'm cute." Vivi took a bite on her meal, making that bitch face which Sooyoung found hot.

"You're cute!"

"You're so cute, mama. Like me!"

"And hot too." Sooyoung whispered in her wife's ear but that wasn't a whisper when Yeojin could hear and gag at it. 

"Uh, let's eat?" The girl cut her parents before they fuck with each other, telepathically. 

"Oh, right. Eat a lot, Yeojin. Grow bigger than your mother." Vivi fed her daughter. 

"There's no way she could do that." Sooyoung laughed. "I think this is her maximum size."

"And that's why I love you more." Yeojin told her omega mother. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. She was about to defend herself when her phone rang. She glanced at the name and gulped. 

It was Hyunjin. 

They kinda forgot about her. Sooyoung picked it up while Vivi and Yeojin watched. 

"Hey, Hyun."

She heard breathing. Hard. 

"I hate you, Sooyoung."

___________________

  
  


That's all for today. Sorry but this chapter is more about mating lmao. Mating season maybe? 


	14. Stepped Up

Chapter 14 : Stepped Up

_____________

  
  


Hyunjin lay on the floor, she tried to catch up with her breath. After the struggle, she finally dropped her body down, truly exhausted. She looked down at her own body. 

Damn, her sweater ripped apart on the shoulder and the bottom area. It was hella crazy, she thought she was handling some kind of exorcist. Even her pants were gone, nowhere she wouldn't remember but her brief was still there, thankfully. 

Not gonna lie, that antidote or whatever it called was quite helping. For Heejin obviously but also for her. Now, she didn't get much of Heejin's scent, it was just a slight of it but it was fine for her. She tried to control herself and she has done it better than before. 

Unfortunately, Heejin. That thing was just for temporary use, Heejin would be in pain once again after this. And Hyunjin might not need to be there again or the same thing will repeat. She had to go, that's why she called Sooyoung earlier. To say every single curse and swear that she learned towards the woman and ask Vivi to help Heejin. 

"Hyunjin.." 

Hyunjin jolted up at the voice. She sat up from the floor and turned to look at the girl on the bed next to her. Heejin was frowning but her eyes still closed. Maybe she had a nightmare. The alpha got up, slowly creeping on the bed. Not to wake the other girl up but she felt the need to put down those furrowed eyebrows. 

Then Hyunjin noticed that Heejin's tank top was ripped too but not as bad as her. Well, that situation was chaotic, she admitted it. 

The alpha covered Heejin's body with the blanket, up to the girl's neck. She softly put her thumb in between those furrowed eyebrows. A little smile was made on her lips, but was only for seconds because Hyunjin realized something was wrong.

With her heart. 

She slipped under the blanket and felt the warmth of Heejin's skin. Her head moved on the pillow as she stared at the other girl, observing the true beauty of Heejin. Her parents must be the definition of beauty since they had a gorgeous looking daughter like her, Hyunjin thought to herself. 

Heejin had a very smooth skin, Hyunjin touched the girl's face. So yeah, she acted like a psychopath kidnapping a girl. There, she can't deny that. Just now she ran away from the girl and now she was touching the girl. If that antidote didn't make Heejin sleepy or Heejin was a light sleeper, the girl might wake up and scream at her face. 

Adding to her creepy acts, Hyunjin traced her thumb until it settled on the lips. "You're so beautiful." She muttered. 

Why can't she just meet Heejin normally in the streets and they locked eyes and fell in love. Like a normal love story instead of aggressive situations like this. Hyunjin admitted that she would fall in love with Heejin at first sight. This girl is the true beauty.

"... attractive.."

Hyunjin moved closer. 

Those lips. She wanted it. For the first time it was her own desire. 

But she stopped.

Heejin blinked her eyes, staring at her confusedly. "Hmm?" 

Hyunjin too was staring but her gaze darted from those lips to those beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Can I.. Can I kiss you?"

It sent shivers down her spine, Heejin unconsciously bit her lip. Then she looked at Hyunjin's. "S-sure.."

There she goes. 

Hyunjin tilted her head a little to avoid noses bumping. Their lips were so perfect for each other, they fit. Hyunjin had never felt like this before. Like there was electricity running down her blood just because Heejin's lips were so soft. She hummed in satisfaction. 

Heejin's hands moved on their own, finding their way to Hyunjin's body, causing her fingertips to meet the alpha's hot skin under the sweater. Hyunjin jolted a little at the feeling, making her accidentally nibbled on Heejin's lower lip. 

The omega let out a breathy moan. 

Hyunjin shook at the small sound. She changed position of her head, tilting to the other side and used her tongue to taste on Heejin's lips. Their kissing sounds filled in the space as they continued making out. 

Almost 3 minutes until Hyunjin pulled away. She looked so satisfied and happy. This was the first time she ever experienced something so worthy like that. Her hand didn't leave Heejin's side face. She stared at the girl who was trying to stabilize her breathing. 

"You're so beautiful." Hyunjin blurted out. 

Heejin had her eyes blinked again. 

"I think I like you."

Those eyes and lips stuck in her head. Now she had different reasons for how Heejin got in her mind all single time. "You don't have to answer that. You should sleep more and rest."

Hyunjin used her fingers to closed Heejin's eyelids which the girl let her. Then the alpha moved to kiss her forehead and lips. She blushed even with her eyes closed. 

  
  
  


By the time Heejin opened her eyes, Hyunjin was nowhere on the bed with her. A slight disappointment but Heejin never felt more alive before. She noticed that the pain of her heat had gone.

"Oh, you're up."

She saw a figure walking out of her bathroom. Hyunjin. 

Heejin slowly sat up. Her body was sore due to how long she had been sleeping and she wondered what time it was. A flash of a memory suddenly played in her head, her eyes widened when she remembered that night event where Hyunjin asked permission to kiss her. Yet, she couldn't call the moment before she was injected by the alpha. 

"H-Hyunjin.."

"Don't worry. I gave you the second antidote while you were sleeping. Vivi gave it to me."

That's not what Heejin kept thinking about. "What happened?"

"Oh.." Hyunjin was slightly surprised that Heejin wanted to know about it. And she didn't know how to explain from the start. "You're in heat and I had to inject-"

"No. Not that. I mean.." Heejin bit her lower lip. She could taste Hyunjin on her lips again. "That time.. we kissed.."

Hyunjin's blood had left her body. She can't explain that complicated situation. Even she herself didn't know what was wrong. "Uh, that.. I'm sorry."

Heejin shook her head. "No. It's.. fine.." She cleared her throat. "What time is it?"

Hyunjin walked towards the bed to grab her phone on the floor next to it. She forgot about it when she put it there. "10:15 AM. And I'm sorry that I used your bathroom. Vivi told me to stay. I don't even know why. And Sooyoung.. I need to find that coward." 

Then suddenly it hit Heejin after hearing that. Sooyoung planned this, with Vivi and Yeojin. They thought about matching her with Hyunjin since the last incident of them. This was why Hyunjin came yesterday. "It's okay. You can use it."

"Thanks." Hyunjin said. "Do you want anything to eat? Let me get it for you."

Why did she act so gentle and caring?! "It's okay. I don't feel like eating right now."

"But you have to. You need-"

"Is it true that you like me?"

"H-Heejin.. I.." Hyunjin was in a stuttering mess. She can't hold her gaze on the omega. "It's wrong to say that since we barely know each other but.. y-yeah, I've kinda like you.."

Heejin could see the blush formed on the alpha's cheeks which also happened to her. Then Hyunjin looked away from her. "Oh." That was all coming out of her mouth, her brain couldn't make the right words. 

"You don't have to say anything." Hyunjin quickly added when Heejin didn't really have anything to say. The omega gripped on her blanket, slowly nodding her head. 

Then she noticed her outfit. She was in a comfy sweater and sweatpants. She looked up at Hyunjin and the girl understood her questioning look. 

"Vivi changed your clothes since.. you know.." 

"Oh. Okay."

It was an awkward silence between them. Until Hyunjin was the one to break it by clearing her throat at first. "I'll get your breakfast."

"Wait, you don't have to."

"No, you have to eat. You'll starve." Hyunjin said quite sternly and that made Heejin stop replying to her and nodded in silence. Her head went down but when she heard footsteps, she looked up and watched Hyunjin walk towards her. 

Awkward hand went to her head, patting her. "I'll be back.." Then Hyunjin kissed the same spot she pat, her actions viewed something like protectiveness and possessiveness towards the omega who kinda felt secured. 

Hyunjin smiled as she walked to the door. She has never been on this side of herself before. It's.. weird but not in a bad way.

__________________

  
  


1 unread message

Sis Hyun😼 

  * Cover me. I'm at my friend's house. Thnk u. -



Hyejoo rolled her eyes. She did not just wake up only to receive this text from Hyunjin. And Haseul might know about Hyunjin's absence already. Maybe. Or maybe not because their mother would come to her room asking about Hyunjin and she didn't see the woman yet. 

The youngest alpha in the house pushed her upper body up, supporting herself with her elbows. She turned her head to the side where Yerim's bed was. The twin was still sleeping soundly, and that was the moment Hyejoo suddenly thought of a prank. 

Wait, no. She needed her twin's help for this. Also, she had smacked her sister's head yesterday so, if she did a prank today, she'll be in trouble.

_ "You need to learn how to love your sister!" _

Hyejoo puffed her cheeks.

"Jung Yerim."

"..."

"Yerim ah, they were looking for you. Wake the fuck up." 

"Huh? What? Who?" Yerim squinted her eyes. She could only see Hyejoo with a smirk on her face. Then she knows what it was. "Fuck you, Hyejoo. Let me fucking sleep, would ya!"

"Wait, I need your help! Just a second!" 

"What?"

"If mom asks where I am, just tell her I'm in the bathroom okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Now go."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Bitch.." She muttered under her breath and as planned, Yerim didn't hear it at all or else, they might start a war in the morning. So Hyejoo stepped out of the room and headed to Hyunjin's instead. 

Her oldest sister's room was neat and tidy. Unlike the twin's but they could just throw out a reason like there were two people in the room. So the room wasn't as tidy as Hyunjin's. Besides, Hyunjin was really like that, so that's why Chaewon found the girl more attractive than Hyejoo. 

Speaking of the blonde bratty princess. Hyejoo hadn't thought about it yet. Whether she should ask for her number or live with her ego and stay silent for the rest of her life? Nah, the second option was stupid but she hates to ask for someone's number. 

Hyejoo slipped herself on the bed before covering her whole body with Hyunjin's blanket. She just continued to sleep there while undercover as her oldest sister. Where could Hyunjin be anyway?

___________________________

  
  


"Did Hyunjin get home last night?" Jinsoul asked. She walked out from the bathroom and saw her wife was sitting on the edge of their bed. Suddenly Hyunjin got into her mind. 

"Yeah, I just checked on her. She's still sleeping." Haseul said, as she put on her socks. 

The taller woman watched her. "Are you going to work today?" She was still worried about Haseul's condition. 

"Yes. I took too many days off this week." 

Jinsoul wrapped her arms around her wife just as the woman got up. "You still got the energy? I thought I heard you said that you're exhausted." She joked. 

Which received a slap on her shoulder. Haseul glared at her but the woman knows the joke really well. "You.."

"I'm just kidding!" Jinsoul laughed. "But let me send you. I'll get ready now."

"No, Soul. It's okay, I can drive myself there. And you're taking too long to get ready by the way.." Haseul kissed her wife before she walked to the door. Indeed, Jinsoul took more time to get herself done than her wife and maybe longer than their daughters too. She was quite a perfectionist when it comes to her attire and style. 

The alpha didn't deny it but she playfully gasped. "Hey! Just admit it that I look good." 

"Sure, baby. See you later."

"Right, if anything just call me okay?"

Haseul showed her thumb up before disappearing through the door. Jinsoul continued with her stuff before she went to work. 

After 15 minutes of getting ready, she headed to the twin's room. Knowing that Hyunjin was sleeping according to Haseul, so she didn't need to check on their first daughter. She just needs to ask the twins if they have a morning class so they could go together. 

"Guys?"

Jinsoul twisted open the doorknob, she saw Yerim first who was sleeping soundly. "Yerim ah.."

"Hyejoo.. I told you not to disturb me!" Yerim slapped Jinsoul's hand away from shaking her body. The woman was quite surprised, she had her eyebrows raised. 

"Well, I'm not Hyejoo. Apparently, I'm your mother."

Yerim blinked her eyes while frowning. She tried to recognize that face until she clearly saw Jinsoul's feature. "Oh. Ma, do you need something?"

"Just wanna ask if you guys have morning class today. And where's Hyejoo by the way?" Jinsoul glanced at the youngest daughter's empty bed. 

"I…." Yerim grabbed her phone to check on her schedule. ".. nope. I have one in the afternoon. And Hyejoo.. she uh.. what did she say earlier?"

"Huh, what?"

"Ah, she's in the bathroom but I don't know about her schedule. Don't care.." Yerim mumbled at the last part, but Jinsoul still heard that so she just grinned at her mother. 

Jinsoul clicked her tongue. "It's okay then. I'll go to work now. Don't fight with Hyejoo please." She said, ruffling the omega's hair. Chuckled at Yerim's whining. 

"Right, ma… bye."

_______________

  
  


Jiwoo tried to reach Haseul but she couldn't. The woman had cut their connection and Jiwoo didn't know about their schedule. It seemed like Haseul wouldn't continue the sessions with her. 

She was just getting worried, trying to reach for Hyunjin's mother because there's a lot of things to say. Nevertheless, Jiwoo has to take another day off because Jungeun told her to. 

The beta walked to Jungeun's designated office. The alpha was supposed to be in there so Jiwoo tried to get her to talk or spend time with her wife since she was bored but only if Jungeun wasn't busy. 

Jiwoo knocked twice, she waited until a voice was heard from the room. 

"Come in."

She stepped in after opening the door. Her eyes immediately landed on her hot wife. The woman didn't look at her as she was typing on the keyboard, but once she stopped, she used her hands on the desk to push herself away from it. 

Finally Jungeun looked up to her, smiling. She patted her lap. "Hey baby."

With no hesitation, Jiwoo sat on her wife's lap, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Jungeun planted kisses on her face. "Are you busy?"

"No. I'm done with my work just now. Why? Are you bored?" Jungeun tilted her head, asking. She understands how it feels to spend the rest of the day alone in the massive house. Yet she was the one who told Jiwoo to take a break from work for these past few days. 

Jiwoo nodded with a little pout. "Why did you tell me to stay at home and do nothing? I'm super bored."

Jungeun snaked her hands behind Jiwoo's back. She kept her chin up to stare at the woman's face. The beauty never disappoints her. She was such a lucky person. "I just want you to heal first.."

"I'm healed, Jungeun.." Jiwoo smiled. 

"I know.. but I.. I'm sorry. It's hard to control myself.." Jungeun moved her gaze away from Jiwoo. She couldn't keep eye contact for too long. The guilty have risen. 

However, Jiwoo pulled her face. Soft hand on her skin, giving the warmth to cope with her nervous system. She nuzzled more to the palm. 

"I know, Jungeun but it's fine. I'm okay with it."

"No you're not. I'm an abuser-"

Jiwoo whined as she pushed her fingers on Jungeun's lips to stop her from talking. Then she leaned in, replacing her fingers with her own lips. She mumbled, "Don't say that.." through their kisses before pulling away. "I understand your condition. I mean, I don't want to get hurt but at the same time I know why you did that. And after all, it can change. You can do that." 

Jungeun stared at her in the eyes. "This is the first time I acted like this."

"I know. Don't blame yourself. Or Hyunjin.. she's innocent."

Hyunjin. 

Was it because of that girl, she became aggressive like this? She knows it's wrong even in the beginning, she shouldn't do this but Hyunjin is her daughter for sure. And she wanted to live with her and Jiwoo as a complete family. Also Jiwoo was right, Hyunjin was innocent. That girl didn't know her life would turn out this way. 

"It's not her fault. It's just me but.. I want to get my daughter back."

Jiwoo didn't say anything to reply. She just leaned down and settled her head on Jungeun's shoulder. "I can't reach Haseul." 

The beta could feel her wife stiffed at the name being mentioned. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly while waiting for any responses from the alpha. It's either Jungeun cares about it or not, but it seemed like Jungeun didn't think of saying a word at all. So Jiwoo continued, hopefully Jungeun won't get mad at her. 

"You know.. if we want to get everything right and nicely, we should talk to Hyunjin's parents-"

"We are Hyunjin's parents."

Jiwoo decided not to continue and breathed out long air. Her hands moved to massage her wife's shoulder to reduce the tensions. In this case, she knows that they need to take it slowly. 

"I'm hungry. Let's eat?"

___________________

  
  


"I'm a fucking alpha. What're you gonna do now?" 

Yeojin confronted her bullies. 

And not in the right way. 

Now, they were surrounding her, more than five kids staring at her and not gonna lie that they were surprised with the statement. Yeojin just never talked back before.

The very front boy, who seemed to be the leader - not that Yeojin cares-, happened to chuckle a little. She looked at him while struggling to steady her position. She was actually scared of the amount of kids around her. Seemed like there's no luck but she won't admit it. Her hands clearly changed into fists, trying to look fearless.

"What? You're saying that you grow a pp right now?" He mocked her as the others laughed. Right, Yeojin didn't think about her full transition yet. "By the look of your body, it must be tiny right?"

"Shit.." she needs to come out with something else, or just run. Right? But they already surrounded her like, how many kids were they? She was alone, and there's no way she can beat these ungrateful children. 

"Why? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no.." Yeojin pulled her hand back behind her. ".. my fist got your face…"

The boy frowned as he was confused of that statement, but before he could say a word, a fist landed on her face just like Yeojin's words earlier. He stumbled back to one of his friends to catch him. The anger suddenly rose in his body, it hurts but yeah, that was too much for a nerd like Yeojin, he thought. 

Just as he got back on his feet, Yeojin pushed him, causing him to stumble back again. And the girl ran, well, she tried. 

The few other kids got her easily since her body was so petite that it was easy to catch. Also she didn't run as fast as she thought she did. They caught her arms and turned her to their leader, who just got punched on the face. Yeojin was satisfied but she knew what'd come next. By the look of his eyes, it's impossible for her to survive. 

"You bitch.."

Yeah, school sucks.

________________

  
  


Hyejoo bit her bottom lip, over and over as she was waiting for someone to walk pass her. She could just go to that person but that wasn't her decision, so. She just waited. Also wondering if she did something right, and why she's being a coward right at the moment. 

After texting Yerim that she'll get home a little late, Hyejoo stood on the same spot the person usually walked. Well, it's Chaewon and she needed to talk to the girl like she promised that day after she kissed the girl. Well, fuck. What has she done..

That was some asshole's moves, she thought. What would Chaewon think of her now? They hate each other, or they thought so. 

Well, Hyejoo had to think fast because there she was. The blonde princess who thought everyone likes her. She didn't see Hyejoo yet, and it seemed like she was busy with her phone. 

The alpha stepped in before Chaewon could go any further. She gently caught the blonde's wrist but the reaction she got was abnormal. 

"Hey-"

Chaewon slapped her face with the phone the girl had in hand. It sent her to a complete silence, she immediately pulled her hand away. That was harsh.

"Touch me with your dirty han- huh?" From frowning to surprise, Chaewon tilted her head for a better view. Her wide eyes became even wider once she recognized the face. Then her own face turned red. "Y-you.."

"Yeah, it's me.." Hyejoo muttered in despair. Still looking down even the slap wasn't that hurt but her pride was scratched a little. "I.. I just want to talk to you.. about something…"

"I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't know. It just…" Chaewon was about to say that she hates alphas but Hyejoo was one of them so she better not say that. She felt guilty for doing that, even though it was slightly funny to her. This should be a topic to talk once she meets her friends but her only friend was Heejin who went missing for the past few days. "Are you okay?"

Hyejoo swiped her hair to the back and that movement left something in Chaewon's stomach. The girl didn't know what. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh.. okay." They awkwardly changed glances. "So.. what is it that you want to talk about?" 

Hyejoo forgot about that, or she's just a coward. "I…"

"You…?" Chaewon raised her eyebrows. And for the first time she didn't cover herself from Hyejoo's smell. 

First, because Hyejoo took a bunch of Hyunjin's perfumes and used all the soaps and shampoos she saw in the bathroom that might be Yerim's but she couldn't care less. She washed herself from head to toe, she came out fresh and clean unlike the other days. Just to be closer to this blonde. 

Second, Chaewon actually felt at ease with Hyejoo like when she's with Hyunjin. Maybe the feeling changed but she still couldn't figure why she became like that. Also the fact that she wanted to be closer to Hyejoo, and actually waited for the alpha to do what she promised that day. She just won't admit it out loud. 

"Can we talk somewhere else? Like a cafe or-"

"You mean a date?" Chaewon cut her. 

She blinked her eyes. How bold this girl could be. "Uh.. kinda-"

"You have to tell me the date then. And pick me up in a fancy car of course." Chaewon sounded a little bit shaking but her actions showed the opposite.

"W-what?"

"Give me your phone." The blonde extended her hand. Hyejoo did what she was told in a swift motion. She wondered what the girl did to the device but then she realized what it was. 

"This is my number. Well, text me the date and time." Chaewon handed back the phone. She already put her name in the contact. She began to walk but stopped.

Hyejoo stood still, didn't know what to do. This wasn't her plan at all. And when Chaewon came back to her, tip toe and kissed her on the lips, Hyejoo held her breath. Oh wow.

Then the blonde ran cutely. And Hyejoo ran in the opposite direction, different from how Chaewon ran. She squirmed in her palm, didn't know where to stop running since she already felt her body sweating. 

While on the other hand, Chaewon hid behind a wall, clutching to where her chest was. What the hell she just did. She acted bitchy and cutesy at the same time, that was embarrassing! 

___________________

  
  


"Hyunjin, h-hey-"

Sooyoung was pushed against the wall, a loud thud was heard, she deserved that, the younger alpha thought. This woman was too much. From embarrassing her and making her suffer like this, the only thing Sooyoung did was let out a nervous chuckle from her mouth. 

"Hey, Hyunjin, what's wrong!" Vivi came out to help but Hyunjin pushed her wife harder against the hard wall. She could hear the woman's small grunt. 

"What's wrong? You two, out of anyone.. had the gut to ask me that when you know what is wrong with me!" Hyunjin gritted her teeth. 

"R-relax.. we just want to help.." Sooyoung tried to pry Hyunjin's hands off her but failed to since the girl she trained was stronger. While her words sent more oil to the fire Hyunjin had in her body.

"Relax!? How can I fucking relax when I almost rape her!? That was all your fault. This was never a plan!" Hyunjin spat on Sooyoung's face while Vivi tried to push the girl away. Also failed. "I had a lot to think about and this is making it worse! With Jungeun and now this!"

"Jungeun?" Vivi stopped but she was in between those two alphas. "What's going on with Jungeun? What do you have to do with her? I thought you didn't see her anymore?"

Hyunjin kept her mouth shut. She stepped backwards with her gaze planted on the floor. She put her hands on her head, sighing. She didn't get enough sleep that day, things were clouding her mind, they stressed her a lot. 

"Hyunjin, tell me what did Jungeun do to you?"

The alpha sighed. 

"Apparently, she's my mother.. the biological one. And she's being aggressive and stuffs."

"What?" Both Sooyoung and her wife asked. 

Hyunjin looked up to them. "She's my mother and I have to obey her."

"What. The. Hell." Sooyoung frowned. "You have no right to obey her. She didn't raise you."

"Did she threaten you?" 

Hyunjin turned to Vivi. That.. "No.. I mean.. it's not me. It just.. nevermind." She decided to just walk away when the couple called her, but what they saw in the hallway even stopped all of them. 

Yeojin.

Drenched from head to toe. Bruises visible on her face and even her uniform was ruined. She walked while hugging her bag to her body. Her eyes puffy from crying, she didn't see them yet. 

Sooyoung ran to her daughter, followed by Vivi. They looked so worried. This is the first time Yeojin came home in this state. Sooyoung already swore in her head to whoever did this to her precious daughter. 

Hyunjin also looked concerned. That seemed serious. 

"Yeojin, what happened!?"

"Nothing.." The kid didn't feel like answering or even talking to anyone at the moment. She just glanced at her parents before walking in their apartment. Vivi quickly followed from behind, then Sooyoung but after she gave a look towards Hyunjin. 

The alpha was left alone when she planned to leave them first. Well, she has nothing to do anymore, she needs to head back to Jungeun's house. The woman probably was asking for her. It was already evening anyway. She didn't check on her phone at all since things were stressing her out. 

Before she could move, Hyunjin heard a click to a certain door. Her head twisted to the owner of the apartment who was peeking at her. She smiled. "Hey."

Heejin returned the smile but it was faint. She looked tired, it made Hyunjin frown. The alpha automatically stepped closer towards the omega. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

"No. We had lunch before.." Heejin reminded her. ".. it just. I don't feel well." She put her palm on her forehead, closing her eyes as the sudden dizziness took over. 

It can't be the heat, Heejin just had her third antidote and Hyunjin didn't want it to become an overdose. She replaced Heejin's palm with hers, checking on the girl's temperature. It was just fine but Heejin really looked like she was about to pass out, there's no way the girl was faking it. 

"Let's go inside first." Hyunjin said before guiding the omega into her own apartment. The alpha brought them to the nearest couch. She let Heejin rest her back on the comfortable surface. After a few seconds, she watched Heejin suddenly sweat, her breathing increased. "H-heejin..?"

"H-hyunjin.. I think my heat.. it's coming again.."

Shit. She didn't have the antidote anymore. And Vivi told her the third one was the last one, and Heejin could only have three in a day. This couldn't be true. Vivi and Sooyoung had something to do with Yeojin, they might not be able to help. 

Why did it happen so fast? 

"I don't t-think you- oh f-fuck!" Hyunjin jolted up once the scent suddenly jammed through her head. She covered her nose. So it's true, Heejin was in heat again. And now they're fucked up. 

"Hyunjin.. can we j-just.."

The alpha widened her eyes. She knew what that meant but she denied it. They can't just do that but at the same time, they could be in pain and suffering like this. "O-oh.. f-fuck.."

Hyunjin dropped on her knees, she clutched her head tightly. She shouldn't think about Heejin right now. Maybe something else, like bread, her practice, her fight.. 

She heard shuffling and it was getting closer. Only meant that Heejin was coming towards her and indeed, the omega was crawling to her. Each step, she clawed on the floor. She was too in pain. She felt like ripping off her clothes. 

"Heejin, don't!" Hyunjin warned her but it was too late because the omega had jumped on her, making her fall on her back with the girl staring beneath her. They looked at each other in the eyes, Heejin even moved closer like she tried to torture the alpha. That's what Hyunjin thought since she was suffering with their collided bodies. "Ugh!"

Suddenly, Heejin clenched her jaw. Her stare turned to glare, her eyes became teary. "This is your f-fault.."

"H-heejin.." Hyunjin cried. Her face became red.

"You h-have to do it before I become c-crazy!" 

Before Hyunjin could answer, her lips were crushed with the omega's harshly. She never felt this aggressive before and so does Heejin. Lips biting, tongue shoving, Heejin angrily bit the other's lip and Hyunjin growled. 

So it eventually led them to this. 

Until not yet.

Hyunjin used a little 0.1 second chance she got to push Heejin away. It's not that she tried to run away, instead she lifted Heejin and moved to the bedroom. She didn't want this to be an animal like mating even though Heejin seemed like she wasn't the one who took over herself but Hyunjin tried to be as sober as she could.

"Let's do this properly.." Hyunjin mumbled on their way to the bed. She put Heejin down gently and continued with more gentleness than before. Though Heejin seemed eager, Hyunjin tried not to hurt either her or Heejin that day. 

Their scents were all over the room. It was so intoxicating, it made their session become hotter. And that's when they accepted the fact that they were mates. 

Some people might be shocked to hear the news.

And they are..

_____________

  
  


Unread messages

  
  


Kim Jungeun

  * Hyun where you at? You'll have dinner here right? -



Mom

  * Hyunjin, where are you? You're barely home. I want to see you. -



Ma

  * Hyun, where r u? I can pick u up if u want. -



Twin#2

  * U were out for 2 freaking days! And I had to cover u up. You better be home before I tell mom the truth. She kept asking for u dude! -



__________________

  
  


*Hi guys! It's been awhile. This one is quite longer than before but I don't think it's the best from me. Thanks for reading btw. Feel free to comment here or cc on my twitter 2Jinbros. I'll try my best for Hyewon date on the next chap lol.* 


	15. The Resemblance

Chapter 15 : The resemblance

_____________

  
  


Her skin was too smooth and soft. She couldn't resist putting her lips on each spot. Even her fingers wouldn't leave from touching. Her nose was inhaling the soft addictive scent, and was like a perfect perfume for her. 

She listened to the soft, calm moans. Heejin sounded exhausted but satisfied. The girl let her explore her skin which she did before but the lack of attention to it made her repeat. Meanwhile, the omega enjoyed with closed eyes and ramming her fingers through her scalp. After sex felt even better for her. 

Couldn't stay awake anymore, Heejin pulled her face up towards her. She gave a few little kisses before the girl had the chance to speak. "I'm tired.."

She took the skin of Heejin's neck between her upper and lower teeth, and released a soft chuckle before letting go. She licked the same spot she bit. "I know. Let's sleep then."

Hyunjin pulled away from Heejin's ear, lying next to the girl but her hands never left the omega. They stayed there as if it's their new place to be.

Heejin turned to snuggle more in her alpha's arms. Humming when she felt hot fingers tracing on the skin of her back. From her butt, up to the back of her neck, going up and down a few rounds. She inhaled Hyunjin's scent, blinking her sleepy eyes, only to notice her own marks on the alpha's skin. 

She traced her finger on the one that was above Hyunjin's chest. It was red but not bloody. She didn't realize it was this wild. Now all she knows that they have finished it. After a lot of rounds, of course. Surprisingly, the one who asked for the next round was her, so Hyunjin did what she wanted. Never in her whole life she thought she would be like this. Or is it because of Hyunjin?

"Sorry.." She spoke in her zero energy voice. After the thought of her being mad at Hyunjin at first got in her mind. She acted like an animal once she remembered that. 

"You don't have to be sorry.. it's not your fault." Hyunjin replied, also with the same energy she had. "We'll talk after this. Now, let's sleep."

"You.. wouldn't leave me.. right ?"

Hyunjin took a moment to answer. She looked down to face the girl, staring at those eyes. Then, she planted a deep ass kiss on Heejin's forehead, hugging her closer even though there was no space anymore. 

"I won't leave.."

_____________

  
  


"Vivi, calm down.." 

Sooyoung was worried too but with her wife walking back and forth in front of her was too much. This woman needs to calm down. Things aren't going to settle with that, she thought but won't say it out loud. She knew her wife was fuming at the moment. 

"Calm down?! You told me what Sooyoung? Calm the fuck down? How?!" Vivi did stop but she faced the alpha with fire in her eyes. Honestly, the alpha was terrified with angry Vivi. "How can I do that when I just found out that some dickhead's children were bullying our daughter!? My daughter!"

Sooyoung got up from her seat. She had been sitting there since Yeojin decided not to talk and locked herself in her room. "Hey, she's my daughter too. And I am mad too but can we focus on Yeojin's condition right now? We can talk about those bullies later."

At least the omega listened. She's the doctor after all but the problem was Yeojin didn't want to meet them. They tried, calling the girl's name for a hundred times but it was such a waste. Vivi even thought of breaking the door with Sooyoung's strength of course but the alpha had another idea which was to find the spare keys that they never found till now.

"How can you be so calm about this?" The omega furiously asked. Sooyoung can't be that ignorant, she knows that. 

"Trust me, honey. I feel what you feel but like I said. We have to get Yeojin, she might be badly injured, we don't know that."

"That's why I told you to break her door. We never know where the spare keys were!"

Sooyoung sighed. 

"Don't you dare sigh on me or I will do the things I thought of doing to those evil kids, to you!"

Sooyoung gulped. That's safer. "Let me try.." 

Vivi followed Sooyoung to the said door. She thought Sooyoung would just kick the door off but the taller woman did a couple knocks and called their kid's name. 

"Yeojin ah, open up. We need to see you. Mama can treat you, baby.." 

Vivi felt soft when she watched Sooyoung like this. Then she realized, her wife might be as worried as her but not visualize it in front of her. She was a gentlewoman after all, one of the reasons she fell in love with her. 

Once Sooyoung readied her position to slam her leg to the door, both women heard a click. Vivi quickly slapped her wife's shoulder to stop her, which Sooyoung actually heard that too. Thanks to Vivi, now she had a bruise shoulder. 

"Yeojin?"

"Yeojin, let us in, baby. We need to check on you!" Vivi said a little too fast and loud. Sooyoung disagreed with that. She gave her wife a look. "What?"

They heard hard breathing behind the door. Vivi quickly moved to see but Sooyoung pulled her. "What?" She asked again.

"Can you be patient?"

"No, I want to check on my daught-"

"Only mom." They heard Yeojin. Vivi frowned but Sooyoung slightly smirked at her, but immediately regretted it once she received a killer glare. 

"I'm coming in." Sooyoung announced but she was stopped by her wife who was giving her puppy eyes. "That didn't work you know. There must be a reason why she called me." 

Sooyoung was right. Vivi has to respect the decision. She stepped back and watched Sooyoung entering the room, then followed with a click on the door. The doctor let out a sigh and headed back to the living room. Maybe she should plan things to do to those bullies. 

***

After taking a shower then explaining about the incident with a lot of sobs going through, Yeojin settled in her mother's arms. She received a light rub on her back, that wasn't useless at all. Now she felt like a five years old kid again. And for the first time, she didn't feel ashamed by that. She had such a good bond with the alpha mother before and she kinda wanted it to happen every single day.

"Are you going to beat them?" Yeojin asked without looking at her mother. 

Sooyoung just let out a sigh before answering. "Not me but your mama. I think she used to be in a gang that she never told me." She joked. Luckily, her daughter laughed. 

"As if you are not scared of her everyday."

"What…." Sooyoung pretended to sound offended. Then, tickled the girl in her arms, yet not too hard because of Yeojin's condition. 

The girl got a few light bruises on her face and a dark one on her stomach. Must be from a kick. Sooyoung swore she would teach those kids some lessons. Vivi's and her lessons were different so they should prepare for that. 

"We should let mama in. Your injuries should be treated ASAP." Sooyoung listened to her girl's whines. "Come on.. she was going crazy because she's worried about you. It's weird when you usually come for her when things happen."

"Maybe I'm kinda embarrassed.. I don't know.." 

"Maybe because of your puberty." Sooyoung confirmed that but Yeojin whined even louder. "Come on, let's go outside." 

"Mama will talk a lot.."

"That's hot."

"Mom!!" Sooyoung grinned and ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "Alright, alright.. I'm sorry. Your mama was worried, of course she will talk a lot. And didn't know how to stop." She added the last part quickly before opening the door for both of them. 

Then they met with Vivi's worried eyes. 

_______________________________

  
  


Those missed calls annoyed her a lot. It was midnight already and she didn't want it to bother Heejin who was sleeping soundly in her arms. 

However, whoever the hell was calling her didn't stop at all. There's no mercy, it made her head almost explode. She had to pick that up anyway.

It was kinda too late when Heejin shifted because of the sound. Hyunjin quickly rubbed her back, in hope to make the girl go back to sleep but the omega already blinked her eyes at her.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, I have to get the call." Hyunjin whispered. 

"Oh okay."

She rolled over to get off the bed as Heejin continued to sleep. She grabbed her clothes and phone before going out of the room. Glancing over the device, she noticed the missed calls from two different contacts, both she didn't want to talk to at the moment. 

Instead of calling back, Hyunjin waited for one. These people were making her tired. Surely, she was exhausted at the moment but not that. Her mom and Jungeun, both made her anxious and stressed her out honestly. 

Her phone then rang. She picked up after a couple seconds. 

"What?"

"What?" The voice mocked her. "You promised to have dinner with us!"

Since when did she make a promise? Hyunjin sighed loudly so Jungeun could hear her. 

"I can't go out today. Mom- my mother won't let me out. Sorry."

"Sneak out then. How is that hard?"

Hyunjin frowned. She glanced at Heejin's clock on the wall. "What? You mean now? It's literally midnight right now. Who the hell have dinner at this time?"

"Hyunjin, language. Don't talk to your mother like that."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'fuck my life~' So, she has four mothers now or what?

"I mean, this is not the time to eat-"

"I don't mean dinner anymore. Come home right now."

Home. Which home? Hyunjin chuckled bitterly. She already felt like home, sitting on Heejin's expensive couch. She was used to the scent already. "I told you I can't. My mother is strict, you don't know that."

Well, looked at where she was now.

"Strict? Huh. I am strict too. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Jungeun, can I-"

"It's not the name you should call me." The woman cut her immediately.

"Ugh.. mom.. happy?" Hyunjin rolled her eyes when she heard Jungeun's happy giggle. This woman is crazy. "Can I just come tomorrow? It's really late right now."

"Promise."

"Mhmm.."

"Say it."

"Promise.. after lunch."

"No. Why after lunch? You'll have lunch with us."

"No. I'll have dinner with you then I go home. Take it or leave it. Bye."

"Wait, Hyun-"

Hyunjin was sick of it. She hung up before Jungeun could talk, but it wasn't a minute after that, her phone rang again. She aggressively picked it up. 

"What now?" She asked annoyed.

"What now? Can you tell me the time right now and why aren't you home yet?"

"Oh shit.." Oh shit, she said it out loud. 

That was Haseul. 

"What did you just say, Hyunjin?" The woman sounded stern. Hyunjin gulped hard. 

"N-nothing.."

"Where are you?"

"At my friend's house.."

There was no answer at first. Hyunjin thought Haseul was going mad until she heard the question. "Your friend.. Sooyoung..?"

"No.." Did she have any other friends? No? "Another friend. I'm sleeping over."

"Without even telling me?"

"Sorry, I forgot.."

She heard Haseul sighed and sniffed. Did she just cry? Hyunjin cleared her throat. "..mom..?"

"I was worried, you know that? I thought you went missing. Your ma and your sisters didn't even give me a clue where the hell you've been, Kim Hyunjin. What if something happened to you? You're not that well, you're not fully healed yet. Why did you do this to me?"

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Come home early tomorrow. Have breakfast with me."

"Alright, mom.."

"Now go to sleep. You don't want to wake up your friend right?" Even though Haseul was quite suspicious about this.

"Yeah.. bye mom."

"Bye Hyunjin. I love you."

"I lo-"

She hung up. Her mother just did that. The beat of her heart just became two times faster. Why would Haseul do that? Was she upset with her? Well, she always upsets with her..

Hyunjin slammed her head back on the couch. She groaned. "I'm not fucked up yet but I know I will. Shit.."

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes darted to a person by the door of the room. She watched Heejin walk towards her. "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"No, I just feel awake." Heejin casually sat on her lap. She held her breath. "Sorry, you're okay with this?"

Hyunjin awkwardly nodded her head. She just never been in this situation before. Never had a girlfriend before, that's why. "I.. like it."

Heejin just smiled before she rested her head on the alpha's upper chest. "So, what's wrong?"

Hyunjin wrapped her arms around the girl to prevent her from falling. Also she likes it when Heejin fits in with her. "A lot.. It's about my mother and the other mother.."

"The other mother?" Heejin asked. Confused.

"I don't know if you want to hear this.."

"I want to hear it. Tell me.."

"Well.."

_______

  
  


Hyunjin tried to make no sound as she entered the house. It was 7 in the morning, they were probably still in their room, sleeping. However she did think about the risk since she knew that her omega mother was always up early to get the breakfast done. So, she must be in the kitchen, let's avoid going there, she thought.

Not even in the living room yet but Hyunjin saw something that caught her eyes. It broke her heart when she looked at Haseul's sleeping figure on the living room's couch. She didn't expect her mother to sleep there. Just because to wait for her? That's..

"Mom.." she mumbled in a whisper. Not to wake the woman up but she just felt like saying it. Tears began to well up in her eyes. It just hurts to see the woman sleep on the uncomfortable couch without any blankets, body curling in cold. 

Hyunjin felt like she had done worse for her mother that she didn't deserve her. It was like she betrayed this wonderful woman behind her back. "Mom.."

She cried. It's not easy for her to cry but she just did. Her tears fell on her cheeks like a waterfall, she couldn't keep them anymore. She was a bad daughter after all. From high school till now. 

Hyunjin dropped on her knees, right in front of the sleeping woman. Her sight was blurry, she couldn't clearly see her mother's face so she just cried not so silently in her arms. 

What had she done? There's a lot of things she hid from Haseul. Her fight, Jungeun.. and now this relationship she had with Heejin. She just didn't know how to say it because if she did, Haseul would be mad. That's for sure. And the woman will obviously hurt, that's the last thing Hyunjin wanted. 

Haseul had enough with her mental illness. 

"Hyunjin?"

The omega surprised when she saw her daughter by the edge of the couch. The cry suddenly woke her up. Then panic started to rise in her body. "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Hyunjin, look at me."

Hyunjin looked up when Haseul pulled her head gently. Her eyes were already swollen, she looked at Haseul's concerned eyes. A mother that always thought about her children. Hyunjin cried even harder. 

"H-hyunjin, please tell me what's wrong! We need to go to hospital if you're sick." Haseul held the girl's face with both hands, trying to find anything that made her cry. 

"N-nothing's wrong.." Hyunjin moved her hands to touch her mother's. "I'm sorry.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I made you worried.." And a lot of things she did behind her. 

"Oh, Hyunjin.." Haseul didn't say much as she lunged forward to hug her daughter who is kinda bigger than her. "I love you, baby.. that's why I'm worried."

"I'm sorry, mom." Hyunjin buried her face in the crook of Haseul's neck. She missed that position she used to be when she was younger. 

"I forgive you. Don't cry.." Haseul pulled away. She also cried. She has cried a lot these days. "Let's start a new day. I'm going to make some breakfast."

"I'll help you." 

*** 

When it was just the two of them eating breakfast while the others were still sleeping or getting ready, something hit Hyunjin as she realized what happened to her in the past few days. She suddenly stopped eating which gained Haseul's attention. 

"What's wrong, Hyunjin?"

She looked at her mother. "Only both of us are blood related.."

It striked Haseul in the heart. She felt difficult to breathe properly. "I-i.. please don't talk about it.."

Hyunjin turned back to her meals that she didn't think she wanted to eat them anymore. "Sorry, it's just."

The alpha felt a hand settled on hers. She couldn't look away from the food. "Hyunjin.. your mother was there when you were born. You were there when your sisters were born. We're family, Hyunjin. Always know that. Don't let any.. asshole ruin it.."

Hyunjin sucked a breath when she heard the word asshole as she immediately knows who that referred to. Little did Haseul know that Hyunjin had been meeting this 'asshole' behind her back. "Sorry.."

"So, who is this friend that you talked about last night? Are they someone I know?" Instead of replying, Haseul changed the topic. 

"Ah, it's.. my coworker. Not Sooyoung but another coworker." That's some kind of bullshit because she made no friends in her work place. "You didn't know her much."

"Hmmm.. well you should invite them for lunch or dinner then."

Yeah, this conversation wouldn't go well. 

"I don't think-"

  
  


"Finally, you're back!" 

Hyunjin and Haseul turned around to see the youngest of the house, who smiled teasingly at them. While, the oldest sister rolled her eyes. 

"I didn't know you could wake up this early, Hyejoo." Haseul joked.

"Come on, mom. I'm not Yerim." Hyejoo walked around to take a plate for herself before sitting in front of them. "So, Hyun.."

"What?" Hyunjin answered. Clearly annoyed but Hyejoo just smirked. Knowing that the younger alpha just helped her yesterday, she cleared her throat. "What can I help you?"

"There.. better." Hyejoo evilly laughed. She received a glare not just from her sister but also from her mother who didn't even know what's going on between them but Hyejoo always the one to tease or trick everyone in the house despite being the youngest. "Well, I need your help. I hope you don't have any plans after this."

Hyunjin glanced at her mother at first. She doesn't have to tell them about her plan to go to Jungeun's house. "Sure. What is it?"

"Cool. I'll tell you later." Hyejoo digged in her meals. "Can I have this?"

"That's Yerim's." Haseul said before going to wash the dishes. 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. "It's getting cold and Yerim won't get up until afternoon." She decided to take the slice of chicken anyway but stopped when a voice was heard.

"Say that again when I'm right here- don't take my food! Mom!" Yerim rushed towards them and pulled back her portion from Hyejoo. The younger twin didn't give up as she got up and tried to snatch it from her. "Mom!"

"Hyejoo.." 

Instead of Haseul, Jinsoul called Hyejoo's name which immediately stopped the girl. The woman gave a slight warning glare before approaching the first daughter from behind. 

"Hey, when did you get home?" She kissed Hyunjin on the head, softened the girl's heart. Also Haseul's who watched them.

"Uh, this morning."

Jinsoul ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm glad you're fine kiddo. Don't make us worried like that anymore."

"Right, sorry... but I'm not a kid."

"What?" Jinsoul sounded surprised. She took Hyunjin by the chin and scanned the girl's face. "What did you mean? You're still a kid!"

"Ma.." Hyunjin laughed. This kind of joke.. she didn't know why she still laughed at that. Jinsoul is not funny at all, everyone agreed but they always laughed when she said something like this. Even Haseul. Hyunjin could remember those days Jinsoul telling her unfunny joke but in the end they laughed anyway. She thought about that until she accidentally let out something they might think random. "I miss you.."

It was too late to take it back. Hyunjin was now embarrassed, she immediately looked down but didn't know that her mother was caught off guard with what she just said. 

Jinsoul pulled her chin up to look at her in the face again. "I miss you too, Hyunjin."

Luckily, Hyejoo was there to save the moment. That's what Hyunjin thought.

"What is this? What kind of movie is this?" The girl joked before all of them laughed. 

Haseul, on the other side, was watching them with teary eyes. She made sure nobody saw it, she acted like she just continued doing her work when the truth she felt overwhelmed at the moment. 

______________________________

  
  


"So…." Hyunjin dragged the word until Hyejoo looked at her. "... What do you want me to do?"

The alpha sisters just got in Hyunjin's room, as the place that was more private than the twin's room. Hyejoo didn't want any Yerim to be involved in this or she'll get teased by the girl. 

Hyejoo sat on Hyunjin's bed uninvited, she even got her feet on it since it was more comfortable. "Right.. so like this.. I have a date."

"A what?"

"A date."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not true."

"True."

"Lie-"

"Alright stop denying it! It's my date!" Hyejoo tried to stop her sister. 

"And.. what do I have to do with it?"

As the one and only alpha sister that Hyejoo had, she probably never been in this situation before because she was busy with her uneducated friends that kicked her to the juvenile. So, she didn't know what she should do now.

"Help me with it. What time should we meet? What should I wear? What should I say? Everything. Help me."

It's not that Hyunjin refuses to help, "Hyejoo, I've never dated anyone before.."

"I know you're going to say that! Do you think I didn't know that you're a loner?" The younger alpha laughed, then immediately stopped when Hyunjin threatened to punch her. Gotta be careful with that fist, she knew her older sister was a fighter. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying.. can we figure it out together? I don't want to ask for Yerim lame ass for help. She's still mad, I smacked the shit out of her."

Hyunjin let out a soft chuckle. She remembered Yerim. "I'll help you if you apologize to Yerim."

Hyejoo gasped dramatically. "What… I did that already! She didn't deserve more."

"Then be nice to each other."

"Tell that to her too." Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

Something with the sentence made Hyunjin halt her movement. As if she and Yerim had a proper talk before. 

"What? Cat got your tongue? Oh, I forgot you never talk to her."

There's something about Hyejoo where she can read people easily. Hyunjin didn't know about other people outside of this house but surely the youngest daughter can read the whole family like a book. Hyunjin was amazed by that. "What should we do first?"

Hyejoo smirked. She liked that straightforward question. "So, let me find anything cool in your closet first."

Hyunjin's eyes opened wide. "Wait, why my stuff and not yours?"

The younger one already had her head in the average size closet. She mentally complimented the arrangement of the clothes, they were so neat and tidy. She could never be Hyunjin but she didn't mind that. But no wonder Chaewon likes her sister.

"Because she likes you. So, I want to try some of your clothes-"

"Wait, she likes me? Who is she?"

Oopsie. 

At least it's not their mothers. Hyunjin could tolerate her, she knows that. "Don't worry, she likes me now. It's Chaewon."

Hyunjin walked towards her sister, helping the girl to pick any suitable clothes. She shrugged. "Don't know her."

Hyejoo huffed. This was Hyunjin's problem. She couldn't remember the slightest thing around her. Lucky for Hyejoo, her sis didn't get Chaewon stuck in her head. 

"Chaewon.. our college president's niece. You know, Kim Jungeun right?"

Of course she knows her. What the hell? Why did Hyejoo have a date with someone related to her? Hyunjin froze for a second. She was asking herself if it was safe to let Hyejoo know. Or not. 

At the same time, Hyejoo also stopped her searching as something got into her mind. So, a few days ago, they found out that Hyunjin's real mother was Jungeun, instead of Jinsoul like her and Yerim . So, Hyunjin.. wow, she's gonna be rich as hell. 

"Let me try this first." Hyejoo quickly grabbed a hoodie she saw just to change the topic and make it less awkward. She tossed it on the bed and proceeded to remove the current shirt she was wearing. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin searched for a better outfit since she knew damn well the hoodie wasn't for a first date. Let alone a date with a girl like Chaewon. The princess might not appreciate the cat printed black hoodie for her first date. 

"What do you think?" 

"No." Hyunjin didn't even turn to see it. She kept on searching while Hyejoo just plopped her body down and waited. Sometimes, she should take advantage of her sisters. It wouldn't hurt. 

"Wear this." 

Hyejoo jolted from her thought before turning to see the outfit in her sister's hand. She raised her eyebrows.

"This?"

_______

"So… you good?" 

Hyunjin glanced at her sister who just parked Haseul's car in front of Kim Jungeun's mansion. Chaewon told her to pick her there and Hyunjin needed a ride to go there. She's kinda tired of uber. 

"Y-yeah.."

The older alpha chuckled. "You don't sound like it."

Of course she was nervous. What if she messed up on the first date? That would be an embarrassing moment of her life. "Hyun?"

"Hmm?" Hyunjin looked out of the window as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She wondered if Jungeun was there. 

"Should we fuck after?"

Hyunjin's head snapped from the window to her sister just in a second. They even heard a crack but that's not the topic at the moment when Hyejoo suddenly asked her that. "What!? No!"

"Oh, okay.." Hyejoo replied emotionless. There's no disappointment in her voice, she was just curious about it. Thankfully, she asked instead of deciding it herself. 

"What the hell? Don't you ever do that, this is your first date!."

"Right, sorry."

Hyunjin gave her one last look before opening the door. "Well, I'm going now. Behave."

"Sure."

Both of them heard the gate open. So, it's time for the date when an elegant looking Park Chaewon walks out. Hyejoo shook a little but she was startled by Hyunjin who told her to get out and greet her date. She obeyed her sister. 

Once she got out, her eyes scanned Chaewon from head to toe but not in an inappropriate way. Now she knows why. Thanks to Hyunjin for stopping her from wearing plain black with a cat picture hoodie and telling her to wear a burgundy silk dress shirt and slacks which were formal. 

That's because the blonde princess right here was wearing a peach silk floral gown as if she was ready to go to prom. Hyejoo almost had her jaw dropped while Hyunjin mouthed 'what…' at her sister who didn't even care to look at her. 

"Oh, hi Hyunjin. You look good today." Chaewon sounded a little bit flirty but luckily Hyejoo was too amazed by the girl's appearance to care about what she said. 

"Hi. Well, it's nothing compared to my sister." Hyunjin slightly pointed at Hyejoo. 

Chaewon eyed the girl up and down before nodding her head. "Hmm, she looks fine." So. Fucking. Fine. Not to mention her slight wavy jet black hair. Chaewon held the urge to bite her own lip when she checked the girl out. 

"Enjoy your date. I'm gonna go inside."

"Yeah, and aunties were waiting for you anyway." Chaewon walked to where Hyunjin came out before but Hyejoo sprinted towards her to beat her from opening the car door first. She shyly glanced at the alpha. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome." Hyejoo walked back to her spot. "Bye, Hyun."

Hyunjin raised her hand and mouthed 'be good' then she entered the gate. She's kinda proud of Hyejoo. Lowkey.

_____________________

  
  


"So, where are you taking me?" Chaewon asked with her attitude going all out. She only glanced a little at Hyejoo, and that was when the alpha was focusing on the street. Yet little did she herself know, she was thirsting on Hyejoo in that outfit, like damn. Why did she dress like that? 

She thought Hyejoo was just an emo college girl on the outside. 

"Somewhere fancy, but first.. are you considering this as our first date?" Hyejoo took a glance before the light turned green. 

"Depends.." Chaewon shrugged. "If you do it right then I will consider it." Meanwhile she was actually screaming in her head about this date since she arrived at Jungeun's house earlier. Even Jiwoo asked her about the sudden excitement. 

Whilst, Hyejoo was mentally questioning herself about what she has to do to make sure it's right? "Oh, right.."

"Are there going to be red carpets?"

Hyejoo almost stepped on the brake. This chick didn't know what limits are and when to stop or this is really her, Hyejoo thought. What does she think she is? Luckily, she's too pretty for Hyejoo to do something else. 

"No, but the place is really nice. Not gonna lie, it was full of beauti-"

"So, you have brought another girl there huh?" Chaewon crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes went straight forward, looking at the road while she acted like a jealous girlfriend. 

The second time Hyejoo almost stepped on the pedal. She even furiously glanced at the other girl and frowned. "What?"

"I demand you to bring me somewhere else."

"What the.. no. I've never brought anyone there before. It was just me and my family used to have dinner there."

Chaewon nodded her head mysteriously. "So, it's a family gathering place. Doesn't sound romantic but okay."

Damn, Hyejoo just got herself into this kind of weird mess. Hope that she will be good just like Hyunjin told her to. "It is romantic. Just wait and see." 

__________________________________

  
  


"Are these gold?" 

Jiwoo looked up, she had been checking on her schedule that she forgot about Hyunjin's presence near her. Then her eyes darted to the things the girl pointed at which were the tea set on the table next to them. 

Hyunjin was actually getting bored with nothing to do or talk about. Jungeun wasn't there, she was out for a while due to work stuff and that's better, Hyunjin thought. Yet being in the same room with Jiwoo only kinda awkward for them. One, because she's not the one Hyunjin argued with. She's not Jungeun and she's nicer than that alpha. So, talking about the expensive stuff in the house was her final decision.

"Yes, there are. Jungeun has a thing for gold."

"Yeah.. same with other rich people out there." Hyunjin snorted but Jiwoo looked offended. The younger girl didn't mind that but she just hates to hear about that 'mother' of hers. Jungeun this, Jungeun that.

"Sorry.." Hyunjin muttered softly but she didn't wait for an answer as she continued. ".. I heard that you're my mom's therapist."

Jiwoo bit her lip. "I used to but recently she cancelled the contract."

"Guess, we know why right?"

The beta just nodded her head slowly. They turned back to stare at the tea set. Hyunjin's eyes shine. "If I take one, would your wife notice?"

Jiwoo raised her eyebrows, confused. "You need money?"

The girl huffed. "I have things for gold too." She admitted that those shiny things attracted her. And she was met with a couple of other things that were made of gold in this house. 

"We could ask Jungeun to buy you one." 

Hyunjin huffed again, she nodded her head. "Speaking of her, did she still beat you?"

"No, she didn't. That was only one time she did that. She never did that before."

"And you meant it was my fault that she did that?" That came out a little bit harsh. Jiwoo flinched a little. 

That action.. it reminds her of Jungeun. They don't need DNA tests for this. Jiwoo could see through both alphas' eyes. Also, there's something that the psychologist caught about Hyunjin's behavior. This girl had her own ego, quite different with Jungeun but there it is. 

"It's not your fault. She's just out of control."

"Because I didn't want to admit her as my mother. And she's not. She can't claim someone's daughter just because she raped someone." Hyunjin replied, surprisingly calm but her words weren't. "I don't know about you but well.. you're married to a rapist who rape my mother."

"H-hyunjin.." 

"You know that right? You know that she raped my mother right? Did she tell you?"

"H-hyunjin, stop.." Jiwoo looked away. She didn't want to remember the time she had to swallow the fact that Jungeun came to her after she raped someone. Someone that is Hyunjin's mother, Haseul.

"You don't seem surprised. I bet she told you already and what? You just let her go like that? That's it?" The girl stood up. She felt too hot to sit down at the moment. She needs to let it out. About this bullshit which she was stuck with her mother's rapist.

"Hyunjin, let's not talk about this.."

"What do you mean? Let's talk about this and tell me what else she did to you? What made you stay with her even though you know what she did before?"

Jiwoo followed her standing up. "She did nothing. We love each other."

Hyunjin clenched her jaw. "Then you're just like her! Frea-"

"Sit down, child." 

Hyunjin stumbled back on the chair when she felt a hand push her down. Her eyes wide and so did Jiwoo. Neither of them notice Jungeun's coming in. The room suddenly quiet until the owner of the house spoke up. 

"What are you guys talking about? Seems interesting." The older alpha sat on the armrest of Hyunjin's chair with her arm settled on the girl's shoulder. 

They knew that Jungeun heard everything and acted innocent so none of them said anything. Jiwoo was too afraid and Hyunjin was quite surprised. She didn't expect that Jungeun walked in like a ninja. 

"Come on, tell me."

"N-nothing, Jungeun. Have you done with work?"

Jungeun grinned. "Yup! So now we can spend time together! What should we do? Movies or baking something?"

Jiwoo didn't answer this time so the alpha looked down to her daughter. "Hyun? What do you want to do?"

Hyunjin's eyes lingered towards Jiwoo and she cleared her throat. What is this? They're going to act like nothing happened now? "I.. baking for me.."

Jungeun clapped her hands together. "Yes! Then let's go! What are we waiting for? We're baking cookies today!"

"I like cookies." Jiwoo smiled warmly at her wife. Then, exchanged awkward glances with Hyunjin. 

"I know you do babe!" Jungeun excitedly pulled the both of them towards the kitchen. 

______________________________

  
  


"I think you should sit down." Hyejoo finally said after five minutes of staring contest with the blonde. She had no idea why in the hell the omega stood closely next to the table near her. What was she waiting for actually?

Instead, Chaewon just rolled her eyes which confused the alpha more. It's just her sitting there and this is embarrassing when other people around her were looking. 

"What? Did your butt hurt?" She asked casually. 

And that caused Chaewon to hit her on the shoulder. "Ow! What's wrong?!"

"Ugh! You should pull the chair for me!" Chaewon said, annoyed. Yet instead of giving up, she just crossed her arms and waited. Even though her legs were about to give up for standing too long. "Do it!"

"Bitch…" Hyejoo muttered quietly. She was so freaking embarrassed that time she had to hang her head low before going to pull the chair for the bratty princess. "Here. Sit your ass down."

Chaewon giggled despite Hyejoo gritting her teeth madly but she knows nobody can resist her, right? "Thanks~"

"So.. what do you want to eat?"

Nobody can't see it but Hyejoo was nervous as hell. She went back to realize that they were on a date right now. Suddenly remembered that they kinda like each other, it made her heart vibrate against her chest. She clutched her chest, visibly. "Oh shit.."

"What?" Chaewon tilted her head. And now the alpha was being weird instead of her. 

Hyejoo looked up but Chaewon's smooth and pretty face made it worse. "N-nothing.."

A waiter interrupted them with the menus but Chaewon instantly smirked after he left. She figured what was happening to the alpha. "I see.. you're nervous."

"No I'm not." Hyejoo ignored her and proceeded to look at the menu. The journey kinda made her hungry. "Hurry, pick your meal."

Chaewon didn't even care to touch the menu as she leaned forward that her chest squeezed against the table. She gave the alpha a flirty look even though Hyejoo didn't look at her yet. "Whatever you choose then."

"I'll take-" Hyejoo settled the menu down but instantly regretted it when the look Chaewon gave her obviously made her heart pumped out of her chest. She couldn't hide it at all. "..y-you.."

"Me?" The omega smirked. "I mean that's for later.. you know.."

"Shit!" Hyejoo got up in a swift. Startled the rest of the people in the restaurant including the omega in front of her. She was shaking right now. Hyunjin's words replayed in her head. 

"Hyejoo, what's wrong?" Chaewon chuckled but she was just as nervous as the alpha; she was just a pro at hiding emotions. 

"Are you okay, miss? Do you want to order now?" The same waiter came back. He was slightly confused.

"Y-yeah.. y-yes, we would like to order.."

________________________________

  
  


"I had fun today." 

Chaewon was being honest and didn't sound fake like she always does to people she hates. She was having fun teasing the alpha, to be very honest. Seeing Hyejoo being all shy and nervous gave her reasons to tease and laugh. 

"Yeah right.. had fun making FUN of me." Hyejoo rolled her eyes. The more she knew the omega, the more annoyed she felt but at least they were walking side by side with their hands intertwined. 

It was true, Chaewon couldn't stop making fun of Hyejoo's nervousness while they were together. It's like kids in love. After all, Chaewon didn't deny the feeling she had in her stomach or to be honest in her whole body. Hyejoo made her feel that way but instead of saying it out loud, she made fun of the alpha and laughed at her face. Hyejoo only finds that attractive. 

"I can't believe you were the one that made me feel things." Finally, she said that in a soft tone. Hyejoo squeezed her hand gently. 

"I'm just that good huh?" The alpha joked. 

Then there's the playful teasing with each other that nobody can stop them. Chaewon was making her infamous eyes rolling but in the process, Hyejoo caught her off guard by pulling her face for a quick smooch on the cheek. She stopped what she was doing and felt her face become hot without the high temperature. 

"Hye~" The shorter girl whined. "I was being serious earlier."

Hyejoo couldn't resist that pout, she used both of her palms to squeeze Chaewon's face because the girl was so cute. "I'm serious too."

"But wer yer squishy ma face." Chaewon said with her protruding lips. But instead of pulling the hands away, she snuggled more into those warm hands. It was the first time she was immune to alpha's scent but it wasn't a regular alpha, it was Hyejoo. This one passed. 

"Why are you so pretty but also bratty?" Hyejoo chuckled but only to earn a pinch on the left side of her body. 

"I'm not bratty!" 

Hyejoo paid back with a pinch on the omega's nose then she ran to the car. Whilst Chaewon gasped on her spot. Well, Hyejoo was wrong for thinking that the princess would chase her. Chaewon doesn't run, that's that. 

So when the alpha turned around, still laughing; she stopped and confusedly looked at Chaewon. Then she laughed again. "Are you serious babe?"

"Babe?" The omega raised an eyebrow.

Hyejoo was about to answer her, thinking that she likes that name but Chaewon cut her. 

"You said that so casually. I know you're a player!" Chaewon huffed and looked away. Sulked. 

Hyejoo did nothing but blinked her eyes. She was perplexed. "Is she serious right now?" She muttered under her breath. Well, that's the girl she chose anyway. So, she just walked back to the same spot earlier, where the omega was still there, sulking.

"Come on, Chae. This is my first ever date, I swear. I don't really talk to other people, they disappointed me." Hyejoo's fingers moved down to search for the other girl's. "And I think I like calling you babe."

"Stop~ you're making me blush." Chaewon tried so hard not to smile but she did anyway. She turned for a second just to hit the alpha cutely on the chest then acted like she was still sulking. 

"Awe, babe.. baby."

"Hyejoo~" Chaewon whined but suddenly changed to yelp once Hyejoo abruptly picked her up in a bridal style. She can't help with her red face. "Hyejoo!" 

"I guess this is how a princess was treated." The alpha smirked.

"Stop~ you're embarrassing me, Hye.."

"Oh, you want me to drop you?"

"Don't you dare!"

Hyejoo laughed and brought the princess to the car. They decided for the day that they had fun and will obviously go on more dates in the future. 

__________________________________

  
  


"Are you going to continue the fight, Hyun?"

Hyunjin tensed but at the same time she suddenly remembered about it. She was completely healed and now it was about the fight but she got nothing from Sooyoung yet. And talking to someone else about this kinda awkward for her. 

"Uh, I guess.. I don't know.." Her voice was low. It's either she was focusing on the cookie dough that they were making or anything else. 

"Sooyoung didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Have you met her recently."

"Yeah, I ha-" Hyunjin cursed herself. She wasn't supposed to tell everything. Jungeun was acting like a mother, now she had to act like how she acted with her parents.

"Really? What did you guys talk about if it wasn't about the fight?"

"Anything else, I don't remember.."

"You sure you guys don't talk about.. omegas ?"

Hyunjin looked up from the dough to Jungeun's face. Her brows knitted together, a little bit surprised with the random question. Or she thought it was random. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Hyunjin.." Jungeun smirked. Jiwoo, on the other hand, was not so secretly listening. "... I can smell you the moment you walk in, honey."

_ to be continued _____________

  
  


So guys! Sorry for the late update. I was so busy! >_<

Btw, what do you think Jungeun will say? What about Jinseul? Did they know that too?

Anyways, comment your thoughts down here or in [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros)


	16. Blame On Me

Chapter 16 : Blame On Me

________________________

  
  


"Who is she?"

Hyunjin felt like a force coming out from Jungeun. The question made her feel like an answer is a must, she was a little bit shaking. What if this doesn't turn well? Does she have to tell them who it was? Eventually, Jungeun knows how to stalk her with her 1001 ways. 

"Heejin."

"Who? Do you know her?" Jungeun put the utensil she was holding down, things started to become serious again. Her question sounded odd but it was because she was afraid that Hyunjin might end up like her. And someone out there might be the victim like Haseul..

As fast as lightning, Hyunjin knows what she meant. Her pupils shook as she darted her eyes up to the older alpha. "I- kinda.."

"H-hyunjin.." Jiwoo perceived the situation quickly then she gasped. Her hand went up to her mouth. She can't believe it. No. Hyunjin couldn't end up like Jungeun. 

"N-no! It's not like that.. I- she.. it's the both of us.." The younger alpha tried to explain but it was just her hands that exaggerated in the air. 

"What?" Jungeun frowned.

"I'm not like you. If that's what you think about." The girl doesn't have to come out like that but she's still bitter about the history no matter what. 

It caused Jungeun to bite her inner cheek and let the air flare through her nose. She didn't expect that but decided to stay unbothered. 

But not her wife tho, 

"Hyunjin!"

Jungeun raised her hand up to let Jiwoo know that it was okay. Then, she turned back to the junior. "So, you guys like a couple? Hmm?"

Hyunjin was kinda amazed at the calmness that Jungeun showed. If only the older alpha did that when she told her that she wasn't her mother. Yet, she was crazy even though she had a wife who had a job that can help crazy people, Hyunjin thought. 

"Something like that.." The girl continued to 'play' with the cookie dough since she was supposed to put them separately on the tray. "She was in heat and I.. you know.. the problem."

"So, you're not attracted to omegas anymore?"

"Yeah.."

That's the solution. It happened to Jungeun too but a little bit different. She came to Jiwoo and told the woman everything but the next day she was like crazy when she woke up without Haseul next to her. She screamed like a maniac but Jiwoo was there to calm her down or actually silenced her because the beta's parents were in the next room. 

They tried to know the reason why and finally they knew that Jungeun's soul was stuck with Haseul. She wanted that woman but she can't. It broke Jiwoo's heart at the moment when she knew that her best friend, who she loves more than she was supposed to, was asking and needing someone else. 

Jiwoo brought Jungeun to someone she knows, who can at least reduce the burden that Jungeun had. They gave the alpha injection and it was better than before, Jungeun couldn't thank her more. 

Unfortunately, the next day Jungeun came back and told Jiwoo that she needed to find Haseul to be with the girl. Of course, it broke Jiwoo's heart again and again. She couldn't face it anymore, she just nodded weakly at everything Jungeun said without even listening.

And luck was on the beta's side because another day came, Jungeun met her and told her that Haseul was in a relationship with an alpha named Jinsoul. Jungeun was mad, she had a lot of things in mind about what she's gonna do with the tall and older alpha. She searched everything about the woman and found out about her little scandal (that's what she called) with another alpha. Also, at the same day, she found out that Haseul was pregnant and quit school. Since that day, Jungeun couldn't find her anymore.

  
  


_ "I knew she's somewhere around this place. My father can help with the search-" _

_ "Jungeun, stop!!" _

_ "..." _

_ She immediately faced her. The girl had tears on both cheeks, eyes looking- glaring at her like she suddenly hates her. But she didn't know why.  _

_ When did she cry? Did she cry this whole time, she didn't realize because she was too busy talking about how to find Haseul.  _

_ "Jiwoo.. are you cryi-" _

_ "Yes, I am crying! Yes. I. Am. And you know what? You don't even care!" _

_ Jungeun turned away from her laptop. "Jiwoo-" _

_ "You don't even care about my feelings! I'm tired of it! It feels like I am nobody to you but I'm always there for you, looking like an idiot!!" Jiwoo was too angry that she slammed both of her hands on the mattress.  _

_ Jungeun flinched.  _

_ "W-what do you mean..?" _

_ Jiwoo couldn't hold it anymore. She got up and packed her things in one motion. She had decided that it was such a waste for waiting like an idiot. She was an idiot after all for thinking that Jungeun might have a little feelings for her. "I'm going home." _

_ "W-wait, Jiwoo! No! Wait!" Jungeun tried to chase her but it was too late. She was left dumbfounded and tried to understand the situation. She was so confused just now.  _

_ Jiwoo.. her best friend.. _

  
  


***

  
  


"So, Heejin? What else do you know about her?"

Hyunjin munched on the cookies. She let the women wait for her to answer. Also, the cookies were an A+ for her. It was Jungeun's recipe and at the same time she learned that Jiwoo can't cook. 

"I think she studied at your college."

"Really?" Jungeun raised her eyebrows. She was also eating the cookies with Jiwoo next to her. It was a calm late night snack. "Wait, is she Jeon Heejin. The Jeons?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Hyunjin shrugged.

"Her apartment is across Vivi's, right?"

"How do you know?" 

"She's Chaewon's friend. I met her the day we met. Remember? And she was the one you.. uh attacked." Jungeun cleansed her throat with warm water. Jiwoo preferred milk but not her. 

"Oh.. yeah.."

Jiwoo put the half bitten cookie down, dusting the crumbs off her fingers. "Speaking of Chaewon, where's the girl? She's on a date with your sister, right?"

"Knowing the little devil, I hope she didn't do anything to the poor girl." Jungeun joked but Hyunjin didn't get it.

"What? Is she bad?" The alpha was worried about her sister because it was her first date even Hyunjin didn't know how it was. At first, she was scared that Hyejoo might be choosing a stupid decision but now, hearing that Chaewon was a little devil..

Jiwoo slapped Jungeun's arm. "Jungeun! She's not that bad!" She turned to Hyunjin. "Don't worry, Chaewon is nice. She might be a little bit-"

"Brat."

"- yeah, that.. but she's nice."

Hyunjin nodded slowly, then proceeded to take another cookie. "Oh, okay.."

"Seems like she likes your sister so much. She couldn't stop shaking earlier before their date."

Jungeun chuckled. "Yeah, like Chihuahuas." Jiwoo giggled with a slap on Jungeun's arm again. Hyunjin just smiled. 

"I guess it was their first date." As she was about to continue the conversation, her phone rang. She immediately looked up to the caller and it was her mother. It was already 30 seconds she let it rang in her hand. She looked up to Jungeun and Jiwoo, then back to the screen. "Excuse me."

Hyunjin left the table to answer the call which she knew what Haseul would talk about. "Hello, mom?"

"When will you two come home? It's getting late."

"Soon, mom. Hyejoo wants to buy something. After that, we go home." Hyunjin silently gulped. If Haseul asked her what thing, she's dead. But the other line went quiet. "Mom?"

"R-right, be careful okay. Bye."

"Wait-"

She hung up. Again. It's weird. 

Something was wrong with her mother, she was getting worried. Is it about her mental health? Is it because of her?

"Are you okay, Hyun?"

She turned around. Jungeun was already behind her. This woman really tried to give her heart attack. And she knows the older alpha wasn't stupid, far from that. She knows the woman was eavesdropping her. 

"Yeah, I just have to go home now. My sister might be on her way here."

"Alright, be careful then. Do you want me to send you out?"

She was so calm, Hyunjin refused to fully believe the act. "N-no, I can go there by myself. Thanks… for the cookies."

"You're welcome. I had fun." Jungeun patted her shoulder and distanced away. Yet, she stopped, which the younger girl also stopped. "Oh, and.."

Hyunjin raised her eyebrows.

"Tell Haseul I said hi."

Hyunjin took a deep breath as she stared at the woman who was teasingly smirking at her. She knows damn well she couldn't say anything like that to Haseul. This woman..

"Oh, Chaewon! How was your date?" Jungeun looked behind her so she turned to see the princess like omega was blushing madly as she entered. Hyejoo must be outside. 

Hyunjin decided to forget what Jungeun just said to her and went out to her sister. Hyejoo was in the car, waiting for her but she saw that the girl was spacing out. Something with the date, she guessed.

"It went well, I see." She teased the younger girl as she got in. The girl snapped from her thoughts, she glanced at Hyunjin and smirked. Except, that's not the kind of evil smirk. She was just satisfied with the date that was better than her expectations. 

"Yeah.. she's weird but I like it." 

Hyunjin didn't expect that but she shrugged. Both of them are weird, she thought but not as weird as her and Heejin's story. And speaking about her, she hasn't contacted the girl yet. Would she be mad at her? Hyunjin didn't know anything about this. 

At least she got the girl's phone number. 

"Mom was asking for us. So I told her that you need to buy something. I know you didn't tell her about this right?"

Hyejoo chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm dead if she knew I'm dating someone."

"But I don't know why.. I mean, we're grown ups already." Hyunjin scratched her nape before she leaned her head back. What if she told Haseul about Heejin? How would the woman react?

"Oh, you're dating someone too?" Hyejoo wiggled her eyebrows though her eyes were on the road. "Aren't you mom's baby? She's not gonna like this Hyun.."

Hyejoo just laughed when her big sister punched her arm. She only returned with a light slap since she was driving, which Hyunjin avoided. "But seriously, are you dating someone too? I thought you were a loner."

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt her ego was challenged. "Tch, I skipped the date phase to the better one already."

"What!?" Hyejoo almost stepped on the brake, her head snapped to the older girl without even bothering to look for their safety.

"Hyejoo, eyes on the road!" 

Instead of listening, Hyejoo pulled over by the road. She turned on the emergency light before fully turning towards her sister. "What the hell? I thought you told me to behave but what happened to you?!"

"What? She was in heat, can you blame me?"

The younger sister shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. Mom's gonna be hella mad at you. Are you thinking of telling her this?"

"Yes ?"

"The hell, Hyun? Do you wanna die?"

Hyunjin sighed. "You know.. it had been a few days then we couldn't avoid it anymore. We were in pain.."

"So you guys fuck?"

Hyunjin glared at her sister, but the girl wasn't wrong. "It was the solution. And now I think she's my mate."

"And you don't even know her. Is it Chaewon's friend? The one you attacked that day?" 

"Yeah.." 

Hyejoo laughed out loud, her eyes closed. Hyunjin frowned. "I can't believe it! You sounded like the old you. You're not innocent at all-"

The younger girl couldn't finish her words when Hyunjin pulled her by the collar. Fist tightly under her neck, she was pulled closer to the older alpha who was glaring at her. She felt her heart just stopped when Hyunjin did that, at least she didn't pee in her pants. 

"H-hyun.."

"Never brought that up again…" Hyunjin clenched her jaw, she pushed her sister back to her seat. Also noticed the crumpled on the girl's collar.

"A-alright, damn…" Hyejoo started the engine and drove. She decided not to talk about either the sex story or Hyunjin's old history. That shit was scary, not gonna lie. Hyunjin can be scary. 

__________________________

  
  


"Ha Yeojin!" 

A boy shouted from far as he spotted his regular victim. The smirks and laughter didn't leave him and his little gang. They immediately walked to where Yeojin was alone in the bus stop area. 

The girl sighed. 

She thought that she was going to fight with them again today but unfortunately her energy was drained due to the school she struggled with earlier. And where the hell is her mother when the woman promised her to pick her up that day?

"Leave me alone, dickhead.." She mumbled, louder on purpose to show that she wasn't scared even after what happened a few days ago. Even her omega mother insisted on hiring a hitman for those kids but luckily Sooyoung stopped her. 

"What did you call me, bitch?" The leader one already fuming in anger. Well, Yeojin was their most stubborn victim, not gonna lie.

"Dickhead." Yeojin repeated without hesitation. She picked her nose afterwards, trying to mind her own business. 

"This bitch!" He raised one of his fist up once he got closer to Yeojin, prepared to punch her face but was stopped by a sudden force against his fist. Also making him stumble and surprised, so when he looked up, he was facing an emotionless face girl who looked at him like he was something unnecessary. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" The girl said before she squeezed his fist, making him squirm in pain. 

"Ah who the fuck are you?! S-stop!" The boy cried, trying to get away but failed miserably. He fell on his knees with his hand still crushed by the girl while his sidekicks watched. Frightened. 

"Why are you crying now, pussy? Do you need your mother?" 

"F-fuck.. help!"

The girl was about to do something worse but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced a little and saw Vivi, so she let go of the boy's hand. 

"Leave him to me Hyunjin. Thank you."

Hyunjin stepped aside to give Vivi a space. Then she let the woman do whatever she wanted and decided not to look. So, she turned her heels and faced Yeojin who was already in Sooyoung's arms. Smiles played on their faces before Hyunjin spoke up. 

"She's not gonna kill them, right?" The alpha was making sure that there would be no crime happening in the public area. She couldn't let her mother pick her up in jail later that day. 

Sooyoung glanced behind the girl, she was also making sure because she wasn't sure before when they were in the car. Since Vivi seemed mad as hell. "I.. think so.."

Unhelpful answer but okay. Hyunjin just shrugged. "Are they always like this?" She sat on the bench near the mother and daughter. Meanwhile, the other mother was busy with those bullies as they watched. 

They heard screams but none of them were Vivi's. Sooyoung even flinched and imagined how bad the kids would be after this. Or maybe the family will be in trouble for abusing someone else's children but Vivi couldn't care less. It was them who started first. 

They also heard a crack or two, the alphas who were watching kinda hoped it wasn't someone's spine or ribs or neck. Or at least it was just their wrist. Hyunjin watched in horror. She thought Sooyoung's fight was the most brutal she had seen but Vivi proved her wrong. 

One kid was thrown at a bad angle near their feet, Yeojin flinched and automatically hid in her mother's arms again. Whilst, Hyunjin tried to assure that the poor boy was still alive but he was barely..

"Alright, that's it." Hyunjin got up and quickly headed over the angry woman. It was difficult to control at first but she managed to pull both of Vivi's hands away from those kids. She had to stop this before the number of audiences increased. "Come on, they had enough.."

Sooyoung didn't even bother to help because Vivi had warned her before that if she tried to stop the woman, she'd get something unforgettable in her life. She knows it was just no sex for a week but that was also the scariest warning so.. yeah. Let Hyunjin be.

"Don't touch me! These bullies need to learn!" 

"Look, they already learned their lesson. You'll kill them." Hyunjin confirmed with a chuckle left her mouth. She pulled the woman from the scene. 

"Touch my daughter again, and I'll make sure you don't reach tomorrow anymore!" Vivi spat one last time before letting Hyunjin to pull her away. Then she immediately went to find her precious daughter, trapped the girl in her arms. "Are you okay, baby?"

"We have to go before the police come."

"There's police?" Vivi sounded shocked. 

"What? You looked like you were murdering them. What do you expect people to do?" Sooyoung pulled her wife and daughter to their car while Hyunjin followed. The mother daughter got in the back seat while Sooyoung and Hyunjin in the front. 

"It was like we're committing a crime. And ran from it." Sooyoung spoke with giggles. She drove them away from where the incident happened, hoping that nobody followed, especially the police. 

"Only Vivi. I'm not involved." Hyunjin quickly corrected the driver. She didn't mind helping because Sooyoung and her were close but if asked, she's not in the scene. She didn't know Ha's family and that's that.

"But that was so cool!!" Yeojin added. She was still amazed by what just happened. Her mother just beat a bunch of bullies by herself. Her omega mother, the queen of the house. No wonder her alpha mother was so scared of her wife. Yeojin smirked. "You guys are like superheroes, especially you ma!"

"Yeah, yeah.. and you're going to change school since they might know who the superheroes are." Vivi hugged her daughter. "Are you okay with that?"

It was the young girl's dream to transfer to another school since the high school she was in was full of toxic people. Even the teachers but she didn't want to open that up to her parents. And since she's going to change school, she doesn't have to face those people anymore. Still, which school then?

"Are you serious? I'm always thinking about that! I just want to get out of the school." The girl explained which broke Vivi's heart.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know.. I thought that you guys think the school was better.." Yeojin lowered her head but Vivi pulled her even closer, resting her head on the woman's chest. Though, before her mother says something, she added. ".. but which school then? I don't think there's any other high school near our place?"

"I was thinking about Youth Art High."

It was a little surprising for Sooyoung, she glanced at her wife through the mirror. She knows that and of course Vivi knows but Hyunjin on the other side was just listening as if she didn't get it. "Youth Art..?"

"Youth Art High." Vivi confirmed with a nod. Still kinda waited for Hyunjin's reaction but the girl seemed clueless. 

"Isn't that quite far from our house?" Yeojin asked. She knows where it was since she heard some people talk about that school before. Though after all, she knows nothing about the school and is curious about it. Why did her mother even think about that school? There must be something.

"It's near Hyunjin's house." 

That was the thing. 

"Oh really?" Hyunjin asked casually, still oblivious with the fact that it was where her mother worked. 

"Hyunjin, it's your mother's school."

The said girl looked up from her phone. Her eyes on the road while her brain was calculating some unnecessary things. Then, she remembered. Haseul was a teacher in that school. Hyunjin turned to face the woman at the back. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, I'm sure it's the best school." Also, she wanted to be close with Haseul again. She missed her best friend. After twenty something years of not meeting each other, Vivi was still seeking for the woman's forgiveness. She couldn't forget her sin for her, for defending her freak cousin who raped her own best friend. 

And there's Hyunjin. The daughter of Haseul and Jungeun. They just found out that Hyunjin had secretly met Jungeun behind Haseul's back. Vivi didn't know what to say or do. Yet pretty sure Haseul wouldn't be happy about this. That woman had suffered a lot. 

"Ma?"

Vivi snapped from her thoughts she didn't know she had when Yeojin called her for the second time. She noticed that Sooyoung was glancing at her through the mirror and Hyunjin was quietly listening. "Yes, baby?"

"I said, I'm okay with that as long as there's no bullies."

Vivi cupped her daughter's face. "I'll make sure nobody touches you, baby.."

The two alphas in the front gulped as they heard that. It was because they had witness the almost murder just now, someone better be prepared if they want to bully Yeojin. Since the mother was a lion. Do not mess with the female lion. 

"So, your house or..?" Sooyoung asked Hyunjin. They were a few blocks before their apartment but she didn't know if Hyunjin wanted to go home or somewhere else. 

"Heejin's." The other alpha answered clearly. There was no shyness in her voice, Sooyoung was impressed.

"Oh yeah, gotta check on the girlfriend right?" The older alpha joked and was also relieved when Hyunjin took the joke well. The girl chuckled when they talk about Heejin, unlike the other day when she tried to choke Sooyoung because of the stupid set up. However, she was now Heejin's soulmate, she's not taking the title back. 

"Yeah, she asked me to watch a movie together."

"It was just Naruto. Don't fall into her trap." Yeojin playfully warned at the back. Laughter filled the car. Poor Heejin, she always became the subject for comedy, even the Ha's couple were used to it. 

______________________________________

  
  


Hyunjin bid the family goodbye before heading to the other apartment across them. She pushed the doorbell and waited for only less than 5 seconds before the door opened. Yet, before she could say or move, her arm was pulled and she stumbled inside immediately meeting with the pretty girl she was waiting for. 

"Hi." The alpha said with her canines out. 

Heejin couldn't blush harder but she had something important in mind. Her face turned serious. She squeezed the girl's arm. "Hyunjin.."

"Yes?" The alpha tilted her head. 

Heejin didn't know what to say. She tried so hard not to make Hyunjin worried but it's going to happen with what she's going to say. 

"President Kim came to see me just now."

"..."

"Hyunjin ?"

The alpha girl swiftly held her, with both hands grabbing her arms. The girl's eyes were wide and concerned, she eyed every part of Heejin. Then she cupped her face. "What did she want? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Heejin could only shake her head. 

"Then what did she do? What did she want with you?"

Heejin pulled the hands on her face away because she couldn't talk like that. "No, she just asked about how I'm doing. That's all I guess. She said she wanted to see Vivi? Something like that so she just happened to come for a quick visit- wow I talk a lot."

"No, no. Tell me, what else did she do? Did she go to your room? Or anything suspicious?" 

Heejin didn't answer right away but instead, she pulled Hyunjin towards the couch. It was better to talk there instead of standing by the door. She let Hyunjin sit first because she craved to sit on the girl's lap for days. "Look. I don't think she has other intentions. She just came and talked about simple stuff. Oh and, she mentioned that she knew that we're together. That's all. Nothing suspicious at all."

Having enough with the explanation, Hyunjin circled her arms around the smaller girl then buried her face in Heejin's shirt. She loves the girl's smell. "I'm just afraid that she'll do something.."

"I know.. that's why I was so careful earlier but we ended up getting awkward with each other. I swear I stand in front of her like a sim character." Heejin explained but her girlfriend just laughed. "Don't laugh at me! I didn't expect her to come okay!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Stop pinching me!" Hyunjin whined. 

"I'm not pinching you." Heejin denied, rolling her eyes.

"Then why are your hands in my shirt, hmm?" 

Both of them looked down where Heejin's hands disappeared in Hyunjin's hoodie. The alpha could still feel those pairs against her skin. She almost forgot how to breathe. 

"It just.. it's warm in here." Heejin stating her reason. She moved in deeper and Hyunjin's reaction didn't go unnoticed by her, she smirked. "You have nice abs."

"You too.."

Heejin's flirty mode changed to laughing. She threw her head back but fortunately Hyunjin caught her before she reached the floor but she couldn't care less when she was laughing loudly at her own clueless mate. 

"Hyun.. you weren't supposed to say that!" Heejin felt her own abs tightened because of that laugh. She thought she was being awkward but Hyunjin just made it worse now. 

"I don't know what to say! Stop laughing!" Hyunjin, who was also laughing, tickled her as a return. Both of them fell on the floor with Hyunjin on top of her, trying to poke every side of her body. While she didn't bother to avoid it since she was still laughing. It was still funny to Heejin, she couldn't stop it.

"Okay, okay! Hyun.. haha.." Heejin stopped the other girl by grabbing her face, making the alpha look at her with smiles on their faces. 

"Hey, I was nervous okay!" Hyunjin chuckled. She looked down and realized that there's nothing that could beat Heejin's beauty from her view. She was flawless and Hyunjin decided that the girl was an eye cure. Funny when the alpha just realized it now since never in her whole life before she would care about her love life. She never thought of dating anyone before she met Heejin. 

"So,.. are we watching Naruto today?" The alpha tilted her head. Their position stayed the same before Hyunjin realized that Heejin's back could be hurt from the cold hard floor. She lifted the girl up back to her lap effortlessly. 

"Why are you assuming we'll watch Naruto?" Asked Heejin, a little bit confused but she found it funny. She didn't think about Naruto today, and that's weird too because the anime was her only daily topic but surprisingly not today.

"Yeojin.."

"Yeojin." Heejin deadpanned. She knew it. That kid couldn't let her mouth shut but she was the only young friend she had in the building. "Of course she would talk bad about me."

"No, she's not." Hyunjin tried to defend the new alpha but she giggled. "And that's not bad either."

"What?"

"Watching anime. I heard my sister call them weeb or something. I guess it's not a bad thing." Hyunjin shrugged. 

"Don't call me a weeb! I'm not a weeb!" Heejin poked the alpha's chest. She laughed when Hyunjin jerked at it. "I mean, I don't watch anime all the time. Sometimes, only when I'm bored."

"So are you bored right now? You want to watch Naruto or..?"

"I want to watch you." 

Hyunjin's face already changed its color to red. She looked away in a second but obviously Heejin saw that. Now she knows that the alpha was shy to something like this. That's cute. Since most alphas have their own egos and most of them were overconfident or something, Heejin didn't care. But when it comes to Hyunjin, it's different. 

"Stop with your pickup line~" The alpha whined. 

"Sorry but you're too cute!" Heejin pinched her partner's cheek. The girl whined louder. 

"You're cuter." Hyunjin returned the pinch back and they were fighting over who would let it go first but their cheeks started to become red. Still, none of them moved even though the pinch didn't hurt them badly. 

So, one thing Heejin learned about Hyunjin is that the girl was kind of a person who barely gave up on anything. Instead, the taller girl told her to let go first which she didn't. 

"Heejin, let me go.."

"Not until you did it first." 

They couldn't stop laughing with their weird faces facing each other. Both faces were red, Hyunjin wheezed, her attractive canines were distracting the omega again. Heejin almost gave up. Almost.

"Alright, let's.. do it together."

"Liar!" Heejin cackled. She didn't want to believe that.

"No~ why would I?" Hyunjin pretended to look offended. "Come on, on three."

It's the look that convinced the omega but after all, she shouldn't do that. 

"1… 2…"

Heejin felt the fingers on her cheek started to lose, so it was the truth she thought. She did the same to Hyunjin before the girl said three. It was fair and square she thought, it was trusting each other she thought. 

Well, 

"Three!"

Heejin let go but Hyunjin added another hand to pinch her cheek on the other side. The omega gasped at the betrayal while the alpha laughed evilly. She tried to reach Hyunjin back but the girl was so smart that she leaned away from her while her hands were still attached to her cheeks. 

Blame Heejin's short arms that she couldn't reach Hyunjin's face even with the tip of her fingers. Victory for Hyunjin as she crossed her arms and pouted. 

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Hyunjin laughed maniacally. She teased the omega by stretching her cheeks like dough. "Aww.. mochi is mad.."

The laugh became wild when Heejin tickled her side. With that, she took her hands away and tried to save herself from the tickles. Yet Heejin was more powerful when she was mad, Hyunjin couldn't escape or save herself. She was wrong for teasing the girl.

So this is why they don't mess with omegas. Hyunjin should ask Sooyoung for a few tips after this. 

"I'm sorry, sorry.. help!" 

"You called me what? Mochi? And now you're asking for help??"

_________________________________________

  
  


"You seem like you didn't expect me as your guest."

Vivi glared. "I never want you to be my guest."

"Ouch." Jungeun chuckled. She sipped on her drink before continuing, "Thanks for the tea anyway."

"What do you want?"

"Ouch again." Jungeun turned to Sooyoung. "Is it both of you rude or what? I hope Yeojin's not, she's a nice kid."

"Stop mentioning Yeojin, just tell me what do you want? Ruining people's life again?" Vivi spat harshly but this time it went straight to Jungeun's heart. The president clenched her jaw. Her eyes went to the cup she held. 

"You don't have to say that but there.." Jungeun sighed. Why is it so hard for them to believe her that she's not the old Jungeun? Why can't they trust her? "I just came to see my daughter's girlfriend earlier. Then I remember you, so yeah.. here I am but I didn't expect you two to be rude."

"Hyunjin is not your daughter!" Vivi yelled. 

"Oh, you're asking for a test? Huh?" Jungeun raised her eyebrows before she smirked. "That's not a problem to me since biologically I'm her mother. Not that ex girlfriend of yours, right Sooyoung?"

Vivi went silent, she turned to Sooyoung and frowned. "What?"

However, Sooyoung didn't spare a look as she was busy glaring at the unwanted guest. "Oh really? You're talking about the old days now? Trying to mention something that had long forgotten? Grow the fuck up."

Jungeun couldn't be serious among them. It was funny to her. "Long forgotten? Are you sure you don't have feelings for that alpha anymore? Isn't she your best friend?"

"Wait, what is this?" Vivi was confused. Her gaze changed from Jungeun to her wife. "Jinsoul?"

"Yes, Jinsoul. The person who took Haseul from me-"

"You have a wife, bitch! Just move on!"

Jungeun clapped her hands. "Yeah, I did. But Hyunjin is my daughter and nobody's gonna change that. Haseul is my first love and we made love and had-"

"You raped her!" Sooyoung got up furiously. "You sure are sick in the head. You need therapy. Just do an appointment with your wife!" 

The taller alpha went straight to drag Jungeun while Vivi was panicking that they might start a fight. And she was right, when Jungeun tried to push her wife away. The two alpha started to come for each other, it looked dangerous to step in, especially since Vivi was an omega. Also she wouldn't let her daughter, Yeojin get in the fight. 

Though Sooyoung was taller, Jungeun seemed to be stronger. Not to mention, the taller alpha used to be an underground fighter. Unfortunately, she stumbled to one of Jungeun's punches. Just what did this small woman eat, she thought.

"You are crazy!" Sooyoung got up on her feet. She ran and slammed her body towards Jungeun, making the both of them fall on the glass coffee table. The pieces scattered on the floor while the fight was still going on. 

"S-sooyoung, stop!!" Vivi gasped. She worried about their safety at this point. Also her beloved coffee table but that was another story. Now, she tried to pry them off but failed. She needed someone's help.

The two alpha didn't stop and it seemed like nothing could stop them. Vivi could even notice some blood splattered on some areas but she hoped it wasn't bad. For both of them. The battle seemed tied, none of them was giving up. It's like they tried to kill each other for real REAL. Vivi needed to stop this before it turned worse. 

"Ma? What happe- What the hell!?" Yeojin stepped into the scene. Surprised. She looked at her mother and so did the woman who silently asked for help but not from her daughter. Just look at Yeojin's body. There's no way she could stop this. 

"C-can you get some help, please?" Vivi sounded desperate, but still, she didn't want to get near those alphas. Yes, she beats a bunch of kids but she did not play with grown alphas fighting each other. 

Without any questions, Yeojin sprinted back out of the apartment, trying to get help like her mother told her. The only help she got in mind was just across their apartment since she knew that Hyunjin was still there. Not to disturb their cringing moments, she just needed help. 

After a couple minutes, Yeojin came back with Hyunjin and Heejin followed behind her. To their surprise, the two elders were still fighting wildly and might destroy the whole living room. Meanwhile, Vivi stood on the couch, far from the scene. She noticed the newcomers first.

"Hyunjin, please!"

Hyunjin ran towards the two alphas, she had to jump in whatever their fight was. With her first attempt to grab one of them was failed so she tried another way which blended in the fight in between them. It hurts when she blindly got a couple punches from she didn't know who but that's not important. As she got to hold Sooyoung first, the woman was like she was possessed by a beast. She didn't even care who she was attacking and that scared Hyunjin. 

Even scarier when Jungeun was still trying to reach Sooyoung although Hyunjin already had the taller girl with her. "Stop, stop! Stop it!"

It went nothing, Jungeun didn't stop attacking. Some hits landed on Hyunjin and the girl growled in anger. "Mom, stop it! You're hurting me!"

As if that single word went through her brain, Jungeun did stop. And Hyunjin took the opportunity to kick the woman down before pulling Sooyoung away, throwing the woman on the couch near Vivi. The atmosphere went back to normal, only hard breathing was heard. 

Hyunjin adjusted her limbs. It's been long since she got into a fight, now she missed the underground battle. 

"Just what the hell happened!?" Asked the girl and she turned to Vivi since it was just such a waste to ask the two alphas. They were trying to regain their breath. 

"She happened." Vivi pointed at the president a.k.a the unwanted guest. "She came here just to act like a crazy woman. Talking shit about us."

Hyunjin understood the meaning of 'us'. There's no explanation needed. Yet, Jungeun is Jungeun. She had to stay with the woman. There can't be an objection since her secret was with her. Hyunjin sighed hard. "Come on… I'm tired of this shit."

Jungeun looked at her daughter with bruises on her face. She smiled shortly when Hyunjin walked towards her, lifting her up and carried her. Then her eyes darted to the Has, mocking them. Sooyoung had her lip bruised badly, the woman shot a death glare. 

"Wait, Hyunjin. Where are you-"

"I'm taking her with me. I'm sorry for this." 

Vivi was confused, and slightly angered with the girl's decision to take Jungeun away without making it up first. Why did she have to choose Jungeun? But what was there to be surprised about when it was Jungeun, the manipulative bitch. 

Hyunjin approached a still shocking Heejin with Jungeun in her arms. "Can we take her to your place for a moment?"

"Y-yeah, sure.."

***

  
  


"What is wrong with you?" Hyunjin put the woman down but Jungeun held her by the arm, wincing in pain. "Let go."

Finally, the older alpha sat back on Heejin's expensive couch. She lied down carefully, as if she didn't just fight like a crazy person just now. Jiwoo wouldn't be happy to hear about this. The last time she got in a fight, Jiwoo hadn't talked to her for a week and that was because she was the one who started it but in this case..

"She started it!" She defended herself in front of her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend. 

Hyunjin didn't believe it, obviously. She rolled her eyes. She trusted neither of them in this, even though she didn't know what this was all about. "You guys are like children!"

"I swear! She attacked me first. I don't know what's wrong with her." 

"I don't believe any of you." Hyunjin shook her head. She was tired of this, and hurt too. They fought like wild cats and forgot about everyone around them. She couldn't believe that this was the thing that stopped her sweet moment with Heejin. "Let's take you to hospital or whatever."

Jungeun stopped the girl. "Wait, hospital? The only person who needs to go there is Sooyoung, not me."

Hyunjin looked up and down at the woman's cockiness. The bruises on her face said otherwise then. She shrugged. "You should go home then. Your wife is a doctor or something right?"

"Not that kind of doctor, Hyun." Heejin chuckled at the back. 

Jungeun smiled with her eyes closed. She tried to swallow the pain on her body. Honestly, that ex fighter was still a badass but Jungeun never let herself lose to her. 

"Don't. I don't wanna go home like this. Take me with you, Hyun.." Jungeun pouted. 

"Where? My house? Are you out of your mind?"

Yeah, there's Haseul. 

"Can I stay here?" The president darted her gaze from Hyunjin to Heejin. If her daughter wouldn't let her then she might ask the girlfriend instead. She mouthed 'please' at the omega but Hyunjin quickly blocked her view with her body.

"Nope. I'm taking you to your home."

Hyunjin moved her arms under Jungeun's body. Still wondering how this petite woman could be so strong and powerful. She fought Sooyoung, the ex fighter and made it seem like a fair fight. That's crazy.

"It's our home, Hyunjin~" The woman whined. 

"Yeah, whatever.." The alpha rolled her eyes before she turned to a confused Heejin. "I'll come back tomorrow. Sorry."

"It's okay, Hyun. Take care." Heejin kissed the girl's cheek. Right in front of Jungeun. What was in her mind?

"Aww.. I'm sorry. It's my fault that you guys can't Netflix and chill." Jungeun teased despite her condition at the moment. She was about to add more when Hyunjin rushingly carried her to the door. She chuckled when her daughter was blushing madly. 

"That's it. You can't come here anymore." Hyunjin got in Jungeun's car after she put the woman on the back seat, even putting the seat belt on for her. She took the driver seat and admired the fancy car for a second. 

Sure thing, Jungeun had the same taste as her. Or otherwise, she didn't care but that was true. From the gold thingy and then the type of cars. So, in conclusion, both of them love something fancy and expensive. Except Hyunjin didn't have that amount of money to afford any of it. 

"Why? I just want to see my future daughter in law.." 

She heard giggles at the back as she just rolled her eyes. "Then what did you do in Sooyoung's house?"

It was a long pause before the woman answered. She took a few seconds to think but she couldn't make out any excuses. At the same time, she couldn't tell the truth or Hyunjin might kick her out of her own car. Also, she really wanted to explain that it was Sooyoung's fault after all. That woman jumped on her first.

"I thought about visiting them nicely but didn't know that woman hates me that much. I swear she attacked me first."

She heard Hyunjin sighed but remained silent. "There must be a reason she did that right?"

That was.. true. Jungeun didn't think about that or what to say about it. She thought she was brilliant but no. There's no way she can make a logical excuse. "Uh.. she was mad.. of what happened.."

"About you being a rapist?" It hurts to say that because Hyunjin always thought about her mother, the victim but she didn't want to show any emotion. She was angry and fearless in front of Jungeun. In hope that the woman could just let her go and live like a normal person. 

Meanwhile, Jungeun stayed mute. She was hurt even though the villain was her. She couldn't run away from the past because it was still a topic in the present and future. She hates that she herself always thought about that every single day. Her sin, her crime. But she was young that time. A teenager who just got into puberty and it had been over twenty years now. 

What else does she have to do to make it stop bothering her mind? She even thought that it was her fault that she and Jiwoo couldn't have kids. It was all her fault even nobody blames her especially Jiwoo. That woman stayed beside her for thirty years. Her only best friend. 

Hyunjin noticed the silence, she took a glance in the mirror to see Jungeun just stared at her in the reflection. It slightly startled her but she just turned back to the road. She thought the woman was sleeping but no, she just stared blindly at her through the mirror. Maybe it was because of her harsh words but she didn't regret saying them. Just a little bit guilty for making the woman speechless. 

After that, they decided to stay silent for the rest of the drive. 

***

"Thank you for bringing her here, Hyunjin. I don't know what would happen if you weren't there." Jiwoo sighed loudly in front of Jungeun and Hyunjin. She was still surprised since the moment Hyunjin walked in with her wife on the girl's shoulder. It had been like years since Jungeun got into a fight and this disappointed her. 

"Yeah, no problem." Hyunjin said but her eyes were on Jungeun who didn't even say a word since that moment. She started to think that it was her fault. 

The older alpha was put onto the king size bed where she shared with Jiwoo. Then, she just rolled to the other side so her back was facing the other two. She was hurting and she didn't know why it hurts so bad that she wanted to cry. Hyunjin's words hit differently, she couldn't bear that. Tears welled in her eyes as her heart broke into pieces. 

What is this? Why did she feel like this?

"I think I should go now." Hyunjin said after an awkward silent. 

Jiwoo raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you drive Jungeun's car earlier? Why don't you stay for the night and I'll send you home tomorrow?"

The girl shook her head. "No, it's okay I could call an uber."

"But it's past midnight already. I don't think there's an uber out there. Or you can borrow Jungeun's car."

That was far from safe. Haseul would ask a thousand questions about whose car she just brought home. So, no. "That's not an option. I think I'll just call my sister."

"Alright." Jiwoo showed a thumbs up. 

However, Hyunjin stayed for the night because apparently, Hyejoo didn't even bother to answer her dozen calls. That was so disrespectful but that was her sister, Hyunjin knows that girl. It's either she was busy with PC games with headphones on or she was dead asleep but Hyunjin thought about the first one because Hyejoo never sleeps early. 

So, Jiwoo brought her to the guest's room after the woman finished treating her wife. In that time, Jungeun was still the same without even saying a word even though she was awake. Hyunjin knew that because she was watching them. And there was a little, could be the tiniest concern she felt about the woman. While Jiwoo was worried as hell, since it was rare for Jungeun to act like this. 

Before Jiwoo left, the woman stopped to speak. "Did Jungeun become like this after the fight?"

Hyunjin gulped. How was she gonna say that she was the cause of Jungeun's sudden behavior? The woman went silent after she said those words, so it was her fault right? Still, was it worth it if she tells Jiwoo the truth? Then what? Jiwoo would kick her out of the house?

"Uh.. yeah.. kinda. I thought she was exhausted."

Jiwoo nodded in agreement. "That's true. Well, you should rest and sleep too. It's getting late now."

"Right.. goodnight." Hyunjin uttered before Jiwoo got out of the guest's room. Then she threw herself on the bouncy bed. It was so comfortable that she could sleep right away. 

And she did. 

___________

  
  


"Hyunjin isn't home yet?" 

Haseul gave her wife a worried look. She just checked on the first daughter's room and the girl wasn't there. She didn't pick up their calls either. 

Nowadays, it's hard to see Hyunjin at home and it's not even her working hours. Haseul started to suspect things she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help herself. Hyunjin suddenly became distant with her and Jinsoul. And that's including her twin siblings who she rarely talks to. 

"Where do you think she goes?" Haseul asked instead of answering her wife's question. 

"Maybe she went to sleepover at her friend's again." Jinsoul shrugged. She knows Haseul wouldn't agree with her right away by the look in the woman's eyes but she had to come up with something to make her wife less curious. "She's a grown up. You shouldn't be worried too much."

"Soul.." Haseul tried to say something but at least Jinsoul was right.

"Hey, come here." The alpha pat the empty space next to her on the bed. When Haseul was too slow to move, she just gently pulled the woman closer to her. "We can talk to Hyunjin tomorrow if you want. We should let her explain instead of assuming things."

"What if she's in danger?"

Jinsoul sighed. It made her wife anxious but she didn't see that.

"Soul, don't be mad at me. I-i'm just scared.." Haseul's shaky hand went on top of Jinsoul's steady one. That's when the alpha felt it, she immediately sat up to face her wife. 

"No, no! I'm not mad at you! Never." Jinsoul pulled the omega in her arms, circling the woman's back with her palm. "I would never be mad at you. I understand that you're worried and scared. Me too.."

"Sorry.." Haseul let out the lowest volume as her face was buried in Jinsoul's neck. 

"Don't be sorry." Jinsoul kissed the top of her wife's head. "Do you want me to find Hyunjin?"

"But it's late.."

Jinsoul smiled. "I'm still awake. I can go out and find her on one condition."

"Hmm? What is it?" Haseul tilted her head. 

"Promise me you'll go to sleep and not wait for me and Hyunjin. I'll make sure you know it once we arrive. Deal?"

Haseul thought for a second. It's hard to casually go to sleep in this condition but she didn't want to disappoint her wife. "Deal.."

"Right, baby." Jinsoul planted kisses all over Haseul's face before she got up and got dressed. "Don't wait for us okay? You'll be good right?"

"Mmhmm.."

***

  
  


To be honest, Jinsoul didn't know where to go. The first place she visited was the cafe that Hyunjin worked in but it was already closed a few hours ago so she just drove off to somewhere else while she got nothing in mind. 

There wasn't any place that reminded her of Hyunjin. The girl never tells about her favorite place or where she always goes. Jinsoul admitted that she was more busy with work than knowing about her daughters' favorites. She didn't even know who her daughters' friends were. Was it her fault? She was actually scared that she might neglect them without even knowing it. 

A sigh was made. Now she blamed herself for the lack of interaction with them kids even though it seemed that it was enough. They grew up so fast that she couldn't keep up with it along with her own work. 

Her car went along the roundabout, she was going nowhere. 

That seemed stupid until she remembered someone. She didn't remember the name but it was the girl who helped Hyunjin when she fell. The apartment, that's the only place she went before. She hoped that she's still remember the way to go there. 

"What was her name again? Uhh.. she's probably sleeping by now." She glanced at the time. 

If she disturb the girl's sleep just once wouldn't hurt right? Just once and it was an emergency. She was sure the girl would forgive her. 

After a couple of dead ends, Jinsoul finally reached the right destination. Thankfully, she still remembers the building but the security guard wouldn't let her in if she didn't have any reasons to go in. So, she just pulled over to the side road and thought. 

"Wait a minute! Jeon Heejin, my student!!" Jinsoul slapped the steering wheel but her palm accidentally hit the honk, it went off and she herself jerked to the sound. The security guard might think that she was mad or something. 

"Why am I so stupid and I'm a lecturer." She put her palms on her face before starting the engine. Then she went back to the security. "The one and only infamous Jeons, how could I forget?"

"I told you, you can't get in if you don't have a good reason."

"Wait, I want to see Jeon Heejin. She's one of the residents."

"Apartment number?"

Ah shit.

Jinsoul drummed her fingers on the outside of the car door. Her arm was hanging outside. She was speechless but the guard was staring at her, getting all suspicious. 

Think, Jinsoul. Think!

"Uhm.. the third floor."

The man was rolling his eyes. "Number? There's two apartments per floor."

"Yes the first one, I don't really remember the number but I'm sure that she's my friend."

Then he checked on his monitor, typing and shit until he turned back to Jinsoul who was anxiously waiting. "It's Ha Sooyoung, not the name of your friend."

Ha what? Jinsoul stopped breathing for a second. She stared at the man while he stared back monotonously. "W-who..?"

The man sighed. He didn't get paid enough for this. "Ma'am, Jeon Heejin's apartment is the second one. Will you let me proceed to call her? As if she was still awake at this time." He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Y-yes- wait no! Actually, Ha Sooyoung is my.. friend too. I changed my mind. Could you call her instead?"

The security guard almost let out a loud groan but he held it in. He proceeded to dial in Sooyoung's number instead. Let it ring a few rings before the person picks it up. That was fast, people usually sleep at this time. 

Jinsoul held her breath again. 

"Ma'am, she needs to know your name."

  
  
  


"Tell her it's her old friend.." 

Jinsoul was getting emotional and all when the man almost yelled at her. "The name, ma'am. Oh god.." He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Jung Jinsoul."

______to be continued_______

  
  


Yup, another chapter!

Leave your comments here or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros)


	17. That's On You

Chapter 17 : That's On You

___________________________________

  
  


_ "We were supposed to go to that party but here we are."  _

_ Sooyoung turned to her best friend, frowning. "What's wrong with watching movies? This is better than partying." _

_ "Whoa, chill. I'm just saying, you know. There must be hot girls there and we lose our chance." Jinsoul shrugged. _

_ They were invited to a big party, hosted by the rich and famous student in their high school but ended up staying in the dorm, watching movies. It was Sooyoung's idea so she blamed her. Therefore, she was the one who followed. She could've said no but she never said no to her best friend. _

_ "If you want to chase hot girls that much then go. Just go, I don't feel like chasing 'hot girls' today." Sooyoung rolled her eyes before she turned back to the laptop on her lap. Pressing the volume to the highest since she was annoyed by the other girl.  _

_ "Aww, come on. Don't be like this. Why are you so grumpy today?" Jinsoul teasingly hugged her. _

_ "Yo, no homo!" Sooyoung felt irritated and tried to push the other girl away but Jinsoul just laughed and hugged her tighter. Actually, she was afraid that Jinsoul might notice the loud beating of her heart every time the girl was closer.  _

_ "Hey, how come you are always nervous when I touch you?"  _

_ Apparently, Jinsoul noticed that. That girl wasn't that oblivious.  _

_ Sooyoung didn't say anything. She just stared at the monitor with her heart still beating loudly. She wasn't even watching, her mind was somewhere else.  _

_ "Soo, I was talking to you!" Jinsoul pouted. Sooyoung tried so hard not to glance. "Sometimes, I think that you like me or something." _

_ Her eyes on the screen didn't move a little. She was breathing hardly without her knowing. This was embarrassing. Even more when stupid Jinsoul decided that it was fine to lay her head on Sooyoung's lap, pushing the laptop away for her own space.  _

_ "W-what are you talking about? You're crazy." Sooyoung had failed to talk normally because her voice cracked midway and she cleared her throat awkwardly. Jinsoul looked up at her from her lap. "Y-you wish, dude." _

_ A chuckle left Jinsoul's mouth. Sooyoung could only frown at her. "I would date you if you ask." _

_ That toothy grin that Sooyoung wanted to slap so much. Also the lips that Sooyoung was curious of what it tastes like. She went crazy. Jinsoul's crazy too.  _

_ "W-what? E-ew.." Sooyoung pushed the girl off her lap as she heard a laugh. She can't believe that Jinsoul loves to play with her heart like this. She too was hurting herself, knowing that the other girl could never like her back.  _

_ But if Jinsoul's words were true. She would give it a try. _

_ Until one day she decided to tell the truth with a rose in her hand but that day ended up with her running away because the girl she wanted to confess to just told her about her new girlfriend, Jo Haseul.  _

_ ______________________________ _

  
  


Jinsoul waited outside of her car. The guard informed her that Sooyoung was going down instead of letting her go up. 

It was her fault to come at this time, so she didn't blame anyone. The weather was cold but she can bear it just fine. Also, she got it if Sooyoung was surprised with the sudden visit. She was shocked with herself as well. Her task to find Hyunjin got delayed for a moment or maybe Sooyoung could help with it. Who knows.

"Hey."

Jinsoul whipped her head to that voice. Here comes Ha Sooyoung, her high school best friend in a thick sweater. Her hands were dipped in the pockets as she walked towards her. 

There, she could already feel the awkwardness.

"Hey.."

The greetings stayed like that without additional hand shakes or something else. Sooyoung stood by the car and just stole glances at her. Meanwhile, she sat on the front of her car with her hands also in her pockets. She was hella cold. 

"Is it Hyunjin?" Sooyoung asked right away, to prevent the awkwardness and to quicken the time. 

The answer is yes but also no because Jinsoul didn't think about asking about Hyunjin once she heard Sooyoung's name. She needed something but she didn't know what it was. Her heart was betraying her mind at the moment. 

"Y-yeah.." Jinsoul looked up and they accidentally stared at each other's eyes. It wasn't long until Jinsoul's eyes dropped. "What's wrong with your face?"

Sooyoung realized that her face was vulnerable and her bruises were clear for anyone to see. She should've worn a mask earlier. That one bruise on her lip still stung. "Oh, that's.. got into a fight."

"What? When? With who?" Jinsoul got up. She squinted to have a clear look at the fresh bruises. She didn't realize that she made Sooyoung panicked and uncomfortable. 

"It just.. nobody.." Sooyoung scratched her head. "You asked for Hyunjin right? I think I know where she was."

It disappointed Jinsoul when Sooyoung suddenly changed the topic. They weren't like before anymore. They weren't the bestest best friend anymore, she had to accept that. "Really? Where is she?"

Where is she?

Jungeun's place.

But she won't tell that, will she?

"Sooyoung?"

"..."

"Soo? Sooyoung?"

***

  
  


_ "Soo, wait!"  _

_ She couldn't stop, she had to run. This is embarrassing, she was embarrassing herself. She's stupid, dumb, an idiot. Shit! _

_ "Sooyoung!" _

_ "I-I.. I have to go, sorry!" _

_ The sound of steps behind her didn't fade. Instead, it became louder. She clutched her chest, where her heart was. She wasn't ready for this. She takes back her plan to confess. This is stupid.  _

_ Of course Jinsoul had her eyes on someone else. Someone who matches her. Damn it! _

_ "No, Soo. You're not going anywhere. You have to explain." _

_ "I-I have nothing to explain." _

_ "At least, stop and look at me." _

_ She can't. Not in that state, she felt terrible like there were eyes watching and judging her. That made her weak and she couldn't face Jinsoul when she's weak. She didn't want that to happen. _

_ However, her steps slowed down as her energy drained from overthinking. She heard Jinsoul was coming closer so she held her breath.  _

_ This was about their friendship. It's not going to be the same.  _

_ "Sooyoung.." Jinsoul's voice was soft and calm. Sooyoung refused to fall for that this time.  _

_ "I told you I have nothing to explain." Her eyes moved up to the rose in Jinsoul's hand. She held her breath again, she can't believe that this girl took it after she dropped it. "T-that was nothing.. It was a misunderstanding." _

_ Jinsoul realized that Sooyoung was pointing at the rose. She looked down. "This isn't nothing." _

_ "Look.." Sooyoung cleared her throat. "I was dumb, okay? I shouldn't feel this way. And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." _

_ Jinsoul shook her head. "I'm not. I told you I would date you if you ask." _

_ The other girl frowned. "You're with someone else, Jinsoul. I-.." Her pupils shook as she stared at Jinsoul's pair. "I should go." _

_ "Wait, Sooyoung!" _

_ Sooyoung ignored the calls, the attention they brought since they were in public. She just walked away.  _

_ And maybe this is goodbye. _

_ *** _

  
  


"Sooyoung?"

"Huh, what?" Sooyoung jolted. She looked around and was still in the parking lot with Jinsoul. 

"You were spacing out. Are you really okay?"

She looked at Jinsoul in the eyes. The same eyes she stared at years ago. They were the same but Jinsoul's features had changed a little. Just like her. Blame no one since they were aging as the time flies. 

"Sorry, I just.. you know." She gestured her bruises with her hand. "Not gonna lie, Jungeun can beat the shit out of me."

"Jungeun?"

"Hmm?" Sooyoung asked back. She didn't catch that, even what she was saying. 

"You said Jungeun. Did you get in a fight with Kim Jungeun?"

She didn't realize she had actually said that. Where was her soul when her body was here? Did she say something dumb too? Get yourself together, Sooyoung! She can't help but to scold herself. 

"Uh.. y-yeah ?"

"What- what happened? Why? Wait, was it Hyunjin involved?" Jinsoul was getting more serious. She remembered Kim Jungeun, the president of the college she worked at. The person who was a history to her wife. "Sooyoung, answer me."

Sooyoung, on the other hand, was cursing herself that she mentioned Jungeun's name, knowing that the woman next to her knows that loaded asshole. Well, that's her boss right, she thought. However, the problem was how is she gonna answer that? "Uhm, uh.. yeah.. umm.. no.. I mean-"

"Sooyoung."

Both of them looked up to where the voice came from. They saw Vivi was walking towards them, in her nightwear. 

"Yes!" Sooyoung accidentally said it out loud, causing Jinsoul to turn and frown at her. Now, that woman knows that she was avoiding that question but instead of saying sorry or anything respectful, she just scratched the back of her head even if it wasn't itching. 

"Vivi."

The said woman almost halted her movement halfway once she heard that. She didn't want to look like she had an explosive volcano inside her body in front of Jinsoul but she couldn't help it. "Vivi?"

That's when Sooyoung knew she fucked up. 

"I mean, yeah babe? H-honey?"

Vivi was getting closer, she looked her wife up and down while the woman gulped. Was it because Jinsoul was here that she acted like this? Was Jinsoul still special to her? More than her wife? Let's not make any scene. Yet. 

"I was worried. I thought something happened to you." The omega casually leaned in before Sooyoung trapped her in her arms. 

Well, that's awkward. For Jinsoul because she was standing there like she didn't exist but then Vivi glanced at her up and down. Shit, that's scary, she thought. Was the woman glaring at her? She couldn't tell. Jinsoul would just smile shortly. 

"No, it was just Jinsoul." Sooyoung awkwardly spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jinsoul nodded her head. "How are you?"

Vivi released herself from Sooyoung's arms before answering. "Good. You?"

"Good."

"Hmmhmm.." Vivi pursed her lips. She got nothing else to say even though she was eager to ask about Haseul but that wouldn't work, she thought. The situation had enough with the awkwardness, she didn't have to add more. 

"Uh, Jinsoul was looking for Hyunjin actually." Sooyoung explained to her wife. 

"Ahh.." Vivi nodded. That just made sense now. "Well, I don't know, it's either she brought Jungeun to Heejin's place or her- OH SHIT I SHOULDN'T SAY THAT, RIGHT?"

Sooyoung facepalm. 

"She brought Jungeun what?" Jinsoul looked different now that she had changed her expression. She knew it had to do with Jungeun. Luckily it was her instead of Haseul or else her wife would go crazy about this. 

"She uh.. I.. you.."

"Please, tell me where Hyunjin is. And why did she meet Jungeun?" Jinsoul's voice wasn't loud but both wives know that she sounded mad and about to be super mad. Well, Sooyoung knows that Jinsoul is a calm person but also knows that nobody would dare to see her wrath because it happened before.

"Jinsoul, uh.."

"Tell me the fucking truth right now!"

Vivi flinched and Sooyoung pulled her to step back in case the alpha was out of control. "Jinsoul calm down."

"I am.. just tell me where Hyunjin is."

"She might be at Jungeun's house if she wasn't at Heejin's place." Sooyoung explained clearly but she watched Jinsoul get in her car. "W-wait, you can't go there! I don't think they allow any guests at this time!"

"W-what?" Jinsoul slammed her fist on the steering wheel. "What did she do there?"

She got no answer as the wives were just staring awkwardly. 

"You guys know about this.." Jinsoul got out of her car again. She glared at those two. "There must be a lot of things you two hide from me.."

"N-no.. I mean it wasn't our intention." Sooyoung raised her hand up in the air. "Hyunjin told us not to say anything."

Congratulations, Ha Sooyoung, you just snitched on Hyunjin. 

Jinsoul pinched the bridge of her nose. It was all headaches. Why did she feel like she knew nothing about her own daughter? Why does it feel useless? 

"I should go home.."

She went home without goodbye. The Has watched in silence.

Sooyoung turned to Vivi but the omega quickly spoke up. "Don't."

"What? I didn't say anything."

_________________________

  
  


Haseul woke up as she felt a weight shifted next to her on the bed. She blinked her eyes in the dark only to find Jinsoul lying on her stomach, face on the pillow. She slightly moved up, turning towards her wife. 

"Soul, you're back."

The alpha didn't answer right away, Haseul almost thought that she had already drifted into the dreamland but then she heard a sigh instead of a snore. She saw a shift from the woman and she could tell that there must be something wrong. She couldn't help but to feel anxious.

"Yeah.." That was all Jinsoul said before turning her body to face up. 

"Is Hyunjin in her room?"

What Haseul hoped was a yes but she received a sigh again. Something was wrong, she was sure about that. Jinsoul suddenly pretended that she didn't hear the question and tried to close her eyes. Haseul shook the woman's shoulder. "Soul.. where's Hyunjin?"

"Hyunjin.." Jinsoul opened her eyes, immediately looking for her wife's face in the dark. "Seul."

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you this can you not be mad ?" The alpha asked carefully but she felt Haseul's body tensed as she said that. This wasn't going well for sure, she thought. 

"I don't like this." Haseul shook her head. She sat up and tried to move away from Jinsoul's touch. "This wasn't what you said before. The deal we had before you went out to find her. You said you'll get her home and I'm asking now, where is my daughter?"

"I-" Jinsoul was getting frustrated but Haseul became worse. She couldn't speak in the dark like this so she quickly turned the night lamp on her side. Finally, she got to see Haseul but not that she wished for that expression. "You have to promise me that after I tell you this, we'll go back to sleep and talk about this tomorrow-

"I'm done making promises with you. Just tell me where Jung Hyunjin is?"

"Seul.. I'm sorry I have to force you to stay in this room after I tell you where she is."

Haseul frowned. Almost like a glare, she didn't realize that she was gripping on the blanket hard. "What is this, Jinsoul? You're scaring me!"

"Hyunjin was at Jungeun's house."

"..."

"Seul? Babe?"

Without any warning, Haseul launched forward to get out of the bed but Jinsoul swiftly caught her. The omega automatically hit her wife to escape from her embrace but the alpha was stronger. So she just screamed at Jinsoul's ear.

"Haseul! Haseul! Hear me out. Let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?! Why is she there?!" 

"But you can't go there now. They wouldn't let you in. Just calm down!" Jinsoul tried to hold her wife still but the woman was smaller and easy for her to escape from her arms. She also tried to grab Haseul's shirt but only to get a smack on her arm until she let go. 

Ouch.

"Mom, what's going on-" Hyejoo opened the door and met with Haseul rushing towards her. Her eyes widened, wondering what was going on since she heard the scream while she was playing games before. 

"Hyejoo, stop you mother!"

Without asking, the youngest daughter caught her mother who was running towards her. It was difficult to keep her still at first until she had to pin her mother on the floor even though she had no idea what was going on. 

"Let me go, Hyejoo!"

"No, don't let her go!" Jinsoul rushed towards them, replacing Hyejoo and grabbed her wife back to her. Haseul was still wiggling but she seemed tired, weaker than earlier. 

"What happened?" A confused Hyejoo asked. 

"N-nothing. Can you lock our room from outside?" Jinsoul asked as if it wasn't something odd to ask someone. However, it had to be done. She has yet to explain what she heard to Haseul and both of them needed to sleep so badly. 

Despite being confused, Hyejoo got up and did what Jinsoul told her to. Even though her parents were acting high-key sus, she tried not to question about it until tomorrow. 

"Jinsoul, you…" Haseul clutched a part of Jinsoul's shirt. She glared at the woman like she was trying to kill her with that. 

"Just let me explain what I heard, okay!"

__________________________________

  
  


Hyunjin woke up early that morning. She can't sleep well even though she was exhausted last night. Even the Kim's guest's bed was nice and comfy, she couldn't close her eyes without thinking about what just happened last night. She was confused as to why she felt like this. She felt like she was guilty for something but she didn't want that. 

Was it when she said those words to Jungeun or when the older woman suddenly went silent on her and Jiwoo? Did Jungeun really take her words seriously? But she was serious when she said that Jungeun is a rapist right? It was true right? But why did she feel guilty for this?

There's nothing wrong if she hates Jungeun. That was what she was supposed to do but why.. she felt like she started to..

Hyunjin sat up in a swift motion. She looked down on her lap, messy hair falling around her face before she swiped them up in place. That was hell an uncomfortable sleep for her. It was just straight up nightmares despite having no dream. Even her body was sticky and sweaty despite the cool temperature in the room. 

She turned to look at the time. It was still early but it was normal for her to wake up at this time, she used to go to practice early in the morning. Yet the difference was that she had no practice and had nothing to do right now. She should go home actually but her mind says otherwise. 

Hyunjin got up to go wash her face. Even the bathroom looked fancy, she thought. She had been there before but didn't get the time to explore the place. Jungeun had such a nice design. Perks of being rich, she thought. She could just steal the expensive things in this mansion but why would she do that when she's the heir. 

Wait.

Hyunjin looked up to the reflection of the mirror. Her face was still wet, the water was still running and that was the only sound beside her loud heartbeat in the bathroom. She looked at herself and frowned. 

Heir.

Kim Jungeun's daughter.

What if..

"No. No." Hyunjin slapped both sides of her face with both hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Then she washed her face again to clear all her thoughts this time. She looked at herself one last time and wiped her face. It's time to go home before she thinks about other things related to Jungeun. It was a mess actually, to have a thought about inheriting the Kim's fortune. That's crazy.

Hyunjin walked out of the room without changing her attire since she didn't bring any clothes in the first place. Jungeun once told her to always bring spare clothes in case she wants her to stay over. Or the older alpha could just buy her a few. Then again, obviously her answer was no.

"Good morning, Hyunjin." 

Hyunjin coincidentally met Jiwoo on her way out when the woman stepped out from the master room. She watched as she closed the door behind her quietly. "Morning."

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Jiwoo kinda looked like she was in a rush for something but she still asked Hyunjin nicely. 

"Uh, no thanks. I was about to go home actually.." Hyunjin glanced at the door behind Jiwoo. She was curious, but. Don't say it. Don't say it. "How was Jungeun?"

"Oh she just woke up and yeah.. she still didn't say anything. I was quite worried." Jiwoo dragged her eyes from Hyunjin to the door. "Can you look for her? I mean- our security just informed me that we have a guest so I need to go so can you look after her, in case she needs something? It's okay if you don't want to-"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks, Hyunjin." Jiwoo opened the door again for her before she went downstairs to greet their guest who knows who. Who could be there this early?

Before the younger alpha steps in, she already saw Jungeun sat up straight, and spacing out. She didn't want to interrupt but well, Jiwoo told her to look after the woman so she walked in, louder enough for Jungeun to notice. Yet still, the older alpha acted like she wasn't there for a moment.

"Hey."

"..."

"Jiwoo asked me to help you in case you need something."

"..."

"Jungeun, are you okay?" Hyunjin tilted her head to look at the woman but she flinched when Jungeun suddenly whipped her head towards her. 

"Don't call me that.."

Hyunjin gulped at the stern voice. "Sorry.."

"I need to use the toilet."

"Oh okay. Let me.." Hyunjin stepped closer and slipped her arms under Jungeun's petite body. This small frame was the one that fought the former fighter, Sooyoung. Hyunjin still can't believe that. "Tell me if you're hurt."

Jungeun said nothing but leaned her head to Hyunjin's upper chest. She felt comfort there, hoping that the way to the bathroom was long so she could be in her daughter's arms longer. 

"I think this is the bathroom." Hyunjin said as she walked to the only door in the room. She doesn't know, maybe there's a secret door or something. It's a rich people's room, she can't relate. 

Jungeun chuckled softly but Hyunjin didn't hear that. "Yes it i-"

  
  
  
  


Suddenly the door flew open, and Hyunjin almost put Jungeun in flight mode. She turned at the door only to meet with fierce eyes. The one that she hoped not to meet in the mansion again. 

"HYUNJIN!"

____________

  
  


**So.. short update before the intense one huhu**

**[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros) **


	18. Can't Say The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Mention of dick

Chapter 18 : Can't Say The Truth

________________________________

  
  


"Mom-" 

Before Hyunjin continued, Haseul already launched forward. She didn't know how but now they were all on the floor. Her grip on Jungeun slipped, causing the injured woman to fall on the floor with a thud. Hyunjin looked up again but this time she received a loud slap on the cheek. Everything was quick, she couldn't catch it all. 

The stung she felt was like forever but then she turned to Jungeun who was wincing in pain. Next, she saw her mother try to jump on the woman. Her eyes widened like she was about to witness a murder. 

"Mom, no! She's injured!" Hyunjin was quick to stop her mother before Jungeun became the victim. She held and pulled Haseul away despite the protests the woman showed with her body. 

"How dare you, Hyunjin!" Haseul yelled. 

Tears rushing down the woman's face, Hyunjin couldn't watch it. She looked away at Jinsoul's concerned face by the door. They exchanged glances, both felt like crying when Haseul was already bawling her eyes out at the moment Hyunjin pinned her down to the floor. 

"How could you.."

"M-mom, I-I.." Hyunjin was shaking. She was literally on top of her mother, watching her crying. She felt terrible. Like this was her nightmare. It came true. Suddenly, her breath became shallow. 

What else to say? What else to explain when this happened? She had no idea. There's nothing to say anymore. There's nothing she could do to defend herself. It was true, she was an ungrateful child. 

"I told you not to.. b-but.."

All of sudden, Hyunjin dropped her head on Haseul's body. Crying her eyes out like when she was born, wailing for her mother to hold her. She felt weak. She's not the same underground fighter right now, she's a coward. A sinful child for betraying her own mother. 

"M-mom, I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!" 

Part of Haseul didn't blame her own daughter. Especially when Hyunjin cried in her arms like this. She glared at the real culprit who did this. Haseul sat up, eyes straight towards the Kims. Her hands balled into fists. "You.."

Haseul tried to do the second launch, even Jiwoo flinched in fear but she couldn't because her daughter stopped her. She looked down, a blurry sight looking at Hyunjin. "Hyunjin let go of me. Let me teach-"

"I'm sorry, mom.. I'm sorry."

"I know it's not your fault. It must this bitch-"

"She's my mother."

  
  
  


Haseul froze. 

Did she hear it right? Did Hyunjin just..

"W-what?"

Hyunjin pulled away to look at her mother. "S-she's my m-mo-"

Haseul raised her hand up, fingers spread wide. Hyunjin flinched and looked away, waiting for the hit but Haseul just let her hand in the air as she stared at her daughter. She heard it right. Hyunjin just said that. Those words she didn't want to hear from her first daughter. 

Shaky hand went down and settled on Hyunjin's shoulder. The girl slowly turned to her but then Haseul pushed her away. 

Hyunjin frowned. She was scared to death when Haseul did that. What did that mean? "M-mom?"

"G-get awa.." Haseul was breathless. Air stuck in her throat. "G-get away from m-me.."

She needed more space but Hyunjin thought that she didn't want to see her daughter anymore. The younger alpha was crying like a baby but the only thing Haseul heard was her own loud heartbeat. The atmosphere felt different around her, she couldn't talk or call for help. She watched how Hyunjin was calling for her but the volume was low, she thought she became deaf for a second. 

Then, her body was out of energy. She was out of support and she couldn't sit like that anymore. Her mind froze, her heart overworked. She could hear nothing and felt her body was slowly falling down before she saw a pair of her wife's arms caught her. 

That's when everything went black for Haseul.

"Mom? MOM!" Hyunjin violently shook her mother's body but clearly Haseul couldn't answer her calls.

"Hyunjin, Hyunjin, she fainted. She'll be fine." Jinsoul said, trying to stay calm despite her cracked voice. At least she tried to be the only calm person in the room to handle the situation. She scooped her wife up and put the woman on Jungeun's bed. 

Oh, Haseul's not gonna like that. Therefore, Jinsoul had no choice. She unbuttoned a couple of Haseul button shirt and swiped the woman's hair off her face. Her eyes were teary. Just how many times Haseul turned like this because she can't handle too much pressure. Jinsoul silently blamed herself for this. She felt like she failed to take care of her wife. Haseul didn't deserve any of this. 

"M-ma… I'm s-sorry.." That's the only thing Hyunjin could say at this time. 

"Not now, Hyunjin. Go get some water for your mother."

Once Hyunjin sprinted to get the water, Jinsoul turned to the Kims, who were surprisingly still on the floor. She stomped towards the two with anger risen in her body, her fist was ready. She raised her arm in the air to punch that asshole. 

Jungeun's left cheek needed another bruise to match with the other one, Jinsoul thought. She deserves that. Even that president title didn't make Jinsoul less mad. She didn't care if she got fired after this. 

However, before she could land her fist to break the president's cheekbone, Jiwoo caught her hand. 

"No, don't. Please! She's already injured, please!" The beta begged. Meanwhile, Jungeun watched them emotionless. "I'll do anything for you to forgive us. Please.."

"It's not your fault.." Jinsoul harshly retreated her hand back. She darted her eyes towards the alpha. "It's your wife's.."

"Please, please.. I'll do anything.. please forgive her." Jiwoo repeated. She even bowed, her forehead almost glued to the floor. 

Jinsoul pitied the wife. It's not even Jiwoo's fault. "Don't bother my family again. Don't ever get near Hyunjin anymore."

Before Jiwoo answered, Jungeun slowly got up with her left arm that could support her at the time. Hatred showed in her eyes as she glared at Jinsoul.

"Who are you.." Jungeun got up and so did Jinsoul from her kneeling. ".. to stop me from seeing my daughter?"

"J-Jungeun.. d-don't.." Jiwoo was shaking. 

Jinsoul growled. "She's not your daughter!"

Jungeun chuckled. "Is she yours? I thought you only had twins?"

The taller alpha stepped forward but it didn't affect the other. "A rapist like you doesn't deserve a child!"

Jungeun clenched her jaw. She had enough being called that. "Answer my question.. is she yours? Because all I know is that KIM Hyunjin is my child, my daughter."

"I raised her!"

"I made her." Jungeun's nose flared. And so does Jinsoul. "You took her away from me before she was even born."

"You bitch!"

Meanwhile, the said daughter came back with a glass of water. Only to find that two adults were coming for each other's heads. She almost dropped the glass. "Shit, not again.."

Hyunjin glanced at the unconscious Haseul before rushing to stop those alphas. Was this kind of her job or what? Why did she have to stop people from fighting? Why do alphas love to fight? Well, that tells a lot about her secretly being the underground fighter.

"Ma, stop it!" Hyunjin pulled Jinsoul away from Jungeun, who was on the floor like she was closed to unconsciousness. What is wrong with this petite woman?

"This stupid rapist needs to know her place." Jinsoul growled when she was away from Jungeun. Satisfied with how the president lied helplessly on the floor. 

"SHE'S NOT A RAPIST!"

OOF

Hyunjin just witnessed Jiwoo who swung her hand and slapped Jinsoul in the face. From the sound, she knows it leaves marks. Hyunjin watched how her mother's eyes rolled. Maybe she was seeing stars. It must hurt more than Haseul did to her earlier. She held her alpha mother in case she's knocked out. 

"Ma, are you okay?"

There's ringing in her ear but Jinsoul nodded her head slowly. She looked up. Jiwoo seemed surprised herself and Jungeun stared at her wife while blinking her eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Jiwoo stumbled backwards. 

"Maybe we should go now." Hyunjin mumbled loudly. "I'll carry mom."

Jungeun wanted to protest. "Hyunjin.."

Hyunjin sadly glanced at the woman. "We'll talk about this later."

Jinsoul frowned. "Talk? There's nothing to talk about. You're not gonna meet them anymore."

"Shut up or I'll make my wife slap you again." Jungeun gritted her teeth. "Hyunjin, make sure to call me after this."

"No, she's not-"

"Yeah, I will." Hyunjin answered emotionlessly, much to Jinsoul dismay. Yet Hyunjin was exhausted. She didn't get enough sleep, her body was aching, her mind was in a mess and all she could think about was Haseul. How to make Haseul accept her decision. And all she wanted to do at the moment was to meet Heejin because only the girl can make her day better. "Let's go, Ma."

Once the Jungs disappeared from their sights, Jiwoo helped Jungeun to get on her feet, carried her to the bed. She couldn't help but to cry silently as Jungeun just watched her. This was too much for her. For twenty years, their lives were just fine until Jungeun decided to do this. Jiwoo was the victim too. She suffered a lot from this and she couldn't stop her powerful wife. 

"Jiwoo.."

"I need to go wash myself first." The beta avoided eye contacts with her wife. She pulled away and rushed to the bathroom. 

Jungeun followed with her eyes until Jiwoo got in the bathroom. Then, she felt something. Other things than feeling hurts all over her body. She looked down and stared at the different color on her pajama pants on her crotch area. She can't hold it anymore.

"Shit.."

_______

  
  


Yerim hates it when she was left alone in the house, especially with that unwanted twin of hers. Not to mention, none of her parents give any information about where they're going. She was bored and hungry since there's no class for that day, and she also happened to wake up early. 

Another problem that she didn't want to cook by herself. She was such a brat, to be honest. Being the only omega child has its perk and she likes it. It was the same to be the youngest despite annoying Hyejoo but she didn't care. That girl who was also a brat didn't match her level. Yerim knows damn well she's the princess in the house. 

So, the omega decided to bother her twin sister after boring herself by watching the morning show. She was hungry anyway, and the solution is to make Hyejoo cook for her. Or in other words, force her.

Going upstairs, Yerim didn't know or expect what she'd face once she opened the door to their shared room. All she could think of was food before everything escalated fast to the scene where she hoped that there's holy water to cleanse her eyes after seeing that.

The sight of an erected dick with the younger twin was taking a picture with the best angle she could get. The alpha was still on the bed, the blanket only covered her knees. While her hand was holding that thing to make it stay still for the picture. 

Yerim never screamed so loud before that the birds from a few blocks from their house flew away. Hyejoo was also startled by that and immediately pulled the blanket to cover her naked genitals. She screamed as loud as her sister.

"Fuck! I thought you were out! Why are you here?!" Hyejoo realized that her erected penis didn't help from disappearing from the sight even if it was covered. She palmed it, trying to get it down.

Anyways, Yerim was closing her eyes after that. She didn't want any traumatic pictures playing on her mind. Enough with the 5 seconds of her twin sister's penis. She was traumatized. "Get it out of my fucking sight, right now!"

"I'm covering it!" Hyejoo yelled. 

Yerim peeked between her fingers. It was true but that didn't help her from erasing the memory she had of it. It was just disgusting. She faked a gag and threw her body on her own bed. 

Hyejoo glared at her. "Why aren't you going out?"

"Why would I?" Yerim spat back. Then she noticed the phone that was still on Hyejoo's hand. "Are you sending nudes to someone?"

"No, I'm not!"

Not eating the denial, Yerim clapped her hands together. "Oh! For real, back then when it happened to me, you were so loud that you couldn't keep your loud ass mouth shut. And now?"

"I said I'm not sending nudes!"

"Then what were the pictures for? Your assignment?" Yerim covered her face when Hyejoo suddenly threw a pillow at her. "Eww, don't throw any of your disgusting things at me! And I'm telling mom, you're sending nudes to people."

Hyejoo furiously got up but she remembered her naked bottom halfway there, causing Yerim to scream again. So she covered her body and pointed at her sister. "I'm not like you who sends nudes to random people! At least I have a girlfriend!"

Yerim gasped. "I'm gonna tell mom that too!"

Hyejoo became frustrated. "Ugh, what do you want!"

"Make me breakfast." The omega smirked. "But clean yourself first, you disgusting child!"

__________________________________

  
  


After an hour, the twins heard the door open which meant that their parents were home but they were greeted with a bruised cheek Jinsoul and Hyunjin who carried their unconscious mother upstairs. Then, they were left without explanation, the twin could just look at each other in confusion even though they hate to watch each other's faces. 

Yerim decided to follow them, after telling Hyejoo to stay but of course the younger twin didn't listen to her because she knew Yerim might spill the tea to their parents but honestly, Yerim was curious about what happened to Haseul. Meanwhile, Hyejoo had expected something today because of the last night event she witnessed.

"Ma? What happened?" Yerim softly asked from the door frame of her parents' bedroom. Both twins watched their older sister taking care of Haseul in bed. They were worried that Haseul happened to get her panicked attack again. 

Jinsoul turned to her daughters, noticing that their eyes darted to her red cheek, but before they could ask, she cut them with a question. "Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

Disappointed with the response but Yerim decided to answer her mother. "Yeah just now. Hyejoo cooked but that was the last meal I ate from her. Ever."

The omega received a nudge on her side but ignored it. She tried to ask the same question again, to which Jinsoul started the reply with a sigh. 

"Your mother couldn't handle too much pressure. She needs some rest." 

Yerim glanced at the said mother. She saw Hyunjin was quietly sobbing while hugging the unconscious woman. "It was because of Hyunjin isn't it?"

"Yerim, don't say that." Jinsoul scolded her daughter softly. Obviously, she knows that Yerim was not fond of Hyunjin and vice versa but she let it aside for a while. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Ma, you asked us that just a second ago." This time Hyejoo said. She was still peeking from behind Yerim when she heard that same question from her mother. It seemed like Jinsoul needed some sleep. "What happened to your face actually?"

"Kim Jungeun's wife slapped me but that wasn't the thing to worry about. I'm built tough." The alpha mother was thinking that it was better to be honest even though her kids will ask hundreds questions about it. "Now, let's talk about this later. I have something to discuss with Hyunjin."

"I think you better care for yourself first. You look like, you know.. grab a mirror." Hyejoo suggested. 

That was true though. Jinsoul felt like shit, as if she was carrying a ton of invisible weight on her back. Not to mention her smells, she was lucky the two straight forward twins didn't bring that up. Although, she noticed how Yerim's face scrunched in disgust, kinda. 

"Yeah, yeah.. thanks for that. Now, go to your room before I ask you two to do some house chores-"

Jinsoul felt dust on her face as the twins sprinted to their room. She chuckled softly before closing the door. Then, something caught her eyes. Her hand was about to leave the doorknob but she caught a glimpse of bruises on her knuckle. It was minor but there was dried blood on them. Just when the hell did she punch something hard as a concrete? Or Jungeun's face was actually made of them?

Hyejoo was right, she needs to take care of herself first. She felt like days without sleeps, her eyes were burning.

Jinsoul turned around only to find that Hyunjin was sound asleep while hugging her mother. Small hiccups were heard due to her crying a lot. It made Jinsoul's eyes watered. All of them must be exhausted from what happened. Especially Hyunjin since Jinsoul didn't know what she did outside. She just hoped this settles nicely. 

The alpha went to wash herself before joining the two in bed. She got in next to Hyunjin which made the girl in the middle. Jinsoul stretched her arms to embrace both her wife and daughter. She knows Haseul would wake up mad and confused but at least they had this kind of rest first. 

Forget about work for a while, she needs to work on her own family for now.

______________________

  
  


Hyejoo actually forgot something until she heard her phone rang.

"Shit." Cursing as she looked at the contact with a heart emoji in the end. She let it rang for another second to make it seem like she was busy with something. 

"Hello?"

"You've got to be kidding me.."

The alpha swallowed the lump that stuck in her throat once she heard that voice with that tone. She knows she's doomed. 

"I'm sorry babe, I was busy earlier and I forgot!" It was true, her twin sister just blackmailed her and made her cook breakfast for her. She rolled her eyes when she remembered that moment. Now, she hopes that Chaewon understands her. 

"I was waiting like an idiot you know! You're the idiot! I don't like waiting like this and you know it!"

Actually Hyejoo didn't know that, since they just dated a couple days ago if she wasn't wrong. Chaewon was a girl that she can predict so…

"I know. I know.. but I'm so sorry. I wouldn't do it again."

"I'm not forgiving you." 

"What?" The alpha frowned. Well, lesson for her, if she predicted the princess like what she was supposed to, then she would know this thing. Where it wasn't easy to handle the girl who she used to know as the brat. And now the brat surprisingly became her girlfriend.

"So, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Ugh, why did I date an idiot alpha?" The girl mumbled on the other line but Hyejoo could hear each word of it. The said alpha just rolled her eyes.

"What is it that you want to show me and then ditch me for hours?"

Oh.

Shit.

The dick pic.

Hyejoo licked her lips. Hearing that Chaewon was impatiently waiting for the answer as the omega was breathing annoyingly on the phone made Hyejoo more nervous. She was asking herself whether to continue sending the picture or not. Would Chaewon be traumatized like Yerim? But Yerim is her twin sister, that's different.

What if Chaewon hates it? Or sell the picture to the whole college? Shit. 

What happened earlier was when she was still sleepy and not sane enough to make the right decision. Also horny in the morning but it was low-key fortunate for her sister to walk in when she was taking a pic of her dick. That was stopping her. 

"Hello? Earth to idiot?"

Hyejoo snapped from her thoughts. "Yes, I hear you brat.."

"What did you just call me?"

"Babe?"

It was a silent response before Chaewon softly growled. "I'm not believing what you said but whatever. Just show me what it is before I track you down."

"Track me what? Are an FBI or something?"

"Hyejoo, I don't have a lot of time, my aunt is injured and I have to visit her. Can you just show me?"

"I don't think I want to show you that anymore. I take back what I said hehe. Forget what I said, okay? It was nothing."

"..."

"Chae?"

"It wasn't nothing when you're acting suspicious. I'm gonna see you after I see my aunt. Just wait for me, Jung Hyejoo. You can't run from me. Bye boo."

Beep

"Shit." Hyejoo tapped her forehead with her phone. "I was indeed an idiot."

"You are."

Hyejoo jolted at the voice. She glared at Yerim who was playing with her phone, who didn't even look at her but the omega did know that the younger was boring holes in her head.

"Shut up."

___________

  
  


Heejin didn't receive any calls from Hyunjin since the alpha brought Jungeun to her home. She was worried. The girl told her that she would call her but no, Heejin checked her phone for the fifth time in case she accidentally mute it. Unfortunately, there's no sign of Hyunjin calling her. 

Or should she call Hyunjin first?

However, she didn't do that because she's afraid that she would bother the girl. Heejin hates to take the possessive girlfriend title, not to mention they were in a relationship not too long ago. There's no reason for her to be that kind of girlfriend. Yet? Who knows.

In the end, she just hoped that Hyunjin would call her soon so she let her phone aside. Feeling bored since her class was cancelled last minute, she was informed after she was getting ready for it. Still in her formal class attire, Heejin didn't think to change it yet. Her introvert self decided to go out today. 

Grabbing her keys, Heejin got out of her apartment but of course after she double checked the whole thing in the place that was related to electricity. Then, she walked out, locking the door. 

"Ah, Heejin. Going to class?" 

The said girl heard a voice not from far as she was locking the door. That was obviously Yeojin's voice, she recognized that even since the day they met. It was like only Yeojin who had that kind of raspy voice. 

Heejin slightly glanced before answering. "Hey. No, I don't have class today."

The other girl stopped near her. "Oh, then where are you going?" 

"Maybe going to get some drinks.. or I don't know. I just don't feel like staying at home today." Heejin shrugged. Usually she just went to the regular cafe near the building to get a cup or two coffee and sat there, enjoying the busy street view. She admitted it that she was just a regular girl.

"Are you going alone or with Hyunjin? If there's Hyunjin, can I come?" Yeojin excitedly asked. She didn't even think about the fact that Heejin and Hyunjin might have a date and to be just the two of them. She was too excited to hang out with the said alpha.

Fortunately, don't know for who, Heejin was alone. She hadn't thought about asking anyone to come along. "No, it was just me."

"Can I come?" The younger girl asked just as excitedly from the previous one. She was bored in the house too. Vivi was working and Sooyoung was nowhere to be found, but knowing her mother, Yeojin knows that the woman was doing just fine. 

"Sure, but aren't you supposed to go to school?" Heejin pulled Yeojin along and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. 

"I was in the process to change school. Didn't Hyunjin tell you about what happened yesterday?"

Heejin recalled back what they talked about yesterday and damn her mind was full of their sweet moments. Yet, Heejin was pretty sure Hyunjin said nothing about what happened. It's just her telling Hyunjin about Jungeun's visit. 

"No, what happened?"

"Ooh, you're so gonna love the story.." Yeojin rubbed her hands together and smirked. She couldn't wait to explain to Heejin about the legendary moment that happened before her eyes yesterday. 

"Oh. Okay.. let's get in the car first."

***

"So, you guys didn't get any calls from the school?"

Yeojin shook her head as she sipped on her smoothie. "Nope. I think they are all scared of mama."

Heejin giggled. She can't believe that Vivi could be that dangerous or it was just Yeojin, exaggerating the whole story but either way, that was some badass move. But all actions aside, Heejin felt bad when she heard about Yeojin getting bullied. She hung out with the girl almost everyday but Yeojin just kept it to herself instead of sharing it with her. No wonder the girl said that she doesn't need any friends. 

"So where are you transferring after this?" It was Heejin's turn to sip on her coffee and listen to Yeojin's answer.

"Youth Art High. Hyunjin's mother works there." The girl explained, she took it as important to tell Heejin the information.

Meanwhile, speaking of Hyunjin's mother, Heejin suddenly thought about the whole family of her girlfriend. She had met them but not in a proper and formal way. Like the official girlfriend of Hyunjin. And the thought of that made her nervous. She was supposed to know them. The twin sisters too.

And what made it worse when Hyunjin didn't tell them about their relationship yet. Heejin herself didn't mention it to her own parents so they kinda fucked up since they're not high school kids.

She needs to discuss this with Hyunjin then.

"Heejin? Wake up. How can you sleep with your eyes open?" Yeojin jokes. She snapped her fingers in front of the older girl's face until Heejin was out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I mean what is it?"

"I said, can you order me the red velvet cake? I'm hungry." The girl grinned. She didn't waste the opportunity to rob Heejin's money in a legal way since the Jeon's heir was loaded with her parents' money. 

"Yeah, sure." Heejin rolled her eyes, knowing that looks so well but she still called the waiter for it. 

_________________________________________

  
  


"Mmmm?" Haseul rubbed her eyes. Tiredness filled her body, headache felt like a hangover. She tried to clear her sight from the blurry of rubbing her eyes too hard. Until she recognized her own room. 

Once Haseul felt like she can't move, she darted her eyes from the familiar ceiling to her side when the area of her body stuck with something. Or someone which was her daughter hugging her tight. 

That's when she remembered what happened. Her heart raced at that speed again but this time she was in a calm state. There's no face of that asshole that could make Haseul panic. It was just her daughter and wife on the same bed as her. She noticed that Jinsoul was in a different outfit but Hyunjin was still in the same clothes. The one from yesterday, if Haseul knew. 

The omega stared at her daughter. Swollen eyes were visibly seen, Haseul felt her heart clenched at the sight. She remembered Hyunjin crying for her name before she passed out. That hurts internally. She couldn't bear seeing the girl or any of her daughters cry. 

Haseul reached for Hyunjin's face, tucking the strand of hair that was covering the girl's face behind the ear. She stared closely until she heard Hyunjin's voice inside her head. 

_ "She's my mother." _

Haseul whipped her head away, closing her eyes tight. Her hand left Hyunjin's face almost immediately, causing the girl to stir from her sleep. Haseul felt her breath shortened. She panicked again.

"Mom?" Hyunjin felt like her mother was awake but she couldn't see the woman's face. She raised her head, hand pulled her mother's torso. Getting no response, Hyunjin sat up. 

"Mom, are you awake? Look at me please." The girl was sure that Haseul was awake. She could see the woman's eyes open. It hurts so bad when Haseul didn't want to look at her. She felt her heart break into pieces. 

"Mom, please.. I'm sorry.." She begged, saying the same words again and again until Haseul slowly looked up to her. 

"How.. could you say that.. Hyunjin.."

Hyunjin felt like crying again but she didn't want to wake up her alpha mother who she just noticed sleeping there. "Mom.. I.."

"What did she do to you? Tell me.." 

"N-nothing.."

Haseul slowly sat up with her elbows supporting her body. Hyunjin was about to help her but she silently refused and moved back until her back leaned on the bedpost. It hurts Hyunjin but it did hurt her too.

"Then why are you saying that?" Haseul also didn't want to wake her wife up but she couldn't control her voice. Fortunately Jinsoul was still soundly asleep.

"It was.." Hyunjin bit her inner cheek, eyes looking down. ".. it was the truth."

Haseul held her breath. The headache attacked once again, she closed her eyes. Hands covering her face. She could hear her own breath was released warmly on her palm. She heard Hyunjin speak again.

"I'm sorry.."

"Stop saying sorry when you're not!"

"I am! I am sorry mom!"

"Then why? Why did you say that? Why did you agree with whatever her bullshit was when you knew what happened to me back then, what she did to me! I told you about it and now you are saying that's she's your mother!"

Jinsoul snorted before she woke up to the voices. "Huh, what? What?" 

"It's true that she's my mother!" Hyunjin's voice cracked and her lips trembled.

"Then what are we!?"

"You guys are my mother too! Why did you even ask that?" The girl messily wiped her tears with the back of her hands. 

"Are we not enough? Why do you want another? She wasn't there when you grew up, she didn't even know you exist before and now she suddenly acts like your mother when clearly your mothers are right in front of you!"

Hyunjin didn't say anything but kept wiping her no ending tears. 

Haseul was crying too but she was also filled with anger especially towards the asshole, Kim Jungeun.

"She r-raped me Hyunjin.." The woman's voice was low and tired. She felt Jinsoul's arms around her, at least she had someone to lean on while she stared at Hyunjin.

"I think she was sorry for it.."

That was a bad choice of words. Haseul widened her eyes. 

"You think?" The omega hissed. "What's wrong with you, Hyunjin? What- you know what? Go to your room, now."

Hyunjin finally dared to look up with furrowed eyebrows. "M-mom.."

"Now." Haseul pointed to the door. "And don't you dare go out without my permission."

Hyunjin didn't move. She didn't want to go anywhere until they would talk about this. Where Haseul could possibly forgive her and accept her decision no matter what. 

Last time she hates Jungeun as much as Haseul hates the woman but now she can't and she couldn't utter the reason why. She just can't. After what she said to the older alpha and hurt the woman, she felt guilty because of it. She shouldn't feel that way but she did. Part of her thinks that Jungeun regretted the things she did and wanted to change. That was what she could think about.

"Hyunjin, go!"

Still, the girl didn't move. 

"Seul.." Jinsoul felt bad when she couldn't do anything at the moment. Her eyes were searching for Haseul's but the woman was too busy glaring at their daughter who was looking anywhere but them. 

"Go before I make you. I don't want to see you right now."

Before Hyunjin said anything, she wiped her tears for the last time and got up. Her face was red, just like her eyes that were staring at the bed sheets. "I.. I do what I want."

"JUNG HYUNJIN-"

It was too late when Hyunjin ran away from the room. They don't know where the girl went but instead of chasing, both wives just watched her disappear. Jinsoul heard Haseul's sobs again. 

"Seul.."

"No. I want to be alone please." Haseul said against her palms before she cried. 

The alpha silently moved out of the bed, giving her wife some space. She decided to check on the twin and follow wherever Hyunjin goes. 

_______________________________

  
  


Heejin got back from the restroom. She saw Yeojin was still eating the cake she bought for the girl. She must've liked that cake so much, she thought. Heejin didn't like sweets that much. She could only take it as a dessert after a meal and that's it. 

"You got a call but the contact was 'Don't answer too quickly' so I didn't answer it at all." Yeojin explained once she got back on her seat. 

Ah, that was Chaewon. What did the blonde want now?

Heejin picked up her phone and examined the two missed calls from the same contact. It seemed important but to think again, it was Chaewon. Everything about her is important, that's what the girl thought. 

Well, Heejin wasn't a bad friend, so she called the other girl. After a ring, Chaewon answered.

"Hello-"

"Jeon Heejin, my savior."

Heejin already rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. 

"What?"

"I know you don't have class today-"

Wait- how? They're not even in the same class.

"How do you-"

"Shhhh…. Don't talk too much. And don't underestimate this gorgeous girl right here, I know what I can do."

"Uh, what do you want ?"

"Right." Chaewon cleared her throat. "I need a ride. Pick me up at my aunt's house."

Heejin frowned. Was it that easy to order someone?

"I'm with a friend right now." The girl glanced at Yeojin who was just as confused but still munching on the cake.

"Whatever, just bring your friend along, I don't care."

"Where are we going?"

"Ugh, why do you have so many questions? We're going to Hyejoo's house. So there's Hyunjin too. I know you want to meet your girlfriend right?"

This made Heejin frown hard. "Wait, how do-"

"Tch tch tch! Silence! Like I told you, don't underestimate me. Just come here right now."

"Ergh, fine!" 

Then, Chaewon hung up after making a kissing sound. Heejin grimaced and put her phone away. She turned to Yeojin.

"We need to go somewhere."

"Oh. Okay."

_____________

  
  


The trio arrived at the Jung's house. It felt familiar, they used to come there, all three of them. Yet now they had different reasons. Chaewon was eager to meet Hyejoo to find out the truth while Heejin hoped that she could meet Hyunjin. 

Then, there's Yeojin who had no idea why she was here. At least she could be somewhere else beside home. 

"Why do you want to meet Hyunjin's sister? Are you her girlfriend or something?" Heejin asked before Chaewon pushed the doorbell. 

"Yes." The blonde answered cockily like she had the hottest and coolest girlfriend in the world. 

Heejin almost choked on nothing with the answer. She just can't believe it. Hyunjin hasn't said anything about this before or this was just recently. And if Heejin wasn't wrong, she remembered that Chaewon and Hyejoo used to bicker like they hate each other for their whole lives. Heejin didn't expect this at all. 

The fact that Chaewon was with Hyejoo and she's with the older sister and she might see Chaewon more often after this sent shivers to her spine. Is this a fate that Chaewon belongs to be her friend?

Heejin decided not to comment anything, then the door opened. Revealed their familiar lecturer. 

Right, Heejin was supposed to have class with Mrs. Jung. The one that just got cancelled. 

"Yes- Chaewon? Heejin?"

"Yeah, it's me. The beauty." 

Jinsoul tried so hard not to look at the blonde up and down. She awkwardly nodded her head. "Can I help you?"

"Well, this beauty needs to see her beast-"

Before Chaewon continued to say more embarrassing things, Heejin immediately covered her mouth. Just don't embarrass her in front of her professor. "Hyejoo. Is Hyejoo here? Chaewon wants to meet her."

"Yeah… she's here. I'll go call her."

"No need to, Prof. I can go get her by myself." Chaewon stepped further, causing Jinsoul to step aside. "Now, excuse me."

They watched the blonde walk in as if it was her own house. Heejin mentally palmed her face and Jinsoul was perplexed. However, the professor and the rest of the college residents know well about Chaewon's behavior. 

Maybe she was Hyejoo's friend, Jinsoul thought, so she turned to the other two. "What about you, Heejin?"

"Uhm.." Heejin hesitated at first. Whether she should ask her or not. She didn't want to seem suspicious. "Is Hyunjin here too?"

Jinsoul's eyes widened a little. It's hard to notice but Heejin did. It made her nervous.

"Hyunjin.. uh Hyunjin went out just a couple minutes ago. I can tell her once she got home."

Heejin shook her head. "No, it's okay prof. I can call her later."

"Okay, but you don't have to call me that, outside."

Heejin blushed. She was used to that. "Sorry." She giggled, hearing Jinsoul chuckled too.

Finally, the older alpha set her eyes to the last person who thought that she was invisible at first. "What about you? Are you looking for Yerim?"

Yeojin blinked her eyes. Who the hell was that? But she didn't say it out loud, instead Heejin answered the question for her. 

"No, she's with me. We'll just wait for Chaewon then."

"Oh, if that's so. Then, let's get in first." Jinsoul let the two walk in the house and told them to sit on the couch. She was about to get some drinks for them but they refused, saying that they weren't staying for long. Heejin mentally hoped that Chaewon didn't do anything weird upstairs and forget them here. 

"I don't think Chaewon will be down in a minute." Jinsoul said as she looked up to where the stairs were. "Are they friends? I never heard Hyejoo talk about her before."

Heejin gulped. How was she supposed to say? That they're a couple like her and Hyunjin. That's a no no. She knew Jinsoul is a calm person but she didn't fully know the woman so she better stay quiet. 

"Uh I think so."

***

"Who's here?" Yerim mumbled, loud enough for Hyejoo to hear. 

"What?"

"Don't you hear the doorbell?"

Oh. Shit.

"Hold up-" Hyejoo got up at a speed but the door to their room opened, cutting her movement. Her eyes widened like they almost came out of her head. 

Chaewon was there. By the door. Staring at her intensely. 

"Who the hell?" Yerim uttered softly but then she gasped when the stranger suddenly launched on her twin sister. Should she help? Nah, because this seemed too sensual. Just like what the hell happened and who is she?

"C-chae! My sister's here." Hyejoo hissed.

The blonde snapped her head to the said sister. She quickly got up. "Oh hi! I'm Chaewon. Hyejoo's girlfriend."

Oh 

Yerim slowly reached for the hand that waited for her to shake. "I'm Yerim.. so.. you're the girlfriend huh?"

"Yes!" Chaewon exclaimed. 

"Alright.. I will leave you two alone.." Yerim walked to the door, not before smirking at her sister. "Have fun once you get the time.."

"Y-yerim.." Hyejoo sighed but her sister was already out with the door closed. She swore if that girl told their parents..

"Hyejoo!" Chaewon slapped the alpha's shoulder.

"Ow, what?"

"Now show me." 

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. Pretended to be oblivious. "Show you what?"

The blonde didn't care about her girlfriend's protest as she looked for the girl's phone. What was it that she hid? She was curious. "Give me your phone."

"N-no, there's nothing there!" Hyejoo denied but deep inside she was sweating bullets when she realized that she forgot to delete the picture. The alpha better hide her phone before Chaewon found it. 

It was too late when the blonde already saw what was in her hand. The girl reached for it but Hyejoo immediately pulled away, hiding it behind her back but Chaewon didn't give up right away. They were pushed and pulled for about a minute. Hyejoo had to keep her phone to herself or else. 

She wasn't feeling anything but embarrassing with herself. What if Chaewon got her phone? She's dead. 

"Chae, Chae please. Don't." The alpha backed away with her girlfriend followed the steps. The room wasn't that big for Hyejoo to run away so she was trapped between Chaewon and the desk. 

"Why? What you hide from me huh?"

"I said n-nothing.."

Chaewon crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "You can't fool me."

The alpha sighed, her grip on her phone became loose. Was this the right thing? What if Chaewon screams? Shit. Why did she do that in the first place? She's such a horny idiot. Hyejoo chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It just.. honestly, it was a mistake. I just woke up when I told you that so now, I'm embarrassed. It just stupid." Hyejoo scratched her head. She laughed again. 

"At least tell me what it is. You make me curious."

"I was.." Hyejoo palmed her face. "I was about to send you nudes."

When Chaewon didn't react like she expected, Hyejoo raised her eyebrows. So did the blonde. 

"What's that?"

"Wha- you don't know nudes? Like naked?"

Chaewon tilted her head innocently until something got in her head, she frowned. Her hand came to slap Hyejoo on the shoulder again.

"Ow!"

"You want to send me pornography? That's disgusting!" The blonde covered her mouth. She can't believe Hyejoo tried to send her that. "Why would you want me to see someone naked? You!"

Hyejoo caught Chaewon's hand that was about to hit her again. "Wait, wait, it's not that! Why would I do that?! It's mine! My photo!"

Chaewon stopped moving. "Y-you.. are.. a pornstar!?" 

The blonde felt like fainting. She didn't know who she dated anymore. Hyejoo could also be a serial killer, who knows. Meanwhile, Hyejoo dropped her head low. This was worse than humiliation. She put both of her hands on Chaewon's shoulders.

"No. I'm not a pornstar! I mean, it's the picture of me.. of my.."

"Your what?"

The alpha glanced down on her body which Chaewon's gaze followed but still confused. What did we expect anymore?

"Your pants? You bought new pants?"

Hyejoo shook her head and sighed. "No, it's my.." She glanced at her crotch again but this time she low-key pointed it with her hand. 

"You bought new underwear?"

"No~" The alpha was getting frustrated. "It's what's inside my underwear."

"Your.." Chaewon whispered. "..peepee ?"

Hyejoo nodded her head. Finally-

"You want to pee? Go ahead then, I'll wait here but don't be long-"

"It's my dick, Chaewon. I wanted to show you my dick, that's what I mean. Can you understand it?" Hyejoo spat like a rapper. 

Chaewon stepped back. Eyes blinking hard. "Y-you want to show me your.." She whispered. " .. dick ?"

"It was only this morning because you know.. I was feeling stupid but not anymore. I'm sorry." Hyejoo bit her bottom lip. 

"But the picture was still in your phone ?" Chaewon asked with the lowest volume she could make.

Hyejoo nodded again. "I'll delete it."

Chaewon suddenly gagged. Startled the alpha. "Eww, no. Just no. Ew, please gross. Don't show it to me. I don't want to see it-" The blonde covered her mouth. "I need to puke." 

Hyejoo was perplexed. And hurt her pride, of course. Didn't know her girlfriend was allergic to dick. She felt like crying right now, especially when Chaewon ran out of her room without saying anything but 'ew'. She just watched silently before looking down to the said picture. She grimaced. Then sighed. 

"Well, that was a moment."

***

"Ma?"

"Ah Yerim. Come meet my student and her friend." Jinsoul called as she pointed at the two guests.

The omega walked downstairs while staring at the said girls, especially the one that was quite familiar for her. Like she remembered the girl who casually picked her nose in front of her that day. She frowned. 

"Are they with the girl with Hyejoo upstairs?" She asked, knowing that they must've come together. She also remembered those times these three came to their house. That was odd. Are they related to her family or something?

"Yes, they are. They were waiting for Chaewon actually. She wanted to talk to Hyejoo, I guess."

Yerim smirked. "Yeah, right." She settled herself next to her mother and stared at those two again. 

Heejin felt uncomfortable while Yeojin stayed unbothered. The girl was used to being stared at but she was lucky when someone this pretty was staring at her. She wiggled her eyebrows at the girl when Jinsoul looked away. 

Yerim frowned, taken aback by the sudden behavior. Was the kid flirting with her? "Is she your younger sister?" She asked Heejin.

"No, she's my friend. My neighbor too." Heejin answered politely. 

"Oh well, it's odd to see someone around my age be friends with a kid." Yerim commented, kinda sounds rude but she didn't care. Jinsoul nudged her because of that.

"What's wrong with that? Don't say that to our guest." 

Yeojin cleared her throat. "I am an adult. I am 25 years old. It's okay if you mistook me as a kid, I'm fine with it."

Hearing that made Yerim even more surprised. Not to mention the deep voice the girl had. Even Jinsoul flinched at it. Is this a joke, Yerim thought. 

Heejin on the other hand was trying so hard not to burst into laughter. She held it in causing her face to go red and she hoped that they wouldn't see it as she covered it with her hand. 

"Oh." That was all Yerim said. Well, she got nothing else to say. If the child looking girl said she was 25 years old, then she is. Why would she deny a stranger's statement? She didn't even know her. 

However, Jinsoul recognized the girl. She saw her with Vivi and Sooyoung the other day but didn't know their daughter was already 25 years old. That's weird. That's suspicious. She couldn't say anything when Heejin suddenly got up from her seat. 

"I need to make a call. Excuse me." The girl walked to the front door, leaving Yeojin alone. 

Now the high school girl kinda regretted saying something like that. Her mother would beat her if she knew, but the other mother which is Sooyoung, of course would laughed at her for this stupid lie. 

"So.. what did you do for a living?" Yerim, who was quite suspicious of the girl, asked. 

Oh, now she's dead. Yeojin gulped. "Uh well, I own a clinic."

Jinsoul frowned. Isn't that Vivi's?

"Okay.." Nobody believed that, Yerim thought.

"What about you?" Yeojin asked. Slightly smirking.

Yerim turned to her mother and raised her eyebrows. Did she look like she already had a job? "I'm still in college."

"Sad." Yeojin said a word then she went silent. When she had nothing to say, she didn't bother to think but continued to stare at the beauty in front of her. What if she had a girlfriend like this girl? That must be cool. 

Meanwhile, Yerim was confused with the meaning of 'sad'. Why is it sad to be in college? She looked at Jinsoul but the woman gave her the same expression. Both of them had no idea what was going on but sure this kid or whatever she was, was weird as hell. 

***

Heejin tried to call Hyunjin again for the second time. Why wouldn't she pick up? It rang so long, she felt like an hour until she heard a voice. Hyunjin didn't even greet her but proceeded with a question.

"Heejin, where are you?"

"I'm in your house. Where are  _ you _ ?" She asked back. The girl went silent for a second. "Hyunjin?"

"I went to your apartment but you weren't there so I'm with Sooyoung. Why are you at my house?" 

Not gonna lie, Hyunjin sounded different this time. Did something happen? This just made her worried. "Chaewon made me drive her to meet Hyejoo. Yeojin was with me too. Hyunjin, are you okay?"

Hyunjin avoided the question. "Heejin, I want to meet you, I miss you."

"I miss you too. That's why I'm here, I thought you were here." Despite having to wait for Chaewon, Heejin wished that she could meet her girlfriend here but things were not as planned. 

"I don't feel like staying home today. I want you." Hyunjin's voice was deep and low, Heejin got goosebumps from it. "I need you. I want to cuddle."

Smile plastered on her face as her fingers played with the hem of her shirt. "Me too. I'll come to you once Chaewon is done meeting Hyejoo, okay?"

"Mm yeah. Tell them don't have sex in the house."

"Hyun!" She scolded but also laughed. 

"Hurry, I'm waiting for you. And Sooyoung wants her kid too."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Heejin grinned. "Bye."

"Bye, I love you."

Heejin blushed hard but luckily nobody saw her. She's feeling herself like she was in a kinda romantic movie. Never in her life she thought she would become head over heels to someone this hard. What was this feeling actually? It tasted sweet, she loves it.

***

Once Heejin got back in the house, her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Yeojin. 

Why the hell the kid was only in her boxer? Where the hell did her pants go?! Heejin felt like an unpaid babysitter with this one little girl. And even weird when Jinsoul and Yerim were focused on whatever she talked about.

"And that's when I got this. I don't know why- I mean of course I know why because I owned a clinic, you know.. but I don't think I want to pull it."

"Why do I felt like I want to pull that off your skin. That was really distracting." Jinsoul said, still unaware with Heejin's presence. While Yerim wasn't even listening but focusing on something else on Yeojin's body beside the single hair that grew on the girl's thigh.

This is why Sooyoung wants her daughter back.

"Ha Yeojin! What are you doing? Where the hell is your pants?!"

"Oh hey, you're back. I just show them this one strand of hair on my thigh." The girl showed it to Heejin but the omega frowned and looked away. 

"Ergh, put your pants back on. We need to go, your mother needs you." Heejin found the pants and pushed it towards Yeojin. She can't believe this kid had the audacity to take off her pants in a stranger's house. 

"You called my mother?" 

"No, I called Hyunjin and she's with Sooyoung, so.."

"Hyunjin's with Sooyoung?" Jinsoul asked. 

Heejin shouldn't say that, right? She thought. "Uh yeah.. She's hanging out with Sooyoung I guess."

Jinsoul didn't say anything after that. She looked away and thought for a moment. Yerim on the other hand was still staring at Yeojin up and down. She felt something with this girl, no idea what it was. It's just weird and this girl is weird too. 

"Ew ew ew!"

All four of them looked up only to see the blonde princess was running downstairs while saying something. Also covering her mouth. 

Now what? Heejin thought. 

"What happened?" Jinsoul asked. 

"Let's go. Right now, I want to puke."

Heejin was startled by the sudden pull by Chaewon but she didn't move. "Wait, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"No! Hyejoo wants to show me her pee pee and I wasn't ready! I think it's gross!!"

"HER WHAT!?" Jinsoul screamed but Yerim was already laughing next to her. She thought she was the only person who was disgusted with her sister's dick. 

"I'm scared!" Chaewon shook Heejin's poor body. "What if it's huge? It will eat me! Heejin, help!" 

Now, Yerim laughed like crazy. Even Yeojin and Heejin held their laughter but Jinsoul was furious and embarrassed at the same time. She needs to punish Hyejoo for this. Thankfully, Haseul wasn't here, in the living room.

"Alright.. let's.." Heejin clamped her mouth shut but she can't. She wanted to laugh so hard and seeing Yeojin suddenly burst into laughter made it worse. ".. let's go home."

"I feel mmmhp.. I feel.." Chaewon covered her mouth again when she felt something coming out. "I feel nauseous. Am I pregnant?"

That's when Heejin fell on her knees and laughed as loud as the others. She laughed till her face went red and so did the other two, Yerim and Yeojin. Jinsoul was nowhere to be found, she must be going upstairs to whoop Hyejoo's ass. 

Meanwhile, Chaewon was looking innocent as hell. Heejin felt bad for laughing but that was fun. She got up and led the blonde to the front door while Yeojin who was still laughing followed. The girl didn't even get to wear her pants yet. She just slung it over her shoulder. 

Yerim watched the girl with the tight boxer move from behind, her eyes were suddenly blessed.

_________________________________________

"Is Yeojin with her?" Sooyoung asked once Hyunjin came back. She watched the girl took a seat next to her, looking tired as fuck. She listened to Hyunjin's story and felt bad that she couldn't help much even though the younger girl had told her that it was okay. 

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Hyunjin said as she stared at nowhere.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sooyoung tried to confirm again. To her, Hyunjin seemed like she was about to knock out soon. That girl even showered in her apartment after she forced her.

"I am. I'm just.. tired."

"I can see that." Sooyoung nodded her head. "Do you need a drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna meet Heejin soon. Don't think she likes it if I'm drunk."

Sooyoung chuckled. "You love her, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Hyunjin just smiled. Every single day, her love for Heejin grew bigger and bigger. She hoped it wouldn't turn the other way round. Also hoping that Heejin would feel the same. She thought it was such a lucky shot to suddenly meet Heejin like this. She never thought about mate, about love because of the lack of friends she had. 

Hyunjin wasn't like her sisters who met a lot of people in college. She wasn't an extrovert to happily find any friends whenever she wants. Her name wasn't that clean after her time in juvenile. If people know her from school, they know that she's a problematic child. 

She doesn't want to trust anyone, it doesn't worth a thing. Last time she trusted her friends, they pulled her into the problem and dragged her into juvenile. She couldn't put the blame on them since she was guilty too but this is what she got for trusting people. 

And now, Jungeun. She was confused with the woman. Was it because she was too distracted with Jungeun's wealth? Or is it because she felt wrong? 

"Sooyoung."

"Hmm?"

"Why do I feel like I can't forget Jungeun? Like I can't do what my mothers told me to do." Hyunjin admitted. 

Sooyoung stared at the girl. She herself didn't know much about Kim Jungeun, the petite woman who fights like a beast. All she knows is that she's Vivi's cousin and is loaded. "Did she… do something to you?"

Hyunjin sighed. "They asked me the same question. I don't know.. I don't know whether it's her or me, myself who the cause of me cannot get away from her."

"That's hard."

Hyunjin agreed with that. That was complicated. "She seemed powerful, you know."

"Are you scared of her?" 

"..."

Did Hyunjin scare of her? Kim Jungeun? Was she afraid that Jungeun might do something to Jiwoo or Jungeun might tell everyone about her secret? What if she discusses this properly with Jungeun? Would she be nice to her? But she was always nice to Hyunjin even in an odd way that sometimes sent shivers to her spine. 

But at least she should try. 

"Hyunjin?"

"I think I know what to do later." 

Sooyoung frowned. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

The front door to Sooyoung's apartment opened. They knew who was coming. Sooyoung was ready to nag even if she's not the nagger, but if Vivi wasn't there she could be the replacement. 

"Can you at least inform me first, young woman?" Sooyoung cracked her knuckles. Hyunjin glanced at her, slightly making faces at the sound. She better go out and not interrupt them. 

"Sorry, I was too excited. And it's just Heejin."

"And you can't even text me a single word?" 

Yeojin rolled her eyes. "Mom, you can't take mama's job. It doesn't suit you. And I have a funny story to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?" Sooyoung rubbed her palms together. Feeling just as excited.

***

Hyunjin walked across the apartment, slightly frowning when the door was opened. She got in and met with Heejin halfway to the living. The omega jumped on her for a hug. She missed this girl. 

"Why didn't you close the door? It's dangerous." Hyunjin rubbed Heejin's back gently. 

"I know you're going in and besides, there's no one other than the Has and us. You don't have to worry about that, I used to do that when Yeojin often came here."

Hyunjin hummed to the explanation. She just lost in the hug that had been a couple minutes with them standing in the middle of the room. The alpha didn't mind an hour like that but Heejin already grew tired. She pulled Hyunjin to the couch, the infamous expensive couch of hers.

"So what did you do at my house?"

Heejin was already giggling as she heard that. "Oh no, don't mention it. I'm tired of laughing. Seriously."

Hyunjin tilted her head. "What? What happened?"

"It was just some weird thing that happened. I can't tell you without laughing." Heejin who was sitting on her girlfriend's lap tried to muffle her laugh by pressing her face on Hyunjin's chest. The alpha felt the vibration and laughed as well even though she hadn't heard the story yet.

"Why~ come on. Tell me.."

___________________________

**Alright that's it. I know some of you want 2jin but this chapter is long, longer than the other chapter so 2jin is going to be in the next chap. I promise >.<**

**[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros) **


	19. As If The First Time

Chapter 19 : As If The First Time

_____________________

  
  


Hyunjin had her face hidden in her hands while Heejin proceeded to tell her the story that had happened at the Jung's house earlier. Now, the alpha was completely embarrassed of her own sister's behavior. How embarrassing when Heejin couldn't stop laughing as she was telling without forgetting any single details about it. 

Just like, what was Hyejoo thinking?

"And then she said to me 'am I pregnant!?' I swear I saw fear in her eyes like.. I have never seen that before!" Heejin choked on her own saliva but she kept it going and laughed. Her hands even moved their own to smack Hyunjin. It was an unconscious thing she did when she was laughing but Hyunjin didn't mind that as the alpha was focusing on the story instead.

"What? Chaewon said that?" Now Hyunjin wondered if Hyejoo and Chaewon were both dumb or what. They seemed like the opposite to each other but in other odd ways, they matched.

Heejin vigorously nodded her head that she forgot to stop. Fortunately, her girlfriend gently held her head, preventing her from breaking her own neck. Even though she was laughing, Heejin still couldn't help but to blush at the treatment. If she wasn't this excited, she would've hid her face in Hyunjin's embrace but here she was, laughing for almost an hour because of the funny event. 

"I don't know where she gets the idea but yeah she actually said that. We're all laughing at her and I feel bad because she looks so innocent but it was funny. You have to understand me~"

Hyunjin chuckled. "I understand you but I feel sorry for her, she had to go through something like that. I'm sure I'll teach Hyejoo when I see her later."

"But I think your mother already did it because I don't see her before we get out."

Heejin saw Jinsoul running upstairs after Chaewon told them what happened. She's pretty sure the woman had taught Hyejoo before Hyunjin could. That was really embarrassing for her professor, Heejin could feel that. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was silently glad that Haseul wasn't involved in the situation from what Heejin told her. Maybe the woman was still in her room, she needs more rest, Hyunjin thought.

"So.. is your friend okay?" Hyunjin raised her eyebrows as she stared at Heejin like the girl was the only thing she's interested in and it's true. The prettiest girl was right in front of her, so nobody wouldn't dare to deny it to her. 

However, as Hyunjin mentioned 'friend', Heejin now realized that yes, Chaewon is her new friend. The one she never asked but yet stayed. Now, whether it was a coincidence or not, the Jung sisters were their partners, she might need to let that sink in. Well, at least she got a friend other than the Has family a.k.a her neighbors. 

"Chae? She's.." Heejin laughed. She made Hyunjin do the same by just listening to her giggles. "What I can say is that.. she was traumatized. And that was just the thought of it. I can't imagine what will happen if she really sees it."

Hyunjin let her face hidden in her hand again but this time she let out a chuckle. "That was.. embarrassing.."

"I know right.." Heejin leaned her back on Hyunjin as the girl gladly accepted her with an embrace. She missed this feeling. Alone with Hyunjin, sometimes it made her forget about her works and assignments since Hyunjin didn't know how to talk about anything related to college. The alpha grew up different than her but she didn't mind that. Never. 

"Uh, don't you feel that we're more embarrassing?" Hyunjin suddenly remembered how they ended up together. How things had become and how hard it was back then. That's the real embarrassment maybe but luckily they were alone. 

Now, it was Heejin who covered her face. "Don't bring that up~ that was.. ugh."

"Embarrassing." Hyunjin finished, only to earn a random light slap from Heejin since the girl still covered her face. She laughed at the omega and then kissed the girl's head gently. "You smell good. Do you always smell this good?"

Heejin pulled some of her hair and smelled it. Maybe it was her shampoo but either way, she smiled at the compliment. "It's lavender, the shampoo I used."

"It suits you." The alpha sounded different than normal, Heejin or anyone could notice that. 

Heejin twisted her head to look at her partner despite the pain she felt on the back of her neck, she just stared at Hyunjin. While the alpha smiled back with eyebrows raised. 

"What?"

"Are you flirting with me?" 

That question sent Hyunjin laughing. She pushed the omega's head back to normal, trying not to make her injure herself but then she pinched the girl's cheeks. Heejin didn't expect that as she whined when both sides of her face were pulled like what Hyunjin said, mochi.

"Yes I am." Hyunjin said each word with each pull. "Who else am I supposed to flirt with? Do you have any suggestions?" 

Heejin immediately pushed Hyunjin's hands away, startled the alpha and turned around to face her. Sending a death glare that didn't seem deathly. 

"Nope. No, you don't say that."

Hyunjin was confused. She was oblivious with the sign. "Say what?"

"Saying that you have someone else to flirt with." Heejin said with one breath like she was spitting rap lyrics. And to some people, they heard nothing but noises but not Hyunjin. She heard every single word and laughed. 

Heejin pinched Hyunjin's stomach but it did nothing to the girl. Now it irritated her. She pouted and looked away. 

"Are you jealous?"

Is she?

"No, I'm not. Why would I?"

Hyunjin, who was still giggling, trying to stop Heejin from pinching her again. This girl likes to pinch a lot, she thought. Her hands caught both of Heejin's even while the girl was pulling her hands away, Hyunjin didn't let that happen. 

"Then why do you want to pinch me? It hurts you know." The alpha whined when Heejin got her hands back and attacked her again. She was innocent but even that, she still laughed as it also tickles. 

"Because you said I'm jealous when I'm not!" Heejin poked her girlfriend's stomach one last time. Threatened Hyunjin as if she was the most fearful person in the world.

Then there's Hyunjin, smiling warmly at her. The alpha raised both hands up. "Alright, I won't say that again." 

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, I know, mochi." Hyunjin reached to pull her cheeks again. It made them stretched and her fierceness disappeared. Hyunjin laughed again. She should take a picture of it but of course, Heejin wouldn't let her. 

"I told you not to call me that!"

This time Hyunjin didn't feel sorry about it. Instead, she continued laughing despite Heejin's glare had become a warning for her. She ignored it and kept pinching and pulling the poor girl's cheeks. Hyunjin was actually digging her own grave but she didn't know that. 

"But look at this pair! They're so soft like mochi! Hehe." 

Heejin's cheeks turned red, either because she was blushing, mad or because of Hyunjin. Or it could be all of them. She was glaring like it would make the other girl stop what she was doing but it won't. Hyunjin was in her own world, kneading those soft cheeks. Why is she obsessed with them so much?

"Stop it or else.."

Hyunjin stopped. Only for a second.

"Or. Else. What?" The alpha said while she moved her fingers along with each word. Then she laughed when it was only funny to her and not her partner. 

"You'll regret it."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Heechi is mad.. hmm.." Hyunjin pulled Heejin's face down so it looked like she was sad with her lips moved downward. 

However, that wasn't what Heejin focused on, instead something caught her ears just now. She heard something unfamiliar from Hyunjin.

"What did you call me?" Heejin moved the girl's hands away, this time she did it brutally. Hyunjin's jaw dropped at the sudden movement since that was fast. 

"What? Heechi?"

"Who the hell is that?"

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "Just now you said you weren't jealous." She mumbled. "It was you. Heejin and mochi. Heechi?"

"Hyunjin~" Heejin dropped her head on the other girl's chest. Her hand sneaked in and gave Hyunjin the hardest pinch, the girl jolted up, almost making both of them fall off the couch. 

"OW!" Hyunjin slightly pushed Heejin away to look at her torso, where Heejin pinched her. There was red forming on her skin, she gasped and frowned at her girlfriend. "Ouch, Heejin. Ouch."

"You deserved that." Heejin said as she casually warmed up her palms against Hyunjin's abs, since the girl pulled her shirt up. She held her laugh when the alpha was still frowning at her. Silently said that she has to be responsible for that bruise but Heejin just shrugged. "I told you, you'll regret it." 

"Why~ I thought you miss me?" 

"I do~ but you kept teasing me." Heejin poked the alpha's six packs like she was dialing a number to call someone. The other girl giggled as it tickles but let her do it anyway. "Well, you said you miss me too.."

"Of course, I miss you. I miss Heechi." Hyunjin tried to reach for those soft cheeks again but failed when Heejin slapped her hands away. Muttered a sorry as she raised her arms like she had been caught. Therefore, it didn't reach a second when she finally settled her hands on Heejin's thighs. That's fine too. "Anyway, could you please move because I don't think I can feel my legs anymore."

Heejin looked down, where she comfortably sat on Hyunjin's lap, enjoying herself. Not knowing that the alpha was struggling to keep up because they were in that position for almost an hour. So, Heejin moved to the side, watching Hyunjin stretching her legs after that. Also flexing her muscle thighs but Heejin wasn't complaining. 

"Done. Come back here." Hyunjin patted her lap, causing Heejin to knit her eyebrows together. 

"What? That's it? I thought you wanted to change position?" 

Hyunjin looked at Heejin's body. "I…. Don't think you can support my weight."

"You're saying that I'm weak, huh?" The omega crossed her arms. 

If it compares to Hyunjin, who was once a champion in an underground fight, then she is weak. Even so, Hyunjin shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "So, I can sit on your lap then?"

Heejin watched the alpha get up, ready to sit on her but what Heejin did was sinking further into her couch. When Hyunjin suddenly trapped her with arms on her sides, she felt like she could disappear any second. The atmosphere changed as Hyunjin smirked. This girl wasn't usually this confident! Heejin thought. 

"Why aren't you saying anything?" 

Warm breath hitting her face, Heejin felt like she stopped sucking for air for a moment. Her face was hot like the sun was in her room despite it's almost night. She looked away but it didn't help when Hyunjin's arm was her sight, and the girl's fragrance sent her high. It was mixed with the alpha's scent, which meant Heejin was going crazy about it. 

So, turning her head to the side was a bad move but what about a hand suddenly pulling her by the chin to face back to where she faced. Concerned eyes staring deeply into hers. 

"Okay, now I'm worried. Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Hyunjin ran her thumb dangerously under Heejin's bottom lip. Her eyes were secretly stealing glances at those attractive lips, she unconsciously licked her own. 

It didn't go unnoticed by Jeon Heejin as she also did the same thing but different from the alpha, she was being bold. Her gaze didn't move anywhere but Hyunjin's lips. 

"Heejin? Answer me." 

When Hyunjin slightly pulled her chin up because she wasn't looking at her. She was staring but then their eyes met. It felt like the first time. Instead of answering, Heejin blurted out something she craved for.

"Kiss me."

"Hmmm?" It's not that Hyunjin was deaf, the alpha just needed to hear it loud and clear. Her heart was beating too loud, she couldn't catch it clearly. 

"Kiss me, Hyunjin." 

The repeat was enough for Hyunjin to lean down and capture Heejin's lips with love. This indeed felt like a first and it was beautiful. Those soft lips intoxicated her mind. She couldn't believe it was real. Her hands were gently touching the omega's face while her eyes closed. It felt better that way, infact their lips synced to each other like they had done this for years. 

Heejin could feel the movement of Hyunjin's lips as the girl smiled. She couldn't help it but to follow. Smiling because this felt like the realest dream ever. Her hands reached for anything as long as it was related to her partner and then she felt the fabric of Hyunjin's shirt clamped between her fingers. Moving further, she felt the hot skin which made the alpha let out a deep satisfying sound. 

When Hyunjin felt like she was slipping forward, her eyes slowly opened, staring at Heejin's closed ones. Their lips still attached until Hyunjin pulled away only a couple inches. Heejin was about to whine in protest when she shut the girl up with a peck on the lips before she got up. 

"Come here." Hyunjin lay on the couch and asked Heejin to lie on her. 

The truth is, Hyunjin was tired. NOT with the kiss but her body was exhausted from the lack of rest and a lot of stress she had. Kissing her lover never tires her but instead it was the opposite. It was her energy booster. Hyunjin could go a day with only kissing Heejin but that doesn't sound normal. So, she better took this opportunity. 

Tugging the omega over, she smiled. "Let's continue."

Heejin giggled, hiding her face in the alpha's neck. 

***

"How come you live here alone?"

Heejin turned around, she saw Hyunjin checking on the furniture around the apartment. The alpha had finished showering, she still had Heejin's spare towel draped on her shoulders. 

"What do you mean?"

Hyunjin shrugged. "Well, you're a student and you owned this place alone. It's kinda odd you know. Students usually shared a rented apartment."

"It's not odd. I prefer living alone, it helps me focus on study." Heejin said, turning back to what she was doing, which is making a hot chocolate. Later she felt hands snaked around her waist. 

"I see.." Hyunjin whispered to her ear. "That's why I never see you study whenever I'm here."

The omega's ears were hot and red, she couldn't say anything to reply so she just chuckled. Gentle hands on her stomach and a weight she felt on her shoulder, didn't help at all. No matter how many times they touched, it still felt like the first time. Everything felt like the first time and better each time. 

"What are you making?"

"Hot chocolate. Do you want one? I'll make it for you." 

Hyunjin playfully held Heejin's hand that was stirring the drink. She moved it fast, almost spilling it, then laughed when Heejin scolded her with a light smack on her hand. "I want to taste yours."

"..." Heejin stopped. She tilted her head and faced the alpha. "Wha- what?"

"Hmm? I just want to know how it tastes. You don't have to make one for mine, I don't really like- wait. Why are you so dirty minded?" Hyunjin laughed when she realized something. 

"N-no! I didn't hear you." The shorter girl tried to defend herself, even though she knows it doesn't work. Hyunjin was smirking at her the whole time, she had to nudge the girl away. She pushed the mug towards her girlfriend, carefully not to spill it. "Here!"

Hyunjin took it but was still giggling. She tasted it and smiled. "Wow, this actually tastes good but what are these floating thingy? Drugs?" She joked as she watched two white things floating on the drink. She didn't recognize the marshmallows, they were melting through the hot chocolate.

Heejin lightly slapped her arm. "Those are marshmallows dummy."

"Can I have one?" Hyunjin asked, already scooping one of them with the spoon. Once Heejin nodded, she shoved the whole of it in her mouth. The other girl laughed at her antics. "Ooh, this is so good."

Seeing Hyunjin enjoying the drink so much, Heejin awkwardly stared at HER hot chocolate. "Uhm, do you want one? I could make.."

"It's okay, I just wanna taste it." Hyunjin sipped on the drink again. Honestly, she wasn't cute and polite when it comes to food and drinks. The thing she and Hyejoo got in common. They just can't help it. So, when she returned back the hot chocolate, it was already half empty. 

Heejin stared at it silently. Wondering how this girl can drink hot beverages so fast. "Uh, mmkay.."

Hyunjin peeked down where Heejin stared at. Finally realized that she had drunk half of it. She gasped. "Ouh, sorry. I'll make you another one."

The alpha rushed to the cabinet of Heejin's kitchen, searching for another mug. Lucky for her, she found it abruptly so then she took the cocoa powder and milk and.. she turned to her girlfriend, grinning. "Hehe."

"You don't know how to make it ?" Heejin raised her eyebrows. She put her mug on the counter top.

"No, no. Of course I know." The alpha turned back to the empty mug. Her hands nervously reached for the powder and thought what was supposed to be put first. Milk or the powder? Or marshmallows first? 

Marshmallows. 

Hyunjin took two of them, shoving one in her mouth and another in the mug. Not enough, she took another two and did the same, causing her cheeks to expand with them in her mouth. Then, when she poured the hot milk in, the marshmallows melted. She frowned. Yet her hand sneakily stole another marshmallow to eat.

Heejin shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you don't know how to make a simple drink."

"No, it's just different from how I did at home."

Heejin rolled her eyes. "How did you do it then? And stop eating that. That's the last packet and I don't want to go out to buy it."

Hyunjin laughed. "I usually drink coffee." She admitted. She took one marshmallow and pinched it. "And don't worry. I'll buy you a lot of these."

"Then you'll finish it." Heejin scoffed. "Now, step aside. Let me show you how a master like me makes hot chocolate."

Hyunjin did step to the side but she playfully captured Heejin's body. Laughing when the omega groaned, until a marshmallow shoved in her mouth, choking her. 

"Heechi~" The alpha whined, mouthful.

____________________________

  
  


The youngest child lowered her head, staring at the boring floor while her mother was babbling. She didn't hear most of them since she was still recovering from embarrassment she felt. Not to mention the fact that she heard the people downstairs laugh after Chaewon got out of the room. 

Now, how is she supposed to face everyone? She couldn't even face Jinsoul right now. 

"Hyejoo, look at me!"

"What.." She mumbled but refused to look up at her mother. 

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that the headache she suddenly had go away. She sighed loudly, almost sounded like a groan. That's when Hyejoo slowly peeked up at her. However, Jinsoul went to sit on Yerim's bed. "What has gotten in your mind? Why did you scare her like that?"

"She wasn't supposed to be scared.." Hyejoo mumbled again but Jinsoul wasn't having any of it as the woman swiftly got on her feet. The younger alpha flinched. "I'm sorry! I won't do that again!"

Jinsoul stared deeply. Thoughts overwhelmed her mind. "At this point.. it's hard to believe anyone in this house anymore."

Hyejoo snapped her head up. She looked at her mother's disappointed face. Wondering what could Jinsoul meant by that. The woman wasn't like this usually, she thought. Their alpha mother is basically the one who has every solution to every problem but now Jinsoul just seemed sad. Hyejoo knows a lot of things happened recently but what happened about her wasn't her intention. She was supposed to delete it and just forget about it but now. 

"Ma, I'm so sorry. I swear, I decided to delete it but I didn't know she was coming." Half a lie but worth it.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Ah shit, Hyejoo forgot about that. "Uh, I uh. Ye."

Jinsoul took a long, deep breath slowly. She should've known it by the way Chaewon walked in the house like she owns it but that was Chaewon. Nobody wanted to predict the unpredictable. "So, Park Chaewon is your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Hyejoo bit her lip.

"Park Chaewon, the president's niece?"

"Uh, you don't like her?" Since Hyejoo didn't really know what type of person that Jinsoul likes as her daughters' partners. They haven't talked about this before so the thought of it made her super nervous.

"No, it just… I mean.. she's related to Jungeun. I don't think your mom would like it." Jinsoul hesitantly explained. She was sure that Haseul also might hate that their daughter was having a girlfriend but they had to accept that one day. These girls weren't kids anymore. But knowing Haseul..

"You don't have to tell her then." Hyejoo said as easy as it sounds but not when it happens. 

"You know your mother, Hyejoo. She'll find out."

The girl shrugged. "Well, she still didn't know about Hyunjin's."

"Hyunjin?"

Uh oh

"Hmm? What are we talking about again?" Hyejoo scratched the back of her head as if it was itchy as hell. While Jinsoul stared at her, perplexed. 

"You said-"

"I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING THAT- so.. uh what's my punishment? Am I grounded or…?" The younger alpha moved her forearms too much just to exaggerate the gesture. At this point, she didn't even care about punishment for her since she had 'almost' revealed something about Hyunjin which she wasn't supposed to. Not gonna lie, Hyunjin will beat her ass as much as her parents. 

"But you-"

"How was mom? Is she okay?"

Jinsoul was confused and distracted at the same time. Just a second ago she heard Hyunjin's name was mentioned and now it's like Hyejoo tried to change the topic. She knows there was probably something that the girl hid, obviously. Of course, those siblings had their own secrets. 

"Yeah, she's.. uh.." How was Haseul actually? Jinsoul didn't know. "She's resting."

Hyejoo nodded, silently relieved. "Can you not tell this to her? About me?"

Jinsoul thought for a second, which made her daughter nervous. They both know that Haseul couldn't handle too much pressure. Enough with what happened today. "About the picture, I won't. But you have to tell her about your girlfriend soon."

Hyejoo groaned. At least Jinsoul helped her. A little. 

"Fine.." She sat on her own bed. "Do you forgive me?"

Jinsoul raised a brow. "Me? I'm not the one you should be sorry for. You know.. Chaewon looks a litt- I mean, she was terrified earlier. Maybe you should talk to her after this.."

Honestly, Jinsoul wouldn't think that she'd face the moment where she had to give their daughter relationship's advice, like now. At this time. Since nobody confronts her or Haseul about having love partners and now it was like a sudden. Also, she had no idea about relationship's advice. 

"I don't think she'll answer me if I call her right now." Hyejoo shrugged. A little bit disappointed, that's what she showed her emotion but not how her heart was hurting which 100% pain and humiliation. "Anyway, you're not mad at me? Like, are you okay that I'm dating her?"

Jinsoul let out a soft sigh that could barely notice. "I'm not mad if you have a girlfriend but please control yourself. You might hurt yourself or someone else. I don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, thanks ma." Hyejoo lowered her head, focusing on the floor. "I promise I won't do that again."

"I put my trust on you, Hyejoo." Jinsoul walked towards the door, twisting the doorknob. "I need to go cook for our dinner now."

The daughter tilted her head. She did hear the word 'cook' from her alpha mother right? It wasn't an illusion. "Uh, you can cook?"

The mother and daughter looked at each other, Jinsoul was caught off guard at first but then she scoffed. "Of course, I can. Who do you think teaches your mother how to cook?"

"I know it's not you. Mom never mentioned you before." Hyejoo knows damn well that the woman lied to her. She laughed when Jinsoul chuckled nervously. The older alpha forgot that her youngest daughter was the smartest and slickest in the house. "So why don't we just order take outs?"

Jinsoul hummed. "That's a good idea actually. What do you want?"

"Anything but more than Yerim." Hyejoo mumbled, getting up from her bed and walked to her desk. 

"Got it." Her mother laughed. "I'll go get my phone and wait downstairs." With that she left the room, going to her shared room with her wife. She assumed that Yerim was still in the living room since the girl wasn't with her twin. She'll ask the girl for what she wants for dinner later. 

***

Jinsoul wondered whether Haseul had woken up or not. She quietly opened the door to their room and the first thing she saw was an empty bed. Yet, she saw a light coming through the small gap of the bathroom, confirming that her wife was in there. 

So, she went to reach for her phone but her ears heard something that stopped her movement. Something like someone was throwing up in the bathroom and knowing her wife was in there, she ran as fast as she could and barged in. 

"Haseul!"

The said woman just emptied her stomach and went for the sink, cleaning her mouth. Jinsoul rushed behind her and captured her frame, afraid that she'd collapse but no. Haseul shook her head. 

"I'm fine.."

"No, you're not!" Jinsoul panicked. She could see the paleness on her wife's face, pointing it through the mirror. "That's not fine!"

"Soul, I just feel dizzy and all. Nothing much." Haseul tried to push the alpha away, showing that she could stand on her own but the other woman didn't believe it. 

"Let's go to the clinic." Jinsoul said, ignoring what Haseul just said. Both of them were so stubborn that Haseul shook her head immediately. 

"No."

"Seul, you look like you're about to fall anytime. This is not okay, we should go to the clinic-

"Soul.. I just think.."

"No, listen to me. We just have to make sure you're okay, okay? It'll be quick, I swear-"

"Soul, I think I'm pregnant."

"..."

The alpha froze, lagging as she stared at her woman. Some parts of her brain started functioning and her eyes started showing some expressions. Confused and excited. "Wha-wha..?"

"What do you mean what?" Haseul frowned. Why did the woman act so surprised as if it wasn't her who made her pregnant? "What are you surprised for?"

"You-you still can be pregnant?"

Now Haseul got it why. Her eyes widened as she slapped her wife. Suddenly she had the energy to do that. Jinsoul winced. 

"Yah! You think I am that old!?!"

Jinsoul was caught red handed. She stuttered. "Wai- No! It's not like that. I just-I thought.."

"Ugh, move. I don't want to see you." Haseul rolled her eyes. She escaped Jinsoul and got out of the bathroom, leaving the alpha dumbfounded. But then the woman chased after her. 

"Wait, Seul. Let's go to the clinic then!" Jinsoul was all jumpy, it made Haseul nauseous. 

"No- ah!"

She can't say no when the alpha scooped her up in a bridal style. "You're going to the clinic with me!"

"Soul!"

______

  
  


It's been hours, the food must be here long ago, she thought. Hyejoo went downstairs, only to find out that Yerim was the only person in the living room. No Jinsoul. No food. She looked around to check, in case but there were only her and her twin. And she was starving at the moment. 

"Where's ma?" 

Yerim tilted her head to look at the younger girl. "She and mom went to the clinic. Mom's pregnant."

How different the twins were when one just spoke so casually while the other was like having a heart attack, hearing that. That was so random, Hyejoo almost thought that Yerim was lying but the girl's expression said the opposite. 

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Mom's what?"

They turned and saw Hyunjin in the hallway, also as shocked as Hyejoo. The only person who was fine with the news was Yerim. She doesn't mind having a new sibling since Hyejoo was so annoying. And already hoped that their new sister or brother would be an omega or a beta. Please no alpha because they had enough in the house, she thought.

However, the thought of having a new family member, scares Hyejoo the most because she was supposed to be the most spoiled kid in the house despite her age. She didn't want any sibling, Yerim was enough for her. And she hates babies. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was worried. This wasn't what had planned in her mind. Now that Haseul's pregnant kinda ruined everything she thought she'd do. Or maybe not, who knows. 

"Mom's pregnant. You know.. there's a baby in her womb-"

"I know what it was, idiot." Hyejoo rolled her eyes and her twin replied with exactly the same. While Hyunjin silently sat on the single sofa near them. She was spacing out, thinking. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean what're we gonna do? It's not like they'll bring a monster home." Yerim scoffed. She did that on purpose, knowing that Hyejoo doesn't like kids and babies. It's gonna be a teasing year for the youngest who wouldn't be the youngest anymore. 

"Ugh! Whatever, I don't care." That was a lie but that's that. Hyejoo turned her head to the oldest sister. "Hyunjin, let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

Hyunjin, who was just woken up to reality, looked at both of her sisters. They didn't eat yet? "I have somewhere to go."

"I don't care. Bring me with you, I'm starving! Do you want to see me dying?!" Hyejoo was being overdramatic until Yerim muttered 'why not'. She glared at the girl who wasn't even flinching. 

It was a pregnant silence until Hyunjin spoke. "Alright."

Hyejoo clapped happily and ran upstairs to change her clothes. Then there's Yerim, hesitantly looking up to her sister to say something. She was hungry too honestly. Their mothers had the audacity to leave them starve like that. 

"Uhm, can I go too?"

Hyunjin watched the hesitation in her sister's eyes. Her own eyes softened. "Yes, Yerim. Go change. I'll wait here."

"Mmkay." With that, the omega followed Hyejoo's steps earlier to their room. She yelled at the youngest when she found out that the door was locked, she had to knock until Hyejoo opened it. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin took out her phone, dialing someone's number. 

"Hello, Hyunjin?"

"Jung-mom? I need to talk to you. Can I come to your house?" 

"Sure, sweetheart. Please come here, I'll wait for you."

"But do you mind if I bring my sisters along? They are kinda hungry so, if you don't mind…"

"No, no. I don't mind at all. Bring them. I'll ask my maid to cook some food." 

Hyunjin nervously licked her lips. "Alright, we'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye, Hyunjin. I'll wait-"

Hyunjin hung up. Guilty rose in her when she suddenly thought about her parents. Even worse now, she had pulled her sisters into this too. They're innocent. 

"Hyun, let's go!" Hyejoo skipped a couple stairs and landed on the ground, she ran towards her sister. "Let's leave Yerim! Quick!"

"Jung Hyejoo! Don't you fucking dare!" Yerim ran as fast when she heard what Hyejoo said. She won't ever be alone in the house, that's a no no. 

_________

  
  


**That's a short chapter for today. Sorry if it's kinda disappointing. It's more about 2jin and the Jung's family. I'll update more next, maybe we'll get to see Hyewon and Yeorry. >.<**

**I was working on a non abo 2jin fic but I'll post it when I finish all chapters.**

**Any comments here »[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/2Jinbros)**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave your thoughts in the comment. I would love to know it. ♡


End file.
